Algo Inesperado
by Solitario196
Summary: Robin es profesora de educación infantil, divorciada y con un hijo de ocho años. Zoro es instructor náutico y le gusta vivir la vida sin comprometerse, disfrutando del mar y de los amigos. Pero todo cambia cuando Robin se muda de edificio y tropieza con Zoro, su simpático y atractivo vecino del ático...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** _ **One Piece no me pertenece, sino al gran EIICHIRO ODA**_

 **Nota2:** _Algunos ya se habran dado cuenta de ello pero para los que no les explico, hace unos días estaba revisando los fics que llevo leyendo diariamente y los que no…y me tope con que el verdadero escritor(a) había eliminado la historia, trate de buscar su cuenta pero no lo pude allar…asi que me dije : este fic era uno muy bueno, no quiero dejar que se quede en el olvido, asi que "he me aquí"… si sirve de algo, se lo dedico a aquel escritor(a), prometo terminarlo lo mas rápido que pueda pero no tanto para que puedan leer tranquilos el fic… y a decir verdad es uno largo a si que alégrense y emociónense, tenemos para mucho mas rato ;) :)_

 **.-.-. Capitulo 1.-.-.-.**

"Hay mañanas en las que deberías haberte quedado en la cama"- pensó Robin, mientras veía, impotente, cómo se desperdigaba el contenido de su bolso por el suelo. Había tropezado con una bola pequeña y peluda, que se escurrió entre sus tobillos al tiempo que ella entraba en el portal.

Ahora estaba en el suelo, intentando levantarse y muerta de vergüenza. El sentido del ridículo suele aparecer cuando hay alguien para verlo. Y claro, allí estaba él. Un joven de ojos tan intensos que hubieran hecho llorar de envidia al mismísimo Paul Newman. El motivo de su vergüenza no era haberse caído cual árbol recién talado; eso era lo de menos. La razón era el vibrador que su amiga Nami le había regalado ese día por su cumpleaños y que ahora, en marcha, reptaba por aquel suelo de mármol como si fuera un gusano epiléptico.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole la mano—. El pobre Coco llevaba todo el día sin salir. Lo siento. Eres la nueva del segundo, ¿no? — Robin aceptó aquella mano grande y cálida para levantarse

— Soy Zoro, el del ático.

—Robin —murmuró.

Sentía la cara como un tomate maduro. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, se abalanzó a por las hojas de los ejercicios, que había llevado para corregir , y a por el vibrador, antes de que su vecino lo descubriese. Por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápida; en dos zancadas él ya lo había cogido, desconectado y... ¡estaba leyendo el nombre que la loca de Nami había escrito con Marcador indeleble junto al botón de encendido —Creo que tu amigo Wolverine tenía ganas de jugar.

Robin lo tomó para lanzarlo al fondo del bolso, de donde nunca habría debido salir. La cara le ardía como una estufa al rojo.

"Tienes treinta y ocho años. ¡Por Dios! Puedes tener un vibrador o una docena y a nadie le importa."

Procurando calmarse, se atrevió a mirar a su vecino. Sus ojos seguían siendo espectaculares. Había sido su poder de atracción el culpable de que al entrar no viera al pequeño bicho peludo. Ahora había descubierto que tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Desde luego, estaba muy, pero que muy bien. Lástima que fuera tan joven; seguro que ella le sacaba al menos diez años. Una pena.

—Gracias. Me lo acaba de regalar mi amiga. Ella le ha puesto ese nombre —explicó,

intentando controlar la vergüenza.

—No está mal —asintió, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Tenía una forma de mirar con tanta atención que Robin se quedó prendada sin darse cuenta. Luego, como volviendo en sí, se agachó para recoger todo aquel batiburrillo de bolígrafos, cartera, móvil, brillo de labios, toallitas húmedas y demás enseres, para devolverlos al enorme bolso. Al incorporarse, Zoro ya tenía todas las hojas de ejercicios en las manos.

—Eres profe. —Su hoyuelo hizo una fugaz aparición al tiempo que hacía un gesto con las cejas, como si el detalle le resultara gracioso.

—Pobrecito Coco, ¿te han dejado solito en la calle? —dijo un joven pelinegro al entrar en el portal y levantando al perro. Al ver a Zoro se le iluminó la mirada

—. ¡Hola, corazón! Acabo de encontrarme a Coco. ¿Cómo es que estaba suelto y solo? —Se acercó para dar un par de besos en las mejillas a Zoro antes de dejar al perro en el suelo y sacudirse las mangas de su americana azul turquesa.

—Hola, Bon. Hemos tenido un accidente. Estaba ayudando a mi nueva vecina a recoger sus cosas. —Se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Lo tienes todo?

—Sí. Gracias —Les sonrió a los dos y muy digna, sin esperar al ascensor, subió los dos pisos andando.

Bueno, pues resultaba que su vecino no solo era unos diez años más joven que ella: además era homosexual. Eso terminaba con cualquier posibilidad.

—¡Hola, Mama! —gritó su hijo, cuando ella entró en la casa—. Monet me está enseñando a dibujar a Spiderman. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Dibuja muy bien!

—Hola, cariño. —Le besó en la coronilla—. Hola, Monet. Sí, Noah; lo sabía. Dibuja y pinta muy bien. —Sonrió a la canguro, que ya estaba recogiendo su bolso—. Gracias, Monet. Siento llegar más tarde. He tenido un percance en el portal.

—No importa, Robin. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió antes de salir.

Noah siguió enfrascado en pintar al superhéroe con sus colores correspondientes y Robin se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y para guardar a Wolverine a buen recaudo. Ya se había presentado ante su vecino; no era plan que su hijo lo descubriera. Sonrió al recordar todo el episodio del portal.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Qué vergüenza! —murmuró, guardando el vibrador en lo alto del armario. Allí Noah no lo encontraría. Conociendo a su hijo, no tardaría en contárselo a su padre y... Law lo sacaría todo de quicio.

* * *

Zoro entró en casa, seguido de Bon. Coco, que se había colado entre los tobillos de los dos en cuanto abrió la puerta, les esperaba en medio del salón con uno de sus juguetes en la boca y agitando el minúsculo rabo.

—Bueno, ¿y quién era la mujer con la que hablabas en el portal? Me ha parecido que te la estabas comiendo con los ojos —soltó Bon, dejándose caer en el sofá—. No estaba mal y ahora que ya no estás con... ¿cómo se llamaba la de las coletas?

—Perona

—Eso. Ahora que no estás con Perona, tienes vía libre para intentarlo con ella.

—Hablas como si no pudiera estar sin una mujer mucho tiempo. —Bon puso los ojos en blanco

—. Vale, lo sé —admitió con desgana

—. Ella es la nueva vecina del segundo. Ha tropezado con Coco al entrar y ha terminado en el suelo.

—Coco, has sido malo —riñó Bon al perro, mientras le acariciaba—. No debes tirar a la gente. —Se volvió a Zoro—. No parecía haberse hecho daño.

—No lo creo. Le preocupaba más recoger todo lo que había salido de su bolso. La verdad es que llevaba todo un arsenal dentro. —Meneó la cabeza al recordarlo—. Es profe...

—Uy, uy, uy, no me digas más. ¡Con lo que a ti te ponen las profesoras! ¿Sabes si está casada, soltera, viuda, separada...?

—Creo que está separada. No tenía alianza.

—Ahora eso no tiene mucho que ver.

—Lo sé, pero en todas estas semanas, desde que se mudó al segundo, solo he visto a su hijo y a la canguro. Ningún hombre.

—Bien. Pues vía libre, corazón — Zoro se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de cena. Sonrió al recordar a Wolverine y a la profe toda ruborizada. Su primo tenía razón: estaba muy bien. Se preguntó si tendría pareja. «Si su amiga le ha regalado un consolador, por algo será», razonó, esbozando una pícara sonrisa. «¡Wolverine! ¿Quién le llama así a un vibrador?»

—He encontrado un cabecero ideal para la cama del dormitorio de invitados —anunció Bon al entrar en la cocina — Es una puerta antigua. Solo habría que decaparla, darle una buena laca y tal vez tapizar algunas zonas.

—Por mí, vale. —Cogió unas patatas del cesto y comenzó a pelarlas—. Ha llamado Daz —dijo, antes de mirar de soslayo a su primo para ver su reacción. Bon tenía siempre el mismo problema: se ruborizaba y empalidecía con mucha facilidad.

—¿Qué...? —Tragó saliva y miró para otro lado—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Quería saber de ti. Está preocupado. Dice que estos cuatro días están siendo un infierno para él. —Zoro le miró con reproche, mientras seguía pelando patatas—. No entiendo por qué le haces esto. Cada vez que te pide matrimonio, vienes corriendo y te dedicas a decorar una habitación. Que conste que no me quejo. Me estás dejando la casa preciosa, pero esta es la última. ¿Qué harás la próxima vez que te lo pida?

—Aún quedan los dos baños y la cocina —trató de bromear , pero la voz le salió tomada—. No sé Zoro . Me asusta eso del matrimonio. ¿Para qué casarnos si vivimos muy bien así? Él ya estuvo casado y mira cómo acabó.

—Paula Doublefinger no era la persona apropiada para él. No intentes sacar las cosas de quicio — le reprochó—. Intenta hablarlo con él, sin huir. Daz no se lo merece.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo tú, que nunca te has comprometido con nadie?

—Lo mío es diferente, Bon. Yo no he encontrado a la mujer ideal. —Cortó las patatas en tiras para freír.

—¿Acaso la estás buscando? ¿Con cuántas has salido desde lo de Perona?

—Con todas las que se me han puesto a tiro, Bon, pero sigue sin tener nada que ver . Aún soy joven y quiero divertirme. No estoy enamorado y tú sí. Si lo estuviera, desearía estar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Compartir mi vida con ella. —Dejó las patatas cortadas en un plato y sacó una sartén, antes de mirarle—. ¿Lo llamarás?

—Vale. Lo llamaré... un día de estos —aseguró. Luego acarició la cara de su primo con cariño—. Para no ser gay tienes mucha sensibilidad.

—¡Las manos quietas, mariposón! —protestó Zoro, entre risas—. Anda, pásame el aceite.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Estoy un tanto cansado por que se ocurrio publicarlo en la madrugada, pero el tiempo por ahora me sobra asi que no se preocupen a los que les gusto o a los que siguieron el fic, muy pronto alcanzaremos nuevos caps ;) :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.-.-.-.** **Capitulo 2** **.-.-.-.**

El chirrido del teléfono del portal cortó la canción "Busca lo más vital" de El libro de la selva, que Robin y su hijo estaban cantando a voz en grito. Miró el reloj. Las diez de la mañana. Ya estaba allí la puntualidad personificada.

—¡Sera Papá! ¡Hoy iremos al Palacio de Hielo a patinar! ¡A patinar, a patinar! — salmodió Noah, saltando por el pasillo.

—Ve a ponerte las deportivas y coge una cazadora —ordenó Robin. Luego abrió la puerta del portal.

—No hace frío —protestó, mohíno.

—En la pista de hielo sí lo hace y además te ayudará a amortiguar los golpes.

—Seguro que hoy no me caigo. La última vez lo hice muy bien. — Le revolvió el pelo, tan oscuro como el de su padre, y fue hacia la entrada. Ahora que había cumplido los siete años, Noah cada vez se semejaba más a Law. Solo parecía haber heredado de ella el tono Azulejo de los ojos y el carácter, menos prepotente que el de Law.

—Hola —saludó a su ex marido cuando entró en la casa. Él se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, observando lo que le rodeaba. Dos semanas atrás, al entrar por primera vez en ese piso, lo había estado ojeando; al final admitió a desgana que no estaba mal y que el alquiler era bastante llevadero. Ahora, tras la inspección, no debió de encontrar nada mal, pues se mantuvo en silencio.

—¡Hola, Papa! Seguro que hoy no me caigo.

—Intentaremos que no. ¿Lo llevas todo? —preguntó, impaciente—. La otra vez te olvidaste de meter una sudadera —comentó, con esa manera suya de reprochar sin decirlo con claridad—. ¿Nos vamos? Bonney está esperando abajo, en el coche.

Robin, que hasta ese momento había intentado que sus quejas no la afectaran, se tensó al oír el nombre de "la otra". La mujer, o mejor dicho, la joven de veintinueve años por la que Law la abandonara dos años atrás. Ya no sentía nada por su ex marido. Ese tiempo la había ayudado a olvidarlo y, si no a perdonar su infidelidad, al menos a que fuera menos dolorosa.

—Dame un beso, tesoro —pidió a su hijo. El niño la abrazó, pero se le notaba ansioso por salir a patinar

—Disfruta del fin de semana.

—Adiós, Rob —se despidió Law.

Robin no se molestó en contestarle. Odiaba que la llamara de ese modo y él lo sabía. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a pasar otro fin de semana sin su hijo.

-_-_-_- O -_-_-_-

—¡¿Él mismo te entregó el consolador?! —soltó Nami en medio del restaurante.

—Calla, por favor —la riñó Robin, con la barbilla pegada al pecho— No me hagas pasar más vergüenza.

Dejó que el pelo la cubriera por ambos lados, como una cortina, y deslizó la comida por el plato, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Qué pena no haber estado allí! Me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso —señaló Nami, pinchando un puñado de tallarines, ajena al rubor de Robin—Dichoso aparato, mira que ponerse en marcha...

—No solo me lo entregó. —La miró con reproche—. ¡Leyó el nombrecito que le pusiste y que te empeñaste en escribir! Casi me muero por lo ridícula que me sentía. No quiero imaginar lo que habrá pensado de mí.

—Era para que no lo olvidases. Yo tengo a Hulk, tú a Wolverine. No es un delito tener un vibrador. Te da satisfacción y lo único que te pide es que le cambies las pilas de vez en cuando —admitió, llevándose la copa de vino a la boca. Tras beber, la dejó en la mesa y se acercó, intrigante. Sus ojos color chocolate la miraron fijamente—. ¿Cómo es?.

Robin supo que se refería a su vecino y trató de hacer memoria para describírselo lo mejor posible. —Es alto; tiene ojos oscuros y te mira como si quisiera saberlo todo de ti —empezó. Y tuvo la satisfacción de ver a su amiga abrir los suyos con expectación—. Cuando sonríe, y a veces mientras habla, se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. —Lo señaló con el dedo, un tanto cohibida; pensar en aquel detalle la ponía nerviosa—. Tiene el pelo corto, de un color verde mucho más claro en las puntas.

—¡Dios! Esto promete —susurró Nami, olvidando los tallarines—. ¿Cómo iba vestido? ¿Te fijaste?

" _¡Como para no hacerlo!"_ , pensó Robin. Y se resistió a morderse los labios como una colegiala.

—Una camiseta blanca, que le marcaba los músculos, y un vaquero viejo.

—¿Tienes un vecino así en tu portal? ¡Mañana me mudo! —Nami se pasó su melena naranja por detrás de las orejas, toda oídos.

—Debe tener alrededor de veintisiete o veintiocho años y...

—¡Un yogurín! ¡Genial!

—Es homosexual —Añadio Robin.

—Joder . ¿Es que no queda ningún tío bueno que no lo sea? —preguntó Nami, desilusionada— ¡Qué pena!

—Eso mismo pensé yo —confesó, mirando al plato.

—Anda... ¿te interesaba? ¿Ahora que tienes a Wolverine para ti solita, quieres serle infiel? ¡Chica mala! —Nami chasqueó la lengua, como si lo desaprobara.

—Por un momento me sentí muy atraída. La verdad es que tiene los ojos hipnotizadores y... ¡está como un brownie de chocolate con helado de vainilla! Si trabajara de modelo me lo creería. Tenías que haber visto lo bien que le sentaba aquella camiseta. —Suspiró, soñadora.

—No puedo creerme que al fin te hayas fijado en un hombre. _¡"La Santa Robin, mártir y madre" se ha sentido atraída por un hombre!_ —exclamó, fingiéndose escandalizada— Chica, me dejas atónita.

—Si sigues diciendo tonterías, no te contaré nada más —la amonestó con su mejor tono de maestra.

—Perdona, Robin, pero es que es algo tan novedoso que... —Meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla—. Llevas dos años separada y no has mostrado ningún interés en otro tío.

—Separarme de Law fue bastante traumático, Nami. Lo sabes bien. Me cuesta confiar en...

—Law es un idiota, perdona que te lo diga. No todos son como él.

—... otro hombre —continuó como si no la hubiera oído—. Sabes que el año pasado lo intenté durante las vacaciones, pero fue un completo desastre.

—No elegiste bien. Debes disfrutar del momento, sin más. Olvídate de que eres madre y disfruta como mujer.

—Soy madre, Nami. Eso no se puede olvidar.

—Lo sé, cielo. Pero no pretendas encontrar a un hombre que se comprometa contigo de buenas a primeras. Debes darle tiempo. Concéntrate en vivir un romance de verano.

—Estamos en otoño —protestó Robin, solo para contrariarla.

—Pues un romance de otoño, pesada. —Rio Nami.

— Una lástima lo de tu vecinito.

—En fin, no hay nada que hacer y de todos modos, nunca me liaría con un tío más joven que yo. Me sentiría amenazada por todas las jovencitas de carnes prietas.

—¡Jodidas veinteañeras de carnes prietas!— Las dos rieron, luego siguieron comiendo en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Los sábados que Noah pasaba con su padre, las dos solían quedar para comer. Era una manera de mantener esa amistad que se remontaba a los tiempos del instituto. Solo habían perdido parte del contacto durante los seis años de matrimonio de Robin. Ella la consideraba su mejor amiga y confidente. Pese a que era un poco alocada, tenía un corazón de oro y era alguien en quien podías confiar.

—Ayer, en el colegio, Luffy me preguntó por ti —anunció Robin, cuando se llevaron el primer plato—. Creo que sigue enamorado de ti. Sigo sin entender por qué le dejaste de ese modo.

—No volvamos otra vez con eso, ¿quieres? —La miró muy seria—. Ya te he dicho que no estaba preparada para comprometerme. Quería vivir, disfrutar, conocer a otros tíos...

—A veces no te entiendo. —Calló cuando el camarero se acercó con los segundos platos y esperó a que se fuera para añadir—: Luffy es un hombre extraordinario.

—Robin, tú conociste a Law y te casaste con él sin pensártelo dos veces. ¿Con cuántos te habías acostado antes? —Esperó, pero en vista de que Robin no decía nada, continuó— Con ninguno. ¿No ves lo que te quiero decir? No tenías ninguna experiencia previa y te lanzaste de cabeza al matrimonio.

—Siempre me dices eso. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me hubiera acostado con otros hombres antes que con él no habría garantizado que mi matrimonio hubiera funcionado.

—¡Es que no te habrías casado con él, siquiera! Al menos, yo no lo creo.

—Esta discusión no tiene sentido, Nami. No estamos hablando de mi fallido matrimonio, sino de tu incapacidad para comprometerte.

—No seas pesada, _"Santa Robin"._ Ya me comprometeré cuando sea el momento adecuado —cortó, tomando un trozo de pizza—, y tú decídete a tener una aventura. No sabes lo bien que sientan unos buenos orgasmos al cutis y al pelo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí un nuevo cap, espero les sea de su agrado…. Jajaja, primero me dedicaba a comentar fics y ahora soy yo quien recibe comentarios, y debo decir que ya se de dónde sacan motivación los escritores… les deseo mucha suerte a todos… ;) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.-.-. Capitulo 3.-.-.-.**

La discoteca estaba atestada. En la pista, una multitud de jóvenes bailaban al ritmo ensordecedor de la música. Zoro, acodado en la barra, admiraba el movimiento sinuoso de una pelinegra, que parecía bailar su propia melodía en lugar del ritmo que sonaba en esos momentos. Ella ya le había mirado un par de veces y, si su intuición no le engañaba, con un claro interés.

—Creo que ya tienes plan para esta noche, Zoro —casi gritó Ace, a su oído—. No sé cómo lo haces, cabrón. —Le golpeó el hombro con fingido enfado.

—No poniendo cara de estar deseando echar un polvo —contestó, sin darle importancia—. Miras a todas las chicas como si ansiaras llevártelas a la cama.

—Joder, Zoro. Es que es eso lo que quiero.

—Vale, pero no lo hagas tan evidente. Deja de poner cara de: _"Chicas, hace más de tres meses que no tengo sexo, ¿quién quiere ser la que rompa la racha?"_

—¡No hace tres meses, Idiota! —protestó, antes de poner cara de truhán—. He visitado a Nojiko varias veces.

—Eso no está bien, Ace. La estás utilizando.

—Bueno, los dos lo pasamosbien. Ella no se queja. —Alzó una ceja, tan negra como su pelo, apenas aclarado por las muchas horas pasadas haciendo surf.

—Claro, porque está colada por ti. Pero sigue sin estar bien —negó, muy serio—. Solo recurres a ella para tirártela sin escrúpulos.

—Tú haces lo mismo con todas las chicas que te ligas.

—No es lo mismo. Ellas van a lo mismo que yo. Digamos que nos utilizamos mutuamente para pasar un rato agradable. Sexo sin ataduras. —Dio un trago a su cerveza. —No veo la hora de verte desearlo y sin poder llevarlo a cabo.

—¡Dios, espero que no llegue! —Puso cara de horror. —Anda, ve con la pelinegra antes de que se canse de esperarte y se busque a otro más dispuesto. Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. La noche es joven y aún es posible que pueda _"cazar"_ algo. —Movió las cejas al estilo de Groucho Marx—. Hasta otra —se despidió, antes de alejarse entre la gente.

Zoro apuró la cerveza y, tras dejar el botellín en la barra, se acercó a la pista. Ya era hora de tomar la iniciativa. Empezaba a cansarse del altísimo volumen de la música y prefería salir de allí lo antes posible. La pelinegra se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio, sonriendo sin dejar de contornearse, provocativa. Sí, le gustaban las mujeres con las ideas claras y sin pretensiones. Sonrió a su vez y comenzó a moverse, imitando los balanceos de ella. Si era capaz de menearse así, en la cama sería una bomba, pensó, complacido. Bailaron durante unas cuantas canciones. La camiseta que llevaba bajo la camisa abierta estaba empapada por la espalda. Volvía a tener sed. Se acercó hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de su compañera de baile. El olor de su perfume le picó en la nariz. Un poco fuerte para su gusto.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó casi a gritos—. Tengo sed, voy a la barra.

—Vale. Vamos —contestó. La vio mirar a sus amigas y se percató del intercambio de gestos. Estaba aprobado. Volvió a sonreír. La noche prometía. "¿Habrá arreglado las cosas con Daz, el loco de Bon?", se preguntó, al tiempo que sacaba su iPhone para mandarle un wasap, por si llegaba a su casa y se encontraba a Bon allí.

" _¿Lo has arreglado con Daz?"_ , escribió.

" _Lo estoy pensando"_ , fue la instantánea contestación de Bon.

—Hay que joderse —masculló, con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué tendrá que pensar?

—¿Ocurre algo? —indagó la chica, que ya se había despedido de sus amigas.

—¡Ah, no! Me han enviado un wasap y me ha hecho gracia. ¿Qué quieres tomar? — preguntó casi a gritos, olvidando a Bon para dedicar toda su atención a la rubia.

—Un gin tonic. Por cierto, me llamo Hancock —aclaró, acercándose a él para que la pudiera oír.

—Encantado; soy Zoro . —Se dieron los dos besos de rigor—. ¿Quieres que lo bebamos aquí o nos vamos a otro sitio, donde podamos hablar sin gritar?

—Vayamos a otro sitio. Pasaron por el guardarropa y salieron, poniéndose las cazadoras. Se habían refrescado bastante. El rumor de las olas fue un cambio fantástico para sus castigados oídos, pensó Zoro. Se dirigieron a la zona del centro donde las cafeterías estarían menos concurridas y se podría hablar sin tener que hacerlo a gritos. Entraron en la primera que vieron abierta. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos se dirigieron a la vez hacia el sofá del rincón más apartado.

—Un gin tonic y una cerveza en botella —pidió Zoro , cuando el camarero se acercó a la mesa.

—Está mucho mejor aquí —comenzó Hancock, acomodándose en el sofá; luego miró alrededor con aprobación. Se quitó la cazadora y se quedó con aquella camiseta minúscula, que apenas le cubría la cintura—. En la disco hacía mucho calor.

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas y dejó la cuenta en un platito. Hancock tomó un sorbo de la suya y se pasó la mano por el pelo, que llevaba muy largo y brillante.

El contraste con sus ojos color mar era bastante agradable. Toda ella era bastante agradable a la vista. Zoro la vio dejar su copa en la mesa, reclinarse en el sofá, de cara a él. Lo miraba con apreciación, sin disimulos.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó, recorriéndolo con la vista—. Te veo algo moreno para finales de octubre.

—Trabajo en una escuela náutica. Paso muchas horas al aire libre.

—Es interesante. ¿Tienes barco?

—Sí. Un velero de ocho metros —presumió. Estaba orgulloso de su pequeñín.

—Me encantaría verlo. Nunca he estado en uno —confesó, antes de tomar su copa y acariciar el borde del cristal con un dedo—. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

—¿Qué dicen? —indagó, pero ya imaginaba a qué se refería. Siempre terminaban preguntando lo mismo.

—Que no hay nada como el sexo en un barco. —Hancock sonreía, coqueta, y le miraba por encima del borde de la copa.

—Pues no lo sé. Nunca lo he hecho en mi barco.

—Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora de que lo pruebes —sugirió ella con un mohín.

Redujo la distancia que los separaba. Zoro se limitó a sonreír, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas? —cambió de tema. Las únicas mujeres que habían subido a bordo habían sido su madre y su hermana. Y eso era algo que no tenía pensado cambiar por muy buena que estuviera la chica en cuestión.

—Estás resultando ser un lento, Zoro . O es mentira que tienes un barco o es que te da miedo llevar a una chica allí —trató de provocarlo.

—Bueno, hay más posibilidades, pero piensa lo que quieras —musitó sin comprometerse. Le dio un trago a su cerveza—. ¿No quieres contarme a qué te dedicas?

—Acabo de terminar empresariales, pero como no encuentro trabajo, he comenzado a estudiar inglés y francés para ampliar mi curriculum. —Bebió un sorbo de su combinado y siguió mirándolo sin disimulos—. Te había visto alguna que otra vez por la disco.

 _No era nada sutil_ , pensó Zoro . Y eso le quitaba parte del encanto a la seducción. A veces prefería que ellas no fueran tan receptivas; que se lo pusieran un poco más difícil. Claro que no se quejaba. El móvil vibró una vez en el bolsillo, pero no le hizo caso; seguramente era un wasap y no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en eso.

—Rara vez te veo sin una chica colgada del brazo —siguió diciendo Hancock—. ¿Hoy te han dejado solito?

—Ya no lo estoy. ¿No crees? —Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y la miró a los labios. Nunca fallaba. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, ella le estaba besando. En el bolsillo, su móvil volvió a vibrar una vez; no le hizo caso. Estaba muy ocupado en cosas más placenteras. Desde luego, Hancock sabía besar . Le estaba poniendo a cien con aquel movimiento de lengua y su forma de arquearse para ofrecerse. Después de todo, no estaba nada mal que las chicas tomaran la iniciativa. Nada mal.

Le acarició la nuca, era una sensación muy erótica sentir el pelo tan largo rozándole la mano. Ahondó el beso, ya de por sí profundo, y se dejó llevar . Ella le había puesto la mano sobre el muslo y jugueteaba, llevándola desde la rodilla hasta cerca de la entrepierna. Sin duda sabía lo que se hacía, pues ya estaba consiguiendo resultados. El móvil vibró de nuevo, pero esta vez no paró. Tenía una llamada.

" _Joder. ¿Quién puede ser tan oportuno?"_ Se separó de mala gana, tras darle un último beso en los labios.

—Perdona, Hancock —dijo, al sacar el teléfono y ver que le llamaba: Bon. Su primo nunca le llamaría un sábado por la noche de no ser una emergencia—. Dime, Bon, ¿qué ocurre?

—Zzzorrroo—dijo su primo con voz estropajosa—. Po ffaavoorr.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, intranquilo. Oyó un forcejeo al otro lado del teléfono y música de fondo a todo volumen.

—¿Eres familiar suyo? —inquirió un desconocido con sequedad.

—Sí.

—Pues pasa a recogerlo antes de que termine llamando a la policia. No quiero borrachos con ganas de pelea en mi bar.

—Bien, ahora mismo voy. ¿Dónde está? —El hombre le dio la dirección y colgó. Zoro conocía el bar. Era de ambiente Homosexual. Había ido una vez con Daz y Bon. _"¿Qué demonios habrá hecho Bon?"_ , se preguntó, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se levantó del asiento, al tiempo que buscaba la cartera para pagar las consumiciones. Hancock le miraba con ganas de saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sin decir nada.

—Lo siento. Una emergencia familiar. Siento tener que dejarte de esta manera. A ver si nos vemos otro día. —Dejó el dinero en el platillo de la cuenta.

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella, buscando algo en su bolso. Sacó un bolígrafo, escribió un número en una servilleta de papel y se lo dio—. Es mi número de móvil. Llámame cuando no estés tan ocupado.

—Gracias. Es una pena que lo tengamos que dejar aquí. —Se agachó para darle un ligero beso en los labios y poniéndose la cazadora, volvió a la calle para dirigirse a la parada de taxis del Boulevard. Bon no era especialmente violento, más bien lo contrario. Nunca se metía en peleas. Siempre trataba de llegar a un acuerdo razonando. Que el dueño del bar lo acusara de borracho con ganas de pelea, era algo muy extraño. Podía entender lo de borracho. ¿Quién no ha bebido una copa de más alguna vez? Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fueras a pelearte con todo el mundo. Encontró un taxi libre y le dio la dirección. No veía la hora de llegar y saber qué había pasado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Un nuevo cap por ahora, debo decir que me tomare un pequeño tiempo libre para otros asuntos , asi que por ahora esto seria todo por hoy… nos vemos ;) :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 4 .-.-.-.**

El bar estaba, como siempre, hasta el tope. Se veía alguna que otra mujer, pero la inmensa mayoría eran hombres con aspecto muy variopinto. Desde los que vestían de cuero de arriba a abajo, hasta los que marcaban músculos con camisetas tan ceñidas que parecían tatuadas en la piel; los de aspecto afeminado y los que vestían de manera sencilla, sin pretensiones.

—Vaya. Un tío bueno —dijo alguien a su derecha—. Oye, bonito, ¿buscas compañía?

—No, gracias —contestó, sin dejar de mirar a todos los lados, buscando a Bon. Lo divisó sentado a una mesa. Lo custodiaba un hombre con el cráneo afeitado, chaleco de cuero y brazos como jamones. Zoro reconoció al dueño del local.

—Hola, soy Zoro —se presentó al llegar hasta ellos—. Vengo a por Bon.

Su primo levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos desenfocados y brillantes. Una sonrisa bobalicona le cruzó la cara. Estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba. Tenía arrugada su ropa, siempre impecable, y la camisa por fuera del pantalón; varias manchas húmedas adornaban su pechera. La americana verde necesitaba pasar por la tintorería urgentemente.

— Zzzoroo... —balbuceó, mostrando todos los dientes.

—Hola —saludó el dueño—. Llévatelo antes de que le vuelva a dar por meterse con el resto. No sé qué le ha pasado, pero estaba tomando una cerveza, le han llamado por teléfono y después ha comenzado a beber como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Cuando ha empezado a gritar toda su mierda, le he cortado el grifo. Claro que para entonces ya estaba bastante cargado.

—No lo entiendo. Nunca le da por ponerse violento —lo justificó Zoro. Al levantarlo de la silla, Bon se tambaleó y volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento.

—Lo sé, por eso no lo he echado a la calle. Llévatelo y que descanse.

—Zzzorooo... Da´disho que no me guiereeee...

—¿Mi primo debe algo? —El hombre negó con la cabeza. Bon volvió a levantarse con dificultad. Con la ayuda del dueño del local, lo obligaron a caminar hasta la salida y lo metieron en el taxi, que había dejado esperando a la puerta. Una vez abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la ventanilla de su lado para que el aire fresco de la noche despejara a Bon; le dio la dirección al taxista y se puso su propio cinturón.

—Toma, por si vomita. —El hombre le pasó una bolsa de plástico verde. Luego metió la primera para incorporarse al escaso tráfico nocturno. Bon no tenía pinta de ir a vomitar. Al menos eso esperaba Zoro. Por si acaso, le inclinó contra la ventanilla abierta para que el aire le diera de lleno en la cara y rogó para que llegaran lo antes posible a casa. Bon asomó la cabeza por el hueco. El aire le alborotaba la cabellera. Sonreía como un tonto.

—Dile a tu amigo que meta la cabeza. No quiero tener ningún percance —protestó el taxista, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. De un tirón, Zoro volvió a acomodar a su primo. Por suerte a esas horas de la madrugada las calles estaban desiertas; unos minutos más tarde, el taxi paró frente a su portal. Zoro pagó la carrera y se dispuso a llevar a su primo a casa. Sacarlo del coche fue más complicado de lo que había pensado. Bon no participaba en nada y se dejaba hacer como un bebé... de metro ochenta y setenta kilos. Tras pensarlo, se lo cargó a la espalda, sujetándolo por los brazos como un fardo. Bon arrastraba los pies por el suelo, sin colaborar. Como pudo, lo acercó al portal.

—Ayyyyy... greoo gue voy a omitaaar —murmuró Bon. Se convulsionó por completo. Zoro intentó separarse de él para que no le manchase, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, el contenido del estómago de su primo salió expulsado y le empapó la cazadora, el pelo y la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Joder! La hostia puta —gruñó Zoro , intentando respirar por la boca para que el hedor no le hiciera vomitar.

—Lo sssiendo, Zzzorooo... Lo sssiendoooo... —lloriqueó Bon—.

Me'disho Gue no me guiereeeeeee ...

—Daz te quiere, Bon. Seguro que ha sido un arrebato.

—Nooooo... M´llamaoooo... —Le volvió a sujetar por los brazos para cargarlo de nuevo. Debía sacar las llaves sin que su primo se escurriera espalda abajo hasta el suelo. Tarea harto imposible, ya que Bon seguía sin ayudar y ahora gimoteaba sin recato.

—Espera, mejor abro yo—. Zoro se volvió para ver quién había hablado y se encontró cara a cara con su flamante vecina del segundo piso. La profe en carne y hueso. Y de lo más sexy con aquel minivestido, las medias negras y los zapatos con un tacón de vértigo. Como para lamerla entera y relamerse después. ¡Hasta llevaba el pelo recogido en un recatado moño! Si no fuera por Bon...

—Gracias; no puedo hacerlo yo solo y Bon no ayuda. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Hoooodaaaaaaaa broooooofeeeeeeee —canturreó su primo, otra vez animado.

—Hola, Bon —contestó ella, al tiempo que sujetaba la puerta para que pudieran pasar sin problemas.

—Gracias —murmuró Zoro , entrando en el portal. El olor a vómitos que desprendía la cazadora de cuero empezaba a marearle. Le extrañó que ella siguiera a su lado sin correr a su casa para librarse de aquella peste.

—Aaaaa noooo... no me guiereeee... —volvió a la carga Bon con sus gimoteos.

—Bon, calla. No sigas hablando —le riñó.

—Noooo meeeee guieeeeereeeeee... —gimió, sin hacerle caso.

—Basta, Bon. Terminarás por despertar a todos los vecinos.

—Sssss gue ya noooo guiere esdar cnmmigo —clamó Bon, ajeno a todo el trajín de meterlo en el ascensor—. ¿Boooor gué? ¿Booor gué, Zzzoroo? — Una vez dentro del elevador, se arrimó al fondo para apoyar a su primo contra la pared. Esperaba que se pudiera sostener solo, pero en cuanto liberó sus brazos, Bon cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

—La próxima vez que bebas, te ayudará otro —masculló, tratando de levantarlo otra vez.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la profesora—. Entre los dos será más fácil.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ella apretó el botón del ático; luego sostuvo a Bon de un brazo y por la axila para enderezarlo.

—Gracias. Es complicado hacerlo solo —volvió a decir , sujetando a su primo del otro brazo.

—¡D´jjadmeeee ssolooo! —Manoteó como un loco.

—Si vuelves a gritar te daré una buena golpiza.

—No creo que pegarle sea una solución —desaprobó la profe, muy seria —Imagino que los tíos lo lleváis de otra manera, pero ¿no sería mejor arreglar las cosas con él para no inducirlo a la bebida?.

" _¿Inducirlo a la bebida? ¿De qué está hablando?",_ se preguntó Zoro , cansado de cargar con Bon, harto del hedor a vómito y con el temor de que les sorprendieran en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tardaba el maldito ascensor en llegar al ático?

—Yo no lo he emborrachado. Lo ha hecho solito —murmuró, mirando los números de los pisos que iban pasando. Llegaron al último y el ascensor se paró. Por fin.

—No hace falta que le des la bebida si le das el motivo —aclaró ella, colocándose el brazo de Bon sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a salir. _"¿Que yo qué?"_ La comprensión fue como un gran mazo en la cabeza. _"¡Cree que hemos tenido una discusión de pareja!"_

—Hay que joderse —musitó, aguantando las ganas de reír.

—No creo que debas tomártelo a broma. Podría haberle dado un coma etílico. No sería el primer caso—. Los ladridos de Coco evitaron que le dijera dónde se podía meter sus consejos de maestra de escuela. ¡Lo creía gay! Cuando se lo contara a Bon se mataría de risa.

—Chisss, Coco, calla de una vez —chistó al perro desde fuera. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. El perro salió como una bala y comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de ellos—. Calla, loco.

—Hodaa. . . Cocoo... —balbuceó Bon, sin dejar de llorar—. ¿Dú meeee guiereeeeesssssss? —Los tres entraron en la casa, seguidos de Coco, que continuaba emocionado, buscando caricias y mimos. Zoro les dirigió hasta el dormitorio de su primo. Se colocaron a los pies de la cama, de espaldas a esta, y dejaron caer a Bon sobre ella.

—Ahora ya puedo arreglármelas solo —aseguró Zoro , sin decidirse entre aclarar a la profesora sus preferencias sexuales o dejar que siguiera en el error. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada, pero deberías ser más cuidadoso con él. Se nota que es muy sensible —le amonestó ella, como si fuera un crío de su clase. Zoro apretó los dientes—. Espero que se le pase pronto.

—Tendrá resaca —contestó, alzando los hombros. Y ella volvió a mirarle con aquellos ojos de maestrilla sabihonda. Le dieron ganas de soltarle alguna grosería, solo para ver si se le bajaban esos aires de instructora. No, mejor no provocarla más. Al fin y al cabo había sido muy amable al ayudarle con Bon. —Si no te importa, debo ducharme para quitarme toda esta mierda de encima. — Señaló las manchas de su cazadora y el pelo empapado—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, el _sensible_ me ha cubierto de vómito —murmuró, sarcástico.

—Sí, lo he visto y olido —aclaró ella, riéndose mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada—. Hasta otra. El limón ayuda a contrarrestar el olor.

—¡Gracias, profe! —Soltó un bufido a medio camino entre la risa y la protesta—. Saluda a " _Wolverine"_ de mi parte —murmuró cuando ella ya se había ido.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí otro cap mas de este fic… espero sus reviews ;) :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 5 .-.-.-.**

Robin dio un sorbo a su infusión, contenta de esos minutos de relax en la sala de profesores, antes de la siguiente clase. Estiró las piernas bajo la mesa y miró a Luffy, su única compañía en esos momentos, que se _"relajaba"_ , repasando unos apuntes.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana? —le preguntó antes de dar otro sorbo.

—Bien. —Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. Fui al cine. Vi _Criadas y señoras_ — explicó, dejando los apuntes a un lado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se peinó unos mechones rebeldes que siempre le caían por la frente. Sus ojos oscuros, la miraron con amabilidad—. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo habían hecho una adaptación de aquella novela.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—Muy buena. Me reí mucho. Se han tomado algunas libertades, pero en general han mantenido la esencia. Me gustó. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—El sábado mi ex se llevó a Noah al Palacio de Hielo. Mi hijo me llamó por la noche para decirme que apenas se había caído y que ya patinaba muy bien. —Sonrió, como siempre que hablaba de su hijo—. Salí con Nami a tomar algo por ahí y al llegar a casa me encontré a mi vecino, _el gay_ , tratando de entrar con su pareja en el portal. Le ayudé, pues Bon, su pareja, iba borracho perdido y gimoteaba que no le quería. Parece un tío muy sensible.

—¿Quién, tu vecino? Bueno, los dos son vecinos tuyos. —Rio Luffy.

—Bon es delicado. Zoro, masculino. No sé explicarte... —Calló un momento, al recordar el modo en que la había mirado cuando se encontró con ellos fuera del portal. Desde luego, nunca hubiera pensado que un homosexual pudiera mirar a una mujer de esa manera. Aún se le encogían los dedos de los pies al recordarlo. Y mientras le aconsejaba que tratara mejor a Bon, también había captado esa mirada—. Me da la sensación de que es Bon quien más sufre en esa pareja.

—Bueno, en todas las parejas hay quien aman más —murmuró Luffy, cabizbajo.

—Lo siento mucho, Luffy. No comprendo a Nami. He intentado hablar con ella...

—No importa, Robin —la cortó, muy serio, recogiendo los apuntes—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que olvide mis sentimientos por ella.

—Creí que con Margaret ibas bien. —Era la última chica con la que había salido Luffy.

—Yo también, pero me pasó lo mismo que con las otras: no era Nami. El otro día hablé con ella y me ha dicho que está saliendo con un tipo que trabaja en un banco. Está contenta. Me alegro mucho por ella.

—Eres una buena persona, Luffy. —Apoyó una mano sobre el antebrazo de su compañero con cariño—. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano encontrarás a la mujer ideal para ti.

—Gracias por tu positivismo, Robin. Después de casi tres años, desde que terminé mi relación con Nami, ya no sé qué pensar —rio Luffy con tristeza. Luego se puso serio—. ¿Sabes que Kaya ha cogido la baja por maternidad?

—¿Por fin? Ha aguantado hasta casi el final.. ¿Sabes si mandarán quien la sustituya?

—Sí. Mañana llega. Aún no me he enterado de quién es.

—Sea quien sea, se quedará con nosotros hasta casi finalizar el curso —calculó Robin. Al terminar su infusión, se dispuso a salir para lavar la taza antes de que empezara la siguiente clase—.

—Pasado mañana tenemos la salida al Aquarium. Esperemos que no llueva.

—He visto la previsión y no da lluvia. Estará nublado, como hoy.

—Eso no importa. Mientras no llueva...

-.

Zoro acabó de revisar el motor del Iratxo, su precioso velero. En la última salida había hecho ruidos extraños y no quería que lo dejase tirado en el momento más inoportuno. Limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo, subió a cubierta para enderezar la espalda. Llevaba un buen rato agachado y necesitaba estirar los músculos. Los turistas paseaban por el puerto bajo el cielo plomizo. Pese a las nubes, que lo cubrían, no llovía a esas horas de la mañana. Volvió a la cubierta inferior y cerró el armario del motor. Se tomó su tiempo para recoger todas las herramientas y guardarlas en sus respectivos lugares. Una vez todo colocado, apagó las luces y regresó al exterior para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada fuera de su sitio. Tras fijar la escotilla de la bañera y cerrarla, saltó al pantalán. Echó un último vistazo al velero, como si se despidiera de él hasta el día siguiente. Su casco blanco se reflejaba en las aguas del muelle, en constante movimiento. Satisfecho, se volvió para emprender el camino a la oficina. Fue saludando a los dueños y tripulantes de las otras embarcaciones amarradas, que se dedicaban a mantenerlas en perfecto estado. La Escuela Náutica estaba en el puerto mismo; muy cerca del Aquarium, bajo las casas de los pescadores. Quince años atrás la habían creado sus padres con mucho esfuerzo y con el Lamia, un flamante velero de casi doce metros de eslora. Ahora, junto con ellos, trabajaban su hermana Kuina y él. Habían ampliado la flota con otros dos veleros: el Lucía y el Garbiñe. El Iratxo era solo suyo y apenas se utilizaba para la escuela. Al llegar, abrió la puerta bajo el rótulo con el nombre de la empresa, pintado de azul marino. Coco salió a recibirlo, ladrando como un loco y saltando a su alrededor como si tuviera muelles en las patas traseras.

—Hola, fiera —le saludó, acuclillándose para ponerse a su altura del animal y poder darle esos mimos que con tanto ímpetu solicitaba—. ¿Te has portado bien? —Se incorporó y continuó hasta el fondo de la oficina, donde su hermana tecleaba en el ordenador. Las patitas del perro resonaron sobre el suelo de madera.

—Hola, Kuina—saludó Zoro, tomando un botellín de agua del aparador que tenía tras ella—. ¿Alguna novedad de los viajeros? —Los viajeros eran sus padres, Mihawk y Makino, que estaban haciendo un crucero por el Mediterráneo para celebrar los treinta y tres años de casados. Zoro , mientras tanto, estaba cuidando a Coco, la mascota de su madre.

—Buenos días —dijo Kuina, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—¿No han llamado? —volvió a preguntar, extrañado de que no lo hubieran hecho.

—Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?

—Te he preguntado si han llamado los viajeros.

—¡Ah! Sí. —Dejó de teclear y se frotó las sienes—. Han llamado esta mañana. Desembarcaban en Civitavecchia y estaban emocionados con el buen tiempo que tenían. Mañana irán a Roma. Creo que están disfrutando mucho. —Se recostó en la silla para mirar a su hermano—. Han conocido a un matrimonio catalán que tiene un velero, un Beneteau First veintincico siete, como el tuyo. Mamá dice que el único tema de conversación durante las cenas es sobre náutica. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Ya es casualidad que vayan a un crucero y se encuentren con otro enamorado de los veleros. —Bebió un buen trago de agua, al tiempo que revisaba el tablón de trabajo—.

—¿No hay nada hasta el fin de semana? —Zoro esperó a que su hermana le respondiera, pero al ver que no lo hacía se volvió a mirarla—. ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto un poco despistada.

—No... No me ocurre nada —aseguró Kuina; sin embargo, su semblante reflejaba todo lo contrario—. ¿Qué me has preguntado?

—Que si hay algo hasta el fin de semana.

—Sí. El jueves. Acabo de acordar una salida de empresa. Serán once personas. Cuando has entrado, estaba registrándolo. —Volvió a pasarse los dedos por las sienes.

—¿Es la cabeza? ¿Te duele?

—No —fue la escueta respuesta. Zoro , dividido entre seguir insistiendo para saber qué le sucedía o dejarlo estar hasta que su hermana se decidiera a contarlo, se acercó a la ventana. A través de ella se vislumbraba el paisaje otoñal. Los mástiles de los veleros, amarrados en el pantalán, se mecían con el vaivén del agua. Desde aquella ventana podía divisar el mástil del Iratxo, su orgullo y su pasión. Oyó el tenue suspiro de Kuina y volvió a preguntarse qué le ocurriría para estar tan apagada y distraída. En el bolsillo el móvil vibró una vez. Lo sacó para ver quién le había enviado un wasap. Era Bon _._

" _Siento lo de la otra noche He llevado tu cazadora a la tintorería."_

" _Gracias, no era necesario"_ , escribió.

" _¿Estaba tu profe o lo he soñado?"_

" _No. Me ayudó a llevarte a casa."_

Sonrió mientras lo escribía. Recordaba la risa de Robin al marcharse. Era una risa un poco ronca. Una risa que te resbalaba por el cuerpo y se enroscaba en la entrepierna. Debía enterarse de si estaba con alguien o si únicamente debía competir con " _Wolverine"._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Interesante, eh?!... pues hoy tengo pensado publicar uno mas, asi que paciencia ;) :)**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**.-.-.-.** **Capítulo 6** **.-.-.-.**

Kuina miró a la espalda de su hermano y a punto estuvo de contarle lo que la inquietaba, pero, por miedo a hacerlo real, no se atrevió a decir en alto algo tan doloroso. Volvió a refugiarse en el trabajo. Debía preparar las facturas de las últimas salidas y hacer las transferencias para pagar la vela génova del Garbiñe y los repuestos que habían comprado. Quería tenerlo todo al día para cuando regresaran sus padres. Quizás entonces se tomara ella unas vacaciones e intentara averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo en su matrimonio. La cabeza la estaba martirizando. Ya se había tomado un analgésico, pero no le había hecho ningún efecto. Si hubieran estado sus padres, se habría ido a casa a descansar; en cambio, al estar su hermano y ella solos, no podía ser.

" _Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas"_ , se dijo en silencio. _"Como si fuera tan fácil."_ Esa misma mañana había intentado hablar con Marco antes de que él se marchara al trabajo. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Por mucho que la asustase conocerla. Claro que, una vez llegado el momento, no se había atrevido a enfrentarlo; por primera vez, entendió a todas esas mujeres que, aun teniendo las pruebas delante de sus narices, se resisten a aceptar que sus maridos las engañan. Puede que ahora ella fuera una de esas mujeres. Era una de esas _"cornudas"_ que agachaban la cabeza y fingían que no pasaba nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Adónde había ido su matrimonio? Soltó un suspiro, agobiada por la incertidumbre y el desconsuelo. ¿Qué hacer? Se le saltaron las lágrimas y se levantó con presteza para ir al baño, donde ocultar su desdicha. El espejo le devolvió el reflejo de una triste mujer de treinta y dos años, que necesitaba pasar por la peluquería. Había perdido su forma; no se había maquillado y, a la luz del aseo, su piel se veía apagada y sin lustre. _"¿Marco se ve con otra mujer?"_ , volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez. _"¿Desde cuándo?"_ No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que la imagen en el espejo se desdibujó. ¡No podía llorar! Su hermano lo descubriría enseguida.

Inspiró con fuerza y aguantó la respiración. Había leído que era una manera efectiva de parar el llanto. A ella no le sirvió de mucho, pero a fuerza de insistir, consiguió dejar de llorar. Tras lavarse varias veces la cara, admitió que más no podía hacer, así que regresó a la oficina, rezando para que Zoro no se fijara demasiado en ella y no hiciera preguntas para las que aún no estaba preparada.

-.-.

—Vaya, veo que el sábado te lo pasaste muy bien en el Palacio de Hielo —declaró Robin, cuando su hijo volvió a describir sus hazañas con los patines de cuchillas—. Desde luego, se nota que vas aprendiendo —lo alabó, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. Noah se apartó como si le hubieran pinchado. Ya no le gustaban las muestras de afecto; las consideraba cosas de críos y él se sentía mayor. Pese a saber que todos los niños pasaban por esa etapa, no podía evitar la punzada de dolor al ser rechazada.

—¡No sabes lo mejor! —gritó el niño, entusiasmado.

—¿Lo mejor? —indagó, mientras preparaba una ensalada

—. Creía que me lo habías contado todo.

—¡Nooooo! —Negó con la cabeza; su pelo se agitó con el movimiento—. ¿Sabes que el domingo fuimos a casa de los abuelos?

—Sí. Me lo has dicho.

—El abuelo me llevó a casa de unos amigos que tienen perros. — _¡Ay, madre!_ Robin inspiró, adivinando lo que se avecinaba. —¡Los crían ellos! —prosiguió Noah, ajeno al temor de su madre—. Son preciosos, mamá. Eran pequeñitos y blancos como peluches. ¡Son taaaaan bonitos!

—Seguro que sí —murmuró, sin comprometerse. —Papá me ha dicho que cuando sean un poco más grandes me comprará uno. ¡Será genial! —gritó, alzando el puño. El rostro, resplandeciente de dicha—. Ya le estoy buscando nombres.

—Noah, en casa no podemos tener perros —le recordó, molesta por la situación en que la había colocado su irresponsable ex—. No tenemos tiempo para atenderle. Un perro necesita muchos cuidados.

—¡Yo lo haré! —se ofreció, con presteza—. Le sacaré a pasear para que haga sus cosas en la calle.

—¿Y las recogerás, después? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—¡Puag! ¿Hay que hacerlo? —Su cara reflejaba el asco que sentía.

—Claro que hay que hacerlo. Es obligatorio. —Vaaleeee... Lo haré —musitó, no muy convencido.

—No puedes llevarlo tú solo a la calle. Así que tendríamos que pasearlo los dos. Y por la mañana antes de ir al colegio. Con lo cual deberíamos levantarnos media hora antes para sacarlo a dar una vuelta. ¿Estarías dispuesto? No mientas —le riñó, cuando Noah asintió con la cabeza—. Los dos sabemos lo mucho que te cuesta levantarte por las mañanas.

—Pero...

—No, Noah. No podemos tener perro. No insistas —sentenció, antes de que su hijo siguiera haciéndose ilusiones—. Ve a lavarte las manos y pon la mesa. El niño hizo lo que le ordenaba, arrastrando los pies y sacando el labio inferior. No estaba satisfecho. Quería el perro que le habían prometido.

—No quiero ensalada —dijo al regresar.

—Debes comerla, Noah.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo tener un perro.

—No tenemos tiempo para atenderlo. Estaría solo muchas horas y viviría triste.

Cenaron en silencio, Noah enfurruñado y ella hirviendo por dentro por la irresponsabilidad de Law. Cuando, por fin, su hijo se fue a la cama y se durmió, ella marcó el número de su ex con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Le has prometido un perro? —espetó, en cuanto Law contestó la llamada.

—Hola, Rob. Sí, se lo he prometido —contestó él, como si tal cosa.

—¿Lo vas a tener en tu casa?

—Por supuesto que no. Bonney es alérgica —aseguró, contundente.

—Entonces, le has prometido un perro a Noah para que yo lo tenga en mi casa y lo atienda yo. Incluidos los fines de semana, puesto que tu... tu novia es alérgica, ¿lo he entendido bien? —La rabia se filtraba en cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí. Escucha, Rob —trató de persuadirla—. Es bueno para Noah. Le ayudará a ser responsable, a preocuparse por otro ser vivo...

—Para eso no hace falta comprarle un perro. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, buscando calmarse—. Eso se le enseña de otras maneras. Y, desde luego, poco se lo puedes enseñar si tú mismo eres tan irresponsable como para prometerle algo sin consultarme antes.

—También es mi hijo, Rob...

—No me llames así —masculló.

—... y puedo regalarle lo que quiera —continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. No creo que deba pedirte permiso.

—Sí; claro que debes. Sobre todo si yo tendré que hacerme cargo de atender las necesidades de tu regalo. ¿No te bastaba con regalarle un pez? Tengo un trabajo, por si no lo recuerdas.

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! ¡Fue tu puto trabajo lo que jodió nuestro matrimonio! Siempre con exámenes que corregir, ejercicios que preparar... Nunca tenías tiempo para nosotros.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Si quieres justificar tu infidelidad con eso, adelante; engáñate —aseguró, repentinamente cansada de tantas recriminaciones. Se acercó a la cocina y apoyó la frente en la puerta del frigorífico, como si el frescor interior pudiera traspasar la puerta y aliviarle la tensión—. De todos modos, eso ahora no importa. Lo que nos concierne es la promesa que le has hecho a Noah y que no vas a poder cumplir.

—Le diré que su madre no quiere tener perros en casa —contestó Law, con sequedad.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle eso. No es cierto —recalcó, molesta, enderezándose—. Me gustan los perros, pero no puedo responsabilizarme.

—¿Sabes que le partirás el corazón?

—¡Oh, por Dios! No seas melodramático. ¿Quién lo ha provocado? —bufó, deseando colgar el teléfono de una vez—. Si quieres enseñarle responsabilidad, empieza por serlo tú. Ve pensando qué le dirás. Buenas noches. —El no le contestó; había colgado. _¡Estupendo!_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo! Espero sus Reviews**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-.-.-.- Capitulo 7 -.-.-.-**

El pronóstico del tiempo había sido certero: nublado, pero sin riesgo de lluvia. Entre Robin y Luffy controlaron que todos sus alumnos bajaran del autobús. Luego, más o menos en orden, cruzaron la avenida para llegar al puerto. A los niños se les notaba excitados ante la visita al Aquarium. Algunos ya lo habían visitado en otra ocasión, pero para muchos era la primera vez y la perspectiva de ver tiburones les tenía cautivados. Por una vez no estaban armando bulla. —Nada como ofrecerles algo diferente para que se comporten como angelitos —dijo Luffy por lo bajo, para que no lo oyeran—. Todavía no he tenido que alzar la voz en ningún momento.

—Sería estupendo tener salidas todos los días —coincidió Robin—. Voy atrás. Hoy me toca hacer de _"coche escoba"_. Las de siempre se están rezagando.

" _Las de siempre"_ eran tres niñas de nueve años. Ella las llamaba secretamente las _Barbies_. No porque se parecieran a la muñeca, sino por su costumbre de hablar siempre de modelitos o pasarse los recreos peinándose unas a las otras, como si fueran muñecas. Siempre estaban juntas y las pocas veces en las que faltaban dos de ellas, la tercera se mantenía al margen del resto de la clase, acicalándose como si fueran a venir los paparazzi a robarle un posado. Eran un grupo cerrado en el que no cabía nadie más. Robn había intentado hablar con los padres de las niñas, pero había sido imposible coordinar la agenda.

—Iker , la barandilla no está para hacer equilibrios sobre ella —amonestó a uno de los niños, que había decidido aprovechar los travesaños horizontales que la formaban para caminar por ellos—. Si debo decírtelo otra vez, no entrarás al Aquarium.

—Mi madre me ha dado permiso —contestó muy ufano, continuando el avance por el travesaño.

—Tu madre no está aquí y no creo que le haga gracia que termines en el agua del puerto. —Acortó la distancia que la separaba del rebelde, dispuesta a bajarle de una vez por todas—. Así está mejor —alabó, cuando el niño puso los pies en el suelo y siguió a sus compañeros. Eso era lo malo de dar clases a niños y niñas de ocho y nueve años: tenías que estar demostrando a cada rato quién mandaba.

—¡Hola, profe! —gritó alguien, unos metros más abajo, desde los pantalanes.

Robin paseó la mirada por los barcos amarrados y se encontró con Zoro, que la saludaba moviendo un brazo, desde uno de los veleros. Por alguna razón que no alcanzó a entender, al verlo se puso como un tomate maduro y su corazón redobló el ritmo.

—¡Hola! —dijo ella. Y agitó la mano, con timidez. Sus alumnos se habían detenido y miraban desde la barandilla. Luffy se acercó también.

—Veo que tienes excursión —comentó su vecino, con el brazo apoyado indolente en la botavara. El jersey azul marino que llevaba le hacía resaltar los músculos de los brazos. La brisa le agitaba el pelo. _"¡Parece el anuncio de una colonia!"_ , pensó ella, con la boca seca. _"Y tú una quinceañera con las hormonas alteradas."_

—¡Vamos al Aquarium! —chillaron unas niñas, acodadas en la barandilla—. ¿Es tuyo ese barco? —Él asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la sien, como si saludara al estilo militar . Se le formó ese hoyuelo suyo en la mejilla izquierda tan atrayente, pese a la distancia, que casi la hizo suspirar.

" _Menos mal que es gay"_ , agradeció, tratando de no quedarse embelesada como una adolescente. _"De lo contrario..."_

—¿Corre mucho? —se atrevió a preguntar Iker. —Los barcos no corren, navegan —le corrigió Zoro , al parecer encantado con el público infantil—. Y sí, es muy marinero.

—Seguro que no tanto como el coche de mi padre —aseguró Iker, perdiendo interés.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si queremos ver a los tiburones — ordenó Robin. Se colocó un mechón tras la oreja izquierda. Ya era hora de poner fin a esa parada. Tras despedirse de Zoro con un gesto de la mano, se volvió para controlar que no se despistase ninguno de los niños. Era extraño, pero hubiera jurado que él no había dejado de mirarla hasta que la perdió de vista al rebasar la lonja de pescadores.

La visita al Aquarium fue todo un éxito. Uno de los monitores contestó con todo lujo de detalles a las preguntas que le hicieron sobre el comportamiento de los tiburones, qué les daban para comer , si les habían atacado alguna vez —los niños cada vez eran más sanguinarios—, ¿de dónde los habían traído?... Nunca les había visto tan atentos en ninguna de sus clases. Luffy opinaba lo mismo. A la hora de salir, todos se mostraron remisos. Al parecer, no habían tenido bastante y, si hubiera sido posible, habrían dado otra vuelta desde el principio. Ya en la calle, todos tenían algo que contar. Hasta las _Barbies_ parecían más comunicativas con el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Robin los contó para asegurarse de que estaban todos. Dieciocho: le faltaba uno. El corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido.

—Falta alguien —comentó, al tiempo que les miraba uno a uno. Trató de no demostrar el miedo que tenía. —¡Falta Andrea! —gritó una de las niñas—. Ha dicho que iba al baño.

—Luffy, por favor, hazte cargo; voy a los baños. —Casi sin esperar a que su compañero aceptara, salió disparada a la salida del Aquarium. Junto a los tornos explicó a una de las azafatas que le faltaba una de sus alumnas y que probablemente estaría en los aseos. Como ella no podía moverse de la puerta, llamó por el walkie-talkie a otra compañera para que fuera a mirar. Robin se abrazó, apretándose los costados con fuerza. _"Que esté bien; que esté en el baño. Que esté bien; que esté en el baño...",_ comenzó a repetirse como una letanía. A la vez que trataba de no hacer caso a su desbordada mente, que ya imaginaba secuestros, tratas de blancas, robo de órganos... _"¡Para! ¡No pienses en eso!",_ se amonestó, pero era incapaz de dejar de hacerlo. El sonido del walkie-talkie evitó que se rompiera una costilla y casi lloró de alivio al escuchar a la azafata que la niña estaba con ella y que bajaban a la salida. No tardaron en llegar. Andrea venía sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Estaba sentada en el suelo —comentó la azafata a Robin al acercarse—. No parecía asustada.

—Mi mamá siempre me dice que, si me despisto, me quede donde estoy para que me encuentren antes —anunció la niña, muy tranquila.

—Pues tu madre tiene razón —aseguró Robin, con las piernas temblorosas por el alivio—. Anda, vamos, nos están esperando—.

Tras darles las gracias a las azafatas, se reunieron con Luffy y el resto de compañeros. Todos los niños se interesaron por lo ocurrido y felicitaron a Andrea por su previsión. Se pusieron en marcha. Esta vez, Luffy había preferido ir detrás, controlando la retaguardia, así que ella encabezó la comitiva. Le gustaban las salidas con él por lo mucho que se implicaba con los alumnos. Era uno de los mejores profesores que había conocido.

—Te esperaba, profe—. Robin se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella. Se llevó la mano al pecho como si quisiera disminuir la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón. Zoro, con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, la observaba muy atento. El azul marino del jersey y los ojos oscuros de este potenciaban una sensación desconocida hacia ella; le recordaron al color de las olas en Tenerife. Solo que aquellas aguas no desprendían el calor que irradiaba aquella mirada. Debería estar prohibido que alguien mirase de ese modo.

—Me has asustado —consiguió decir , aturdida. Se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas —. ¿Me esperabas? —preguntó al recordar sus palabras.

—Sí. Quería entregarte la tarjeta de la empresa. —Zoro señaló el rótulo azul en la fachada—. Pertenece a mi familia —añadió con orgullo, sin apartar la mirada de su cara —. Hacemos salidas en velero y he pensado que quizá te interese para tus alumnos o para ti.

—¿Podríamos ir en barco? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

¿Podríamos? ¡Sería increible! El resto de la clase, se acumulo junto a ellos, esperando una respuesta, ansiosos.

—No es tan fácil, Xabi. Debemos preguntar en el colegio y mirar si el presupuesto se ajusta... —empezó Robin, apartando, por fin, la mirada de aquellos magnéticos ojos para tomar la tarjeta que le había mostrado al principio. Él se demoró un poco en soltarla, lo suficiente para que sus manos se rozaran. _"Ha sido sin intención"_ , se dijo. _"No te hagas películas. Recuerda que es gay."_

—¡Lo sabía! —protestó Xabi—. Nunca nos llevan a ningún sitio.

Si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida y tan nerviosa por la presencia de su vecino, se habría reído de la incongruencia que acababa de decir el niño.

—Creo que acabamos de salir de uno y hasta hace un instante se te veía muy contento con él —le recordó Robin, recobrando el aplomo. Luego, se volvió a Zoro, que la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado. _"¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo?"_ —. Será mejor que nos vayamos; aún debemos coger el autobús.

—Ya me contarás qué te dicen. Si necesitas más información, no dudes en llamarme —añadió con un guiño. Y volvió a hacer aquel saludo medio militar, medio burlón—. Hasta otra, profe, niños...—. Todos se despidieron antes de seguir a Robin, que encabezaba la marcha. Durante lo que duró el trayecto, ella se limitó a controlar que todos fueran por la acera y que no faltara ninguno, mientras mantenía en la mano la tarjeta, que aún guardaba el calor de Zoro, sin decidirse a guardarla en el bolso. _"¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que nunca has visto un chico atractivo",_ se reprochó. Realmente, se estaba comportando de una manera un poco rara. Más bien como una tonta. Por suerte el autobús llegó muy puntual y apenas tuvieron que esperar en la parada. Una vez todos dentro y acomodados en la parte de atrás, pudo relajarse.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó Luffy, como sin darle importancia. Era una estrategia para que los alumnos no prestaran atención. Tenían un radar especial para detectar los detalles sustanciosos—. Parecía interesado en ti.

—Mi vecino el gay. Te hablé el otro día de él.

—¡Ah! ¿Y es homosexual? No lo hubiera adivinado nunca —se extrañó su compañero —. Pero bueno, no es que yo sea experto en detectar gays. ¡Iker, haz el favor de sentarte en tu asiento! —riñó al revoltoso.

—Podría ser una buena idea el paseo en barco. Una forma de ver la orografía de la costa desde otro ángulo. Lo propondré a la jefa de estudios.


	8. Chapter 8

**-.-.-.- Capitulo 8 -.-.-.-**

El sábado por la tarde, Zoro , Ace y su otro amigo, Sabo, tomaban una cerveza a la puerta de uno de los muchos bares de la Parte Vieja donostiarra. El tiempo, aunque fresco, permitía disfrutar de la bebida en la calle.

—¿Entonces todavía no has intentado nada con esa bibliotecaria? —curioseó Ace, asombrado—. No me lo puedo creer.

—Me gusta mucho y no quiero joderlo —aclaró Sabo , sin ofenderse—. Prefiero ir despacio.

—Y tanto que despacio. Llevas más de un mes yendo a la biblioteca para nada.

—Para nada, no. Hablamos. Tenemos los mismos gustos de lectura. Y te recuerdo que yo también trabajo allí.

—" _Tenemos los mismos gustos de lectura"_ —se burló Ace—. Joder , tío. Así no llegarás a nada. Zoro, dile algo.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? Se lo está tomando con tranquilidad —contestó, antes de llevarse el botellín a la boca—. Es decisión suya. A mí me costaría esperar tanto.

—Lo que pasa es que vosotros no lo entendéis —protestó Sabo, alzando los hombros —. Esa chica me gusta. No para tirármela, como vosotros estáis pensando, sino como algo más. Me gusta estar con ella, hablar con ella. Por supuesto que la deseo, pero no me importa esperar.

—¿Sabes al menos si sale con otro? —indagó Ace—. Porque sería de lo más gracioso que ella no estuviera libre.

—No, no está con otro. A ver , Ace, tú nunca te has enamorado. —Su amigo abrió los ojos como un búho e hizo una cruz con los dos dedos índices—. Y no lo entiendes —Sabo siguió hablando, sin hacer caso de las tonterías de su amigo—. Tú, Zoro, sí lo estuviste. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo y ya sabes cómo acabó. Prefiero no acordarme —contestó Zoro, muy serio—. En estos momentos, no quiero ataduras de ninguna clase.

—Vale, acabó mal, pero cuando estabas con ella, ¿no te parecía suficiente su compañía? ¿Como si no necesitases nada más?

—Ya. Pero a ella no le resultó suficiente. Se lo montaba con un chico de su clase — apostilló Ace, ante el gesto negativo de Sabo—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era cierto?

—Lo era —admitió Zoro—. Claro que no todas son tan falsas como ella. Si esa bibliotecaria te gusta, pues adelante. No entiendo que te tomes tantas molestias, sin embargo, es tu decisión. —Un golpe de aire le revolvió el pelo y él se lo retiró de la cara, con impaciencia.

—El lunes, después del curso, la invitaré a tomar algo. Acabamos casi a la misma hora.

—¿Qué tal el curso? —preguntó Zoro, contento del cambio de tema. Recordar lo tonto que fuera en el pasado no era agradable.

—Bien. Son casi todos jubilados que no han tocado un ordenador en su vida. Hay que ir muy despacio, pero le ponen mucho interés —aseguró Sabo. Luego apuró su cerveza.

—¿Y ya se enteran de algo?

—Pues aunque te extrañe, Ace, sí se enteran. No a la velocidad con que lo puedes hacer tú, claro. Son más lentos. Algunos no han tocado un ratón en su vida—. Sabo estuvo contando anécdotas que le habían ocurrido en sus clases. Zoro estaba convencido de que su amigo tendría una paciencia infinita con aquellos mayores. A veces a él también le tocaba enseñar a algún hombre que, una vez jubilado, deseaba salir a navegar y necesitaba sacarse el título. En esos casos debías armarte de paciencia e ir al ritmo del cliente. En el fondo no era tan malo y sucedían cosas divertidas.

—Bueno, tíos, me tengo que ir . Hoy ceno en casa de Bon y Daz —anunció un rato más tarde, al consultar la hora.

—¿Ya se han arreglado? —se interesó Sabo.

—Parece que, de momento, están bien. No me esperéis esta noche. No sé cuándo terminaré—. Se despidió de los dos y se fue caminando hasta la parada del autobús. Su primo y su pareja habían hablado y llegado a un consenso. El mismo de siempre: Daz no insistiría con lo del matrimonio y Bon trataría de pensar en ello sin tantos miedos. Esperaba que cada uno aceptase los deseos del otro. No podían seguir de ese modo: cada cierto tiempo enfadados porque ninguno de los dos cedía. Pese a que él había salido beneficiado con tanto jaleo —tenía la casa como para presentarla a la revista Casa y Jardín—, no era bueno para ellos. Mientras esperaba la llegada del autobús sacó el teléfono móvil.

" _¿Tienes mejor la cabeza?"_ , escribió a su hermana en un wasap. Desde el lunes estaba muy rara. Al final le había confesado que le dolía la cabeza, pero no era normal estar casi una semana de esa manera. Menos mal que sus padres habían regresado el día anterior y Kuina podría quedarse en casa para recuperarse. El iPhone vibró en el bolsillo. Comprobó qué era.

" _Estoy algo mejor. Gracias por preguntar"_ , había contestado su hermana.

" _Me alegro. Descansa. Un beso."_

En el equipo de música sonaba una selección de bandas sonoras de películas. La mesa del comedor ya estaba recogida y Daz andaba sirviendo los cafés mientras Bon cargaba el lavavajillas. Se les notaba muy relajados. Zoro les observó, de espaldas al enorme ventanal que mostraba una vista nocturna del puerto. Aunque eran muy diferentes, se complementaban a la perfección. Bon era alto, pelinegro de ojos oscuros y tan delgado como un junco. Le encantaba vestirse con colores alegres, siempre elegante y a la última. Disfrutaba con su trabajo como decorador y estaba siempre muy solicitado. Daz, por el contrario, vestía de negro o con colores muy oscuros. Era más bajo que Bon, tendía a coger a veces peso en cuanto descuidaba la dieta y las canas empezaban a ganar terreno a su pelo grizaceo. Tenía treinta y siete años, siete más que Bon. Había estado casado cinco años atrás con Doublefinger y tenían un hijo de seis años, con el que pasaba algúno que otro fin de semana. Trabajaba en una asesoría jurídica junto con su socio.

—¿Qué tal les ha ido a tus padres en el crucero? —preguntó Daz, situando la bandeja con los cafés en el centro de la mesita—. Anda, ven a sentarte en el sofá. Estaremos más cómodos.

—Han venido encantados. Han conocido a una pareja catalana que también tiene un velero —explicó Zoro , tomando asiento frente a Daz—. Están pensando reunirse con ellos para navegar por el Mediterráneo.

—¿Se llevarán el Lamia? —indagó Bon, desde la cocina—. ¿Van a rodear toda la península?

—No —negó Zoro , relajado en el sofá—. Evidentemente, para eso necesitarían muchos días. Creo que de momento se conformarán con compartir el velero de sus amigos. Después, esa pareja vendrá aquí para conocer las costas.

—Oye, ¿y qué es eso de que se ha mudado una profesora a tu mismo edificio? —se interesó Daz. Luego, miró hacia la cocina—. Bon, deja el lavavajillas para luego y ven a sentarte con nosotros.

—Sí, sí. Al final no me has dicho lo que sucedió el miércoles — protestó Bon, cruzando el salón para sentarse junto a Daz—.

—Se encontró con ella en el puerto —puso en antecedentes a su pareja.

—No ha sido culpa mía. Estabas muy ocupado haciendo las paces. —Zoro le guiñó un ojo cuando su primo hizo una mueca altanera—. Creí que era mejor no molestaros — murmuró, al tiempo que se echaba azúcar en el café—. Pues sí, la vi en el puerto. Iba con otro profesor y con unos veinte niños de excursión al Aquarium. Creo que la pongo nerviosa.

—Tú pones nerviosas a todas las mujeres con las que te cruzas —afirmó Bon con un mohín—. Eres demasiado guapo, corazón.

—¿Y a ti, cómo te pone ella? —Daz siempre tan directo.

—Me pone a mil —admitió sin tapujos—. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto; los ojos, muy expresivos. Se toquetea el pelo y se lo pone detrás de las orejas. Lo lleva hasta la cintura, pero al parecer se lo recoge durante sus horas de trabajo; es como una capa sedosa. Me encanta cuando se pone severa con los niños. ¡Joder, es mi fantasía erótica hecha realidad!

—Vaya, parece que te has fijado mucho en ella —silbó Daz. Después, apuró su café—. Ya puedes ir con cuidado, me da que puedes caer con todo el equipo.

Zoro rio, confiado, y bebió un sorbo de su taza. Él estaba curado de esas tonterías. Solo quería disfrutar en la cama y hacer que ella disfrutara. No necesitaba nada más.

—No lo creo, Daz. Las relaciones largas no están hechas para mí.

—Eso es lo que pensamos todos hasta que conocemos a la persona que nos... — dedicó a Bon una mirada cargada de promesas húmedas—... complementa.

—Ya veo que sobro —declaró Zoro , poniéndose en pie—. Estáis en los días post-reconciliación y destilan tanto almíbar que dan asco. —Se fingió enfadado—. ¡Bien!, chicos me largo. Volveré cuando estéis más soportables.

—Eso es lo bueno de las reconciliaciones, corazón —le recordó su primo, lanzándole uno de los cojines del sofá—. Saluda a tu profe de mi parte.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **HOLA. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas… de hecho tengo planeado llegar a los 10 capitulo hoy mismo ;) :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**.-.-.- Capitulo 9 -.-.-.**

El fin de semana había pasado en un suspiro. Siempre sucedía eso cuando tenía a Noah con ella. Hicieron la compra semanal, fueron al cine, dieron un paseo en bicicleta y visitaron a sus padres. Apenas tuvo tiempo para corregir los exámenes que se había traído con esa idea, pero disfrutó de cada momento con su hijo. Al entrar en casa dejó el bolso y las llaves en el aparador de la entrada.

—Buenas tardes, Monet, Noah —saludó. El niño dejó el mando de la videoconsola y se levantó deprisa para darle un beso.

—Buenas tardes, Robin —saludó Monet—. Ha llamado tu madre. Me ha dicho que la llames en cuanto llegues. —Empezó a recoger sus cosas—. Noah ha hecho sus deberes y, como la lluvia no nos ha dejado estar en el parque, estábamos jugando un rato con la Wii.

—Gracias, Monet. La llamaré enseguida. Fue al dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómoda. No le apetecía nada tener que llamar a su madre. Siempre terminaban discutiendo y luego se quedaba con mal cuerpo. No entendía que su madre tuviera unas ideas tan ancladas en tiempos pasados. Era como si su manera de pensar se hubiera quedado en los años cincuenta. Oyó que Monet se despedía de Noah.

—Hasta mañana, Robin —dijo la joven, antes de cerrar la puerta. Bueno, pues ya no tenía excusa para seguir demorando la llamada. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que la pillaba de paso. Luego cerró la puerta para que Noah no escuchara nada. Mientras marcaba el número de sus padres, inspiró para calmarse.

—Robin —dijo su madre nada más contestar. Seguro que había estado esperando

junto al teléfono—. ¿No llegas más tarde que de costumbre?

—No, Mamá. Es la hora de siempre —murmuró con cansancio—. Me ha dicho Monet que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Pasado? No, nada. Era para decirte que Noah se dejó aquí uno de los rompecabezas que había traído.

—¡Ah! ¿Era eso? Podías habérselo dicho a Monet. — _"Ni que fuera un secreto de_

 _Estado"_ , pensó.

—Sabes que el servicio debe enterarse de lo mínimo.

" _¿Qué servicio, el secreto?"_ Robin aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada; su

madre no entendería la broma. Y de nada serviría corregir su forma de hablar, ya lo había intentado muchas veces, sin resultado.

—Vale, lo recogeremos la próxima vez que vayamos. —Se apoyó en la encimera y

cruzó los tobillos, dispuesta a escuchar el discurso que, de seguro, su madre tenía

preparado.

—Sabes que no me parece bien que esa chica esté ahí sola con el niño —entonó la mujer tras un instante de silencio, para que sus palabras fueran más audibles—. Con todo lo que se oye y se ve por televisión. No sé por qué la tienes. Yo no estoy nada tranquila

—Mamá, te lo he dicho un millón de veces: Noah necesita que alguien esté con él hasta que yo llegue de trabajar —masculló, pasándose la mano por la frente.

—Es que no deberías trabajar. Una mujer se queda en casa al cuidado de sus hijos.

—Si no trabajo, ¿de qué viviremos? —Descruzó los tobillos y se enderezó, tensa.

—Tu marido se encargaría de eso.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, yo no tengo marido. Debo arreglármelas sola. —No sabía para qué se molestaba en defenderse. Su madre no iba a ceder.

—Pues piensa por qué no lo tienes.

Aquello era el colmo. Miró al techo, ahogando un bufido e hizo varias inspiraciones

profundas. Su madre estaba en plena forma, razonó con sarcasmo.

—No tengo que pensar en ello. Law se lio con otra.

—Tuvo una aventura y tú lo magnificaste todo —protestó su madre, restándole

importancia. Como siempre.

—¡Dios! ¡Yo no magnifiqué nada! —gritó, entre dolida y rabiosa—. Aquello no era una aventura. Cuando yo lo descubrí llevaba casi un año viéndose con esa chica. Deja de sacarle la cara y abre los ojos de una vez. ¡Me engañó con otra!

—Tal vez si hubieras estado más tiempo en casa... —sugirió, sin perder la calma—. Y no digas el nombre de Dios en vano.

—Mamá, estudié magisterio porque deseaba enseñar —murmuró, intentando calmarse—. Law lo sabía y nunca puso pegas a ello. Me gustaría que me lo dejases de reprochar. No es ninguna deshonra estar divorciada. No estamos en tiempos de Franco.

—Lo sé, pero... hacían tan buena pareja... —entonó con suavidad—. Me duele que mi única hija no esté casada.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. _"Mi única hija."_ Su madre siempre recurría a esas palabras para recordar que los tres embarazos que siguieron al nacimiento de Martina, se habían malogrado. Por eso, desde muy pequeña, había tenido que esforzarse para demostrar su valía. Para no defraudarla. Como si ella sola tuviera que suplir las alegrías y el cariño de esos hijos perdidos. Su madre se había casado con casi treinta años —una solterona para la época—, y le

costó varios años quedarse embarazada.

—Lo siento mucho, Mamá, pero debo corregir un montón de exámenes y aún no he hecho la cena. Te llamo otro día.

—Hasta otra, hija.

Robin colgó el teléfono e intentó relajar los músculos del cuello y los hombros. La conversación se los había agarrotado y parecían de hormigón armado.

-.-.

Kuina entró en su casa. El dolor sobre las cejas era agobiante y no conseguía

aliviarlo con nada. Estaba segura de que todo era por no dejar de pensar en lo mismo: qué le sucedía a Marco y por qué se comportaba de una manera tan extraña. Le pareció oír su voz. Pero a esas horas no solía estar en casa. Se acercó hasta el dormitorio para decirle que ya había llegado. Cuando ya estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, recordó todas esas películas en las que el marido o la mujer llega antes de hora a casa y se encuentra a su pareja en la cama con otra persona.

" _No pienses en eso",_ se reprochó, incapaz de abrirla. _"¡No seas tonta y abre de una vez!"._ Envalentonada, empujó la puerta. Casi se desmayó de alivio al ver la cama vacía y a Marco hablando por teléfono.

—Bueno, ya te llamaré —dijo a su interlocutor, antes de cortar la comunicación de

manera brusca—. Hola, Kuina. No te esperaba tan pronto.

—Me dolía la cabeza —explicó, más tranquila. Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en casa?

—He estado enseñando un piso cerca de aquí y, como en la oficina lo tenía todo

hecho... he decidido pasar por casa. ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar? A lo mejor se te pasa el dolor de cabeza.

—Vale. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora —espetó Kuina. Sus temores volvieron a aguijonearla.

—¡Ah! Era un conocido. Lo llamaré en otro momento. Ahora quiero estar contigo.—La abrazó con fuerza un instante. Luego, con mucha suavidad, la besó en el cuello—. Me apetece que salgamos a cenar. Anda, prepárate, que quiero llevarte a un sitio elegante.¿Crees que si tomas algún analgésico se te pasará el dolor?

Aliviada, buscó algo más adecuado que sus pantalones vaqueros y el jersey marinero. No la estaba engañando. Seguro que no.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **¿Reviews? Aun falta un capitulo mas por publicar hoy y de esta forma estarían listo los primeros 10 caps de este fic-adaptacion. ;) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**.-.-.- Capitulo 10 -.-.-.**

—¿Tu madre sigue con esas? Joder, Robin. Es como un disco rayado —masculló Nami por teléfono—. No sé cómo la aguantas. Vale, no me lo digas, lo sé. Eres su

" _uniquísima"_ hija del alma.

—No seas mala, Nami. Ella es así —la defendió, como siempre que hablaba de su madre con su amiga—. Tiene ideas...

—¿Retrógradas? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Perdona, cielo, es que es más antigua que la sopa de ajo. —Guardó silencio un instante—. Te he llamado para otra cosa. —Conspiradora, bajó la voz—. Ayer conocí a un tío muy majo. Sanji. Vino a la agencia para informarse. Quiere regalarles un viaje a sus padres. ¿No te parece mono? —Sin esperar a que Robin dijera algo, continuó—: Estuvimos hablando un buen rato y... Es soltero.

Actualmente no sale con nadie y tiene un amigo que está en su misma situación. ¡He quedado con ellos el sábado por la noche! Dime que Noah lo pasa con su padre. Por favor,por favor, por favor...

—Calla, loca. —Rio—. Sí, irá con su padre, pero yo tenía pensado quedarme en casa. Ando muy retrasada con los trabajos...

—De eso nada. Tú te vienes conmigo —ordenó Nami, tajante—. Te aseguro que, si el amigo está la mitad de bueno que Sanji, vas a alucinar. Con un poco de suerte, hasta le pones los cuernos a Wolverine. ¿Lo has estrenado ya?

—No. Aún no —confesó Martina, hablando bajito como si sus alumnos, que corrían por el patio, fueran a oírla.

—¿Y a qué esperas, a que se meta él solito en tu cama? —Robin soltó una carcajada ante las palabras directas de su amiga—. El sábado tenemos cita, no te olvides.

No le gustaban las citas a ciegas, pero ya iba siendo hora de que probase fortuna.

Empezaba a echar en falta el abrazo de un hombre. El abrazo y algo más. Y la culpa de ese cambio la tenía su vecinito del ático. No dejaba de pensar en él. Incluso la otra noche, se había encontrado mirando por la ventana del salón, por si lo veía en la calle paseando a Coco. ¡Estaba loca!

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? —La pregunta de Nami la devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Ah! Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa —se disculpó, echando un vistazo a los niños.

—Si era en un chico, te perdono. ¿En quién?

—¡Estás como una cabra! —Sonrió, un tanto avergonzada. Si su amiga supiera en

quién pensaba, se reiría de ella con toda razón. ¡Era un crío!—. Nos veremos el sábado. ¿Sabes adónde iremos?

—¿Sí? No puedo creérmelo. ¡"Santa Robin" va a quedar con hombres! Voy a marcar esta fecha en el calendario. —Robin se la imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco y no pudo por menos que soltar la carcajada. Sí, quería salir con hombres. Por primera vez, después de dos años, tenía ganas de hacerlo—. Aún no me ha dicho el sitio —comentó Nami—. Primero iremos a cenar y después... lo que se tercie. Espero que te guste su amigo.

—A mí también —admitió con una sonrisa; se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas—. Bueno, debo dejarte. No tardará en sonar el timbre.

—Hasta el sábado. ¡Ponte sexy! ¡Y prueba a Wolverine de una vez!

—Hasta el sábado, loca.

Aún sonriendo, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Observó jugar a los niños del patio. La mañana era estupenda para estar fuera. El sol había hecho acto de presencia, una rareza en aquellos días de principios de noviembre, que estaban resultando tan lluviosos. Pensó en la ropa que se pondría el sábado. El vestido negro que llevaba cuando coincidió con sus vecinos era bastante sexy. Al menos Zoro la había mirado con apreciación. O eso creía ella.

" _Como si fueras una experta"_ , se reprochó en silencio. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin fijarse en los hombres, que ya no sabía distinguir una mirada de otra. En cualquier caso, se pondría ese vestido y los zapatos de tacón. ¿Y el pelo? ¿Recogido o suelto? Recogido le daba un aire más serio y elegante. Claro que si ellos iban con ropa muy casual... ¡Qué dilema! Esperaba que Nami le diera una pista sobre el restaurante para hacerse una idea de qué ropa llevar.

Era evidente que estaba desentrenada en cuestión de citas…

" _Pues ya es hora de que te pongas al día"_ , se animó _._

" _Si te vas fijando en chavales diez años más jóvenes que tú, es que empiezas a estar muy necesitada."_

" _En realidad no me he fijado en ninguno más"._

" _Eso es aún más preocupante"._

Puntual como todas las mañanas, el timbre anunció el final del recreo y cortó de raíz sus pensamientos. Robin se aseguró de que no quedara ningún alumno en el patio y entró en el edificio junto con Vivi, la profesora que había llegado para sustituir a Kaya.

En los cinco días que llevaba dando clase, se había ganado a los niños y estaba resultando muy buena compañera.

—¡Allá vamos! A por la segunda hora —comentó, satisfecha—. ¿Qué tal te estás adaptando?

—Bien. Gracias —aseguró Vivi con una sonrisa—. Los niños son un encanto.

—Sí. Hay días que son adorables; otros, en cambio...

—Se nota que a ti te gustan. Te he visto jugar con ellos.

—Disfruto enseñando —afirmó Robin.

—Lo imagino; a mí me sucede lo mismo. Nos vemos a la salida —se despidió antes de entrar en su clase.

En el aula de Robin, sus alumnos se sentaron ruidosamente en cuanto la vieron entrar. Sonreían, conspiradores.

—Luffy le ha dejado una nota —anunció Iker, desde la primera fila.

—Gracias —musitó, tomando la nota que le tendía el niño. La leyó mientras caminaba hasta su mesa.

 **-O-**

" _La jefa de estudios quiere un presupuesto sobre el paseo en barco._

 _Por favor, habla con tu vecino"_

 _Un beso,_

 _LUFFY_

 **-o-**

Tropezó con sus propios pies y casi se cayó al suelo. Sin poderlo evitar, se puso colorada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tal vez Nami tenía razón y necesitaba estrenar a Wolverine para quitarse esa especie de fiebre interior. Empezaba a ser preocupante. Y todo por un jovenzuelo con unos ojos...

" _Y un cuerpo. No te olvides de ese cuerpo",_ le recordó su conciencia.

—¿Iremos en barco? —preguntó Iker.

" _Contrólate, estás en medio de una clase",_ pensó avergonzada.

—No debes leer las notas que no van dirigidas a ti. No está bien —le riñó, sin mucho empeño.

—¿Iremos? —preguntó Xabi.

—No lo sé. Debo hablar con la empresa para que haga un presupuesto y luego la jefa de estudios decidirá.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —preguntó una niña.

—Cuando sepa algo, os lo diré —cortó, tajante. Si no lo hacía así, podrían pasarse el resto de la clase preguntando sobre el tema y ella necesitaba dar la lección. Y, sobre todo, apartar de su mente la imagen de su jovencísimo vecino del ático.

" _Una lástima que sea gay y tan joven",_ suspiró con pesar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno por ahora hasta aquí por hoy, talvez mas tarde tenga tiempo de publicar otro cap mas… ;) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**.-.-.- Capitulo 11 -.-.-.**

Apagó el ordenador donde había estado metiendo los datos de los nuevos alumnos para el curso de Patrón de Embarcaciones de Recreo, y consultó la hora. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Sus padres ya se habían marchado a casa; aprovechando que no llovía, querían salir a dar un paseo con el perrito. Kuina también se había ido. Parecía más alegre que en días anteriores; se notaba que su dolor de cabeza era historia. Había estado preocupado. Como era la mayor siempre había sido ella la que anduviera pendiente de él; más cuando Zoro resultó ser un aventurero sin miedo a nada, que coleccionaba radiografías de sus huesos rotos. Con los años eso había ido cambiando; ya no era tan alocado, cuidaba muy bien de no romperse nada y ahora él también se preocupaba de la familia. Tras un último vistazo, apagó las luces de la oficina y cerró con llave al salir. Fuera, las farolas iluminaban las embarcaciones, que se mecían con suavidad y hacían crujir los cabos que las amarraban a las cornamusas de los pantalanes. Aún había paseantes por el puerto disfrutando de la noche. Pedaleando, camino de su casa, recorrió el muelle hasta salir al Boulevard para adentrarse en las calles más transitadas de la ciudad.

No había quedado con nadie y estaba pensando en cenar algo y sentarse en el sofá para leer . Tenía una pila de libros sin tocar reclamando su atención. Era curioso, pero aunque llevaba tres años viviendo solo —desde que cumpliera los veinticinco años—, a veces echaba en falta la compañía. Sobre todo ahora que Bon había vuelto con Daz. Hasta Coco, y su costumbre de saltar a su alrededor como un muelle desquiciado, era una buena opción. Pese a que Kuina le había dicho alguna vez que adoptara un perro del refugio, no se decidía. A veces zarpaba en solitario sin recalar en puerto durante días. Con un perro a bordo sería complicado. Se preguntó si la profe se sentiría también sola o si la compañía de su hijo sería suficiente. No había vuelto a verla desde que, el miércoles anterior, coincidieran en el puerto; sin embargo, se había encontrado pensando en ella en muchas ocasiones. Demasiadas, quizás. En ella y en su _"amiguito"_ a pilas. En lo que podrían hacer los tres. Sonrió al imaginarlo. El sonido de su iPhone le devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que dejara de pedalear.

Lo sacó del bolsillo sin detener la bicicleta. Respondió a pesar de que el número le era desconocido.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una mujer al otro lado. Zoro creyó reconocer a la profe y detuvo la bicicleta de un frenazo. El ciclista que le seguía por el Bidegorri5 estuvo a punto de chocar contra él y, enfadado, soltó un taco al tiempo que lo esquivaba con agilidad. Zoro alzó la mano en un gesto de disculpa. Al otro lado del teléfono, ella carraspeó

—. ¿Es usted Zoro... Roronoa Zoro? —El titubeo y el sonido de su nombre en los labios de aquella mujer lo calentaban por dentro.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó, retirándose del carril de las bicis para no entorpecer . Quería disfrutar sin interrupciones del sonido de aquella voz, tan erótica. Sentado en el sillín, apoyándose en la punta de los pies, se dispuso a escuchar.

—Bien... yo soy Nico Robin... tu vecina, la profesora...

—¡Ah! Hola. —Saludó él, sin decir nada más. Deseaba escuchar aquel timbre ronco que le calentaba desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

—Bueno... he hablado con la jefa de estudios y me ha pedido presupuesto para una salida con alumnos —explicó ella, con profesionalidad. Zoro no supo decidir si le ponía más cuando titubeaba o cuando se mostraba tan segura. Sería un placer tratar de averiguarlo.

—¡Estupendo! Mira, voy camino de mi casa. Llegaré en unos cinco minutos y lo que tarde de guardar la bici en el garaje. ¿Te va bien subir a mi piso dentro de diez minutos? —preguntó, cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

—No; lo siento. No quiero dejar solo a Noah —aclaró ella. _"Joder"_ , pensó Zoro, molesto por no haber recordado que ella tenía un hijo. Debería quedar en la oficina, pero no sería lo mismo. —Si no te importa —empezó ella—, ¿podrías venir a mi casa? _"¡Bien, bien, bien!"_ , gritó para sí, al tiempo que agitaba el puño, satisfecho. Un hombre que paseaba a su perro le miró, con una sonrisa. Zoro le devolvió una igual.

—Vale. Dame, diez minutos y estoy allí —aseguró, intentando no sonar tan exultante como se sentía. Silbando, volvió a pedalear. No había salido tan mal. En un rato estaría con ella. ¡Estupendo! Aceleró el pedaleo, dispuesto a llegar en el menor tiempo posible. _"Ya puedes ir pensando en qué le vas a ofrecer . Nunca habéis hecho salidas de colegios",_ se recordó. _"Ya se me ocurrirá algo."_

En menos de los diez minutos que había acordado estaba llamando al timbre del segundo B. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que podría haber subido a su casa para cambiarse la camiseta y el jersey. Levantó los brazos y se olió con esmero, pero no percibió ningún olor desagradable. Estaba aún con los brazos en alto cuando Robin abrió la puerta; se apresuró a bajarlos y a llevar las manos a la espalda, como si estuviera haciendo estiramientos. ¿Pensaría que estaba chiflado? ¡Seguro! Él mismo se sentía un poco loco.

—Hola. —Ella se apartó para que entrara. El pelo recogido en un moño flojo le daba un aspecto intelectual demasiado irresistible para alguien que siempre había fantaseado con profesoras. Bajó la vista por el resto de su cuerpo. Una camiseta blanca, bastante ancha, sobre unos leggins negros y unas zapatillas rosa de peluche con cara de conejo.

—Hola. Bonitas zapatillas —murmuró, mirándola de soslayo.

—Yo... me las regaló mi hijo por mi cumpleaños —aclaró, sonrojada—. Pasa al salón. Estaremos más cómodos—.

Recorrió el pasillo tras ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se obligó a no mirar descaradamente el movimiento de su trasero a través de la camiseta —aunque con gusto lo hubiera hecho—, y se centró, en cambio en observar la estancia. Era un lugar acogedor, con mullidos sofás grises y varios óleos de pueblos costeros guipuzcoanos. Los muebles, de madera teñida de blanco, eran sencillos. Creyó reconocer el estilo Ikea en todos ellos. Colores cálidos y envolventes en las cortinas y en las alfombras. No estaba mal. Un niño en pijama, sentado en uno de los sofás, le miraba con timidez por encima de un cómic de Superman.

—Hola —le saludó Zoro—. ¿Te gusta Superman? A mí me gustaba Spiderman.

—Hola. A mí también me gusta Spiderman, pero me dejé esos en casa de mi abuela —explicó el niño, bajando un poco el cómic, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo con más comodidad—. Los recogeré la próxima vez que vaya.

—Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció Robin.

—¿Tienes cerveza?

—Sí. Ahora te traigo.

La vio dirigirse a la cocina y volvió a observar los cuadros. Eran bastante buenos. Le encantaban el estilo y las tonalidades. «Nico» ponía en la firma. Ella los habría pintado?

—¿Son tuyos? —preguntó cuando le tendió un botellín y un vaso.

—No. Son de mi padre. Yo no tengo mano para pintar —admitió, sentándose junto a su hijo. Por un momento dudó si sentarse junto a ella o enfrente, en el otro sofá; al final eligió el otro. No quería agobiarla y, por otro lado, desde allí tenía una mejor perspectiva. Dejó el vaso y el botellín sobre la mesita del centro.

—Bien, pues tú dirás qué idea tienes para la salida —empezó él, apoyando el tobillo derecho en la rodilla izquierda y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos—. Debo confesarte que no solemos hacer salidas con tantos niños.

—¿Entonces? —Se extrañó Robin—. No lo entiendo... tú mismo me dijiste...

—Lo sé. Es que cuando te vi con tus alumnos pensé que podría ser una buena idea. — Ella le miraba completamente desconcertada. Sus expresivos ojos parpadearon varias veces—. A ver . Sé que te puede parecer poco profesional.

—" _Es poco profesional"_ —. Fue un impulso —se apresuró a decir, para acallar a su conciencia. Se enderezó para colocar una mano en la rodilla y la otra en el tobillo

—¿Cuántos alumnos saldrían?

—Diecinueve y dos monitores. Pero...

—En el velero, como máximo, solo podrían ir diez niños y un monitor —la cortó, dispuesto a convencerla y demostrarle que no era tan cabeza loca como seguramente ella le creía—. El resto podría quedarse en el aula y allí se les daría una clase teórica sobre barcos, el mar, los peces...

—Creía que podrían salir todos a la vez. Dos salidas resultará más caro... —musitó con acierto, frotándose la sien izquierda.

—Sí, pero podríamos hacer un precio arreglado. Tendría que hablar con mis padres y mi hermana. La salida sería de hora y media a dos horas. A los niños les encantará el barco. —Esperaba convencerla, pese a lo poco profesional que estaba resultando todo. Tomó un sorbo de cerveza directamente del botellín.

—¿Vais a hacer un viaje en barco? —indagó Noah, con interés—. ¿Tienes uno?

—Pues sí, grumete. Tengo uno.

—¿Grumete? —Noah le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. El cómic yacía en el regazo, olvidado.

—¿No sabes quién es el grumete?, me parece que hay que ponerte al día —bromeó Zoro , más tranquilo ahora que la madre no le observaba con recelo—. Grumete es el chico que aprende a ser marinero ayudando en todo lo que pueda a bordo. ¿Has leído La isla del tesoro?

—No. He visto la película —confesó Noah.

—Noooo, el libro es mucho mejor —manifestó, después de beber otro trago—. Debes leerlo. Te gustará. Creo que aún tengo el que leí cuando era niño. Si lo encuentro te lo prestaré. Cuando lo leas, te daré una vuelta en mi velero.

—¡Genial! Nunca he montado en uno. Bueno, mi papá me llevó a la Ciudad de San Sebastián.

—¡Ah! Pero no es lo mismo. No hay nada como izar las velas, dejar que el viento las hinche y surcar el agua. —Ante la mirada fascinada del niño, movió la mano por el aire como si fuera el barco en el mar—. No sabrás lo que es navegar hasta que lo hayas hecho en un velero.

—Eres muy amable. No tienes por qué hacerlo —protestó ella.

—Lo sé, pero me apetece. —Era sincero.

—Los niños están deseando ir. Espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

" _Yo también, pero no precisamente de una salida al mar",_ pensó él, dando otro trago a la cerveza. Mirar a la profe le daba sed. Mucha sed. Robin cruzó las piernas y colocó las manos sobre el muslo con recato. Zoro la imaginó en esa postura atendiendo en las reuniones de padres. Toda tranquilidad y eficiencia. Si ella supiera lo mucho que le excitaba imaginarla con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba aquel sábado, no estaría tan tranquila. Como él tampoco lo estaba, cruzó las piernas para ocultar la evidencia de sus fantasías y se concentró en pensar en otra cosa. De lo contrario nunca podría levantarse de aquel sofá.

—¿Hay piratas en el mar? —indagó Noah, ajeno a la tensión de su vecino.

—Si te refieres a los de pata de palo y loro en el hombro... pues no, ya no —contestó con una sonrisa—. Hay otro tipo de piratas, pero no por donde yo navego.

El niño le miraba casi sin parpadear, absorbiendo toda aquella información. Era un niño bastante guapo; sin duda se parecía a su padre, pues salvo los ojos, apenas tenía ningún parecido con la madre.

—Te he visto con un perrito —empezó el pequeño. A Zoro no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de enfado de la madre y la crispación de sus dedos—. Yo también quiero tener uno.

" _Uy, pisamos terreno farragoso",_ pensó, tratando de interpretar el gesto de ella. —Sí. Seguro que era Coco, el perro de mi madre —empezó—. Yo no tengo. Ando escaso de tiempo para atenderle y un perro necesita muchos cuidados.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver que la profe se relajaba y hasta escondía una sonrisa de complacencia. _"Punto para el caballero"_ , se dijo, acabándose la cerveza.

—Y ahora, grumetillo, será mejor que me vaya a casa. —Dejó el botellín vacío sobre la mesa. La carita del niño fue todo un poema de desilusión. Le dio una punzada darse cuenta de que a él también le daba pena dar por terminado ese encuentro. Se levantó con presteza y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por la profe.

—Me has desconcertado un poco, Zoro —dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta—. Creía que solíais hacer esas salidas y...

—No digas nada todavía. Deja que te presente el proyecto y el presupuesto y luego decides —solicitó, reprimiendo las ganas de borrarle con un beso la arruga que le había salido en el entrecejo. Debió de hacer algún gesto, pues la arruga se intensificó y los ojos azulejos de Robin le miraron, confusos—. Si continúas frunciendo el ceño, te saldrán arrugas —soltó, para salir del apuro; abrió él mismo la puerta.

—Gracias por el aviso —sonrió ella. Un gesto que le iluminó la cara y puso estrellitas en sus ojos. _"Joder"_ , pensó cuando aquella sonrisa le llegó hasta más abajo del ombligo. _"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY"_

—Te... te pasaré el presupuesto en cuanto lo tenga. Gracias por la cerveza —murmuró antes de subir por las escaleras, incapaz de esperar al ascensor.

* * *

—¿Que te has ofrecido a qué? —preguntó Mihawk, levantando la vista de las cartas náuticas que estaba estudiando. Sus ojos, tan distintos a los de Zoro, lo miraban con recelo—. Nosotros no hacemos salidas de colegios, hijo. Los barcos no tienen espacio suficiente para toda una clase.

—Lo sé, pero había pensado en dos turnos, de nueve y diez niños —defendió ante la mirada seria de su padre. Aunque su estatura y su poblada barba imponía respeto—. No tienen que ser salidas largas. Con una hora y media o dos sería suficiente.

—Casi no daría tiempo a nada —terció su madre, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba su marido—. Salir del muelle, encontrar viento e izar las velas nos lleva un buen rato. Más el tiempo que nos llevará volver a entrar en el muelle. A los pequeños les sabrá a poco… Lo mejor serían tres horas.

—Pero al ser dos turnos, eso se convertiría en una salida de seis horas, Makino. Es mucho tiempo —protestó Mihawk, dejando a un lado el compás—No se puede.

Zoro no quería escuchar eso. Deseaba hacer esa salida. _"Lo que tú quieres es ligarte a la profe",_ se recordó. _"Vale, eso también."_ Acababa de regresar a la oficina después de poner a punto el Lucía para alquilárselo a una pareja, que había sido alumna de la escuela náutica y que, de vez en cuando, alquilaba el velero para salir un par de días. Para muchos era una manera de navegar sin sufrir los gastos que conllevaba el mantenimiento de un velero: el amarre en puerto, seguros y demás. Para Zoro y su familia, una forma de expandir su negocio.

—Yo le he ofrecido una hora y media o dos. Son niños de ocho y nueve años: creo que será suficiente —abogó Zoro . Apoyó las manos en el borde del escritorio—. Durante el turno de tierra, podrías contarles algunas historias sobre tormentas en el mar.

—O sea, ya das por hecho que saldrías de piloto, ¿no? —inquirió su padre; los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho y las piernas separadas, dispuesto a capear un temporal —. ¿Y también tendría que disfrazarme de pirata? —Pese al sarcasmo implícito en la pregunta, Zoro supo que ya estaba medio convencido. A su padre le encantaba hablar del mar con los niños. Y darle esa posibilidad casi nunca fallaba.

—Solo si tú quieres —sonrió, más tranquilo—. Anda, padre, vamos a ver si hacemos cuentas. —Con presteza, sacó la calculadora del cajón del escritorio.

—Y supongo que también querrás que el presupuesto no sea muy alto. —No era una pregunta. Su padre le conocía bien—. ¿Eso es lo que te enseñaron en la universidad?

—" _A veces, para ganar hay que perder."_ —Le guiñó un ojo—. Me lo enseñaste tú.

—Me parece que, de todo lo que te he dicho, solo coges lo que te interesa— protestó su padre sin mucho énfasis, mientras se acariciaba la barba—. Cuántos niños son?

—Diecinueve. En dos turnos irían bien. Tenemos chalecos salvavidas para todos — añadió, previendo la pregunta.

—No son los chalecos, únicamente. Hay que advertirles de dónde deben sentarse, qué no deben tocar, qué no pueden hacer ... Los niños suelen dar mucho trabajo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es una idea loca, hijo.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Zoro —comentó su madre, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su marido—. Solo con que haya uno como tú cuando eras pequeño, será todo un desafío. A ti debíamos atarte un arnés para evitar que cayeras por la borda o intentaras trepar por el palo. A veces me pregunto cómo conseguimos que llegaras a adulto.

—Porque sois unos padres magníficos —les alabó, sincero—. Si hay alguno así, lo colocaré cerca de la rueda. Si le prometo que podrá llevar un rato el timón se quedará tranquilo.

—Lo dudo. Contigo nunca funcionó —masculló su padre. En sus palabras había un deje de orgullo—. Vale, pongámonos con ese presupuesto antes de que regrese mi cordura.

* * *

Robin paseaba entre los distintos grupos de niños y niñas, disfrutando del rato de recreo. Unas jugaban a la goma, enganchándola con los pies al tiempo que cantaban. Otro grupo saltaba a la cuerda coreando una canción. Sentadas en el pretil que bordeaba la zona ajardinada del patio, dos niñas jugaban con colores, ante la mirada atenta de otra niña. Se subió el cuello de su abrigo para proteger la garganta del viento frío y se centró en observar cómo jugaban al fútbol los niños y alguna niña de su clase. Era curioso: de todos los juegos que había con el balón, el rey era el fútbol. Rara era la mañana que no jugaran a eso. Sobre todo los niños. A veces lo cambiaban por baloncesto, pero en contadas ocasiones.

—¡Pero, tío, despierta! ¡Nos han metido cuatro goles! —gritó Iker al portero—. ¿Estás dormido?

—Pues ponte tú de portero. Yo ya me he cansado —respondió el otro, saliendo de la portería y lanzando el balón al grupo.

—Vale, seguro que lo hago mejor que tú.

—Ya veremos.

Robin, atenta por si debía intervenir , escuchó el intercambio sin moverse del sitio. Había descubierto que, si les dejabas, los niños sabían arreglar sus diferencias en poco tiempo. El juego se reanudó sin mayores problemas, con Iker de portero.

—Uf, qué frío hace esta mañana —comentó Vivi, caminando hacia ella. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y se soplaba las manos para calentarlas—. Al menos, no llueve.

—El viento es lo peor . Se te cuela por todas partes y te deja tiritando —añadió Robin. Le gustaba la nueva profesora. Era muy formal y trataba a los alumnos con mucho cariño. Tendría unos treinta años; era peliceleste y de ojos muy expresivos. Se preguntó si tendría pareja. _"¿A qué viene ese interés?"_ , se interrogó. _"¿Qué te importa si la tiene?"_ En realidad, no era de su incumbencia y no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa pregunta. Frotándose las manos y mirando alrededor, Luffy emergió del edificio. Robin lo saludó con la mano. Esperaba que se acercase a ellas para charlar un rato. Antes le tocaba hacer patio con él, pero habían cambiado los turnos y ya casi no coincidían.

—Buenos días. Hace frío —dijo Luffy—. El viento es un incordio.

—De eso hablábamos —añadió Vivi, sonriendo—. Me dan ganas de ponerme a saltar a la cuerda para calentar mis pies.

—Robin y yo lo hemos hecho alguna vez para no congelarnos. Cuando llega esta época da pereza salir de clase.

—Pues a los niños les encanta salir —aclaró Vivi—. Les da igual que esté lloviendo o que haga un frío atroz.

Robin les observó hablar y advirtió la buena pareja que hacían. Los dos profesores, los dos con amor por la enseñanza. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Recordó a Nami. _"Hace tiempo que perdió este tren"_ , se dijo. _"Luffy merece ser feliz de una vez por todas y Vivi puede ser la persona ideal para conseguirlo."_ Era curioso. Durante esos dos años, desde que se separara de Law, había rechazado salir con otros hombres. Consideraba que el amor estaba sobrevalorado y que no era necesario para ser feliz. Seguía pensándolo —eso no había cambiado—, sin embargo, deseaba que los demás tuvieran una pareja que les complementara. Se fijó en Luffy que, animado, seguía hablando con Vivi. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que ella no estaba interviniendo en la conversación. Entrecerró los ojos, conspiradora, y les dejó hablar sin perder detalle de sus gestos. Tal vez fuera buena idea hacer cambio de turnos para que ellos coincidieran en el patio. Media hora de charla todas las mañanas... El timbre la sacó de sus elucubraciones. Los escolares abandonaron los pasatiempos para entrar en el edificio. Luffy y Vivi, algo remisos a separarse, se despidieron.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **De ahora en adelante los capitulos serán mas largos… todo sea por mis queridos lectores que se que disfrutan mucho de la historia ;) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**.-.-.- Capitulo 12 -.-.-.**

El restaurante resultó ser uno que acababan de abrir unas semanas antes y que estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Aquel sábado estaba hasta la bandera. Todas las mesas ocupadas y los camareros de acá para allá, tomando nota o sirviendo platos humeantes y muy elaborados. La decoración vanguardista, las luces tenues y una música relajante hacían del sitio un lugar ideal para mantener una conversación fluida y sin problemas. Sin duda, Sanji y su amigo Lucci sabían elegir. Nami estaba exultante con su vestido color rojo burdeos, que acentuaba la blancura de su piel y daba un brillo exótico a su mirada. Sanji se la comía con los ojos sin ningún disimulo, algo que a Nami parecía encantarle, pues coqueteaba sin tapujos. Lucci era más serio que su amigo. De altura alta, cabello oscuro y con una corta barba; hablaba poco, era de los que preferían escuchar . Claro que a Robin eso le dejaba en la tesitura de escuchar la conversación que se traían Nami y Sanji o entablar una con Lucci, y estaba agotando todos sus recursos. Le había preguntado a qué se dedicaba: era óptico en una tienda de gafas.

—¿En qué consiste tu trabajo? —preguntó, por buscar algo de qué hablar.

—Principalmente en graduar la vista.

—¡Ah! —Esperó por si él añadía algo más, pero estaba ocupado partiendo el filete en pedazos pequeños, como se lo cortarías a un niño—. ¿Alguna anécdota reseñable?

Lucci alzó la mirada, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

—No —contestó al terminar. _"¿Es un borde o son cosas mías?"_ Robin volvió a esperar, por si él se decidía a preguntar algo. A decir algo. Nada. Silencio sepulcral. Miró a Sanji y a Nami; ellos seguían conversando animadamente, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Se concentró en su pescado, pero no tenía apetito. La sensación de estar sola en una mesa de cuatro era demasiado fuerte.

—Robin, ¿sabes que Sanji hace senderismo? —No debía esperar respuesta, pues continuó—: El fin de semana pasado estuvo en la Ruta del Cares. —Nami lo estaba contando como si la idea le pareciera fabulosa, cuando las dos sabían que el único senderismo que conocía era cruzar la plaza de un lado a otro con sus zapatos de tacón. Aguantó las ganas de reír al imaginar que él le ofreciera una salida de ese tipo—. Envidio a la gente que se pone unas deportivas y sale a caminar. Yo soy demasiado perezosa para eso —admitió, sincera.

—Eso es porque no has ido con las personas adecuadas. Seguro que si pruebas, te encanta —aseguró Sanji, volviendo a centrar su atención en Nami.

—¿Tú también haces senderismo? —se atrevió a preguntar Robin a Lucci. No se resignaba a llegar a los postres sin haber intercambiado nada más que unas frases cortas.

—A veces. —Silencio. _"¡Señor, qué paciencia!"_

—¿Tienes algún hobby? —Quizá tuviera alguno por el que entablar un diálogo.

—Colecciono sellos—. _"¿Se podía ser más aburrido?"_ Tras la última respuesta estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración y dejó de preguntar. Se concentró en disfrutar del brownie con helado de vainilla. _"Vale, a las mujeres nos gusta que los hombres nos escuchen, pero también que hablen"_ , pensó Robin, un rato más tarde, mientras se retocaba el lápiz labial en el baño de mujeres.

—¿Qué te parece Lucci? No está mal, ¿verdad? —indagó Nami, al salir de uno de los cubículos—. Desde luego, Sanji está para comérselo.

—Ya lo he visto. Si tardan un poco más en traer el postre habrías empezado con él — soltó ella, entre risas.

—¿Y tú con Lucci? No veo que habléis mucho —declaró, dándose brillo en los labios —. No parece muy hablador.

—Ese es el eufemismo del año, Nami —protestó Robin. Guardó el lápiz en el bolso y se enfrentó a su amiga—. No hay manera de sacarle una palabra de más. ¡Por Dios! Ya no sé qué más preguntarle.

—Pues no le preguntes. Habla tú.

—¡¿De qué?! Como no haga un monólogo, no sé qué puedo hacer.

—Anda, hazlo por mí —solicitó con un mohín.

—Lo intentaré, pero si no mejora, me marcho. No dejo de pensar en todos los exámenes que tengo para corregir y estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo. —Se pasó las manos por el vestido negro para alisar las arrugas que se habían formado en el regazo.

—No seas aguafiestas. No estás perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá la noche mejore...

—Seguro. Con una lobotomía por medio —sentenció Robin, segura de que esa cita no tenía arreglo—. O se la hacen a él o a mí.

—Alegra esa cara y disfrutemos. ¡La noche es joven! —exclamó Nami, abriendo la puerta de los aseos.

En la mesa, Sanji y Lucci hablaban animadamente. Robin parpadeó varias veces; no podía creerlo. Por lo visto solo era un soso con ella. No sabía si alegrarse o no dirigirle la palabra en toda la noche.

—Ya habéis vuelto —anunció Sanji, contento de ver reaparecer a Nami—. ¿Nos tomamos aquí el café?

—¡Estupendo! —convino su amiga. Robin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de sentarse. Lucci hizo un gesto para llamar al camarero.

—¿Queréis que vayamos a una discoteca? —preguntó Sanji, una vez pedidas las consumiciones—. Me apetece bailar.

—No tengo inconveniente —soltó Lucci, para estupefacción de Robin—. Bailar estaría bien.

Nami y Sanji pronto se enfrascaron en la discusión de a qué discoteca ir . Cada uno pensaba en una diferente y se dedicaban a contar las bondades de cada una de ellas, ajenos a sus compañeros de mesa, que se miraban sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —inquirió Lucci.

—Me estaba preguntando dónde has dejado a tu hermano gemelo, el borde.

Para sorpresa de Robin, él soltó una carcajada. Como no sabía si se estaba riendo de ella, se mantuvo seria hasta que él dejó de reír y se secó los ojos con la servilleta.

—Lo siento, perdona. Odio este tipo de encuentros y Sanji me había pedido que viniera, pues había conocido a una mujer despampanante y quería salir con ella.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu comportamiento? —preguntó, molesta.

—Hace unas semanas me metió en una encerrona parecida y... —Calló un momento, como si buscara la forma de continuar—. Mi cita no paró de hablar de su ex durante toda la noche. Temía que fuera a pasar lo mismo contigo y he preferido ser un borde. —La miró algo azorado.

—Pues te has esmerado de lo lindo.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Solo si sabes bailar.

* * *

Zoro se pasó la mano por el pelo para retirarlo de la cara, antes de llamar al timbre. Podría haber echado el presupuesto en el buzón y ya estaba, pero tenía ganas de verla. A decir verdad, había estado pensando en ella durante toda la semana anterior. El sábado hasta le había parecido verla en la discoteca, pero fue un instante tan fugaz que creyó haberlo imaginado. Había algo en Robin fue lo atraía en demasía. La puerta se abrió un poco y el rostro arrebolado de su vecina apareció en el vano. Tenía el pelo recogido con un par de lápices y llevaba... ¡gafas! Unas con montura de pasta negra que enmarcaban sus ojos. Estaba para comérsela, pensó. Su fantasía erótica hecha realidad. Solo le faltaba llevar una regla en la mano y... nada más. Casi se le descolgó la mandíbula al imaginarlo, mientras la sangre recorría sus venas a toda velocidad.

—Hola —saludó ella, mirándole a través de aquellas gafas tan sexy.

—¡Hola! Te traigo el presupuesto —comentó, apoyando la mano en la jamba de la puerta—. ¿Quieres que lo revisemos juntos? — _"A mejor si lo hacemos en la cama."_

—Me pillas en mal momento... estoy con la ducha de Noah y... —Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia dentro de la casa; luego se giró de nuevo—. Será mejor que pases. No me gusta dejarle solo en el baño. Pasa y espérame en el salón, por favor. Abrió un poco más la puerta para dejarle pasar y esperó a que lo hiciera para cerrarla y regresar junto a su hijo. _"Te esperaré donde quieras y como quieras",_ pensó Zoro , sentándose en uno de los sofás. _"No tengo prisa"_.

Era cierto: se encontraba a gusto en aquella casa. Era acogedora y funcional. Su casa también lo era; Bon había hecho un trabajo magnífico en ella, pero la profe no estaba allí. Se la imaginó en su cama, atada al cabecero de hierro, y tuvo que cambiar de postura para que la repentina erección no le incomodara demasiado. Se quitó la cazadora para taparse, por si acaso ella regresara antes de que estuviera presentable. No convenía mostrarse antes de tiempo. _"Pues empieza a pensar en otra cosa, amigo"_ , se ordenó, tamborileando con los dedos en las rodillas, sin dejar de observar los cuadros. Recordó la reticencia de su padre a preparar ese presupuesto. Zoro lo entendía. Los niños solían ser imprevisibles y en un barco eso era un problema añadido. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que podrían solventarlo y conseguir que los escolares se comportasen bien. Los pequeños tendían a obedecer las órdenes de extraños. No estarían en la mar el tiempo suficiente para que le perdieran ese respeto. Si no confiara en eso, no habría insistido. Una cosa era tratar de ligarse a la profesora y otra muy distinta, poner en peligro a unos niños.

—Hola —saludó Noah, al entrar en el salón. Traía el pelo húmedo y un pijama estampado con Spiderman pequeñitos—. Ya he traído los cómics de casa de mi abuela. ¿Quieres verlos?

—Pues claro. Hace tiempo que no leo ninguno. —Decía la verdad. El crío salió corriendo a su habitación y regresó al momento con un montón de cómics.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada ya se había dejado caer en el sofá junto a él. Olía a champú floral. Noah, emocionado, le fue pasando todos los librillos. Comentando con quién había tenido que luchar Spiderman en aquella ocasión. Zoro le escuchaba sin perder de vista la entrada al salón. No veía la hora de que la madre de aquel niño regresase de dondequiera que estuviera. Por suerte, Robin reapareció unos minutos más tarde. Tenía algunos mechones pegados a la cara por la humedad del cuarto de baño; otros revoloteaban fuera del recogido con cada uno de sus movimientos. _"¿Qué pasaría si le tirase los tejos?",_ se preguntó Zoro. _"Posiblemente te sacaría de su casa a toda velocidad. Tómalo con calma."_ Sí, debía tener paciencia y esperar a que ella se confiase. No era como ligar con una de las jovencitas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Ella era una mujer con todas las letras. Alguien a quien merecía la pena seducir con suavidad y tacto. Ella era todo un reto. Un precioso y atrayente reto. Y él nunca dejaba escapar ninguno. Siguió escuchando al niño, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la madre. Volvía a llevar una camiseta muy holgada y los leggins negros con las zapatillas de peluche rosa. Tenía las piernas muy bonitas. Después de haberla visto con aquel vestido negro tan sexy, no le costaba nada imaginar lo que escondía la enorme camiseta.

—Bueno, pues ya puedo atenderte. Perdona, pero es que a estas horas se junta todo —se disculpó, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente. A él le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera a su lado, pero como la otra vez, enfrente también tenía sus ventajas. Podía mirarla a su antojo sin problemas.

—No lo sabía. Tal vez debería haber venido más tarde, cuando ya hayas terminado tus tareas. — _"Y cuando tu hijo esté dormido."_

—Tranquilo. Tengo la cena hecha. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una cerveza, quizá?

—Vale, gracias. —Eso le daría más tiempo para estar allí. Sacó el sobre con el presupuesto del bolsillo de la cazadora y jugueteó con él hasta que ella volvió con el botellín. Se intercambiaron la bebida y el sobre con una sonrisa. Sin sentarse, Robin lo abrió para sacar la hoja con el desglose. Sus ojos seguían los renglones al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la nuca, como si quisiera comprobar que el recogido continuaba en su sitio. Cada uno de sus movimientos inconscientes era excitante para Zoro. Deseó recorrer con la lengua aquel cuello expuesto y besar el nacimiento del pelo. ¿También olería a champú de flores, como su hijo, o su aroma sería más sensual? _"¡Deja de pensar en eso o no podrás levantarte de este sofá!"_ Dio un trago a la cerveza para calmar un tanto su avidez.

—Es más de lo que solemos gastarnos en las salidas. No sé si lo aprobarán —aclaró Robin, devolviendo con calma la hoja al sobre. Luego le miró con una sonrisa de disculpa y se colocó mejor las gafas sobre la nariz—. Se lo entregaré a la jefa de estudios y a ver qué dice.

—El problema es la capacidad del barco. No hay espacio para toda la clase —justificó Zoro, deseando convencerla. Con la vista clavada en aquella boca tentadora, se levantó del sofá—. Mi padre se encargará de dar una charla al turno que se quede en tierra. Es un buen orador y tiene muchas cosas que contar.

—Seguro que a mis alumnos les encanta. —Alzó la cara para mirarlo—. Ya me han preguntado unas cuantas veces cuándo iríamos en barco. Se llevarán una decepción si al final no podemos ir.

—Yo también —confesó Zoro , sin darse cuenta. Los ojos, clavados en los suyos—. Me gusta salir a navegar —añadió a toda prisa para justificarse.

—Bueno, siempre puedes salir , no necesitas ninguna excusa —comentó la profesora, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja y apartando la mirada. Estaba nerviosa y eso le gustó. Su vecina no era inmune—. ¿Qué tal Bon? —preguntó ella. El cambio de tema lo confundió un poco.

—¿Bon? Bien, supongo —respondió él, sin interés.

—¿Supones? ¿No vive contigo? —En su mirada avellanada se leía la confusión.

—No. No vivimos juntos. —Dejó el botellín sobre la mesa. Cogió su cazadora de cuero para tener algo entre las manos y no sucumbir al deseo de tocar a Robin.

—Pero yo creí que... Perdona, a mí no me importa —se disculpó ella. Sus mejillas coloradas le hicieron imaginar el aspecto que tendría después de un buen revolcón. La mente de Zoro se llenó de imágenes en las que él la empujaba contra la pared, para besarla hasta que ninguno de los dos recordara ni su propio nombre. "Joder", juró en silencio, al tiempo que se llevaba la cazadora a la parte delantera de los pantalones.

—No pasa nada —consiguió decir cuando, durante un breve segundo consiguió pensar con el cerebro en lugar de con el pene—. Es mi primo. De vez en cuando pasa unos días en mi casa.

—¡Ah! Creía... creía que eran pareja —reveló. Su mano voló a la nuca y al pelo. No le miraba. El rubor seguía campando con furia por su cara.

—No. Él ya tiene pareja, pero algunas veces discuten y termina en mi casa. —Al ver que ella le miraba de soslayo, a través de sus gafas sexis, de nuevo el órgano equivocado tomó el control—. No tengo pareja, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando. ¿La tienes tú? —preguntó en un susurro, acercándose, incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—¿Yo? —parpadeó, confusa tras las gafas. Sin embargo, se recobró de la sorpresa con rapidez—. No creo que... No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con extraños —declaró con aire de profesora.

—Pues parece que no tienes el mismo problema para preguntar por la mía, profe.

—Será... Será mejor que te vayas. Debo dar de cenar a mi hijo. _"Si supieras lo mucho que me pone ese tono... no lo emplearías tan a la ligera."_ Noah les miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Probablemente no se estaba enterando de nada, pero a veces los niños eran sorprendentes. Y él un tonto por preguntar a la madre con el hijo delante. Tras despedirse de Noah con un gesto de la mano, salió al pasillo tras ella.

—Así que solo tienes a Wolverine —mencionó al llegar a la puerta de entrada, reacio a dejar el tema—. Una pena. A mí no me importaría...

—Creo que la cerveza te ha sentado mal y me has confundido con una jovencita sin sesos —le cortó Robin, sin perder el tono autoritario; le mostró la salida. Obediente, él cruzó el umbral—. No estoy interesada.

—Cuando lo estés, ya sabes dónde vivo. —La puerta se cerró a su espalda con un golpe seco—. Y puedes subir a tu amigo plastificado. ¡Nos divertiremos!—añadió, lo bastante alto para que ella lo oyera a través de la puerta. Pese a la bravuconada, le quedó la sensación de que había metido la pata y ahogó un insulto contra sí mismo. Aquella estupidez podría costarle muy caro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de la historia, se pone cada vez mas interesante jajaja, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos los que siguen la historia en especial a los que comentan ;) :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**-.-.-. Capitulo 13 .-.-.-**

Kuina se quedó junto a la puerta del salón, al lado del pasillo. Deseaba saber con quién estaba hablando por teléfono su marido, que se había ido al dormitorio, y con la puerta entornada apenas se oía gran cosa. Tenía tantas ganas de descubrir qué estaba pasando... Aunque tal vez lo más correcto sería decir que tenía muchas ganas de saber que no tenía una aventura. Que no era infiel. Después de aquella cena, la semana anterior, había creído que todo estaba bien. Ahora, en cambio, las dudas volvían a corroerla por dentro. ¿Por qué se había ido al dormitorio para hablar? Antes contestaba al teléfono y hablaba con toda confianza delante de ella. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Ahora no puedo hablar. Ya te dije que es imposible por el momento.

Las frases medio susurradas por su marido no hacían más que confirmar sus peores temores. La engañaba. Seguro. Se abrazó por la cintura; luego se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el gemido que estaba a punto de escapar.

—Nos vemos el viernes. —Un momento de silencio—. Sí, yo también. _"Está quedando con ella"_ , pensó Kuina.

Incapaz de seguir escuchando más, caminó hasta el baño. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Su parte ecologista gimió ante el despilfarro. _"¿A quién le importan unos litros más o menos? ¡Mi marido me engaña!"_ , pensó sentada en la tapa de la taza, llorando en silencio. _"¡A la mierda la ecología!"_ Claro que eso era muy fácil pensarlo en un momento de rabia, pero ella estaba demasiado comprometida con la causa como para pasar por alto semejante dispendio. Se levantó y cortó el agua. Para su sorpresa, eso calmó un tanto su malestar. Se miró en el espejo. Se le habían enrojecido los párpados, la nariz parecía un pimiento morrón y varios ronchones rosados decoraban su cutis blanco.

—Doy miedo —murmuró. Varias lágrimas volvieron a escapar, pero se apresuró a retirarlas con los dedos. No iba a llorar más. No; ahora Marco podría verla. Tomando aire, pensó en relajarse. Pensar en positivo. Quizá lo estaba malinterpretando todo y no era lo que ella pensaba. Marco nunca la había engañado. Al menos, eso era lo que había creído siempre.

Ya más calmada, se lavó la cara varias veces y se aplicó una mascarilla para ocultar los estragos del llanto. No es que estuviera más atractiva de ese modo, pero al menos tenía una excusa para parecer un monstruo.

* * *

Robin se sentó en el comedor. Ya había acostado a Noah y ante ella, sobre la mesa, tenía los controles de sus diecinueve alumnos para revisar y puntuar. Tomó el primero y empezó a leer la respuesta. _"Pero ¿qué demonios le ha pasado a mi vecino?"_ , se preguntó, dejando a un lado el examen. _"¿No era gay?_ _Evidentemente, no. En todo caso, bisexual."_ Sonrió al recordar el modo en que le había hecho proposiciones y no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. No todos los días le tiraban los tejos. Y menos, chavales de esa edad, tan descarados y directos. Cuando se lo contara a Nami no se lo iba a creer. _"Si no fuera tan joven, lo tendría en cuenta."_ Sin embargo, por muy bueno que estuviera, por mucho que la hipnotizasen sus ojos, cuando la miraban como si ella fuera el dulce más apetecible, estaba descartado. No se iba a liar con él. No era una mujer alocada, que se enrollara con el primero que la excitase de ese modo. Se llevó la mano al pelo, avergonzada por las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Imágenes de lo más eróticas y ardientes. El teléfono sonó con estridencia y Robin corrió a descolgarlo para que no despertara a Noah.

—Hola, trabajadora. —El saludo de Nami la hizo sonreír.

—Hola, preciosa. —Volvió a sentarse y apoyó el codo en la mesa para sujetar el teléfono cómodamente.

—¿Qué tal el sábado? ¿Dónde fuisteis después de que Sanji y yo nos marchamos?

—Yo vine a mi casa. Lucci, supongo que a la suya. —Robin recordó que Nami y Sanji habían conectado muy bien y que, una vez en la discoteca no tardaron mucho en desaparecer—. ¿Qué tal vosotros?

—Eres una sosa. ¿Quieres decirme que no pasó nada entre vosotros? Cuando sirvieron los cafés parecías mas a gusto —protestó Nami—. Dejas pasar todas las oportunidades de disfrutar de un buen revolcón.

—Ya sabes que esa no es mi prioridad en la vida.

—Lo sé. _"Santa Robin"_ no se dedica a fornicar como una vulgar ramera —articuló con dramatismo—. Chica, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero dejemos eso ahora. ¿Qué tal tú? —Empezó a dibujar en uno de los márgenes del examen que había intentado corregir. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo apartó y tomó el cuaderno en su lugar. Lo abrió por una hoja en blanco; con la punta del bolígrafo apoyada en la superficie, dejó que su mano trazara curvas y rayas a su libre albedrío.

—Fuimos a su casa. Vive en pleno centro... Solo te voy a decir que no salí de su apartamento hasta el domingo por la noche. ¡Qué hombre! Acabamos con una caja de condones y tuvo que salir a buscar más. —Suspiró con teatralidad—. Hemos quedado para este fin de semana...

—Me alegro por ti. Lleva suministros, no sea que volváis a quedaros sin ellos.

—He comprado dos cajas. —Rio—. No puedo creer que no pasara nada entre Lucci y tú —comenzó Nami, más seria—. Parecía un buen tipo.

—Lo sé, pero no me hacía sentir nada. —Recordó las sensaciones que le producían las miradas, la voz y los gestos de Zoro. Le hacían pensar en cosas prohibidas. En desear... Apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza—. Mi vecino me ha tirado los tejos —soltó, susurrando, como cuando eran adolescentes y se contaban secretos por teléfono.

—¿Qué vecino, el gay?

—Sí. Pero no es gay. Bueno no lo sé con seguridad. —Dibujó un muelle en todo el perímetro de la hoja. Trataba de no recordar las manos grandes y esbeltas de Zoro y de no imaginarlas acariciándola.

—¿El tío cachas que tiene un velero? —la voz de Nami subió dos octavas—. ¡¿El yogurín?!

—Sí.

—¿Y qué has hecho? Vale, no me lo digas. —El tono era desinteresado, totalmente—. Puedo imaginarlo. Te habrás puesto tan severa como una maestra de escuela.

Robin soltó una carcajada ante lo acertado de las conclusiones de su amiga.

—Noah estaba presente —se justificó—. Soy una maestra de escuela. Y él es mucho más joven que yo.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —Se imaginó a su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando con desprecio—. Mejor: aguantan más y le ponen mucho interés. De todos modos, no sabes cuántos años tiene. Quizá tenga más de los que aparenta. No seas tonta y tíratelo. Yo no pondría tantas pegas.

—¡Qué loca eres! —Casi había llenado la hoja de muelles y espirales.

—Lo sé. Pero te aconsejo muy bien. —Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Tu ex ha vuelto a insistir con lo del perro?

—No. Menos mal. ¿En qué estaría pensando para proponerle un regalo así? —bufó Robin. Cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía de mal humor.

—Tu ex no piensa. Solo hace, sin medir las consecuencias.

—Le promete cosas imposibles sin contar conmigo y luego espera que yo lo acepte sin más. Menos mal que Noah no ha vuelto a decir nada; parece haber entendido que nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de un perro.

—Mejor. Es un gran chico —aseguró Nami con cariño—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Intentaba corregir unos controles, pero... mi mente no estaba por la labor —confesó, dibujando margaritas—. Me estaba acordando de mi vecino —musitó, bajito. La carcajada de Nami hizo que apartara el auricular de su oreja con una mueca.

—¡Te pone! Ya lo decía yo. No seas tonta y diviértete. No hagas nada que yo no haría —sentenció entre risas.

—¿Hay algo que no harías? —inquirió con sorna.

—De momento no practico el masoquismo ni la sumisión; por lo demás... —volvió a reír con picardía—. Aprovecha, cielo, y ve con ese yogurín. Voy a darme un baño antes de acostarme. Nos vemos.

—Hasta otra.

Robin colgó el aparato y regresó al examen. Ya era hora de que se pusiera con el trabajo y dejara de soñar tonterías. Nami tenía la facultad de meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza. _"Ya tenías esas ideas antes de hablar con ella. No le eches la culpa a Nami."_

* * *

Robin cerró la puerta y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al comedor del colegio. Le quedaba media hora para almorzar antes de la clase siguiente. Sentados a las mesas, los más rezagados terminaban el postre, controlados por las monitoras. Luffy sentado en otra, mordisqueaba una manzana, ensimismado en el periódico. Robin sacó su comida de la mochila y metió el primer plato en el microondas. Esperó, impaciente, a que sonara la alarma del aparato para llevar el recipiente a la mesa y sentarse junto a Luffy.

—¿Aún no habías comido? —preguntó él.

—He estado con la jefa de estudios para entregarle el presupuesto de la salida en velero —explicó, antes de tomar una cucharada de lentejas—. Ha dicho que lo estudiará.

—Bueno, no te ha dicho que no. Puede que lo acepte. —Dejó el corazón de la manzana sobre su plato—. A los niños les encantaría una excursión así.

—Sí. Sería toda una aventura. Desde que Zoro se lo propuso, mi hijo está como loco por ir en barco.

—¿Zoro? ¿Tu vecino?

—Sí —suspiró. Su compañero la miró con interés—. Al final ha resultado que no es gay.

—Bueno, no estaba tan errado, entonces, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te ha hecho proposiciones? —Alzó una ceja.

—Más o menos. Casi me da un patatús cuando se me insinuó con todo descaro. ¡Y delante de Noah! —Frunció el ceño, tratando de mostrar enojo.

—¿Y si no hubiera estado?

—Hubiera dado igual. No es mi tipo. — _"Mentirosa"_ —. Es demasiado joven para mí.

—No sería el primer caso. No creo que la edad sea importante.

—En el caso de las mujeres... No sé. Creo que está mal visto —confesó ella.

Enseguida le vino a la cabeza la que se lio en el bloque de pisos donde vivían sus padres. Cuando los vecinos se enteraron de que la mujer del cuarto se había liado con un joven quince años menor que ella, se armó la marimorena. La mayoría la tachó de pervertida, ninfómana y algunos epítetos más, nada halagüeños. El joven, que tenía veinticinco años, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y no le importaban las habladurías. En cambio, a ella la fueron minando hasta que terminó por marcharse de allí y romper aquella relación. Quizá se hubiera roto de todos modos, pero la crítica social les pasó factura. Lo curioso e hipócrita del caso fue que, por aquel entonces, otro vecino empezó una relación con una jovencita que muy bien podría haber sido hija suya, sin que nadie criticara esa situación. Ni hombres ni mujeres. La madre de Robin, siempre dispuesta, se había explayado a gusto sobre el tema.

—Tonterías. ¿Qué más dará? —insistió Luffy, doblando el periódico.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Te he visto hablando con Vivi varias veces. ¿Qué te parece la nueva profesora?

—Bien... es muy agradable... —empezó Luffy. Desdobló el diario otra vez y fingió leer.

—Hummm...

—¿Hummm? ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, molesto.

—Nada, solo hummm... —Sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia—. Me parece muy bien que la consideres agradable. A mí también me lo parece —aclaró, antes de terminar de comer el primer plato.

—¿Qué tal te fue la cita del fin de semana? —Luffy cerró el diario y lo dejó a un lado. Seguro que pensaba que el peligro ya había pasado. —Conocimos a dos amigos. Uno se prendó de Nami y el otro... —Calló un instante para buscar la manera de describirlo mejor—. El otro resultó ser más agradable conforme pasaba la velada.

—Así que Nami ha encontrado un nuevo... amigo —murmuró Luffy. Su mirada dolida lo decía todo.

—¿Por qué no la olvidas? Quiero mucho a Nami; es mi mejor amiga, pero me duele ver que sigues esperando algo que no va a llegar nunca. —Posó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Luffy y le dio un cariñoso apretón—. Olvídala de una vez.

—Lo sé, Robin. No me hagas caso. — Recogió sus cosas, luego se levantó—. Voy a ver si organizo la clase siguiente. Nos vemos.

—Vale. Nos vemos. —Robin le siguió con la mirada. ¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a una ilusión? Nami no iba a volver con él. ¿Hasta cuándo? Probablemente, ni ella misma lo sabía. ¡Qué diferentes eran la una de la otra! Robin buscaba estabilidad, Nami diversión. _"¡Nos divertiremos!"_ Las palabras de su vecino, junto con la imagen de él con la ajustada camiseta y los viejos vaqueros, se colaron en su mente. Al imaginar lo que escondían aquellas prendas, los colores le subieron a la cara con una rapidez inusitada. Volvió a recordar la sonrisa de medio lado y el hoyuelo de la mejilla izquierda; sus ojos, que la miraban como si ella fuera un apetecible helado y él un goloso muerto de calor y con la boca reseca. ¡Dios! Se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Nami tenía razón, debía utilizar a Wolverine para aliviarse de una vez por todas. Necesitaba un orgasmo, ¡ya! Se humedeció solo de pensarlo y apretó un muslo contra el otro, buscando calmar la desazón. Abochornada, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, temerosa de que alguien se diera cuenta de cómo estaba. _"Tienes una clase en menos de cinco minutos. Haz el favor de comportarte"_ , se amonestó. _"Eres una mujer adulta, no una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas"._ Era fácil decirlo, pero seguía excitada. Cruzó los tobillos y trató de pensar en otra cosa. En algo que no sugiriera nada sexual. Pero lo único que su cerebro era capaz de procesar era la espalda de Zoro cuando, tras su ofrecimiento, le cerró la puerta. Su espalda y aquel trasero enfundado en unos vaqueros que ni a Hugh Jackman le hubieran sentado mejor.

—Madre del amor hermoso —musitó, volviendo a apretar los muslos—. Así no vas por buen camino, amiga.

Esperaba que la jefa de estudios rechazara el presupuesto. Cuanto menos trato tuviera con Zoro , mejor para ella. Si ya había pensado alguna vez en él cuando lo creía gay, ahora que sabía que no lo era, o que al menos también le iban las mujeres, sus fantasías eran como un caballo desbocado. _"Debería llamar a Lucci"_. ¿Para qué? Él no te pone. _"Pero es más de mi edad"._ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Si no te pone, no te pone. _"¡Déjame en paz!"_ El timbre que marcaba el comienzo de las clases la pilló retorciéndose en la silla. Se levantó de un salto para recoger los restos de comida y los recipientes. Menos mal que, exteriormente, no se le notaba la excitación que sentía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Por ahora eso es todo por hoy, pero al parecer la cosas van tomando un camino interesante… jajajaja ;) :) ¿Reviews?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**.-.-.- Capitulo 14 -.-.-.**

—Nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. Lo sé. Pero lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte para dejarlo escapar. Ya no tenemos edad para dar muchas vueltas al asunto. Te quiero y sé que me quieres. Ahora, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —concluyó el hombre, de rodillas en la bañera del barco.

Zoro fingió estar muy ocupado en supervisar visualmente la posición de las velas y en mantener el rumbo correcto. Se entretuvo en contar cuántas gaviotas les sobrevolaban. Lo que fuera, con tal de no estar pendiente de la declaración de amor de la pareja, ya entrada en años, que había alquilado el velero por unas horas. Estaba mirando a lo alto del palo mayor, así que no pudo apreciar el gesto de la mujer cuando respondía que sí. Pero pudo escuchar los besos que se dieron después y los susurros, que iban subiendo de intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos. El hombre, un sesentón muy cuidado, había ido el día anterior a la oficina para alquilar uno de los barcos con patrón. Quería declararse a su novia y había pensado hacerlo a bordo. Lo veía muy romántico. El problema fue que la mujer se mareaba y no podía estar en la cabina mucho tiempo, por lo que la declaración había tenido que hacerse en el exterior, al lado de Zoro, que debía pilotar el velero. No era el primer caso. La diferencia estaba en que los novios anteriores habían hecho la petición de mano en el interior de la cabina, sin testigos.

—¡Ha dicho que sí! —exclamó el hombre a su lado, como si Zoro no hubiese estado a escasos pasos de ellos y no lo hubiera oído tan claro como la propia novia—. ¡Nos casamos!

—¡Felicidades a los dos! —dijo Zoro , mirando a la ruborosa mujer , que pese a rozar los sesenta, parecía una jovencita enamorada—. Me alegro mucho.

—¿Es cierto eso de que los capitanes de barco pueden casar? —preguntó el hombre, emocionado. _"Ay, Dios"_ , masculló Zoro para sí. La mujer frunció el ceño. Seguro que ella esperaba una boda más tradicional.

—Hacen falta dos testigos —aclaró él. La mujer respiró más tranquila—. ¿Por qué tantas prisas? Tómeselo con calma. Su novia se lo agradecerá —aconsejó.

—¿Es cierto, amor? —preguntó el novio, preocupado.

—Me gustaría que pudieran asistir nuestros hijos y nuestros amigos —aclaró ella—. No hace falta hacerlo por todo lo alto.

—En ese caso, no hay más que hablar . Nos pondremos a ello en cuanto lleguemos a tierra. Disfrutemos del viaje —indicó, sentándose junto a la mujer, que sonreía, encantada—. Estaba tan nervioso por tu respuesta, que no he podido apreciar nada hasta este momento.

—¿Creías que te iba a decir que no?

—No sé, amor . Soy abogado, me gustan las cosas escritas y firmadas —soltó la carcajada.

Zoro intentó desentenderse de la conversación que tenía lugar a su lado. Cada salida con pasajeros era una aventura. Nunca sabías qué te podías encontrar. En una ocasión, cuando aún se podía hacer, los hijos de una anciana decidieron verter sus cenizas mar adentro. Antes de zarpar, Zoro les advirtió de que no abrieran la urna antes de que él diera la orden. Lo repitió varias veces durante la singladura y, otra vez, mientras hacía la maniobra para fondear en el lugar indicado. Fue en vano. Acababa de echar el ancla por proa, cuando escuchó los gritos en la bañera de popa. Una mirada bastó para saber que habían hecho caso omiso de sus recomendaciones. Las cenizas habían teñido las caras, las ropas, el suelo y hasta los pliegues de la mayor, recogida en la botavara, de gris. Varios de los presentes escupían por la borda y hacían bascas, mientras intentaban sacudirse las cenizas pegadas a las ropas. Le hubiera gustado coger al hijo mayor, el encargado de abrir la urna, y lanzarlo al agua, pero hubo de contenerse para no hacerlo. El hombre había seguido abrazando la urna, ya vacía, mientras parpadeaba como un búho. Una vez pasado el susto, llegó el tiempo de las recriminaciones y a Zoro le tocó mediar para que nadie terminara en el agua. Uno de los yernos comentó que la vieja era tan acaparadora que ni muerta se libraban de ella. Aquello pareció atemperar los nervios y el resto de la travesía fue más agradable. Ahora, los recién prometidos seguían susurrándose confidencias. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo ruidosos que eran los besos, pero ya no tenía duda. Navegaban al largo. El Lucía parecía volar sobre las olas. El sol se reflejaba en todas las superficies pulidas de la nave. En el mar era como si diminutos diamantes flotaran en el agua y capturasen su brillo. Zoro suspiró de satisfacción. Navegar seguía siendo una manera perfecta de pasar el domingo.

" _¿Qué tal lo habrá pasado la profe?"_ La pregunta se coló en su mente y ya no pudo apartarla de allí. Desde que estuvo con ella doce días antes, no la había vuelto a ver. Desconocía si ya había presentado el presupuesto a la persona indicada y si le habían contestado; si es que le habían dicho algo. Se arrepentía de haberla provocado. Seguro que ya no querría saber nada de él. Pero es que ella lo volvía loco. No podía dejar de imaginarla con aquellas gafas de pasta negra y el pelo recogido. Hasta había soñado varias noches con ella, y la erección con la que se había despertado había sido monumental. Lo peor de todo había sido que la noche anterior , cuando salió a tomar algo con Ace y Sabo , ninguna de las jovencitas que vio, le había tentado lo bastante para intentar ligar con ellas, así que terminó por marcharse a casa antes que de costumbre.

A sus amigos no les comentó nada. Si supieran lo mucho que lo seducía su vecina, lo freirían a preguntas. Y ella lo tentaba. ¡Cómo lo tentaba! Nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer mayor que él. Nunca, hasta que la conoció a ella. Quizá fue la forma en que se ruborizó cuando lo vio con el vibrador en las manos. O al saber que era profesora. O porque lo creyó gay, al verlo con su primo Bon. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo que no veía la hora de colarse bajo sus bragas y de ver cómo se oscurecían de pasión aquellos ojos suyos. Quería lamerla entera, conocer su sabor más íntimo y sumergirse en ella hasta que los dos gritaran de pasión. Cuando su miembro presionó contra los holgados pantalones, Zoro emitió un gemido quedo y se aferró a la rueda, buscando la manera de sosegar su excitada imaginación. Debía dejar de pensar en Robin. Dejar de imaginar las cosas que le haría cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Porque la tendría. No iba a parar hasta saborear su más recóndita intimidad. Los pasajeros seguían a lo suyo, pero en cuanto se fijasen un poco podrían ver el abultamiento de su bragueta, como una tienda de campaña en plena entrepierna.

—Alfa, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo... —empezó a recitar en voz baja el alfabeto radiofónico para sosegarse. El Canal 16 emitió un aviso meteorológico. Ya era hora de virar para regresar a puerto. Preparar la maniobra hizo que dejara de imaginar a la profe desnuda y que sus pantalones volvieran a lucir un aspecto menos intimidante.

* * *

Robin abrió la puerta y Noah se lanzó a sus brazos como si hiciera un mes que no se veían. Le alegró ver que su hijo volvía a tener esos arrebatos de mimos, cada vez más escasos.

—Hola, Rob —saludó Law, entrando con la mochila del niño de la mano. Cerró la puerta y se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo con aire autoritario—. ¿Quién es ese Zoro del que tanto ha hablado Noah este fin de semana?.

Robin sintió que se sonrojaba y enterró la cara contra el cuello de Noah para disimularlo. Odiaba tener que esconderse ante su ex marido como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Law no tenía derecho a pedirle ninguna explicación sobre sus reacciones, pero si descubría ese rubor se desatarían los infiernos. Querría saber. Y no había nada que saber.

—Es un vecino —contestó, sin soltar a su hijo.

—Lo sé —aseguró, impaciente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo muy corto y por la barba—. Noah me lo ha explicado. Lo que no ha sabido decirme es por qué ha venido varias veces a esta casa.

—Tiene una empresa náutica y me ha traído el presupuesto para una salida de colegio —se avino a explicar , soltando al niño e irguiéndose de nuevo—. Pero no creo que deba importarte quién viene ni cuántas veces viene —dijo, más tranquila; su sonrojo había desaparecido.

—Claro que me importa. Aquí vive mi hijo y me interesa saber con qué gente te codeas —barbotó, seco.

—¿Crees que dejaría entrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle daño? ¿Por qué madre me has tomado? —indagó, molesta por las insinuaciones de Law. Apretó los puños contra la cadera—. ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que pudiera afectarle?

—No quiero discutir contigo delante del niño —murmuró Law, fingiendo ser paciente. El muy cabrón siempre hacía lo mismo, la provocaba y, cuando ella respondía, se mostraba conciliador. Toda una pose de cara a Noah.

—¿Quién discutía? Solo te estaba preguntando si alguna vez había hecho algo reprobable —precisó ella con seriedad. Cruzó los brazos—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se buscó una amante.—Por una vez no se lo dijo con reproche. Era como si ya lo hubiera aceptado.

—Ese es tu único discurso, Rob, y empiezo a cansarme de él.

—Y yo de que me llames por otro nombre que no es el mío —siseó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Ya hablaremos en otro momento; ahora debo irme —profirió, abriendo la puerta—. Hasta otro día, campeón —se despidió de Noah.

Robin cerró la puerta, repentinamente cansada de esa sensación de ataque cuando él estaba cerca. Pese a estar divorciados y viviendo cada uno por su lado, cada vez que venía a llevarse o a traer a Noah, los encuentros eran agotadores. Era como si se empeñasen en hacerlo más difícil. Uno de los dos debía cambiar esa rutina. Descubrió que en realidad ya no le importaba tanto que se hubiera ido con otra. En algún momento de las últimas semanas había dejado de apretar los dientes cada vez que lo veía. No lo quería, pero ¿le seguía odiando? Con esa pregunta rondándole la cabeza, se dispuso a preparar la cena para Noah y para ella.

—¿Te apetece una pizza? —le preguntó desde la cocina. —¡Si! —respondió Noah, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Robin sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y fue sacando los ingredientes para hacer la masa. Hoy se darían un capricho.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Por ahora eso es todo… no he tenido suficiente tiempo asi que les dejo esto por el momento ;) :) de igual manera quisiera mandarles a todos un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa MARCA LUFFY, jajaja, por seguir con esta historia, a todos los lectores del mundo que se toman el tiempo para disfrutar de una buena lectura ;) :) Arigato...  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**.-.-.- Capitulo 15 -.-.-.**

Al entrar en el portal de su casa a Robin le sonó el teléfono móvil. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio "Monet" en la pantalla, y contestó con rapidez.

—Estoy en el portal, Monet —dijo, sin más preámbulos.

—¡Menos mal! Noah tiene mucha fiebre y no sé cómo bajarla —explicó la joven, alterada. Robin colgó, mientras subía corriendo los dos pisos. Monet había dejado la puerta abierta. Entró deprisa; necesitaba comprobar lo antes posible cómo estaba su hijo. Noah, en pijama, estaba tumbado en el sofá, la cara arrebolada, vidriosos los ojos. Tiró el bolso en el sillón de al lado para arrodillarse junto al enfermo.

—Hola, cariño —lo saludó, al tiempo que le tocaba la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —farfulló con voz tomada.

—¿Le has dado algo para bajar la fiebre? —preguntó, retirando la manta que le cubría hasta los hombros—. ¿Sabes cuánta tiene?

—Treinta y nueve. Hace una hora le di el jarabe que me dijiste —aseguró Monet, abrazada a sí misma—. Estaba asustada. No sabía qué hacer. Te habría llamado antes, pero pensé que con el jarabe sería suficiente. Lo siento.

—Tranquila —murmuró; en el fondo estaba muy preocupada. Tanta fiebre no era normal. No había oído que hubiera brote de meningitis, pero eso tampoco significaba que no lo hubiera—. ¿Puedes preparar la bañera con agua templada? —pidió, mientras decidía si le llevaba directamente a la Casa de Socorro cercana o intentaba bajarle la fiebre.

—Claro. Ahora mismo —musitó Monet. Y fue a realizar la tarea. Robin empezó a desvestirlo. Tal vez el baño le ayudara a descender ese calor tan peligroso. Se oía el chapoteo en la bañera. No tardaría en tener bastante agua para meter a Noah. Con cuidado, le quitó la chaqueta del pijama. El niño empezó a tiritar de manera incontrolable; los labios se le pusieron morados y todo él quedó rígido.

—¡Monet! Deja eso y ven —gritó, intentando volver a ponerle la prenda. Era imposible: el cuerpo, tan tenso, se lo impedía—. Ayúdame, por favor —pidió cuando la joven regresó del baño. Monet la miraba con ojos desorbitados de miedo—. Sujétalo mientras le pongo la chaqueta. Le voy a llevar a Urgencias. Esto no es normal.

Cuando consiguieron vestirlo, Noah se convulsionó y vomitó con fuerza sobre el sofá y la alfombra. ¡Aquello cada vez se parecía más a los síntomas de la meningitis! Con más entereza de la que se creía capaz, tomó al niño en los brazos y lo cubrió con la manta. Era como abrazar un madero. Cuanto antes lo llevara al médico, mejor. Monet, alelada, seguía mirando el charco de vómito sin saber qué hacer.

—Puedes marcharte, cielo —le recomendó, al verla tan perdida—. Yo iré al Centro de Salud. Ya lo limpiaré cuando regresemos —dijo, al tiempo que tomaba el bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

—No, tranquila; lo recojo yo —aseguró Monet, reaccionando al fin—. Me encargaré de ello. —Fue al baño para cerrar el grifo. Robin no quiso esperar más; salió al rellano y pulsó el interruptor del ascensor. Noah ya no era un bebé y pesaba mucho. Era peligroso bajar andando con él en brazos. Angustiada, oyó que se cerraban las puertas del aparato en algún piso superior y se ponía en marcha. Le parecía que iba más lento que de costumbre. ¡Ella no tenía tiempo para demoras! Las puertas se abrieron y entró con prisa. Solo al ver que no se movían se dio cuenta de que aún no había pulsado el botón de bajada. _"Debes calmarte. Así no ayudarás a Noah"_ , se dijo, mientras esperaba a llegar al portal. El ascensor se detuvo. Aun antes de que las puertas terminaran de deslizarse, Robin ya había salido sin mirar. Chocó contra alguien.

—¿Adónde vas tan deprisa? —oyó que preguntaba Zoro , mientras la sostenía para que no perdiera el equilibrio—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Es Noah. Está enfermo. —Se separó de él y corrió a la salida.

—¡Espera! Te acompaño. Tú sola no podrás con él —se ofreció, sin perder un segundo. Con destreza tomó al niño y lo sostuvo en brazos sin esfuerzo—. ¿A la Casa de Socorro o al hospital? Puedo sacar el coche del garaje en un momento...

—La Casa de Socorro está más cerca. Podemos ir andando —aclaró, encabezando la marcha.

—Está ardiendo. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé. Acabo de llegar del trabajo y Monet se subía por las paredes sin saber qué hacer. El jarabe no le ha hecho efecto. —Apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Zoro empezó a correr, consciente del apremio. El Centro de Salud estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades. Al verlos, una enfermera se acercó enseguida.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Tiene mucha fiebre y ha convulsionado... No hemos podido bajarsela —contestó Robin, pasando la mano por el pelo de Noah. La frente estaba seca y caliente como una piedra en el desierto.

—En ese caso, sígame con el niño —le dijo a Zoro—. Usted vaya a la ventanilla de admisión para dar los datos. Luego podrá ir a la consulta. Es aquella puerta. —Señaló una, al fondo de un pasillo y, sin esperar nada más, fue hacia allí. Robin, impotente, les vio marchar con el corazón acongojado.

Zoro notaba el sudor que se deslizaba por el centro de la espalda. El calor que desprendía Noah mientras lo llevaba en brazos, la carrera y el miedo a que le pasara algo malo, habían contribuido a que empezara a transpirar. Se quitó la cazadora de piel y se la colgó del brazo, sin perder ningún detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Es usted el padre? —preguntó el médico, auscultando a Noah—. ¿Desde cuándo está así?

—No, soy un vecino —aclaró—. Acabo de encontrarme con la madre en el portal. Creo que desde esta tarde. La canguro ( _ **niñera**_ _en términos generales_ ) le ha dado un jarabe para la fiebre, pero no ha hecho efecto. No sé más. La madre está en la entrada dando los datos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de tocar la cabeza y el cuello del niño. Luego le hizo una seña a la enfermera.

—Vamos a hacerle una punción lumbar. Será mejor que espere fuera —ordenó la mujer, que ya le acompañaba a la puerta—. Enseguida les avisaremos.

No le quedó más remedio que salir al pasillo y esperar a que Robin llegara o que le avisara la enfermera. Dejó la cazadora sobre uno de los asientos que flanqueaban la pared, frente a la puerta. Con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, se dedicó a recorrer el pasillo, de un extremo a otro. Se detuvo y dejó caer los brazos, impotente. Nunca se había visto en una situación igual. Era aterrador ver a Noah tan pálido y con los labios amoratados. No entendía cómo Robin había sido capaz de llegar al portal sin desmayarse antes. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y, cabizbajo, la dejó en la nuca. Aún notaba en los dedos el calor exagerado que desprendía aquel cuerpo tan pequeño.

—¿Te han dicho algo? —preguntó Robin, al llegar hasta él. Miraba a todos los lados, como si estuviera buscando a su hijo—. ¿Lo ha visto un médico?

—Están haciéndole una punción lumbar. ¿Sabes para qué es? —indagó, mirándola, preocupado—. Ha dicho la enfermera que esperemos aquí hasta que nos avisen.

—Ay, madre. Es para saber si tiene meningitis —susurró, dejándose caer en una de las sillas—. Espero que no sea eso. No puede ser eso. Ay, Dios...

Zoro se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros para reconfortarla. O, al menos, para intentarlo. No sabía qué hacer en estos casos. ¡Meningitis! Él también esperaba que no fuera esa enfermedad. Robin apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó abrazar durante un instante. Luego, incapaz de estar sentada, se levantó.

—Tendre que llamar a Law. Se pondrá hecho una fiera —masculló, buscando el teléfono en el bolso—. Perdona. —Se alejó unos pasos, tecleando en el móvil. Con el aparato en la oreja, esperó. Se mantuvo quieta hasta que volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolso—. No contesta. —Se la veía perdida; crispada la cara.

—Te llamará en cuanto vea la llamada. —Se levantó y caminó hasta ella—. No te preocupes; me quedo contigo. —No podía irse de allí, dejándola sola con todo. Volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros para acercarla, hasta que terminó apoyada en él. Un abrazo era el único modo que se le ocurría para confortarla. Para hacerle la espera más fácil.

—Gracias, Zoro . Me alegro de haber coincidido contigo —musitó ella contra la camiseta.

—Yo también. —Nunca había sido tan sincero. Le gustaba estar con ella. En realidad, no había dejado de tenerla en la cabeza a cada momento. Se había preguntado muchas veces si sería conveniente que pasara por su casa y le preguntara si ya había hablado con la responsable de las salidas. De hecho, un rato antes, cuando se dirigía a casa, estaba fantaseando con llamarla. Había sido toda una sorpresa chocar con ella a la salida del ascensor. No le agradaban las circunstancias, eso era cierto. No quería imaginar que Noah tuviera una enfermedad tan temible como la meningitis. No, joder. Puso una mano sobre las de ella, frías como un témpano, para que dejara de retorcérselas; mientras tanto, le acariciaba el brazo con la otra. Era gratificante tenerla así. Lástima que fuera por una razón tan preocupante. La sintió temblar y la abrazó aún más. _"¿Cuánto pueden tardar en hacerle la dichosa punción?"_ , pensó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Robin se dejó reconfortar entre los brazos de Zoro y le pasó los suyos por la cintura. Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no la abrazaba de ese modo. No recordaba cuánto, pero lo suficiente para haberlo echado de menos. Curiosamente los abrazos eran lo que más añoraba desde que estaba divorciada. No era que Law, en los últimos meses de matrimonio, le hubiera dado muchos, pero aún recordaba lo que era sentirse cobijada entre los brazos de un hombre. Sentirse protegida en su pecho. Escuchar los latidos de la otra persona y sentir que se acompasaban con los propios. Era algo mágico y la mejor medicina para el alma. El corazón de Zoro latía fuerte y rápido. Sin poder evitarlo, se arrimó más a él. Su altura hacía que se sintiera anidada en un cálido manto protector. Le pasó la mano por la espalda; a través de la camiseta podía notar sus tonificados músculos. Era arrebatador. Él se acercó aún más. Estaba excitado. Robin podía sentir la evidencia contra el vientre. Durante un segundo se permitió disfrutarlo. _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿He perdido la cabeza?"_ , se reprochó, separándose de Zoro como un resorte. Le dio la espalda. _"Noah está ahí dentro, enfermo, y yo, aquí, fantaseando entre los brazos de mi vecino."_ Se abrazó a sí misma sin atreverse a mirar a Zoro. Se sentía sucia y una madre deplorable.

—Tranquila. No pasa nada. Ha sido un reflejo natural —susurró a su espalda—. No es una sorpresa que te...

El resto de la frase se perdió con el pitido del teléfono móvil de Robin. Ella corrió a contestar.

—¿Me has llamado? —preguntó Law desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Sí; te he llamado. Estoy en la Casa de Socorro con Noah. —Se alejó un poco de Zoro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Había impaciencia y un toque de miedo en la voz de su ex marido.

—Tiene mucha fiebre. Le están haciendo una punción lumbar para descartar que sea meningitis.

—Ahora mismo voy para allá —anunció antes de colgar.

—¿Era tu ex? —preguntó Zoro. Se había acercado. Ella se volvió a medias y asintió, sin mirarle. Se sentía avergonzada. ¿Qué habría pensado él de su comportamiento? Por suerte, la puerta de la consulta se abrió en ese momento y salió la enfermera.

—Pueden pasar. —Sonreía. No podía pasar nada malo si ella sonreía, ¿no? Robin intentó no precipitarse a la habitación en su afán de ver a su hijo lo antes posible. El médico les esperaba al lado de una camilla donde Noah, desnudo, jugaba con un depresor de lengua. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes, pero parecía más lúcido. El alivio casi hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. Quiso correr a su lado.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Imagino que es la madre de Noah? —La pregunta del médico, que tomaba asiento junto al escritorio, se lo impidió. Era un hombre mayor, de ojos bondadosos y rictus cansado—. Soy el pediatra de guardia. Siéntense, por favor . La enfermera se encargará de vestir al niño.

Obedeció, sentándose al borde de la silla. Zoro lo hizo en la de al lado. Los nervios la atenazaban por dentro. Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a su hijo. Cuál era el resultado de la prueba. Si es que lo tenían ya. Sintió la mano de Zoro, cálida y fuerte sobre las suyas. No se había dado cuenta de que se las estaba retorciendo. El calor que desprendía aquella mano calmó un poco su ansiedad.

—Como le habrá dicho su vecino —empezó el doctor, señalándole—, le hemos hecho una punción lumbar. Aún no tenemos el resultado definitivo, pero puedo adelantarme a él... Su hijo no tiene meningitis.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Robin, aliviada. Zoro le dio un leve apretón en las manos—. ¿Sabe ya a qué se debe la fiebre?

—Sí. —Cabeceó—. Tiene placas de pus en la garganta. Son anginas. Le voy a recetar unos antibióticos para que le dé durante una semana. —Tecleó en el ordenador unos datos y al momento la impresora se puso en marcha—. Tres veces al día. Con eso será suficiente. —Tomó el papel y se lo tendió a Robin—. Pueden marcharse cuando quieran.

—Muchas gracias. —Ella se puso en pie. Noah volvía a tener puesto el pijama e intentó bajar de la camilla, pero Zoro se lo impidió, sujetándole con una mano.

—Quieto, grumetillo. Será mejor que te lleve en brazos. No tienes zapatillas —dijo Zoro, alzando a Noah—. Nos has dado un buen susto.

—¿Me llevas a caballito? —pidió el pequeño.

—Claro. Pero debes agarrarte bien para no caerte. Estás flojo.

—¡No!, ya estoy bien —aseguró, pasando las manos por delante del cuello de Zoro.

—Vamos —musitó Robin, demasiado aliviada para decir nada más. Le cubrió con la manta para que no se enfriara al salir a la calle. ¡Solo eran anginas! ¡Menos mal! Ya había oscurecido. Las farolas alumbraban las calles, casi desiertas. Los tres regresaron a la casa. Noah iba riendo por verse transportado de esa manera. Si no lo hubiera visto tan mal una hora antes, jamás habría creído que fuera verdad. El poder de recuperación de los niños era algo increíble. Cerca del portal se encontraron con Law, que venía deprisa. Se paró en seco cuando les vio y esperó, impaciente, sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—Hola, Papá. Zoro me está llevando a caballito. ¡No tengo zapatillas! —explicó Noah, más sorprendido por la falta de calzado que por otra cosa.

—Ya veo que estás bien —afirmó con sequedad—. Ven, ya te llevo yo. —Luego, extendió los brazos para coger a su hijo. El pequeño, algo reacio, cambió de lugar—. ¿Subimos a casa, Rob? Aquí hace frío para que esté Noah.

Robin abrió el portal y dejó que pasara su ex marido con Noah. Zoro se paró a su lado.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por la medicina? —se ofreció. La miraba atentamente, como si todo lo que tuviera que decir fuera importante para él. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a caer en ese magnetismo que desprendía su vecino.

—¡Ah! Es verdad. Sí, muchas gracias, Zoro. Eres muy amable —contestó, algo azorada. La presencia de Law y su mirada escrutadora la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Le tendió la receta y él le acarició los dedos al cogerla. Con ese simple roce consiguió que se le aceleraran los latidos.

—Buscaré la farmacia de guardia. Luego te lo paso. ¡Hasta luego, grumete! —Saludó con aquel gesto tan suyo, medio militar medio burlón, y se marchó.

Robin, en silencio, entró en el portal y luego en el ascensor . Law no decía nada, pero ella casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro. No veía la hora de que se marchara y la dejara en paz. La casa estaba vacía. El salón olía a limpio. Monet había retirado los restos de vómito, tal como dijera. Law llevó al niño hasta el dormitorio y lo tendió en la cama. Tras arroparlo, le dio un beso. Luego salió del cuarto, tomando a Robin del brazo para sacarla de allí.

—¿Qué cojones hacía ese muchacho contigo y con mi hijo? —inquirió, enfadado al llegar al salón. Ella se desasió, molesta.

—Es mi vecino...

—Ya, tu vecino. He visto cómo te mira y desde luego no he visto nada inocente en esa mirada —recalcó. Las manos, en los bolsillos del abrigo. La postura, beligerante—. Tampoco en ti, si es por eso. Te estás sonrojando, Rob.

Era cierto: se había ruborizado como una colegiala pillada en falta. ¡Maldita fuera su piel blanca y delatora!

—Te lo repito: es mi vecino —entonó, dispuesta a no dejarse avasallar por él—. Y no tienes nada que decir al respecto.

—Por supuesto que tengo mucho que decir. ¡Tenía a mi hijo en brazos!

—Lo traía a caballito porque no tenía zapatillas. —Negó con la cabeza por la absurdez de su queja—. Deja de dramatizar, Law. No te queda.

—Rob. No dramatizo. No me gusta que esté cerca de mi hijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has visto en los tres minutos que has estado con él? —Dejó el bolso sobre el sofá y se quitó el abrigo. No le ofreció nada para tomar a su ex. Quería que se fuera de allí lo antes posible.

—No me gusta.

—¿Te estás escuchando? «No me gusta» —lo imitó—. Pareces un niño caprichoso — espetó, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho—. Me da igual si te gusta o no, es un vecino y amigo. Se ha portado muy bien. Se ha ofrecido a llevar a Noah al Centro de Salud y a acompañarme durante la espera. Ya has visto que ha ido a por la medicina. ¿No te parece una buena persona?

—Sigue sin gustarme...

—Mira, Law —le cortó. Y se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas—. Será mejor que te vayas. Estoy muy cansada; debo preparar la cena y atender a mi hijo, que está enfermo. No tengo ganas de discutir contigo sobre mis amistades. Yo no te digo con quién puedes o no estar.

Durante un instante, Law la miró sin decir nada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un rictus muy desagradable en la boca. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

—Mañana llamaré para saber qué tal va. La próxima vez, me llamas a mí antes — ordenó, señalándola con un dedo.

—Sinceramente, espero que no haya una próxima vez.

Robin cerró la puerta tras él. No se molestó en revelarle que ella no había avisado a Zoro. ¡Que pensara lo que le diera la gana! No tenía que darle ninguna explicación. Ese tiempo había quedado atrás.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hoy… doble capitulo para todos! :) ;) espero sus Reviews**_


	16. Chapter 16

**.-.-.-.- Capitulo 16 -.-.-.-.**

Kuina terminó de introducir las cifras de las últimas facturas en el programa informático de contabilidad y dejó que la frente descansara sobre las manos, con los brazos acodados sobre la mesa. Estaba sola en la oficina. Sus padres habían salido en el Lamia con tres parejas de jubilados que habían alquilado el velero para toda la jornada. Zoro estaba revisando el Kuina por si lo necesitaban al día siguiente. Agradecía aquella soledad. Así no debía fingir ante su familia que todo iba bien; que ella estaba bien. La noche anterior apenas había dormido. Tumbada en su lado de la cama, veía pasar las horas en el radio reloj de la mesilla; intentando no moverse mucho para no despertar a Marco, aunque intuía que él tampoco estaba durmiendo bien. ¿Acaso le remordía la conciencia? ¿Se arrepentía del engaño? ¿Quién le llamaba cada noche? ¿Por qué se iba a hablar por teléfono a otra habitación? En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de volverse hacia él y preguntárselo directamente. Pero era una cobarde y temía su respuesta. Temblaba solo de imaginar que él admitiera que estaba con otra mujer. Era preferible no saber, pese a que esa incertidumbre la estuviera matando por dentro.

—¿Vuelve a dolerte la cabeza? —La sobresaltó la pregunta de Zoro.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. No te he oído entrar . —Notaba el latido desaforado bajo la mano con la que se frotaba el pecho—. Estaba distraída.

—Ya lo he visto. Perdona, no quería asustarte. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba—. No tienes buena cara. —Le retiró el pelo tras la oreja antes de darle un golpecito juguetón con los dedos en la mejilla—. Estás pálida, hermanita.

—Creo que estoy incubando algo... —murmuró, aguantando las ganas de llorar ante la preocupación de su hermano. Él no la creyó del todo, pues la miró intensamente. ¿Y si se lo contaba? ¿Y si le revelaba la angustia que estaba sufriendo? —Creo...

—Que deberías irte a casa —la cortó, tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse —. Descansa un poco. Yo me encargaré de esperar a que lleguen los excursionistas. — Siguió observándola, muy serio—. Ve al médico —precisó con ternura.

El momento de la confesión pasó. Quizás era mejor no decirlo. Si su hermano se enteraba de que Sergio la estaba engañando se sentiría muy dolido, defraudado. Seguro que intentaba pedirle cuentas. Y ella no quería que se enfrentasen. Por otro lado, la avergonzaba revelar que...

—Kuina. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Estás muy extraña. —Ahora tenía el entrecejo fruncido—. No creo que debas ir sola. Anda, ponte el abrigo mientras apago el ordenador y cierro la oficina.

—No hace falta, Zoro. Estoy bien. Solo cansada. —Esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—¿No tendrás alguna estupenda noticia para dar a la familia? —indagó, esperanzado —. ¿Voy a ser tío?

La pregunta fue como un mazazo; se le saltaron las lágrimas sin poderlo evitar. Ya no podrían tener ese hijo que siempre habían deseado, pero que, por una razón u otra, habían dejado para más adelante.

—Ay, joder —masculló él, triste—. He metido la pata. Lo siento, Kuina. No sabía que estabais intentándolo. —La abrazó—. Con razón tienes mala cara. Tranquila, seguro que pronto te quedas embarazada.

Se sentía extraña entre los brazos de Zoro. Siempre había sido ella quien lo abrazara cada vez que terminaba con un hueso roto. Entonces Kuina era más grande que él. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso... Ahora, por el contrario, eran los desarrollados brazos de su hermano los que la cobijaban. Con los ojos cerrados, se dejó amparar.

—¿Quieres que llame a Marco? Seguro que puede escaparse antes del trabajo para estar contigo.

—No. No lo llames. Tiene mucho trabajo... —murmuró la excusa al tiempo que se separaba. Se retiró las lágrimas con los dedos.

—Pues será de los pocos. Con esta crisis, dicen que los agentes inmobiliarios están más parados que nunca. Anda, ve a por ese abrigo.

—No hace falta que me acompañes... Puedo ir sola.

—No es optativo, hermanita. —Ella lo miró, sin decidirse a tomar el abrigo—. No te entretengas más —ordenó él. Luego se inclinó sobre el ordenador para apagarlo y guardó las facturas en el cajón—. Dejaré una nota para cuando regresen papá y mamá, por si no he vuelto.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir negándose, ya estaban en la calle, camino del coche. El aire había refrescado mucho; tembló bajo el abrigo. Su observador hermano debió de darse cuenta, pues le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él. —Si quieres quedarte embarazada deberás cuidarte más.

A Kuina le hizo gracia tanto el comentario como que su hermano pequeño le diera consejos.

—Pareces un entendido. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto? Hace cuatro días todavía te quitaba los mocos.

Zoro rio por lo bajo y la acercó aún más. —He leído mucho y he aprendido a limpiarme yo solito.

—Ya. Seguro que solo has leído.

—Uy, hermanita, no querrás que te cuente los detalles más sórdidos.

Tras dejar a su hermana en casa, Zoro tomó el autobús. Marco aún no había llegado y ella se negó a avisarle. Tampoco quiso que él se quedara para hacerle compañía hasta el regreso de su marido. No estaba tan mal como para necesitar niñera, le había dicho. Pese a que no le gustaba nada el aspecto que tenía su hermana, Zoro terminó por hacerle caso y se marchó. Era tarde para volver a la oficina. Sus padres ya estaban allí. Su madre le había llamado un rato antes para interesarse por Kuina. Él tenía ganas de ser tío. Sin embargo, la idea de que su hermana lo estuviera pasando mal por no quedarse embarazada le dejaba un regusto amargo. El autobús se detuvo en la parada; subieron una mujer y un niño pequeño. Sentado unos asientos más atrás, Zoro recordó a Noah. ¿Qué tal estaría? Dos días atrás, cuando le había llevado la medicina, Robin estuvo muy seria. Se la notaba agobiada. Se preguntó si su ex marido se había puesto borde con ella. No le extrañaba que ya no siguieran juntos. Desde luego, a él le había caído fatal. Demasiado prepotente y chulo. De esos hombres de barba recortada con tiralíneas, sin un pelo más largo que otro, y mirada desdeñosa.

—Muchas gracias por ir a la farmacia y por acompañarnos a la Casa de Socorro — había dicho Robin. Estaban en la cocina de ella. Se había cambiado de ropa; lucía esos leggins que le quedaban de cine, y una camiseta con un Snoopy sonriente. Se la veía tan irresistible como siempre y él tuvo que esforzarse para no hacerle ningún comentario subido de tono. No era el momento, por mucho que se muriera de ganas.

—Dime cuánto has pagado —pidió ella, sacando con prisas la medicina de la bolsa.

—No es nada.

—Algo habrá sido —insistió ella, mientras abría la caja y miraba el prospecto con ese aire de profesora que lo volvía loco—. Perdona, ¿quieres tomar algo?

" _A ti"_ , había estado a punto de contestar, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Esa mujer lo trastornaba.

—No, nada, gracias. ¿Cómo está Noah? —Pensó que preguntar por su hijo le ayudaría a calmar su apetito.

—Mejor que cuando lo llevamos. —Había sacado una pastilla y llenaba un vaso de agua—. Le voy a dar la dosis para que le vaya haciendo efecto. —No se movió; solo le miraba, un tanto nerviosa. Se las arregló para pasarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, pese a tener las manos ocupadas con la pastilla y el vaso.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Espero que mejore pronto. —Sabía cuándo estorbaba y aquel era uno de esos momentos. Ella se limitó a acompañarle hasta la puerta, sin decir nada. Se la veía ansiosa por atender a su hijo. Él también estaba ansioso... por _"atenderla"_ a ella. Al día siguiente había pensado en pasarse a preguntar, pero no quería agobiarla y Noah aún estaría pachucho, por lo que había decidido esperar un día más.

Desde que se conocieron en el portal, no pasaba un día sin que pensara en la profe. Se había colado en sus sueños más húmedos. Ella y Wolverine. ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerle ese nombre a un vibrador? En cualquier caso, había soñado cuántas cosas podrían hacer los tres en la cama. La maestra, Wolverine y él. Se puso duro de solo imaginarlo. La sacudida del vehículo al emprender la marcha lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró por la ventanilla y, asombrado, se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar su parada. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

* * *

—Mañana vendré a primera hora —informó su madre al tiempo que descolgaba su abrigo.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Robin, sin saber si ayudarla con el abrigo o dejar que lo hiciera ella. De todas formas metería la pata—. Deja que te ayude...

—No hace falta. Aún soy capaz de hacerlo yo sola —aclaró su madre con sequedad. Si no se hubiera ofrecido, habría hecho algún comentario hiriente sobre el detalle—. Hoy no ha tenido fiebre en todo el día. —Terminó de ponerse la prenda y se colocó mejor el pañuelo en el cuello; luego tomó el bolso y se miró por última vez en el espejo de la entrada—. Ya se está recuperando, pero es necesario estar pendiente de él. Había olvidado lo agotador que es cuidar de un niño enfermo.

—Por eso, mañana deja que Monet se quede y tú te marches a casa —ordenó Robin. No le gustaba que hubiera echado a la canguro. Y cuando Monet la llamó al móvil sin saber qué hacer , a ella no le había quedado otro remedio que aceptar de mala gana el deseo de su madre—. También tienes que descansar . —Trató de suavizarlo ante su mirada severa. A veces se sentía como si aún fuera una niña pequeña.

—La labor y el sacrificio de una madre no acaban nunca. Tú deberías saberlo.

Robin inspiró para serenarse. Por mucho que odiase las pullas de su madre, le estaba muy agradecida por haber ido a cuidar de Noah mientras ella iba a trabajar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no olvides lo de mañana. Cuando Monet venga por la tarde, tú te marchas a casa a descansar.

—No necesito hacerlo —protestó la señora, muy digna—. Noah es un niño encantador y cuidarle es una delicia. Si estuvieras en casa en lugar de ir a trabajar, te habrías dado cuenta.

Su madre consiguió que la palabra _"trabajar"_ sonara como algo pecaminoso, pero ella estaba deseando que se fuera y prefirió no decir nada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Zoro, que llegaba al rellano desde las escaleras y se dirigía directo hacia ella. _"¡No te pares aquí! ¡Por favor , por favor!",_ le suplicó con la mirada.

Por suerte, él debió entenderlo, pues tras saludar como un buen vecino, siguió subiendo el siguiente tramo de escaleras. Su madre no se percató del detalle. A Dios gracias. Y tras despedirse con dos besos en las mejillas, salió.

Robin cerró la puerta y, agotada, se apoyó en ella. Su madre siempre conseguía dejarla como un trapo viejo. Antes de que se hubiera recuperado sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Era una tonta por sentirse así, pero no pudo evitar que se le acelerase el corazón y que su estómago se convirtiera en un nido de mariposas. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba su vecino. _"Tu jovencísimo vecino",_ se recordó para tranquilizarse. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta, que se le pegaba al torso y mostraba unos bíceps estupendos, y pantalones vaqueros, desgastados en algunos lugares...

—Hola. ¿Vengo en mal momento? —Su pregunta evitó que ella siguiera mirando donde no debía. Zoro sujetaba la chaqueta tipo militar en una mano, mientras mantenía la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—No, tranquilo. Era mi madre y...

—No querías que te viera conmigo. —Lo dijo como si entre ellos hubiera algo... El sonrojo la cubrió de los pies a la cabeza y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Parecía una colegiala enamoradiza. _"¡Serénate, por Dios!"_

—No —contestó más calmada y lo dejó pasar a la casa—. Deseaba que mi madre se fuera lo antes posible y si te hubieras acercado, ella no lo habría hecho antes de que tú te fueras primero.

—Me halaga que quieras quedarte conmigo más tiempo —susurró él, sin apartar los ojos de ella, rozándole la mano al pasar. Robin la apartó enseguida. El hoyuelo de la mejilla izquierda asomó tentador—. A mí también me gustaría.

—No malinterpretes lo que digo, Zoro —objetó, tomándoselo a risa. Era la mejor opción —. Mi madre aún piensa que debe velar por mí.

—Vaya, parece que te cuida muy bien. No quiero pensar cómo sería cuando eras soltera. ¿Te ponía un cinturón de castidad?

—No seas irreverente, estás hablando de mi madre —le amonestó sin mucho énfasis —. Es de la vieja escuela —la defendió—. Tiene ideas un tanto anticuadas sobre cómo debe conducirse una mujer.

Llegaron al salón. Noah, adormecido, estaba tumbado en el sofá con un cómic de Spiderman en el regazo. Se animó un poco al ver quién había llegado.

—Hola, grumetillo —le saludó Zoro, acercándose al niño—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Hola, Zoro. Un poco mejor —dijo con voz rasposa—. Pero tengo mucho sueño.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama a caballito?

—¡Vale! Pero ¿no soy demasiado mayor para que me lleves así? —Se lo veía inseguro.

—Noooo. Nunca se es demasiado mayor para ir a caballito. Si encontrase a alguien que me llevara, iría encantado —aseguró Zoro, muy serio, mientras se sentaba al borde del sofá. Dejó la chaqueta sobre el asiento. Robin observó a su hijo sujetarse, confiado, a la espalda de Zoro. Su vecino se incorporó con el niño colgando por detrás. Los dos reían. —Grumete, directo a la cama.

Robin los siguió pasillo adelante, sonriendo ante la imagen que presentaban los dos. Después de la rigidez de su madre, la presencia de Zoro era como un soplo de aire fresco en una habitación cerrada. _"Mientras solo sea un soplo y no todo el oxígeno que necesitas, vas bien",_ se recordó.

—¿Tienes que lavarte los dientes? —preguntó Zoro.

—Ay, sí. Se me había olvidado —confesó Noah—. Vamos al baño.

—No puedes lavarte los dientes encima de Zoro.—corrió a advertirle. Su hijo era capaz de intentarlo—. Baja de su espalda.

—¿Luego me llevas otra vez? —solicitó, mimoso. —Noah, deja de...

—Pues claro, grumete —la cortó Zoro, dejando al niño en el suelo, frente al lavabo—. Estaré encantado.

Pocos minutos después, Noah ya estaba completamente dormido, acostado en su cama.

—Los antibióticos le dejan agotado —musitó Robin, entornando la puerta de la habitación al salir—. Vamos al salón. Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Solo hablar? —La pregunta susurrada hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por sus coqueteos. Ella no era una jovencita sin experiencia, por mucho que sus hormonas empezasen a danzar al ritmo de tambores africanos cada vez que él estaba cerca. _"Pues díselo a ellas."_

—La jefa de estudios ha dado luz verde a la salida en velero —entonó, para ceñirse a lo profesional. Se sentaron cada uno en un sofá. Ella trató de no mirar cómo se le tensaba la camiseta en los bíceps, ni en el contraste entre la blancura de la tela y su piel morena—. Quiere saber si podría ser antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero acabamos de empezar el mes, no tenemos muchas fechas para elegir. Por otro lado, hay que contar con que el día sea propicio.

—Va a ser complicado, ¿no?

—No importa. Si me das un minuto, miro la previsión del tiempo y nos hacemos una idea. —Sacó su iPhone del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a navegar en una página web —. Hay que descontar los días de fiesta y el puente de la semana que viene —comentó, mientras buscaba. Movía los dedos por la pantalla con destreza. Tenía unas manos muy bonitas. Dedos largos y uñas cuidadas. No llevaba anillos ni pulseras. Robin empezó a imaginarse esas manos recorriéndola el cuerpo y el calor la inundó por completo—. Vale; según esto, para el doce y el trece tendremos un buen momento —dijo Zoro, ajeno a los eróticos pensamientos de su vecina—. Dile a tu jefa a ver qué le parecen esos días.— Devolvió el teléfono al bolsillo y, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se inclinó para observarla con interés.

—Se lo diré —aseguró Robin, apartando con presteza la mirada de la suya, tan intensa. Lo último que deseaba era que él descubriera lo mucho que la excitaba su presencia—. Me tienes... —carraspeó para centrarse—. Me tienes que decir si los niños deberán llevar algo especial ese día.

Zoro siguió mirándola durante un minuto antes de responder . Sus ojos, posados en ella como una caricia.

—Nada de zapatos, mejor zapatillas de deporte: resbalan menos en cubierta y no la rayan. Un buen abrigo impermeable, guantes y gorro. Y tú, por mucho que me agrade volver a verte con esa falda y esos zapatos, también. —Lanzó una mirada significativa a las piernas y a los zapatos de tacón que Robin llevaba puestos y le guiñó un ojo.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil guardar la compostura delante de su vecino. Sobre todo cuando la miraba de ese modo. Como si la quisiera comer entera. _"Solo bromea. No se te ocurra tomar en cuenta sus palabras",_ pensó. Fue a la cocina a por unas cervezas. Era una manera de mantener un poco de distancia. No quería tener un _"rollito"_ con él, por mucho que Nami la animara. Eso no iba con ella. _"Pues deja de babear"_ , se ordenó, abriendo los botellines con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Gracias —dijo su vecino cuando le tendió la bebida—. Antes de ayer, ¿se enfadó mucho tu ex? —La miraba muy serio.

—Law se cree con poder para decidir con quién hablo y con quién no. No le hago caso —confesó, reclinándose en el sofá, más tranquila—. A veces puede ser un pesado.

—Estás mejor sin él —afirmó, categórico, y le dio un trago a la cerveza. Robin rio con gusto ante semejante afirmación. Después de escuchar los reproches de su madre, aquello era muy agradable.

—Yo también lo creo. —Se obligó a no fijarse en el cuello de Zoro ni en el movimiento de su nuez mientras tragaba la bebida. Ni en la barba de tres días que le manchaba la mandíbula y que ella estaba deseando tocar. Ni en la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban a la boca del botellín... _"No pienses en eso",_ pensó, bebiendo a su vez.

—¿Por qué... por qué se separaron? —Por una vez, lo notó inseguro—. Quizá me esté entrometiendo...

—No. En cualquier caso, no importa —aseguró ella—. Se fue con la contable del concesionario de coches donde trabaja. Sí, suena a tópico, pero es la verdad —añadió, al ver que él la miraba sorprendido—. Ella es nueve años más joven que yo. Ahora tiene veintinueve. —Quiso decir la edad para saber cuál era la reacción de él al hacer cuentas. Era una tontería, aunque de pronto se encontró anhelando que Zoro la viera aún deseable. Que la encontrara atractiva.

—Lo dices como si eso justificase que él la eligiera a ella. Yo tengo veintiocho. Pero en mi opinión la edad no tiene importancia. Tú no representas la edad que tienes, profe. Yo te echaba menos años.

—Gracias. —"¡No se te ocurra sonrojarte!"

—Te has puesto roja —susurró Zoro, sentándose en el mismo sofá que ella—. Me gustas cuando te ruborizas. Tus ojos se ven hermosos como no tienes idea.

—Yo... no creo que... —titubeó. Y tironeó de la entallada falda para bajarla hasta las rodillas. Zoro se mordió el labio ante su recato.

—¿Por qué te asusta que te diga lo que pienso? No creo que sea nada malo. ¿Hay alguien más aparte de Wolverine?

—Por favor, ¿no puedes olvidar que lo viste? —El sonrojo subía de intensidad conforme la miraba—. Me da vergüenza.

—No tienes de qué sentirla. —Era cierto—. Si no hubiera tenido nombre... es posible que lo hubiera olvidado, pero con él escrito... es imposible. Sueño con Wolverine... — confesó, acortando la distancia. Dejó el botellín sobre la mesita. La miró antes de seguir hablando. No quería perderse ni un solo instante de su reacción—. Y contigo. Sueño con las cosas que te haré cuando estemos en la cama.

—" _¿Que te haré cuando estemos en la cama?"_ —inquirió ella, con ese aire de maestra que tanto le ponía—. ¿No estás siendo presuntuoso? —Bebió un trago. Sus labios estaban húmedos cuando retiró el botellín. Zoro imaginó que tendrían la frescura de la bebida.

—No.

La vio dirigir sus ojos hacia todos los lados menos a él y pasarse repetidas veces el pelo tras las orejas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su profe fuera tan tímida. Pero no había respondido a su pregunta y él no podía dejarlo estar. Volvió a la carga.

—¿Hay alguien más?

—No. No hay nadie más. —Clavó en él sus preciosos ojos—. Y no creo que te importe saberlo —añadió, muy seria.

" _Joder. Cómo me pone"_ , pensó; empezaba a sentirse tan duro como el palo mayor del Iratxo.

—Te equivocas, profe. Me importa mucho saberlo. Necesito saber si te ves con alguien o solo con nuestro amigo plastificado. Quiero conocer todo sobre ti. Hasta donde llega tu sonrojo. —Le acarició la ruborizada mejilla con la yema del dedo índice y lo dejó resbalar por el cuello, donde el rubor seguía igual de intenso y el latido era perceptible a simple vista—. Si te falta el aire cuando te toco. —Continuó por el borde del escote de la camisa blanca y sintió que ella retenía el aliento—. Si te estremeces si voy más allá. —Dejó que su dedo descansara en el vértice del escote de la camisa, donde el botón lo mantenía cerrado, y apoyó la yema contra la piel caliente—. Casi puedo sentir tu corazón. Los latidos acelerados. Pum, pum, pum...

Le alegró ver que a Robin se le oscurecían los ojos y que entreabría los labios. Pero aquel juego también le estaba pasando factura; estaba tan excitado como ella. Si no la besaba pronto le daría un ataque. Acortó aún más la distancia. Percibió el aroma a flores y a algo que no supo definir y que le volvía loco. Casi podía sentir su aliento cálido y agitado. Tocó sus labios con los suyos. Eran tan suaves como había imaginado. Se deleitó con esa sensación, sin ir más allá. Sin exigir nada. Disfrutando de ese momento. Sin prisas. Cuando sintió que Robin se separaba le pasó la mano por la nuca para impedir que huyera. No quería darlo por terminado tan pronto. Sin embargo, ella solo quería situarse mejor. Estaba tan entregada a ese beso como él. Temblaba, y eso le hizo sentir poderoso. El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo, pero no hizo caso; ninguna llamada iba a impedir que dejara de besarla. Profundizó aquel beso, que empezaba a resultar insuficiente. El primer contacto de las lenguas fue electrizante. El gemido de Robin llegó directamente a su endurecido miembro. La vibración del móvil intensificaba la sensación a tal punto que temió eyacular allí mismo. Se sacó el teléfono antes de llegar a ese extremo y lo dejó en la mesa sin mirar. La llamada cesó unos preciosos segundos antes de volver a sonar.

—Será mejor que contestes —murmuró Robin junto a la boca—. Quizá sea algo importante.

—Tú eres lo importante en este momento. —Volvió a mordisquearle los labios, aunque hubo de dejarlo cuando comprendió que aquella maldita llamada no iba a cesar—. Más vale que de verdad sea importante —masculló entre dientes al coger el aparato—. Perdona, debo contestar —dijo, al ver la cara de Bon ocupando la pantalla del móvil—. Dime.

—Joder, Zoro. Ya te ha costado —comentó su primo.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría estar ocupado? —barbotó, enfadado.

—Necesito ir a tu casa, Zoro. Es urgente. Debo contarte algo. Por favor, corazón — añadió al ver que no decía nada.

—Vale —claudicó—. Ahora mismo subo.

—¿Subo?

—No preguntes y ven antes de que me arrepienta. —Colgó la llamada y se volvió para mirar a Robin. Ella se había levantado y se la veía aturdida. Sus labios, de un rojo rabioso e hinchados por los besos, eran tan apetecibles como el mejor postre. Se levantó para volver a besarla y le dolió que ella se apartara. El momento de magia había pasado. "¡Puto Bon!"—. Lo siento, es el capullo de mi primo que quiere hablar conmigo.

—Sí. Será mejor que te vayas. Esto no...

—Ni se te ocurra decir que esto no tenía que haber ocurrido o que no debe volver a ocurrir —la cortó, molesto, cogiendo la chaqueta. Luego la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Sentía en sus dedos el pulso acelerado de ella y le alegró comprobar que estaba igual de afectada—. Aún no me he cansado de besarte, profe. ¿Te has cansado tú? —No le dio tiempo a responder—. Puede que tú tengas problemas para admitir que nos gustamos; yo no. Volveré a besarte y tú volverás a besarme.

—¿Sabes que resultas muy presuntuoso?

No supo si se lo decía con reproche o le hacía gracia. En cualquier caso, no tenía importancia; deseaba estar con ella. Besarla hasta quedarse sin aire; quitarle la blusa blanca y aquella falda estrecha, que le marcaba la forma de la cadera y dejaba ver unas piernas preciosas. Saborearla entera y ver la expresión de su cara cuando alcanzara el orgasmo. No veía la hora de que eso ocurriera.

—Ya me lo has dicho antes, pero no es presunción, profe, es certeza absoluta. Te besaré y me besarás —repitió, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azorados de ella. Se besó un dedo y lo pegó con suavidad a los labios de Robin; dejó que resiguiera su forma, de una comisura a otra, antes de apartarlo—. Buenas noches. Sueña conmigo.

* * *

—Deja de mirar. No vas a quedarte a redecorar nada —aseguró Zoro, mientras su primo paseaba la vista por cada uno de los objetos que adornaban el salón—. Está todo perfecto.

—No tengo pensado quedarme en tu casa. No temas —informó Bon con un mohín, pero se lo veía triste y asustado—. Solo necesitaba hablar contigo. Parece que te he pillado en un mal momento...

—No sabes cuánto, Bon. Y no es la primera vez. Anda, siéntate que me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No puedo sentarme. Necesito moverme. Desde que ha llamado Paula Doublefinger, no puedo parar quieto. —Se pasó las manos por los muslos y volvió a meterlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul cobalto.

—¿Y qué problema hay con la ex de Daz? No me digas que estás celoso —inquirió para molestarle. Bon le miró de medio lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tiene cáncer de colon —musitó, sentándose al fin.

—Mierda.

—La han ingresado esta tarde. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se lo dejó alborotado. Debía de estar muy alterado para no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle; su primo siempre iba como un pincel—. Daz está con ella.

—¿Cómo está Paula?

—Asustada. Mañana la operarán. Quiere que Daz esté allí.

—¿Y Unai? Zoro pensó en el pobre niño, lo asustado que estaría.

—Está con mis suegros —apuntó Bon—. No lo podemos tener en nuestra casa... Yo... no sé qué hacer con él —confesó, cabizbajo; las manos, colgando entre las rodillas.

—Solo es un niño de seis años, Bon. No una bomba de relojería.

—Lo sé, pero sin Daz para que me guíe... no sé si sabré... —Le miró, completamente perdido.

—Bon, deja de ser tan pesado —soltó, impaciente—. ¿Qué problema tienes con Unai? Le conoces desde que era poco más que un bebé. El niño te quiere.

Su primo había conocido a Daz un año después de que se separase de Paula. Por entonces, su hijo tenía dos años.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también le quiero mucho, es como un hijo para mí, pero me asusta esa responsabilidad. ¿Y si no estoy a la altura?

—Hay que joderse, Bon. Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que cuando pasa las vacaciones con vosotros. Simplemente, que ahora lo llevas al colegio y lo recoges a la salida tú solo. —Le golpeó en el muslo con camaradería—. Ya es hora de que dejes de eludir la responsabilidad. Daz te necesita.

—Ay, soy un egoísta —se lamentó, acunando la cabeza entre las manos; los codos, apoyados en las rodillas—. No sé por qué Daz me aguanta.

—Porque te quiere, ¡idiota! —Se levantó del sofá—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Vale, corazón. —Sonrió con timidez—. ¿Qué es lo que he interrumpido?

—Mejor no te lo cuento —murmuró Zoro. Por una vez no quería hablar de lo ocurrido con una mujer. Cogió dos cervezas del frigorífico y le tendió una a su primo.

—Gracias. —Tomó el botellín y dio un trago—. Uy, eso significa que es más serio de lo que pensaba. ¿No me digas que te has colgado por una chica? —inquirió, más animado. Sus ojos grises brillaban de expectación—. ¿Quién es?

—No es una chica —protestó Zoro antes de darse cuenta.

—¿Ah, no? —Bon achicó la mirada—. Un chico no puede ser. ¡Eso sí que sería una sorpresa!

—No, no es un chico. Aún no me ando por ahí —soltó Zoro con media sonrisa.

—Según unos amigos, es una lástima. Estarían encantados de que hubieras cambiado de acera —aseguró. Le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Si no es una chica ni un chico... —Lo pensó un momento—. Joder , joder , joder . ¡¿No me digas que te has ligado a la profesora?! —Se levantó de un salto—. ¡Te has ruborizado!

Era cierto; notaba calor en la cara y se reprendió por no haberlo evitado. Ahora su primo no dejaría de darle la lata y no le apetecía lidiar con él.

—No me he liado con ella —aclaró, muy serio. _"Aún no, al menos."_

—Pero lo estás pensando. Tienes esa mirada, corazón.

—No sé de qué mirada me hablas, Bon. Deja de imaginar cosas —trató de quitarle importancia, pero preveía que su primo no iba a ser fácil de engañar—. No hay nada entre ella y yo.

—De momento. —Cabeceó, sopesando la situación. Los brazos en jarras—. Sé lo mucho que te ponen las profesoras y tu vecina no está nada mal. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá sea la mujer que te haga morder el polvo. —Soltó una carcajada—. ¡No quiero perdérmelo!

—Pierdes el tiempo. No tengo ningún interés por enamorarme. Confieso que no veo la hora de... — _"... meterme en sus bragas"_. Por alguna razón que no supo definir , no terminó así la frase—. De que te largues a tu casa y dejes de interrumpir mi vida.

—Uy, uy, uy, esto se pone interesante. Tengo que contárselo a Daz. Querrá saber todos los detalles.

—Dejen de estar hablando de mi vida amorosa, pervertidos —protestó sin énfasis.

—Hasta ahora nunca te ha importado, corazón. ¿Qué tiene esta de diferente?

—¡Hostia, Bon, qué pesado eres! —Empezaba a molestarle. Pese a que su primo tenía razón, le incomodaba tanta insistencia. Desconocía el motivo, pero no quería hablar de Robin. No en esos términos. Bebió casi toda la cerveza de un trago; Bon le imitó, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Su sonrisa de medio lado, un tanto socarrona, mostraba a las claras lo que pensaba de su hosca actitud. _"Joder."_

* * *

Robin comprobó si Noah tenía fiebre. No, su piel estaba cálida, pero no caliente. Más tranquila, se fue a su dormitorio y comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse el camisón. Aún sentía hormigueo en los labios. Seguro que los tenía hinchados y de un rojo rabioso. No quiso tocárselos para comprobarlo. Ya no recordaba desde cuándo nadie la besaba de ese modo, si es que alguna vez la habían besado así. Lo que tenía claro es que nunca había experimentado una sensación igual. Eléctrica, sensual, excitante... Quién iba a pensar que su vecinito del ático sabría hacerlo tan bien.

" _¿Hacerlo bien? Eso tiene gracia. ¡Si te ha puesto a cien!"_

Mejor no pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber sonado su teléfono a tiempo. Al tocarse las lenguas había sentido el chispazo hasta en las uñas de los pies. Era extraño que no se le hubiera puesto el pelo de punta, como cuando tocas una bola de plasma. Se estremeció al sentir la tela de algodón del camisón resbalar por su piel desnuda. Zoro era un descarado muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Bueno, tiene sus razones para estarlo. Besa de miedo.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y al sentir el sabor de él, que aún lo impregnaba, se humedeció entera. Apretó los muslos como si quisiera frenar el latido que cobraba fuerza entre sus piernas. Con los ojos cerrados, trató de no pensar en él. No recordar aquel beso abrasador. No imaginar el torso que escondía su camiseta, ni pensar en el enorme abultamiento de la bragueta de sus vaqueros, cuando se levantó para volver a besarla. Abultamiento que aún seguía al despedirse de ella.

" _¡Dios! Empiezas a estar necesitada"_ , pensó mirando al cajón donde guardaba a Wolverine. "Un rato de autogratificación te vendría bien. Quizá de ese modo dejes de pensar en Zoro." Pese a sus buenas intenciones, cuando se metió en la cama con su amigo plastificado en las manos, no era en Hugh Jackman y en su culo prieto en quien pensaba.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Este es el mas largo hasta ahora, disfrútenlo e igualmente se pone cada vez mas… Interesante ¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**.-.-.-.- Capitulo 17 -.-.-.-.**

—Así que ya lo has estrenado —susurró Nami por encima de la cabeza de Noah, sentado entre las dos—. ¡Ya era hora!

Estaban en el cine. Habían ido a ver la película de animación que deseaba ver el niño. En cambio, ellas se dedicaban a cuchichear. Bueno, más bien Nami se dedicaba a susurrarle, intentando sonsacar todo lo que podía sobre el encuentro, el jueves anterior , de Robin y Zoro. No habría debido decirle nada. Y menos, que se habían besado. En realidad ella no se lo había contado. Nami lo había adivinado al verla completamente ruborizada. Eso había puesto a su amiga en _"modo cotilleo"_ y no paraba desde entonces, primero sonsacando sobre Zoro y ahora sobre su vibrador. Pese a que Noah le había llamado la atención varias veces porque no le dejaba oír la película, ella seguía insistiendo cada poco.

—Robin, cabrona, no me dejes con las ganas —volvió a la carga—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Funciona? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Calla. Nos van a echar del cine —murmuró Robin, deseando que su amiga dejara de presionarla con el tema—. No sé de dónde has sacado que lo he... usado.

—Se te nota en la cara. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Estás menos tensa. Tienes otro brillo.

—¡Qué tontería! —alzó la voz.

—Shhhhhhhh —chistó su hijo, molesto. La mujer de la fila anterior se volvió para mirarla de malos modos. Robin agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Luego, molesta, miró a Nami. Todo era por su culpa.

—Si lo llego a saber, no te digo nada —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Por Dios, Robin! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿Mirar la película?

—Son pingüinos bailones —susurró Nami—. Si al menos hubiéramos entrado en la de Acero puro, habríamos podido disfrutar de Hugh Jackman —se lamentó, antes de meterse un puñado de palomitas en la boca, con cara de resignación—. La próxima vez no te hago caso.

—Ya te he dicho que ha quedado con su padre para verla el sábado que viene.

—Tu ex es muy listo —musitó—. Capullo —pronunció en silencio, moviendo los labios. Robin miró el reloj. No quedaba mucho para que terminara la proyección. Unos cinco minutos a lo sumo. Esperaba que su amiga fuera capaz de aguantar hasta entonces sin insistir en el tema. Estaban rodeados de niños y de padres; su propio hijo estaba sentado entre ellas, ¿cómo podía pretender que le contara sus experiencias con Wolverine? ¡Era vergonzoso! Se rebulló en el asiento al recordarlo. Claro que no pensaba en el vibrador, precisamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, los créditos ocuparon la pantalla y los ocupantes de la sala comenzaron a levantarse para salir de allí. Los más pequeños marchaban con una sonrisa, al tiempo que repetían parte de los diálogos. Se los veía emocionados. Mientras esperaban, Robin ayudó a su hijo a ponerse el abrigo.

—¡Uf! Menos mal, si veo otro pingüino bailando, grito —aseguró Nami una vez en la calle.

—Tía Nami, ¿no te ha gustado? ¡Ha estado guayyy! —exclamó Noah, emocionado.

—Hoy no estaba de humor para este tipo de película, cariño —aclaró, al tiempo que le revolvía el pelo—. Hoy prefería ver mamporros y tíos cachas.

—Ya lo sé, tía. A ti te gusta mucho Hugh Jackman, pero mi papá quiere llevarme a verla y... —se disculpó el niño.

—No te preocupes, corazón. A lo mejor voy a verla con tu madre otro día.

—¡Vale! —Noah parecía más tranquilo al saber que no se iba a perder la película. Luego vio a un amigo que salía del cine y corrió a comentar con él las mejores escenas.

—Y ahora que estamos solas... —murmuró Nami con aire conspirador—. ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Besa bien? Confieso que nunca he estado con un tío más de cinco años menor que yo. Me hace sentir insegura.

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Robin se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

—Joder , Robin, eres de lo más desagradable y desagradecida que he conocido. — Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué problema tienes en decirme si tu vecinito besa bien o no?

—Besa de cine —aseguró, rezando para no volver a sonrojarse como una quinceañera —. Aún se me encoge el estómago al recordarlo. ¿Contenta?

—No mucho —confesó Nami, sin mirarla—. No sé si porque tu descripción es tan escueta o porque tengo envidia. De cualquier manera, ¡ya era hora! No podías ser más santa. Y digo yo, que hasta las santas cometerían algún pecado que otro, ¿no? — Descruzó los brazos y le pasó uno por la espalda—. ¿Habéis quedado?

—No. No hemos quedado. —Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cerró la cremallera de la cazadora acolchada—. No tengo ningún interés en tener nada con él. Ya te he dicho que es muy joven, Nami.

—¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? Besa de maravilla, según tú. ¡Pues aprovecha el momento!

—No es tan sencillo... —empezó a decir , pero calló al ver salir del edificio a Luffy con Vivi. En cuanto su compañero las vio, se acercaron hasta ellas. Nami retiró el brazo de sus hombros, repentinamente seria.

—Hola, chicas —las saludó Luffy con su habitual cordialidad—. Cuánto tiempo hacía que no te veía, Nami.

—Sí. Un montón —declaró su amiga, mirando a Vivi con interés felino—. ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

—Por supuesto. Vivi, una compañera de trabajo —informó él con aplomo—. Nami, una amiga —dijo, en beneficio de Vivi. Las dos se besaron las mejillas, aunque se podía notar la tensión entre ellas. Si fueran gatas tendrían el lomo erizado, pensó Robin.

—¿Qué película habéis visto? Nosotras hemos venido con Noah a ver la de los pingüinos —comentó para aligerar el ambiente.

—Ah, hemos visto In Time. Una futurista —aclaró Luffy—. Nada del otro mundo. —Alzó los hombros—. A ver si tu vecino no se equivoca y el día 13 sale propicio para navegar.

La sola mención de Zoro la acaloró por dentro. _"¡No te sonrojes!"_ , se ordenó antes de hablar. —Eso espero. Ayer se mandaron las circulares para los alumnos que van a ir. Se había enviado la notificación, pero ella aún no se lo había confirmado a Zoro. Temía llamarlo y que él fuera a su casa. Solo de imaginar que volvía a besarla... Tragó saliva y trató de prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo Luffy.

—Leí los consejos sobre la ropa y el calzado adecuado para la salida —mencionó su compañero de trabajo—. Lo pasarán bien.

—Seguro —habló Vivi por primera vez—, debe de ser una experiencia muy interesante. Luffy, ¿no tendríamos que irnos ya?

—Ah, sí. Es cierto. Bueno, hasta otra —se despidió él. Después de los adioses, Luffy y Vivi se marcharon.

—"Debe de ser una experiencia muy interesante" —repitió Nami con sorna—. ¿No es un poco repipi?

—No, no lo es. A mí me cae muy bien y en el colegio están encantados con ella.

—¿En el colegio? ¿Esta es la sustituta? —indagó Nami con el ceño fruncido—. No me habías dicho que era tan joven.

—No he visto la necesidad —se excusó Robin, que no entendía la actitud de su amiga—. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Bah, ninguna, en realidad —dijo Nami, sincera—. Yo también debería irme ya. Debo prepararme para esta noche.

—¿Has quedado con Sanji?

—Sí —respondió con una pícara sonrisa—. Me he comprado un conjunto de lencería capaz de resucitar a un muerto.

—¿Tienes necesidad de resucitar a alguno?

—¡Nooo! Sanji funciona muy bien —ronroneó.Con unos ojos chocolates, brillantes de satisfacción.

Un momento después, Nami se había ido. Noah y ella caminaban hacia casa. El niño le iba contando escenas de la película. Escenas que Robin no recordaba haber visto, ocupada como había estado en soslayar las preguntas de Nami y en tratar de no pensar demasiado en su vecino. Lo cierto era que, por mucho que se esforzara, no podía apartarlo mucho tiempo de su mente. No recordaba haberse sentido tan... El teléfono móvil sonó en el bolso antes de que pudiera ponerle adjetivo a sus sentimientos. Descolgó sin mirar.

—Hola, ¿Robin? —Era la voz de Zoro . El teléfono estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus manos.

—Sí... Soy yo —respondió, azorada.

—Soy Zoro. Quería saber si ya has hablado con la responsable. Necesito adjudicar un día. Ya sabes, para otras posibles salidas —aclaró. —Sí, perdona, debería haberte llamado. He... he estado ocupada —pronunció, tratando de serenarse. _"¡Eres una mujer adulta y madre! ¡Compórtate como tal!"_ —. Hemos quedado en ir el martes, 13. Parece una mala fecha, pero...

—No seamos supersticiosos. —Su risa llegó clara y sugerente—. Les encantará. Saldremos en el Lamia, que es más grande. A las nueve y media os estaré esperando en el puerto. —Guardó silencio un instante—. Es una pena que no puedas llevar falda. Me encantaría ver cómo juega el viento a levantártela. —Silencio—. Cómo me gustaría ser brisa y acariciar cada recoveco de tu cuerpo —terminó con aquella voz suya, tan grave, que la hacía derretir por dentro. —Nos vemos allí —profirió antes de cortar la llamada.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolso, como si quemara, y se echó a reír como una tonta. Notaba las bragas húmedas y la piel hormigueante. Estaba en un buen lío. Se excitaba con una simple frase. Aquello no era normal. Tal vez Nami tuviera razón cuando afirmaba que mucho tiempo sin sexo no era saludable.

Se le borró la sonrisa. Llevaba más de dos años sin tenerlo. Desde antes de que Law y ella se separasen. El escarceo con Wolverine, la otra noche, no contaba. Había sido una satisfacción física, pero le había faltado algo más. Algo que su juguete plastificado no podía proporcionarle.

—Mamá, ¿cuando lleguemos a casa, seguimos con el puzle que me regalaste? — preguntó Noah—. ¿Crees que lo terminaremos esta noche?

—Claro. Pero no creo que lo acabemos hoy. Aún nos quedan muchas piezas.

Centrarse en buscar los fragmentos del rompecabezas le ayudaría a tranquilizar su mente y a dejar de pensar en aventuras con jovencitos _. "No te engañes, no es con jovencitos. Es con uno en particular."_

.-.-.-…-.-

La mañana se había levantado casi despejada. Un buen día para salir a navegar. Estaba deseando hacer esa excursión y, a juzgar por los comentarios de los integrantes del grupo, sus alumnos también. Todos llevaban gorros, guantes y deportivas. Por una vez los padres habían hecho caso de las recomendaciones. Ella también llevaba gorro de lana, guantes y la cazadora acolchada roja. Se había puesto unas Converse negras, pero llevaba las botas en la mochila por si se mojaba las zapatillas. Llegaron al puerto en tiempo récord. Se notaba la impaciencia. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la oficina de la Escuela Náutica.

Zoro les esperaba en la puerta. Se había puesto un gorro de lana azul marino, un polar grueso del mismo tono que el gorro y pantalones de loneta grises. Por mucho que intentó no mirarlo más de la cuenta, no pudo evitarlo. Estaba perfecto para un anuncio de colonia fresca.

—Buenos días. Parece que hemos acertado con el tiempo —comentó, para no seguir mirándolo como una boba—. No llueve.

—Sí, y el viento es el adecuado. —La miró, sin duda más de lo que se había propuesto, antes de señalar al interior de la oficina. Robin sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas, ante la solícita mirada—. Pasad para las explicaciones.

Dentro, una mujer morena hablaba por teléfono. Les saludó con la mano y les sonrió. Otra mujer , una versión más joven de la anterior , tecleaba en el ordenador . Se la veía cansada y un tanto pálida. Robin se preguntó si estaría enferma. Esa distracción la ayudó a serenarse.

—Mi madre y mi hermana. —El susurro de Zoro junto a la oreja le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Adiós a su serenidad—. Mi padre está en el aula.

Cuando el hombre en el aula se puso una gorra de capitán, todos los niños abrieron las bocas en una muda "O".

—Buenos días, grumetes —comenzó con voz alta y clara. A Robin no le costó imaginarlo dando órdenes en el puente de mando—. Soy el capitán del Lamia, Dracule Mihawk. —Todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras—. Esta mañana saldremos a navegar por la costa. ¿Cuántos son?

—Dieciocho. Una niña está enferma y no ha podido venir —aclaró Robin.

—Bien. Irán nueve en cada viaje. Mientras unos salen en el velero, los otros se quedarán conmigo. Veremos diapositivas de barcos, un vídeo de pesca y os enseñaré a hacer los cinco nudos más importantes. Y si os portáis bien, os contaré la vez que tuve que luchar contra una galerna. —Hablaba con mucha seriedad, acorde con su cargo, pero por alguna razón los pequeños estaban encantados. A tal punto que, cuando se dividió el grupo, ninguno de los que debían quedarse en tierra protestó. El suyo fue el primer turno en salir a navegar. Zoro iba junto a ellos, explicando cómo sería la salida y el comportamiento que esperaba de todos. Llevaban puesto el chaleco salvavidas.

—El mar es peligroso, por eso debéis obedecer las normas. Un rescate en el agua siempre es difícil, pero con el frío lo es aún más —dijo, muy serio. Nueve pares de ojos le miraban con atención—. No quiero tener que encerraros en el camarote por mal comportamiento. Una travesura puede poner en peligro al resto. ¿Ha quedado claro? — Todos asintieron al unísono—. En ese caso nos lo pasaremos fenomenal. —Les guiñó un ojo y los niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que me puedo marear —murmuró una niña.

—¿No lo sabéis? En el Lamia nadie se marea. Es un velero especial —aseguró al llegar al pantalán—. Solo tenéis que fijar la vista en el horizonte, donde el mar se junta con el cielo, como hacen los buenos grumetes.

Zoro se dedicó, entonces, a explicar lo que era un grumete. Robin dejó de escucharle para fijarse en lo relajado que se lo veía caminando entre los pequeños. Como si estuviera rodeado de ellos todos los días. Hablaba y se reía; atendía a todas sus preguntas y las respondía sin titubear. Habría sido un profesor estupendo. Finalmente, Zoro se detuvo al lado de un velero con el casco pintado de azul.

—Hemos llegado, grumetes. Los alzare hacia arriba para que alcancéis la cubierta. —Con agilidad fue subiendo a los nueve y se volvió a Robin, en cuanto terminó—. Y ahora te toca a ti.

—No hace fal... —El resto de la frase murió en los labios, pues Zoro ya la había izado hasta la plataforma de la popa y de allí a la bañera con un solo movimiento—. Gracias — se obligó a decir , ante la mirada aplicada de sus alumnos, que no se perdían detalle. Rezó para no ponerse colorada.

—Ahora, grumetes, si me dejan pasar , abriré la cabina y nos pondremos en marcha — comentó él, como si tal cosa. Ella lo vio hacer sin fijarse realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Aún sentía la presión de las manos de Zoro en la cintura, el olor de su colonia y la caricia de los mechones, que se le escapaban del gorro, en la cara. Su corazón latía acelerado y hasta la respiración era más superficial que de costumbre. Estaba en un aprieto. En un serio aprieto.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó una de las Barbies. Ante el asentimiento de él, cinco niñas se precipitaron dentro—. ¡Hala! ¡Qué bonito! Es como una casa —decían, mientras exploraban la cabina.

—No se os ocurra tocar nada —ordenó Robin, poniéndose, por fin, en su papel de maestra. Debía dejar de soñar y preocuparse de sus alumnos—. No es para jugar.

Con el sonido del suave petardeo del motor , fueron saliendo de la dársena, rumbo a la bocana de la bahía.

—¿Y las velas? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—En cuanto dejemos el puerto las izaré, pero aún es pronto —contestó Zoro , paciente, de pie ante la rueda del timón—. Hay que esperar a que el viento sea favorable. Siéntense —ordenó cuando la nave empezó a saltar sobre las olas—. Las del camarote, siéntense donde pueda veros. Tú también, profe.

Robin se sentó junto a los chicos, que no se perdían ni un detalle de los movimientos de Zoro con los mandos. El aire, más frío conforme se alejaban del resguardo del puerto, les daba en la cara. Todos lucían la punta de la nariz roja y las mejillas coloradas. Les brillaban los ojos por la emoción. No decían nada. Cosa extraña; pocas veces sus alumnos se quedaban sin palabras.

Zoro manejaba la rueda, pendiente de todo lo que tenía alrededor. Una vez rebasada la bocana de la bahía paró el motor , situando el barco casi proa al viento, y empezó el trabajo de izar las velas. Se movía por la cubierta con la agilidad de alguien que está muy acostumbrado. Se preguntó desde qué edad navegaba. Probablemente desde muy niño, imaginó. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban el agua, buscando alimento. Sus graznidos llenaban el aire, compitiendo con el silbido del aire al pasar entre la vela y el mástil. Las olas balancearon la nave, que empezó a avanzar conforme la botavara quedaba en el ángulo adecuado.

—¿Podemos salir? —indagaron las niñas desde la cabina—. Aquí no podemos ver nada.

—Esperen a que haya trimado las velas —contestó Zoro—. Por si les interesa saberlo, trimar es colocar las velas correctamente para que tomen el viento —explicó, sin dejar de hacerlo.

—¿No tienes que conducir? —preguntó uno de los chicos al ver que no había nadie a la rueda del timón—. ¿No nos chocaremos?

—No, tranquilo, no nos chocaremos. Y no se llama conducir. Es pilotar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la bañera, Zoro empezó a explicarles cómo se llamaban las distintas partes del barco. Después les pidió que las señalaran ellos conforme él las nombraba. Todos parecían encantados con aquello y el tiempo se pasó volando. A todos se les hizo el paseo muy corto. A la vuelta, Luffy les estaba esperando en el pantalán con el resto de alumnos. Robin también había disfrutado de la salida y le apenaba que fuera a terminarse. Esta vez no dejó que Zoro la ayudara a bajar: ella misma saltó al pantalán con destreza y ayudó a los demás.

—Robin, quería comentarte algo —susurró Luffy, una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de la nave—. Verás... nunca he navegado y... ¿podrías ir tú, otra vez?

No podía creerlo. Luffy le cedía el turno. Su estómago se contrajo ante la posibilidad de navegar otra vez con Zoro. De compartir otra hora con él.

—No creo que te marees. A ninguno le ha pasado —le animó, pese a todo—. Es muy divertido. Merece la pena.

—Seguro, pero prefiero quedarme en tierra. Si no te importa, claro.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Venía pensando que era una pena que terminase —confesó—. ¿Estás seguro?

Luffy se limitó a cabecear y juntó a los niños y niñas que debían ir con él a las oficinas.

—¿No viene tu amigo? —indagó Zoro, cuando lo vio marchar.

—No. Cree que se mareará...

—Está equivocado, pero no me voy a quejar . Prefiero recrearme un rato más contigo a mi lado —susurró con picardía.

Robin trató de no ruborizarse. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que sus alumnos la vieran de ese modo ni dar pábulo a su vecino para que siguiera por esos derroteros. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado del beso, una relación con él estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Claro que, de momento, no tenía ningún prejuicio en seguir disfrutando de sus explicaciones, y de su simpatía con los niños, ni de admirar cómo se tensaban sus brazos al izar las velas, y de sus movimientos seguros y gráciles, moviéndose por la cubierta, y de ese cuerpo atractivo y joven... "¡Contrólate, Robin!"

—Tienes las mejillas coloradas, profe. La brisa del mar te sienta muy bien —murmuró junto al oído de ella.

Se había propuesto no volver a meterse con Robin, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo que lo impulsaba a provocarla. No sabía qué era. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que siguiera haciéndolo. Su vecina se tocó las mejillas con el dorso de las manos, sin mirarlo. Se había dado cuenta de que evitaba establecer contacto visual con él. La perturbaba, y saberlo era bastante halagador. Se fijó en los niños. Estaban entretenidos mirando a todos los lados por si veían otras naves. Un rato antes se habían cruzado con uno de los enormes barcos que descargan coches en el puerto de Pasaia y habían mirado, sobrecogidos, la altura de la cubierta, varios pisos por encima de ellos. Una vez que se cercioró de que ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención, se inclinó hacia ella, en la bañera.

—¿Qué tal nuestro amigo Wolverine? ¿Se porta bien?

El rojo cubrió su cara como una marea. Con los ojos abiertos con una mezcla de horror y vergüenza, lo miró un instante antes de recorrer con la mirada a sus alumnos por si alguno se hubiera percatado.

—No creo que este sea un tema de conversación para hablar en este momento — siseó, enfadada. Estaba aún más apetecible con esa mirada fiera—. Te estás pasando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que en otro momento querrás hablarlo conmigo? —la provocó.

—¡No! —Bajó la voz al ver que una de las niñas se había vuelto hacia ellos—. No quiero hablar de ello, ni ahora ni nunca.

" _¡Joder , qué ganas tengo de volver a besar esa boca protestona!"_ No había olvidado cómo le había puesto doce días antes cuando se besaron en su casa. No veía la hora de repetirlo.

—¿Se puede navegar por la noche? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí, pero no es recomendable —respondió, apartando por un rato las ganas de provocar a su vecina.

—¿Qué hay que hacer para conducir un barco? —indagó otro.

—Para pilotar un barco hay que estudiar y hacer prácticas para sacarse alguno de los títulos que existen. Se puede hacer desde los dieciséis años, si vuestros padres os dan permiso. —Las caras de todos ellos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva. Zoro se preguntó cuántos de ellos llevarían a término esa idea.

El tiempo de salida se estaba agotando y debían regresar al puerto. Fijó el rumbo a la bahía y procedió a arriar las velas, empezando por la de proa. Nueve pares de ojos estaban pendientes de todas sus maniobras. Se les notaba algo desilusionados porque la excursión hubiera terminado. Creyó ver el mismo desencanto en la mirada de la profesora. Era evidente que le había gustado navegar. Zoro se sintió absurdamente feliz. Terminó de arriar la mayor y puso el motor en marcha. La entrada del muelle se presentó ante la proa. En poco tiempo condujo el velero entre las otras naves hasta su sitio correspondiente y, tras apagar el motor, lo amarró.

—Bueno, grumetes, ¿os ha gustado la experiencia? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos—. ¿Podemos volver? —añadieron algunos.

—Probablemente con el colegio no, pero sí que podéis hacerlo con vuestras familias. Hacemos excursiones más largas que las de hoy —explicó, mientras les iba bajando al pantalán uno a uno—. Si esperáis un instante os daré unos folletos para que los enseñéis a vuestros padres.

Era un buen momento para hacer publicidad, así que entró en la cabina y tomó los trípticos que tenían para promocionar las salidas en barco, los cursos para las distintas titulaciones y el alquiler de veleros, con o sin patrón. Entregó uno a cada niño y dio unos cuantos a Robin para que los repartiera entre el otro grupo. Se permitió la travesura de no soltarlos a la primera, solo para ver cómo ella le miraba, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos preciosos: brillantes y expresivos. Y una boca que él se moría de ganas de volver a besar . Si no hubieran estado sus alumnos pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, lo habría hecho gustoso. Se prometió que no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo sin saborearla de nuevo.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos —comenzó Robin, pasándose varios mechones tras las orejas, bajo el gorro de lana—. La factura...

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya me diste los datos del colegio. Mi hermana se encargará de todo.

—¡Ah! Vale —musitó ella—. En ese caso, nos vamos.

—Me ha encantado tenerte en el barco. Lo he pasado bien —murmuró Zoro, acercándose aún más. Bajó la voz—. Una lástima tener tantos ojos pendientes. Me hubiera gustado probar el balanceo del Lamia contigo. Los dos solos —concretó con un tono ronco—. Desnudos en una de las literas.

Ella casi saltó hacia atrás y hubo de sujetarla para que no cayera a las aguas del puerto. Lo miraba con una mezcla de reproche e interés. Sí, estaba seguro de que en el fondo ella también estaba interesada, pero por algún motivo trataba de ocultarlo.

—¡Vamos, niños! —casi gritó ella, dándose la vuelta y conduciendo a sus alumnos fuera del pantalán, hasta donde les esperaba su compañero y el resto de colegiales. Zoro los vio alejarse por el puerto, pero solo tenía ojos para la profesora. Para ella y el suave balanceo de su cadera enfundada en aquel vaquero, que le sentaba de maravilla. Continuó mirando aun cuando ya los había perdido de vista. El estridente grito de una gaviota que sobrevolaba la dársena le devolvió a la realidad. Debía plegar las velas y cubrir con la funda la mayor. Realizó todas las tareas para dejar el barco en poco tiempo. Una vez cerrada la entrada a la cabina, saltó al pantalán y recorrió sin prisa el camino hasta la oficina. Sus padres se habían marchado ya y Kuina estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

—Hola. ¿Has preparado la factura para el colegio? —preguntó, antes de fijarse bien en ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vuelves a estar enferma? Hostia, Kuina , seguro que no has ido al médico —masculló, enfadado—. ¿A qué esperas?

—No me des la lata, Zoro . Estoy bien. Es que últimamente no duermo bien — respondió su hermana, poniéndose el abrigo—. Se me pasará.

—Claro, cuando estés criando malvas. Se lo diré a Marco; seguro que él te obliga a ir al médico.

—Ya te he dicho que es por no dormir bien. No seas pesado.

—Cuando no se duerme bien es porque hay algo.

—No sabía que te habías licenciado en medicina —barbotó Kuina con sorna.

—Eres injusta, Kuina.

—Lo siento, Zoro. Estoy cansada y no sé lo que digo —se disculpó. Le puso una mano sobre el brazo y le dio un apretón amistoso—. Lo siento. Iré al médico si así te quedas más tranquilo.

—No pasa nada. Pero, por favor , haz que te miren. No es normal no dormir bien. — Abrazó a su hermana y se dio cuenta de que también había adelgazado. Podía notar el rosario de su columna pese a las capas de ropa—. Come más; te vas a quedar en los huesos.

—A la orden, capitán —bromeó ella. Luego suspiró antes de separarse de él—. No he terminado de preparar la factura. Lo haré esta tarde, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No la envíes al colegio. Me la das a mí. Yo se la daré a mi vecina.

La mirada de su hermana era claramente especulativa y no le gustaba nada.

—¿Qué interés tienes en llevársela? Siempre las enviamos por correo...

—Es que es una bobada. Ella es vecina mía y... no me cuesta nada dársela en mano. —Puso cara de póquer.

—Si no fuera porque liarte con alguien de tu mismo portal sería una locura, creería que estás interesado en ella.

—¿Por qué dices lo del portal? —indagó, para ganar tiempo y buscar la manera de cambiar de tema sin que fuera muy evidente.

—Porque si la relación termina mal, será un problema cruzarse todos los días con ella; por no hablar de las reuniones de vecinos... —Meneó la cabeza y tomó el bolso.

—Te refieres a lo que ocurrió con Hina y el vecino del cuarto.

—Sí. Ella terminó marchándose a otro lado cuando comprendió que él no dejaría de oponerse a todo lo que Hina propusiera.

—¿Has vuelto a tener noticias de ella? Erais amigas.

—No, desde que se fue a vivir a Gasteiz. Creo que se casó con un constructor y que tiene una hija que...

Zoro se felicitó mentalmente por haber conseguido desviar a su hermana del tema. Dejó que terminara de explicarle lo que sabía de la antigua vecina mientras salían de la oficina y la cerraban hasta la tarde. Esperaba que, cuando su hermana se diera cuenta de su subterfugio, no se enfadara mucho con él ni intentara sonsacarle sus verdaderas intenciones para con Robin.

Eso, y que no le contara nada a su madre.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Que buen capitulo, ¿no lo creen?... ;) :) ¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**-.-.-.-. Capitulo 18 .-.-.-.-**

 **Nota:** **Al fin… para todos aquellos que se quedaron con la curiosidad de saber que mas seguía de esta historia que a atrapado a mas de uno, pues déjenme decirles que apartir de ahora comienzan nuevos capítulos de la historia, Disfrutenlos… ;) :)**

 **,,.,..,.,.,**

Robin y Noah ya habían cenado y ahora montaban el puzle sobre la mesa del comedor. Tenían puesto el vídeo con la serie Pesca radical, que a Noah le gustaba ver, mientras buscaban las piezas correspondientes entre el montón. Su hijo le había pedido que le contara todo sobre la excursión de esa mañana. Se lo veía entusiasmado y un tanto envidioso de los niños que habían ido a navegar. Él también quería ir en velero. ¿Qué niño no querría?

—No encuentro la pieza azul del traje de Spiderman —se quejó Noah, moviendo el montón de piezas para intentar dar con la adecuada—. Es un asco.

—Te he dicho que es mejor que las organicemos por colores y zonas. Así será más fácil localizarlas —explicó Robin con paciencia.

—¡Es que hay muchas!

—Por eso Cariño, sé que puede resultar aburrido y que quieres colocarlas ya, pero este trabajo lo hará más sencillo. Después...

El sonido del timbre de la puerta cortó el resto de la frase. Robin se levantó para ir a abrir y echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve, ¿quién podría ser?

—Hola, profe —saludó Zoro en cuanto le abrió la puerta—. Traigo la factura para que la entregues en el colegio.

—Hola. Gracias. Pensaba que la mandaríais allí por correo —dijo. Luego tomó el sobre que le tendía, tratando de no mirar a su vecino—. Se lo daré mañana a la responsable.

Zoro la observó con aquellos ojos tan impactantes, que la calentaban y la hacían imaginar imposibles. Tenía una media sonrisa y el hoyuelo jugaba al escondite en su mejilla izquierda. Si no hubiera sido tan joven... _"Deja de salivar"_ , se ordenó Robin.

—Es lo que solemos hacer, pero esta tarde mi hermana ya la tenía preparada y he pensado que sería una buena excusa para verte. ¿No me invitas a entrar? —preguntó, descarado.

—No creo que...

—¡Hola, Zoro! Ven a ver el puzle que estamos haciendo. ¡Es de Spiderman! —gritó su hijo desde la puerta del salón.

—Tu hijo cree que sí —afirmó, dando un paso al interior de la casa. Robin se apartó sin otro remedio que cerrar la puerta a su espalda y seguirlo hasta

el salón. Su vecino ya había acomodado su esbelto cuerpo en una de las sillas y ayudaba a Noah a buscar las piezas para hacer Spiderman, como si fuera algo habitual en ellos.

—Primero es mejor hacer todo el contorno —comentó ella, sentándose frente a los dos. Zoro negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas sesgadas que la hacían estremecerse por dentro.

—Ya, pero eso es más aburrido. Hagamos Spiderman y luego lo que tiene alrededor . Después de todo, él es el protagonista —argumentó Zoro con el beneplácito de Noah, encantado de que estuviera con ellos—. A veces es mejor saltarse las normas.

Robin sintió el impacto de su mirada. Por suerte él volvió a centrar su interés en buscar las piezas adecuadas y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó ella, resignándose a su presencia. _"¡Qué hipócrita eres!"_ , se reprochó en silencio. _"Suenas como si te molestara que esté aquí, cuando en realidad casi das palmas con las orejas."_

—Si tienes una cerveza... —Su vecino le guiñó un ojo.

" _¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo?",_ pensó, levantándose con rapidez. Debía salir de allí antes de ponerse en evidencia.

—¡He encontrado la cabeza! —gritó Noah—. Bueno, la mitad, pero se ven los ojos.

—¡Genial, grumete! Ahora vamos a por el resto del cuerpo.

Robin fue a por la bebida, mientras su hijo y Zoro seguían enfrascados en la búsqueda de las piezas que conformaban el cuerpo del superhéroe. Pese a que no le importaba lo que aquel joven descarado pensara de ella o de su aspecto, no pudo evitar mirarse en el cristal del microondas para comprobar si el pelo se le había escapado del moño o si tenía la cara manchada con restos de la cena. Se peinó las cejas con la yema del dedo y humedeció los labios.

 _-"Para no interesarte, te tomas muchas molestias._

 _-"Siempre me preocupo por mi aspecto._

 _-"Claro._

 _-"¡Déjame en paz!"_

—Mamá, ¿me traes un poco de agua?

El pedido de su hijo la obligó a dejar de lado su conversación interior . Tomó el botellín de cerveza y un vaso con agua y regresó al salón antes de arrepentirse.

—Creía que te ibas a quedar toda la noche escondida —susurró Zoro cuando ella le pasó el botellín—. Cualquiera diría que no te agrada mi presencia.

—Deja de decir tonterías. No he tardado tanto —protestó, colorada. La molestó darse cuenta de que le alegraba imaginar que él había estado pendiente. ¡Era una tonta!

—Oye, Zoro , ¿tú ves Pesca radical? —indagó Noah, ajeno al malestar de su madre. Subió el volumen, pendiente del documental.

—A veces. ¿Te gusta?

—Pues claro. Aunque me da miedo cuando el viento sopla muy fuerte y las olas son tan altas. Siempre creo que se van a hundir —confesó el niño, casi sin apartar la vista de la proyección—. ¿Tú has navegado así?

—Nooo. —Agitó las manos, como si quisiera poner más énfasis a esa palabra—. Suelo estar pendiente de las previsiones meteorológicas y escucho el Canal 16 para estar al tanto de lo que ocurre. El mar es muy peligroso y conviene no subestimarlo.

—¡Ah! A mí me gustaría ir a navegar. Mi madre me ha contado lo de esta mañana. A ver si los de mi cole quieren.

—Quién sabe... Pero no hace falta que esperes. Si te apetece, puedes venir conmigo —se ofreció.

—No creo que...

—¡Genial! —Noah saltó de la silla, ignorando las protestas de su madre. Las piezas del puzle se desparramaron por la mesa y el suelo—. ¡Me encantaría ir!

Zoro rompió a reír por el ímpetu del niño. Se lo veía encantado, volviendo a acercar las piezas como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Era un joven extraño. _"¿Extraño? Vaya manera de describir a un tío que excitaría hasta a una momia"_ , pensó Robin, tratando de no volver a ruborizarse y de no seguir mirándole como si fuera el postre más dulce.

—Cuidado, grumete. En una nave no puedes actuar con tanto ímpetu. Podrías caerte por la borda o poner en peligro al resto de la tripulación.

—Ay, lo siento. Es que... —trató de disculparse Noah, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Luego se animó—. ¿Cuándo iremos?

—Noah, no creo que...

—Para ser profe tienes un vocabulario un tanto limitado. —La burla de Zoro era patente, tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos.

—Mi vocabulario es lo bastante extenso para desenvolverme en cualquier situación — aseguró con sequedad; molesta porque pusiera en duda sus conocimientos. Claro que en el último rato su nivel de vocabulario no había sido más amplio que el de un niño de parvulario.

Se agachó para recoger las piezas del suelo y así tener una excusa para alejarse de aquellos ojos tan seductores. Cuando él la miraba su cuerpo respondía pidiendo a gritos satisfacción. Esa noche tendría otra cita con Wolverne.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me pone ese aire de maestra ofendida? —murmuró a su lado. Él también estaba a gatas recogiendo piezas. Lejos de parecer gracioso o ridículo en esa postura, resultaba más bien peligroso. Peligroso y excitante—. No veo la hora de soltar ese moño y peinarlo con los dedos —añadió en un murmullo ronco—. Y verlo extendido por mi almohada.

—No creo que... ¡Ay! —gimió Robin cuando se dio con la base de la mesa al levantarse sin mirar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y frotó la parte dolorida, como si pudiera paliar de ese modo el daño. Se sentó sobre los talones para mirarlo con seriedad, aun cuando en el fondo deseaba que hiciera realidad ese deseo. Que le soltara el pelo en más de un sentido.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer. Desde que he entrado tu frase favorita es: No creo que...

—¿Te diviertes poniéndome nerviosa? —formuló ella, un tanto molesta; más con ella, por lo que le hacía sentir, que con él.

—¿De verdad te pongo nerviosa? —zumbó con picardía en su oído; la sujetó por la muñeca, como si quisiera evitar que saliera huyendo de debajo de la mesa—. No sabes cuánto me alegro. Así no soy el único que se altera. Ya queda menos para tenerte donde quiero...

—Estás loco. —Se alegró de que Noah hubiera subido la voz del televisor, así no podía oírlos.

—... en la cama, desnudos, entre las sábanas arrugadas... —continuó en un susurro, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—... después de una noche sin parar de follar.

Si ya estaba ruborizada, aquellas palabras susurradas bajo la mesa, terminaron por poner su cuerpo en ebullición. Se preguntó si iba a demostrar, estallando en llamas, que la combustión espontánea existía. Con el corazón desbocado y la respiración superficial, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de los pícaros ojos de él. Ni de quedarse prendada de aquella sonrisa que hacía aparecer y desaparecer su provocativo hoyuelo. Notaba un latido insistente en el bajo vientre y la humedad que empapaba sus recatadas braguitas de algodón blanco. Definitivamente, tendría una cita con Wolverine. Él aprovechó aquel momento de obnubilación para darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir de aquel refugio improvisado.

—Creo que ya tengo todas las piezas, grumete. Espero que no vuelvas a desparramarlas por el suelo —comentó con desparpajo, por encima de las voces del documental—. ¡Vaya pedazo de olas!

—¡Sí! ¡Da miedo!

Robin siguió un minuto más bajo la mesa, sin decidirse a salir de allí. Seguía sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora y estaba más excitada que una mona. Con gusto se habría quedado hasta que su descarado y seductor vecino se hubiera ido a su casa, pero no podía hacerlo. Si ya no era una jovenzuela sin luces y con las hormonas alteradas, ¿por qué se estaba comportando como si lo fuera? —Noah, baja el volumen. No hace falta ponerlo tan alto —ordenó al ponerse en pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentada en la cocina, Kuina miraba pasar los minutos en el reloj del horno mientras esperaba a que Marco volviera del trabajo. Después de mucho darle vueltas, había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo con sus dudas. No podía seguir sin saber si la estaba engañando o no. La duda la corroía por dentro y empezaba a afectarla en su vida laboral. Esa mañana había enviado la factura equivocada a la empresa que les había alquilado el velero para un spot publicitario. Afortunadamente, se dieron cuenta enseguida y se lo tomaron bien. Sin embargo, ella no. La disgustaba muchísimo cometer errores de ese tipo; no eran una buena imagen para la empresa ni para ella. Cuando su madre le dijo que tenía mala cara y que fuera al médico, ella había asentido sin comprometerse. No quería hacerla partícipe de sus problemas conyugales. No cuando aún no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando. Se sentó sobre las manos para no morderse las uñas. Desde niña no lo había vuelto a hacer, pero temía recaer en esa costumbre.

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura la puso en pie como un resorte. No sabía qué hacer con las manos. Las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero. Las sacó para abrazarse; volvió a meterlas y se obligó a dejarlas allí mientras veía a Marco caminar hasta la cocina con paso desganado.

—Hola —susurró ella; su marido se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Joder , Kuina, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué coño haces con la luz apagada?

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a oscuras.

—Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de que había anochecido —se disculpó, abrazada a sí misma. Marco dio al interruptor y ella parpadeó ante el resplandor de la luz que bañó la estancia.

—Hace un día de perros —comentó él, quitándose la gabardina—. ¿Te ocurre algo? — preguntó al reparar en su postura.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

—Kuina, estoy cansado. No he tenido un buen día. No me vengas con adivinanzas.

—No son adivinanzas. Dime qué está pasando con nosotros. Contigo —le increpó, envalentonándose.

—A mí no me pasa nada —negó Marco. Regresó a la entrada y colgó la gabardina en el perchero—. No me des la lata.

—¿Hay alguien más? —Hizo la pregunta que la estaba quemando por dentro desde tantos días atrás—. ¿Hay otra mujer?

—¿Otra mujer? ¡Te has vuelto loca! —saltó él. Furioso, volvió a la cocina—. ¿Y cuándo la vería? Me estoy matando a trabajar. No tengo tiempo para nada.

La hizo dudar la seguridad de su protesta, pero algo le ocurría. No era el mismo hombre. Estaba irascible, algo extraño en él.

—Si no es una mujer , es otra cosa. Estás muy raro. Me ignoras la mayor parte del tiempo. Te escondes cuando hablas por teléfono...

—¡Por favor! —Miró al techo y después meneó la cabeza, sin mirarla—. No me escondo. Son conversaciones del trabajo. ¿Para qué quieres escucharlas? —Se le notaba enfadado—. ¿Acaso quieres controlarme?

—No quiero escucharlas ni controlarte, Marco; lo que ocurre es que antes hablabas abiertamente y ahora ya no lo haces —intentó explicarse ella.

—¡Coño, mujer! ¿Y eso te hace pensar que estoy con otra? ¡Estás paranoica! —Al golpear el marco de la puerta se hizo daño en los nudillos—. ¡Me cago en la puta! —gritó.

Kuina casi saltó hacia atrás, asustada—. Me voy a la cama. No tengo por qué escuchar toda esta mierda.

Ella lo vio salir a paso airado de la cocina y dirigirse al dormitorio. Antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y, abrazada, dio rienda suelta a su dolor. La había acusado de estar paranoica; sin embargo, cada vez estaba más convencida de que algo pasaba y lo más probable era una mujer. ¿Estaría pensando en el modo de pedirle el divorcio? No podía creer que algo así pudiera pasarles a ellos. Siempre habían tenido una relación de confianza y ahora... Lloró con más desgarro, pero sin hacer ruido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

-.-.-.-.

—¿Entonces ya has conseguido tirarte a la bibliotecaria? —preguntó Ace, con su habitual forma de hablar.

—¡Hostia, tío! ¿Tienes que ser tan basto? —criticó Sabo.

En el bar , varias personas se volvieron a mirar y él bajó la voz—. Ya te he dicho que no es una chica para pasar un rato en la cama.

—Sí, me lo has dicho, pero es que me cuesta creer que después de un mes aún... nada de nada. Ni que fuera la Virgen María. —Se carcajeó.

—Eres un cabrón, tío —masculló Sabo, encarándose. Se lo veía ofendido.

—Deja de darle caña, Ace. Eso es cosa de ellos —intervino Zoro , antes de que sus amigos terminasen en una pelea—. Si él es feliz así...

—¿Feliz? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va para monje o algo así?

—Cómo puedes ser tan burro —masculló Sabo . Bebió un trago de su cerveza—. No sé cómo Nojiko te aguanta. Debería mandarte a tomar por el culo de una vez por todas.

—Nojiko lo pasa bien y ya está —se jactó, brindando en el aire con el botellín—. Nunca se ha quejado.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Ace —le recordó Zoro—. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que ella está tan colada por ti que haría cualquier cosa? Terminarás por hacerle daño.

—Nadie la obliga a nada. Ya sabe lo que hay.

—¡Eres un cabronazo de la peor especie! —manifestó Sabo , sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer que su amigo fuera tan egoísta.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Zoro hace lo mismo.

—Eh, no te pases. Yo no engaño a nadie ni me aprovecho de sus sentimientos —se defendió. No le gustaba que le acusara de ese modo.

—Bueno, eso era antes, porque ahora parece que anda de _"secano"_.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó Sabo, más calmado.

—Pues a que en los últimos fines de semana no le he visto irse con ninguna tía. Y eso es raro.

Los dos amigos lo miraron con suspicacia. Zoro dio un trago a su cerveza, ignorándolos.

—Hace dos sábados estuvo hablando con una pelinegra... —recordó Sabo.

—Tú lo has dicho: hablando. No se fueron juntos.

—¿Y qué problema hay? ¿Acaso debo acostarme con todas las chicas con las que hable? —masculló, dejando el botellín sobre la barra con brusquedad.

—No, pero hasta hace muy poco era lo que hacías. Me pregunto qué es lo que te habrá hecho cambiar —murmuró Ace, malicioso. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, sin quitarle ojo.

—Podéis pensar todo lo que os dé la gana. No ha cambiado nada. No tengo por qué irme a la cama cuando y con quien vosotros queráis.

Empezaba a cabrearlo que sus amigos hicieran cábalas sobre su vida sexual.

Vale, tenían razón. Los últimos fines de semana no se había acostado con ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo hablando. No quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo no había una razón para ello. Simplemente se terció así. Y sus amigos no tenían por qué meterse en ello.

—No te enfades, tío. Es solo que resulta extraño —dijo Sabo , conciliador . Le golpeó el hombro con camaradería—. ¿Tomamos otra caña?

—Si no seguís dando la lata, vale.

—¿Vamos al cine este fin de semana? Hoy han estrenado Misión imposible 4 —propuso Sabo.

—Estaría bien. No creo que pueda salir a la mar. Se prevé tormenta.

—En ese caso vamos mañana —acordó Ace, mientras miraba con descaro a las cuatro chicas que entraban en el bar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Espero que halla sido de su completo agrado hasta ahora ;) :) ¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**.-.-.-.- Capitulo 19** **.-.-.-.-**

En el escenario, los alumnos de Robin representaban la obra navideña que habían ensayado durante los últimos recreos. Ella, tras la enorme cortina, les iba apuntando las frases cuando se atascaban con alguna. En general lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Y lo más importante, lo estaban disfrutando. Los padres, sentados en los bancos puestos frente al escenario, reían y aplaudían las intervenciones más cómicas. Se les notaba contentos y satisfechos con las dotes interpretativas de sus retoños. Había sido una suerte que pudieran asistir, si no la pareja, al menos uno de ellos. Sus hijos se lo agradecerían. La obra terminó con una gran ovación por parte del público que abarrotaba el salón de actos del colegio. Lo habían decorado para la ocasión con guirnaldas de colores, bolas brillantes que habían traído los propios niños, y carteles con buenos deseos para el año que entraba. La enorme cortina se cerró y sus alumnos salieron del escenario para dejar sitio al siguiente curso.

—¡Lo habéis hecho de maravilla! —los alabó, según iban pasando a su lado—. ¡Felicidades!

—Yo me he atascado. Se me había olvidado lo que tenía que decir —se disculpó una de las niñas—. Estaba taaan nerviosa...

—Tranquila. No se ha notado.

—Mi mamá ha venido. Pero mi papá no podía —murmuró la pequeña con tristeza.

Robin se preguntó si Noah se sentiría tan mal porque ella no podía ir a ningún festival de su colegio. Suponía que Law habría asistido. Al menos, uno de los dos estaba con él. Acompañó a sus alumnos hasta los asientos que tenían asignados en el salón de actos para seguir disfrutando del resto de actuaciones. Ella permaneció a un lado, de pie.

—Cada año se superan —murmuró Nami en su oído—. Este año han estado muy bien.

—Este grupo ha ensayado mucho. Deseaban que saliera perfecto. Querían impresionar a sus padres.

—Pues yo creo que lo han conseguido. Se les veía entusiasmados. —Nami rio por lo bajo—. Han aplaudido a rabiar.

Robin sonrió, satisfecha. Las actuaciones continuaron hasta llegar a los cursos de secundaria. Ellos, como siempre, eligieron hacer playback de los últimos éxitos de sus cantantes o grupos preferidos. Habían preparado coreografías para animarlas y estaban vestidos (más bien desvestidos) para la ocasión. Las chicas se contorneaban, luciendo minifaldas, tops y maquillaje exagerado. Los chicos mostraban sus incipientes músculos con camisetas sin mangas. Era algo curioso: conforme iban creciendo, todos terminaban pasando por esa fase, y el playback de los mayores ya se había convertido en un clásico. Al término del programa, los asistentes fueron saliendo de la sala a esperar a sus hijos. Los alumnos estaban tan emocionados ante la perspectiva de las vacaciones navideñas, que no tardaron en estar preparados para marcharse del colegio.

—¿Tienes que ir a recoger a Noah? —indagó Nami, cuando se reunió con ella a la puerta del colegio.

—No. Law se lo llevará a ver el mercado y los puestos de la plaza de la Constitución para la celebracion.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos nosotras también? —propuso—. Me apetece comer talos con txistorra.

—¡Hola! —saludó Luffy, al llegar hasta ellas—. Ha salido todo fenomenal, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y han venido muchos padres —comentó Robin—. Hoy todo son sonrisas.

—Nada como saber que tendrán poco más de quince días para disfrutar —indicó Luffy —. ¿Tienen pensado hacer algo especial en estas vacaciones?

—Yo me quedaré en San Sebastián —aseguró Robin.

—¿Y tú, Nami? —preguntó él, mirando a su amiga con interés. —Yo no lo sé. Según se den las cosas. Ya sabes que no hago planes a largo plazo — respondió con desparpajo—. Supongo que tú lo tendrás todo planeado.

—Vivi y yo nos iremos a esquiar —anunció. Echó un vistazo a la profesora sustituta, que le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercase—. Hemos encontrado un apartamento a pie de pistas.

—¡Qué bien! Que os divirtáis —deseó Robin.

—Gracias. Lo mismo digo. Debo irme. ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó, mientras se alejaba de ellas.

—Bien. ¿Nos vamos a comer unos talos? —indagó Nami. Sacó la barra de cacao del bolso y se la aplicó en los labios—. Vámonos. Empiezo a tener hambre.

—Pensaba que habrías quedado con Sanji...

—No. Sanji y yo... Digamos que la cosa no ha ido muy bien —explicó Nami, mientras subían en su coche—. Iba demasiado deprisa.

—Lo dice la que se acostó con él en la primera cita —murmuró Robin, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación—. No te entiendo, Nami. Parecía un buen hombre.

—Y lo es. Pero quería ir más rápido que yo. —Salió del aparcamiento y se incorporó al tráfico—. Una cosa es que te acuestes con un tío en la primera cita. Otra muy distinta es que él quiera irse a vivir contigo o que tú vayas a vivir con él.

—¿Y qué problema hay en eso? —preguntó Robin, sin entenderla. —Pues que eso formaliza una relación —contestó, mirándola de soslayo con sarcasmo —. Yo no quiero formalizar nada. Deseo disfrutar sin ataduras, y si nos vamos a vivir juntos tendría que contar con él para todo.

—Pensaba que cuando quieres a alguien no te importa contar con esa persona para todo.

—Robin, Robin, Robin. Parece mentira que la experiencia con tu ex no te haya hecho espabilar —protestó, esperando a que se pusiera verde el semáforo.

—No sé qué tiene que ver mi ex con todo esto —soltó Robin, picada—. Aquello era diferente.

—No; no lo es tanto —negó, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera—. Mientras cada uno vive en su casa, mantiene su independencia. Si no te apetece quedar con él, no quedas. Si quieres ir al cine con tu mejor amiga, pues vas. Una vez que compartes la casa, debes dar explicaciones de por qué ese día no vais a salir juntos o de por qué te vas al cine y no cuentas con él. Yo no valgo para eso. Prefiero seguir con mi vida sin sentirme aprisionada. Quedar con él y tener buen sexo sin sentir que debo pagar un peaje por ello.

—Pero así, jamás podrás compartir tu vida con nadie —le recordó, Robin, sorprendida de que su amiga siguiera manteniendo esa forma de pensar después de tantos años—. Una relación es compartir, confiar... ¿No te sientes sola?

—¿Sola? No. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si quiero acostarme con un tío, lo busco, y si tengo suerte, ese día disfrutaré en la cama.

—No me refiero al sexo —aclaró Robin—. Me refiero a tener un compañero a quien contarle tus inquietudes, con quien compartir un abrazo, sin nada más. Alguien que te escuche, a quien escuches... Eso es lo que echo en falta desde que me divorcié y eso que Law y yo hacía tiempo que no hablábamos y menos nos abrazábamos.

—No lo necesito. No si debo pagar por ello, como ya te he dicho. —Nami la miró, sonriendo—. Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Que parece mentira, con lo diferentes que somos, que seamos amigas.

—Me conoces muy bien —sonrió, pese a que le apenaba esa forma de ver la vida—. Así que vuelves a estar libre...

—Siempre he estado libre, Robin —puntualizó, metiendo el coche en uno de los parkings subterráneos de la ciudad—. Digamos que ahora no tengo un tío seguro con el que follar esta noche.

—¡Dios mío, qué cruda eres a veces! —Robin puso los ojos en blanco. —Y tú sigues siendo una mojigata —opinó Nami, sonriendo—. Los hombres hablan así, piensan así y actúan de ese modo y no nos escandalizamos; por el contrario, nos parece normal en ellos. Que lo haga yo, ya no te parece bien. ¿No me digas que te vas a parecer más a tu madre con los años?

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Salieron del coche—. No me parezco a mi madre en nada.

—Pues en ese caso, demuéstralo. —Nami se puso el abrigo y, tras cerrar el vehículo, se dirigieron a la salida de peatones—. Vayamos de compras. Quiero comprarme un modelito para Nochevieja. Tú deberías hacer otro tanto. Noah se irá con su padre, ¿no?

—¿No habías dicho que tenías hambre? —Como su amiga moviera la mano como si restara importancia a ese detalle, continuó—: Sí. Nochebuena y el día de Navidad los pasaremos en casa de mis padres. Luego se irá con Law a Logroño, a casa de mis suegros.

—¿Sigues llamándolos «suegros»?

—Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Ayer me llamaron para felicitarme las fiestas. Mantenemos una relación cordial. Son los abuelos de mi hijo y ellos no me han hecho nada malo.

—¿Te parece poco haber traído al mundo a Law? Solo por eso deberían penalizarlos de por vida —masculló Nami. Luego se volvió para mirar detenidamente un escaparate—. ¡Por Dios!, ¿no te parece divino?

Robin se fijó en el vestido que señalaba su amiga. Era de encaje negro, largo (o más bien, corto) hasta medio muslo y escote palabra de honor, con unos tirantes de raso tipo lencería. A su amiga le quedaría precioso.

—¿Entramos? —sugirió, antes de que Nami empezara a babear frente al cristal—. Seguro que te queda genial.

—Solo me lo compraré si tú te compras algo parecido —sentenció, pasando al interior —. Esa noche debemos estar despampanantes.

—Su tono de voz, bajo y grave, hizo que Robin temiera por todos los hombres con los que se cruzara su amiga.

La discoteca estaba a rebosar. Los hombres, con traje; las mujeres, con vestidos de fiesta. Primaba el negro, pero algunas se habían atrevido con violetas o azules intensos para celebrar la entrada en el nuevo año. La música atronaba desde los bafles con ritmo discotequero. Robin y Nami habían abandonado la pista para sentarse un rato en uno de los enormes sofás. El cotillón de Nochevieja estaba en pleno apogeo.

—Así que el idiota vuelve a casarse. Supongo que debería darle el pésame a Bonney—parloteó Nami—. Creo que no sabe dónde se mete con tu ex.

—Ella sabrá lo que hace.

—¿No me digas que te ha dolido saber que se casa? —preguntó, mirándola con reproche—. Deberías estar encantada de librarte de él para siempre. Seguro que ahora dejará de meterse con lo que haces.

—No me ha dolido. —Negó con la cabeza—. En realidad no sé cómo me siento. Sinceramente. Quiero divertirme esta noche. Así que dejemos ese tema. No quería hablar de ello.

Desde que su hijo se lo anunciara unas horas atrás, cuando lo llamó para felicitarle el año nuevo, no sabía qué pensar. Una parte de ella hubiera preferido que esa relación no saliera bien. Sí; era puro despecho, lo sabía. No obstante, el modo en que Law rompió el matrimonio con ella no la había llevado a desear otra cosa.

—Sí, será lo mejor —asintió Nami; luego la miró de arriba abajo con apreciación—. Este vestido te sienta de maravilla. Me gusta el recogido que te has hecho en el pelo. ¡Hoy vas a arrasar! Me he fijado en cómo nos miran esos dos. ¡No! No mires ahora. Están en la barra. —Entrecerró los ojos en una mirada felina—. A mí me gusta el bajito. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa —ronroneó.

—Me alegro de que te guste el vestido. A mi madre no le ha gustado nada —dijo, obviando el comentario sobre los de la barra.

—Perdona, cielo, tu madre le sacaría reclamos hasta al hábito de una monja. —Le dio un suave apretón en el brazo para animarla—. ¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?

—Dice que ni es recatado ni decente —comentó, frotándose la sien.

—Ni caso —masculló su amiga. Por supuesto, eso era lo que intentaba; claro que no resultaba fácil.

En realidad, lo que había molestado a su madre era saber que su querido yerno se casaba otra vez.

—¡Se casa! No lo puedo creer —había dicho, disgustada—. Ahora ya no queda esperanza de que os arregléis.

—Mamá, no nos íbamos a arreglar . Lo nuestro no tenía arreglo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Porque tú no has puesto nada de tu parte para hacerlo —la había acusado su madre, sentándose en el sofá. La falda bien colocada para que le cubriera las rodillas y el collar de perlas, bien alineado en su cuello—. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan... tan...

—¿Tan qué? —preguntó Robin, molesta. Su padre, conciliador como siempre, había meneado la cabeza, conminándola a dejarlo estar. No quería discusiones en Nochevieja y si ella contestaba, las tendrían.

—¿Vas a salir con Nami? —Cambió él de tema—. Me gusta tu vestido.

Su madre, por el contrario, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta ver a tu hija vestida como una jovencita sin seso? —protestó—. Una mujer casada y con un hijo no debería llevar vestidos tan cortos ni tan entallados. No es... decente.

—Mamá, es un vestido discreto —aclaró ella, suspirando. Se había mirado la prenda que comprara con Nami la semana anterior .

Era un vestido sin mangas, de punto de seda negra, cortado al bies. El ruedo, por encima de la rodilla, ondeaba a cada paso. Escote en pico, no demasiado provocativo. En conjunto, era un vestido que podía llevar tanto a un cóctel como a una cena entre amigos. Solo la chaqueta de lentejuelas negras le daba ese aire de fiesta que necesitaba para esa noche.

—No hagas caso a tu madre, cariño. Ha perdido el gusto por la moda. Yo te veo guapísima, hija.

—Te confundirán con lo que no eres —vaticinó su madre, torciendo el gesto—. La vecina del cuarto ya está con otro. Terminará muy mal. No entiendo que sus padres no hagan nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagan? Es una mujer adulta, soltera, que no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie —la defendió Robin—. ¡Por Dios, Mamá! Hablas como si viviéramos en el siglo dieciocho.

En aquel momento había sonado un wasap. Era Nami, que la esperaba abajo, en un taxi. No quiso que subiera. Si su madre hubiera visto el vestido que llevaba le habrían dado los siete males. Parecía que bajo el encaje negro del que estaba hecho iba desnuda. En realidad, la prenda estaba forrada con una tela del color de la piel, pero el efecto era impresionante. Robin opinaba que su amiga estaba preciosa.

—Voy a pedir otra copa. ¿Sigues con gin tonic? —Las palabras de Nami la devolvieron a la discoteca. —Pero que no lo cargue mucho. No quiero llegar a casa de rodillas. Ya sabes lo mucho que me afecta el alcohol.

—Es la última noche del año, hoy se perdona todo —observó su amiga, guiñando un ojo. La vio marchar directamente a la barra. Los dos tipos de los que había hablado unos minutos antes la siguieron con la mirada y se acercaron a ella en cuanto se situó en la barra. Nami siempre conseguía ese efecto donde quiera que fuese. Tal vez era cuestión de feromonas. Robin dejó de fijarse en su amiga para recorrer con la vista el local. La media de edad de los que habían ido rondaba los treinta y tantos años. Había temido que fueran mucho más jóvenes, casi adolescentes, pero no era así. Seguramente ellos habrían ido al cotillón de Illumbe, la plaza de toros. Le pareció ver a su vecino, vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata, pero fue un instante y no volvió a verlo. Seguro que se había confundido. No se imaginaba a Zoro allí. Quizá sí en Illumbe, ligando con jovencitas.

—Robin, estos chicos tan amables nos han invitado a unas copas —anunció Nami, seguida de los dos hombres. Como siempre, ya había ligado. Robin casi soltó una carcajada ante lo fácil que le resultaba—. Jaime y Koldo —les presentó, antes de sentarse junto a ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de satisfacción.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —dijo Jaime, antes de darle dos besos en las mejillas. No era muy alto, pero se le veía atlético y su sonrisa era muy simpática. Le cayó bien desde el principio. Seguro que ese era en el que se había fijado su amiga.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —fue el turno de Koldo. A diferencia de su amigo, él era más alto, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y un poco largo en la nuca. No le gustó ni su forma de mirarla ni su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Era uno de esos tipos seguros de sí mismos, que no se besaban porque no podían. Tras los besos de rigor , los dos se apresuraron a sentarse a los lados, dejándolas en medio. Robin notó que ya se habían repartido el botín. Jaime estaba sumamente interesado en Namiy Koldo tenía puesta la mirada en ella. _"¡Qué suerte!"_ , pensó con ironía. Tomó la copa y bebió un sorbo. _"Dale una oportunidad. Quizás estés equivocada."_ —¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Koldo—. Yo soy médico. Tengo una consulta privada. Al principio de la calle, ya sabes, cerca de la playa. Hago medicina general. —Le miraba el escote. ¡Al menos podría haber sido más discreto!

—Soy profesora —se limitó a responder . Le daba la sensación de que, en realidad, a él no le interesaba mucho saber cuál era su profesión, sino más bien su talla de sujetador . Robin puso una mano en el escote, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios otra vez. _"Ten cuidado. Terminarás emborrachándote"_ , se dijo en silencio, pero continuó con la copa en las manos para tener algún tipo de barrera entre ellos.

—¡Ah! —Koldo dio un trago a su bebida y, al dejarla sobre la mesa, se acercó más a ella—. Nunca he salido con una profesora. Será interesante. —Sacó el matasuegras que les habían entregado con la bolsa del cotillón al entrar, se lo llevó a la boca y sopló. Robin reprimió un gesto de disgusto cuando la pluma del extremo le rozó la cara. No le gustaban sus insinuaciones. No le gustaba él. Nami y Jaime parecían haber sintonizado muy bien y se les veía a gusto hablando.

 _"Quizá la rara seas tú",_ pensó. _"Pon un poco de interés"_ —Un colega quiere que fusionemos su consulta con la mía —estaba diciendo él. Después se pasó la mano por el nudo de la corbata para comprobar que estaba en su sitio, repartiendo la mirada entre su escote y las mujeres de alrededor—. Y ya tenemos apalabrado un piso mucho más grande y en mejor zona.

—Puede ser un buen comienzo —comentó ella, por decir algo. La pluma volvió a rozarle la cara con un pitido. Koldo mantuvo el aire para que el juguete continuara extendido. ¿Sabría él lo fálico que resultaba aquel aparato? Por supuesto que sí. Robin apretó los dientes y volvió a beber . Se iba a terminar el gin tonic en tiempo récord por culpa de aquel capullo.

—Sí, seguro. A mis pacientes no les importará la nueva ubicación. Estarán encantados —alegó Koldo, sonriendo como un lobo. Sujetaba el matasuegras entre los dientes—. Me dará pena dejar el piso de ahora. Aunque es pequeño, le he sacado mucho jugo. No puedes imaginarte lo cómoda que es la camilla... —Se acercó aún más a ella y pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo—. ¿Quieres que la probemos?

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Lo miró con seriedad. Esperaba que se diera por enterado y dejara de hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Robin entre dientes. "¡En tus sueños, idiota!" El juguete infernal se desenrolló y le dio en la mejilla.

—Eres de las que prefieren poner las cosas difíciles, ¿no?

Definitivamente, ese tío no la agradaba ni un poco. ¡Era un idiota! _"¿Qué pasaría si le volcase el resto de la bebida con los hielos en el regazo?"_ , pensó, envalentonada. _"¡Cálmate! No armes un escándalo."_ Volvió a mirar a Nami para hacerle saber que prefería irse. Su amiga estaba entretenida con Jaime y no se percató de su incomodidad. Debían establecer un código para evitar situaciones como esa. Robin casi saltó del sofá al notar los dedos de Koldo en su nuca.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Hoy doble capitulo por un pequeño problema que tuve con este fic, mas adelante explicare el porque del retraso**_


	20. Chapter 20

**.-.-.-.- Capitulo 20** **.-.-.-.-**

—¡Joder! Ha caído como un pardillo —masculló Ace, al ver marchar a Sabo con su amiga bibliotecaria—. Si me ven así, denme un tiro.

El resto de amigos festejó la ocurrencia con un brindis.

—Se le ve feliz. Dejalo —dijo Zoro , molesto por las palabras y las risas de sus amigos.

—No le tengo agarrado —se carcajeó Ace. El alcohol estaba empezando a afectarlo. Se colocó mejor el sombrerito brillante que les habían dado en la entrada—. Hola, monadas. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —Se abrazó a dos chicas que se habían acercado. Ellas se lo quitaron de encima y continuaron su camino—. Son unas sosas.

Otra vez, el resto de amigos volvió a festejar con un brindis. Zoro meneó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor . La mayoría, al igual que sus amigos, ya acusaba los efectos del alcohol. En la pista pocos bailaban al ritmo de la música; muchos se agitaban sin orden ni concierto, como marionetas movidas por titiriteros inexpertos (o borrachos). En los sofás, que flanqueaban las paredes formando eles, las parejas se metían mano sin pudor. Le pareció ver alguien conocido y volvió a fijarse. _"¡La profe!"_ , pensó, encantado. No estaba sola. A su lado, una pareja parecía muy entretenida, y un tío con pinta de pijo la tenía casi abrazada. Al principio creyó, con una punzada nada agradable, que ella estaba contenta, pero después se dio cuenta de que le estaba dedicando una de sus frías miradas de maestra al tiempo que trataba de apartarse. El chico no se daba por enterado y volvía a la carga, esta vez con intención de besarla. Zoro esperó, por si su vecina claudicaba. Al instante, ella le apartó con firmeza. Lo que le estuviera diciendo se perdió entre la música. Sin detenerse a analizar la alegría que le había dado ver que no era receptiva, se acercó a ella con aire resuelto. Robin alzó la cara al ver que alguien se acercaba y lo miró sorprendida. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él se agachó para besarla en los labios. Sabían a ginebra. Se hubiera demorado más, pero no era el momento.

—Hola, guapa. Al final me he retrasado un poco. ¿Te has aburrido sin mí? —soltó con desparpajo. Si él estaba en lo cierto y su vecina no quería nada con aquel tipo, ella se agarraría a esas palabras.

—Creía... creía que ibas a llegar antes —dijo Robin, al fin.

—¿Conoces a este chaval? —preguntó el chico con aires de superioridad.

—Por supuesto, tío. Soy su novio. —Zoro no supo decidir cuál de los dos, si Robin o su amigo, se mostró más sorprendido. Pese a la cara de asombro, estaba guapísima. El escote de aquel vestido dejaba a la vista la unión entre sus pechos y desde su altura, Zoro podía ver el encaje rojo del sujetador . Se preguntó si el tipo aquel también había podido vislumbrarlo y no le gustó nada.

—¿Sales con él? —El pijo les miraba con recelo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Zoro , ignorando la pregunta del otro, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Luego le quitó la copa que mantenía en una mano y la dejó sobre la mesa—. ¡Estás para comerte entera! —no pudo evitar decir, admirándola.

—¿Te vas? —La otra mujer había dejado de comerse a besos a su pareja y se volvía para interesarse. Lo miró de arriba abajo con apreciación y sonrió como una gata—. Huhmm... ya sé quién eres.

—Sí, prefiero irme. No te importa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Robin. —Por supuesto que no. ¡Que lo pases bien! —dijo su amiga con un guiño. Zoro la sujetó por la cintura y se alejaron hacia la salida. La profesora se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. O bien había bebido mucho o estaba tan agradecida que no veía la hora de alejarse de allí. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le favorecían, así que no pensó más en ello. Al pasar cerca de sus amigos, que aún seguían en la barra, se despidió con la mano. Todos le miraron boquiabiertos, sacudiendo la cabeza, y volvieron a brindar entre risas. En el guardarropa recogieron el abrigo de ella y el Barbour de él antes de salir a la húmeda calle. —Ya no llueve —fueron las primeras palabras de Robin, mirando al cielo, cubierto de nubes.

—No. Nos está dando un respiro. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado o te acompaño a casa?

—Prefiero ir a casa. Ya he tenido suficiente fiesta. Pero no hace falta que me acompañes... Yo... Cogeré un taxi.

—Nada de eso. Quiero acompañarte —aseguró—. ¿Llamo a un taxi o vamos andando? Si no vuelve a llover , hará una noche estupenda para un paseo. —Deseaba alargar todo lo posible ese momento—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—No me importa caminar. Ayudará a que se me vayan los efectos de la ginebra.

—Ay, en ese caso no sé si pasear es tan buena idea —comenzó él. Al ver que ella le miraba extrañada, continuó— Si se te pasan esos efectos, no podré aprovecharme de ti.

Robin soltó una carcajada en medio de la calle. Era aún más hermosa cuando reía. Se le arrugaban las comisuras de los ojos y estos le brillaban como diamantes al sol. Era una mujer muy guapa, pero ella parecía no percatarse de ello.

—¿Es que no te cansas nunca de coquetear? —preguntó, cuando la risa se lo permitió.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó Zoro, sin apartar la mirada de su vecina.

—No —aseguró ella, retomando el paseo.

—En ese caso tendré que esmerarme más.

Ella movió la cabeza en una negativa. Siguieron caminando. La noche era húmeda y fresca; sin embargo, era agradable pasear . Las luces navideñas, que adornaban las calles y los escaparates de los comercios, se reflejaban en el suelo mojado. La puerta del bar ante el que pasaban se abrió, y la música atronó con ritmos caribeños. Un chico destrozaba la canción haciendo los coros con sus berridos. Varias chicas fumaban a la puerta del establecimiento, frotándose los desnudos brazos para no quedar heladas bajo aquellos minivestidos de lentejuelas. Otra bailaba, sin dejar de fumar. Dejaron atrás el Boulevard y, al cruzar el puente del Kursaal, el sonido del mar ganó la batalla al resto de sonidos. En la playa, grupos de jóvenes le daban al botellón, ajenos a la humedad de la arena. Reían y cantaban, acompañados por el alcohol. Al fondo, donde el mar se juntaba con el cielo, las luces de un buque mercante rompían la negrura.

—Gracias por sacarme de allí —dijo ella—. Era un engreído. No sabía cómo librarme de él.

—De nada. Ha sido un placer.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Mientras continuaban con el paseo se cruzaron con varios grupos de adolescentes; iban cargados con bolsas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas y dispuestos a preparar su fiesta particular en la playa. Alguien lanzó varios cohetes, que estallaron con estruendo.

—Varios padres nos han felicitado por la salida del otro día —informó ella, al llegar al cruce que les conducía a su calle—. Dicen que sus hijos fueron entusiasmados a casa.

—Me alegro. Yo también lo disfruté. —Asintió, volviendo a mirarla—. Cuando quieras podemos repetirlo con Noah.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo...

—No, es verdad, pero me apetece.

Era cierto. Le apetecía salir a la mar con ellos. Sobre todo con ella. Volver a ver su rostro enrojecido por el aire y saborear sus labios, salados por la brisa marina. ¡Joder! ¿A quién quería engañar? Deseaba estar con ella en el camarote, desnudos entre las sábanas, mecidos por la marea. Se estaba poniendo duro solo de imaginarlo.

—¿No querías quedarte más tiempo con tus amigos? —Ya podía verse el portal.

—No. Estoy donde me apetece estar. —Se detuvo delante de ella—. Contigo.

No deseaba darle tiempo a reaccionar . No quería que ella le detuviera. Así que no esperó ni un segundo para tomar su cara entre las manos, bajar la cabeza y juntar los labios con los suyos, como había imaginado instantes antes. Eran suaves, golosos e infinitamente apetecibles. Aún sabían a ginebra y, aunque no era un licor que le agradaba demasiado, en sus labios empezaba a gustarle. Jugueteó con ellos, sin ir a más. No deseaba asustarla. Darle pie a que lo rechazase. Comenzó a repasarlos con pequeños besos, resiguiendo sus formas definidas, y ella los entreabrió, al tiempo que le abrazaba por la cintura. No necesitó más estímulo. Profundizó aquel beso y la saboreó hasta que los dos se quedaron jadeantes y hubieron de separar las bocas, a fin de tomar aire.

Nunca un beso lo había puesto tan frenético. ¿Le estaría afectando el sabor a ginebra? Daba igual lo que fuera, pues se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse. La miró a los ojos. Eran azulinos y brillaban como un pozo a la luz de las farolas. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados. Varios mechones se habían escapado del recogido y revoloteaban con la brisa nocturna. La deseaba. La deseaba con tanta desesperación que hasta el latido de la sangre en su miembro era doloroso. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión, si cabe. Hervía por dentro y casi le temblaban los dedos por las ganas de acariciarla.

—Ven a mi casa. —Se separó de ella el instante justo para solicitarlo en un murmullo —. Ven, por favor.

Robin no podía pensar . No quería pensar . ¿Quién en su sano juicio habría querido hacerlo en medio de un beso capaz de hacer que se le enrollaran las medias en los tobillos? Ella, desde luego, no. Cruzaron el portal. No supo, ni tampoco le importó saber , cómo consiguieron llegar al ascensor; entraron sin dejar de besarse. Uno de los dos, o los dos, no podría jurar quién, logró pulsar el botón del ático. Sentía sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo por encima del vestido. El tacto del punto de seda sobre su piel era tan erótico que, por un momento, pensó que tendría por primera vez un orgasmo en el ascensor. Desinhibida, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Podía notar toda la longitud de su pene contra el vientre, pero no era en ese punto donde deseaba sentirlo. No era ahí donde latía su cuerpo en busca de alivio. Levantó una pierna e intentó rodearle con ella la cintura. Él la alzó sin problemas, hasta juntar sus cuerpos por el punto exacto donde saltaban chispas, y abandonó su boca para recorrer el cuello con sus besos. Un gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Robin cuando él se frotó contra ella. La barrera de sus medias y de las braguitas de encaje eran insuficientes para evitar que sintiera aquella dureza contra su sexo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a ritmo creciente, buscándolo. Sus gemidos se mezclaron en aquel habitáculo que, si hubiera sido de cristal, en esos momentos habría lucido completamente empañado. Estaba a punto de irse, de dejarse llevar por el orgasmo. El ascensor se detuvo con una sacudida y se abrieron las puertas. Ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en ello, inmersos como estaban en aquel preludio de éxtasis, hasta que un carraspeo a mitad de camino de una risa, les devolvió a la realidad. Un hombre, demasiado borracho, intentaba entrar en el ascensor a trompicones.

—¡Fffffelllliz aññññoo! —balbuceó, buscando el botón de bajada. Zoro y ella tuvieron el tiempo justo para salir de allí antes de que el ascensor volviera a descender . Mientras él abría la puerta de su casa se echaron a reír , sin separarse el uno del otro en ningún momento. Una vez dentro volvieron los besos. Los alientos, agitados y apremiantes, como si hubieran subido y bajado las escaleras cien veces. Zoro encendió las luces. Los abrigos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Estás preciosa! —murmuró él, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Llevó las manos a la espalda y apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Quiero ir despacio. No tenemos prisa. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he deseado hacer esto? —Comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido, lentamente, con morosidad. Disfrutando del instante. Sin apartar aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules de ella. Dejó que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo y dio un paso atrás para verla bien—. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Algo en el modo que lo dijo evitó que Robin sintiera vergüenza de si misma. Se alegró de haberse puesto el conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo y no las recatadas braguitas de algodón blanco que a veces usaba.

—No estamos en igualdad de condiciones: **tú sigues vestido** — Había llegado su turno. Por más que lo viera extremadamente guapo y seductor con aquel traje oscuro, quería verlo sin nada. Anhelaba tocar aquellos músculos que había intuido bajo las camisetas que solía llevar .

Empezó retirando su americana, acariciándole, de paso, los hombros y los brazos sobre la camisa blanca, conforme la prenda descubría aquellas partes. Él se dejó hacer , sin apartar la mirada de ella, pero luego se llevó las manos a la corbata para acelerar el proceso. Deshizo el nudo en un instante y tiró de uno de los extremos para sacarla del cuello de la camisa. La prenda cayó al suelo, junto a la americana, como un río plateado en medio de la negrura.

—Has dicho que querías ir despacio... —le reprochó ella, fingiendo una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Solo intentaba ayudar . —Su hoyuelo hizo aparición unos segundos en la mejilla izquierda; por extraño que pudiera parecer, eso metió prisa a los dedos de Robin. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa con menos destreza de la que hubiera pensado. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de verlo desnudo, la celeridad la volvía torpe. Al fin, su torso quedó a la vista. Los músculos resaltaban, sin estar excesivamente desarrollados. No tenía vello que tapara aquella belleza de formas redondeadas y definidas. Perdida en aquel espectáculo, se olvidó de desabrocharle los puños de la camisa y dejó que él se arreglase como pudiera, mientras ella se deleitaba con el tacto de aquella piel caliente y firme, que se endurecía conforme pasaba los dedos por ella. —Creo que podemos ir más rápido, si quieres —murmuró Zoro , con voz ronca, antes de besarla en los labios. Sin duda su vecino sabía besar . Era capaz de hacerla volar con cada uno de sus besos. El cinturón no supuso ningún impedimento para ser retirado junto con los pantalones. Unos boxers ajustados, verdes y negros, hicieron su aparición. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fueron aquellos boxers, sino lo que guardaban a duras penas y que abultaba más allá de lo razonable.

 _"¡Madre mía!"_ , pensó. Su vientre se contrajo de anticipación y a punto estuvo de relamerse como una gata.

—Este no es como tu Wolverine, profe. Si sigues mirándolo de ese modo, nos avergonzará a los dos, terminando antes de tiempo. —Sonreía, aunque no parecía tan seguro. Saberlo la envalentonó. O quizá fuera la ginebra. De cualquier modo, se agachó para quitarle los calcetines y los zapatos. Luego, al volver a incorporarse, dejó que su cara rozara aquella hinchazón. Despacio, con suavidad. Por toda la longitud. —¡Joder! —exclamó él, antes de levantarla y, en volandas, llevarla al dormitorio—. Así podemos jugar los dos.

La dejó en el suelo, ante la cama. Ahora fue su turno de arrodillarse frente a ella. Con rapidez bajó las medias negras y las deslizó por los muslos, rodillas y tobillos, al tiempo que le iba dejando un reguero de besos en la piel. Después, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, acercó las manos a las braguitas y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran las formas del encaje, demorándose en puntos muy sensibles, para alejarse cuando la cosa se ponía interesante y volver al momento. Robin sintió que le temblaban las piernas de deseo. Un latido en aumento colmaba el interior de su sexo. Lo quería dentro. Sin demoras. ¡Ya! Le sujetó la cabeza y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, para seguidamente empujarlo a la cama.

—Parece que te han entrado las prisas, profe. —La sonrisa se le borró en cuanto ella se quitó las humedecidas bragas y retiró sus boxers sin miramientos. Ahora no sonreía, al menos eso parecia. Ahora ya no estaba relajado. Ni él ni su miembro, que emergía descarado de entre los rizos castaños de la entrepierna. Robin se desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzó al suelo—. Joder . Después de todo, puede ser una buena idea no esperar más. —Reptó por la cama hasta llegar a la mesilla y sacar un condón. Robin, tan excitada como estaba, no había pensado en ello. Esperó a que él se lo pusiera. Se colocó encima y dejó que la penetrara. El suspiro de los dos fue tan ruidoso como necesario. Zoro se sentó para poder besarla en la boca, en el cuello, en el escote, en los pechos. Mientras se movían en una cadencia engañosamente tranquila, le lamió los pezones, duros como guijarros. Abrazándola con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a marcharse. Robin se perdió en ese mundo de sensaciones que preludia el momento del éxtasis. Sin pensar en nada más que en alcanzar el gozo, aceleró el movimiento. Al sentir el pene de Zoro clavándose dentro de ella, exhaló un gemido, incapaz de contener las placenteras sensaciones que le producía. Hubiera querido alargar el momento, pero su cuerpo tomó las riendas y se movió sobre Zoro con fiereza, buscando ese alivio que estaba por llegar . Lo sintió formarse en su columna, en sus riñones, inundándole los miembros con su lava. La llenó por entero con su latido exigente. Y se dejó ir sin resistencia, en medio de un largo grito llegado desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Instantes después oyó el gemido de Zoro . Luego la abrazó y cayeron los dos desplomados en la cama.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _No fue tan explicito pero bueno... espero hayan disfrutado... REVIEWS?_**


	21. Chapter 21

**.-.-.-.- Capitulo 21 .-.-.-.-**

La despertó la claridad del día, que entraba por la ventana. Robin abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero enseguida recordó que aquel era el dormitorio de... ¡Zoro!

" _¡Ay, Mamá!"_ , gimió en silencio. _"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Sin moverse, trató de comprobar si su vecino estaba en la cama. Oía su acompasada respiración. Seguía dormido. Mejor. Con mucho cuidado salió de la cama. Estaba completamente desnuda. Su ropa interior, las medias y los zapatos sembraban el suelo de la habitación. Se la fue colocando conforme la recogía, tratando de no recordar con qué atrevimiento se la había quitado la noche anterior . Encontró el boxer de Zoro y lo dejó sobre la cama. No; no podía pensar en eso. El alcohol había actuado por ella.

" _¿Y la ginebra hizo que tuvieras los orgasmos más fantásticos de tu vida?"_ Había olvidado lo que era acostarse con un joven de veintiocho años. Su aguante. Ya no recordaba lo que era hacer el amor más de una o dos veces en una noche. _"¡Y ni siquiera fue la noche completa!"_ Se atrevió a mirarlo. Dormía casi despatarrado. El pelo, revuelto, y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Desde luego, tenía motivos para estarlo. En el lado derecho de la cama aún se apreciaba el hueco donde había estado ella. Mudo recuerdo de unas horas de sexo glorioso. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su vecinito supiera hacer todas aquellas cosas? Con un suspiro en los labios, dejó la habitación y salió al pasillo. La luz aún estaba encendida. La ropa que se habían quitado seguía alfombrando el suelo. Su vestido estaba arrugado como una pasa, pero se lo puso de todos modos. Recogió las prendas de Zoro y las fue colocando en los respaldos de las sillas del comedor . Se llevó la camisa a la cara. Todavía olía a su colonia; a él. El aroma despertó recuerdos y sensaciones que la excitaron de nuevo. Le oyó moverse en la cama. No tenía más tiempo. Podría despertarse en cualquier momento y no quería que la pillara aún en su casa. Tomó el abrigo y el bolsito de la mano, y apagó las luces del pasillo antes de abandonar el lugar . Descalza, sin tomarse la molestia de esperar al ascensor, bajó los pisos que la separaban de su hogar . No deseaba alertar a ningún vecino. Su casa solitaria le dio la bienvenida. Noah no volvería hasta la víspera del día de Reyes. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos, pero su padre también tenía derecho a verlo y aunque Law fuese un capullo, no podía acusarlo de ser mal padre. Colgó el abrigo en el armario, junto con los zapatos, y comenzó a desvestirse para ducharse. Olía a sexo, sudor y... satisfacción. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía así? Tanto que ni lo recordaba. De no ser por el remordimiento de haberse acostado con su vecino —mucho más joven que ella—, lo habría disfrutado más. _"Deja de comerte el coco con eso"_ , se dijo.

" _Habrá pensado que soy una facilona._

" _¿Y qué más te da? Él también es un facilón y no pasa nada._

" _Ya, pero ¿qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea?_

" _Pues saludarlo, tonta."_

Su conversación interior no la estaba sirviendo de mucho. El sentido de culpa seguía intacto. Había sido un tanto estúpido romper su racha de celibato con un vecino. Iba a ser violento cada vez que se encontraran en el portal o coincidieran por la calle. Ya sin ropa, se metió en la ducha. El agua tibia puso de manifiesto la extrema sensibilidad de su piel tras el encuentro sexual. Hacía tiempo que no la notaba de ese modo. Lavarse fue casi un tormento; su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de las manos, excitándose y pidiendo satisfacción. Incluso las zonas que tenía doloridas pedían ese tipo de alivio. No tardó en salir de la ducha para secarse. Deseaba vestirse lo antes posible. El timbre del teléfono rompió el silencio reinante y Robin, pensando que podría ser Noah, corrió a contestar con la toalla enrollada en el cuerpo. Eran las once y diez de la mañana, seguro que era él.

—¡¿Aquel tío bueno era tu vecino?! —gritó Nami cuando ella descolgó—. ¡Joder! Mañana me mudo a tu portal.

—Buenos días. Sí, era Zoro.

—Cuando me dijiste que estaba bien, fuiste demasiado parca. ¡Está para comérselo entero! ¿Y qué es eso de que es tu novio?

Robin suspiró; sabía que tarde o temprano iban a llegar a ese punto.

—Se lo inventó. Había visto lo incómoda que estaba y decidió rescatarme.

—¡Todo un caballero andante! —se burló Nami, ronroneando—. Koldo se quedó plantado y terminó marchándose a buscar pastos más verdes.

—Es un creído insoportable. Espero que Jaime no sea así.

—No, desde luego que no lo es. Es muy agradable y hemos pasado una noche más agradable aún —confesó con voz sugerente—. ¿Y tú? Dime que te lo has montado con tu vecino "tío bueno" —ordenó, esperanzada.

—Sí —confesó Robin en un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito casi le taladró el tímpano.

—Nos hemos acostado.

—¡Joder , joder , joder! ¿Y a qué esperabas para llamarme? ¿Qué tal ha sido? ¿Cómo es en la cama?

—No me parece bien hablar de ello, Nami.

—¡Por Dios, no me seas remilgada! —protestó su amiga—. Yo te lo cuento todo.

—Lo sé, pero...

—No hay peros que valgan. Empieza a soltar por esa boquita o voy a tu casa y te lo saco a la fuerza. Espera. —Guardó silencio un momento—. ¿No estará él ahí? —No. Lo he dejado en su casa, dormido.

—¡Qué ingeniosa! Te has escabullido como una ladrona. ¡Ladrona de sexo! Mira, un título estupendo para esas novelas románticas que solemos leer. —Se carcajeó.

—Estás como una cabra. —Rio también.

—Anda, cuéntame qué tal te ha ido —pidió su amiga, una vez que dejó de reír—. ¿Qué tal es acostarse con un tío más joven que tú?

Nami no pararía hasta que le dijera algo.

—Pues como conducir un Ferrari después de haber llevado un utilitario mucho tiempo. O en mi caso, ni siquiera eso. —Bajo la toalla, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho. Apretó las piernas como si de ese modo pudiera contener el latido en el vientre y más abajo—. Fue fantástico. —Suspiró.

—¡Pásame su teléfono! —ordenó Nami. No supo si su amiga lo decía en serio o era una broma; en cualquier caso, no le gustó. La idea de compartirlo era... _"No es nada tuyo. Aparte de tu vecino"_ , se dijo, para no pensar en lo que sentía. _"Solo ha sido una noche de sexo sin ataduras por ninguna de las dos partes. Seguramente no volverá a ocurrir."_ —¿Vas a ir a comer a casa de tus padres? —preguntó Nami, como si lo anterior no tuviera importancia—. Yo iré a casa de los míos. Luego he quedado con Jaime. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, comeré con ellos. Luego me vendré a casa.

—¿Con Zoro?

—¡No! Entre él y yo no habrá nada más —contestó, categórica.

—No lo descartes tan rápido. Unos buenos revolcones no vienen mal a nadie. Aprovecha el momento, tonta. No todos los días se te presenta la oportunidad de disfrutar del cuerpo y las aptitudes de un joven tan bien plantado como tu vecino. Si fuera tú, estaría ahora mismo pegándome un polvo mañanero de no te menees.

—Voy a prepararme para ir a casa de mis padres. —Visto de ese modo, su amiga podía tener razón.

—Pues qué mejor manera de aguantar las restricciones de tu madre que ir con el cuerpo satisfecho por haberte follado a un yogurín con el cuerpo del David de Miguel Ángel.

—Es mejor que David —confesó, completamente ruborizada—. Y desde luego está mucho mejor "dotado".

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez cuando Zoro llegó a su portal. No había querido quedarse a cenar con sus padres, pese a que su madre se había esmerado en la cocina. En realidad no tenía hambre, al menos no de comida. No conseguía dejar de pensar en Robin desde que se despertó aquella mañana, con el sabor de su cuerpo en la boca y con ganas de volver a repetir lo sucedido entre las sábanas. Lamentablemente, estaba solo en aquella cama. Ella se había ido. A veces, sus mañanas de "el día después" eran complicadas. Algunas chicas se comportaban como si fueran una pareja de mucho tiempo; otras le miraban avergonzadas de encontrarlo en su cama. En cualquier caso, nunca sabías a qué atenerte. Pero hasta ahora, ninguna se había escabullido mientras él dormía. Tal vez porque en contadas ocasiones las había invitado a su casa, pensó. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y palpó la pinza del pelo, que le había soltado después de hacer el amor. Se sabía la forma de memoria por todo el rato que había pasado observándola desde que la encontrara en el suelo de la habitación. Era un delfín de plata, un animal tan escurridizo como había resultado ser ella. Por alguna razón que desconocía, no había podido dejarlo en casa y se lo había llevado en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta la casa de sus padres.

—Zoro , hijo, estás muy distraído hoy. ¿Tienes resaca? —le había preguntado su madre. Era cierto, estaba distraído. No había podido apartar de su mente lo ocurrido la noche anterior con su vecina. No dejaba de pensar en ello. Ni siquiera la llegada de su primo Bon, con Daz y dos botellas de Moët & Chandon, el champagne preferido de sus padres, había conseguido apartarla de su cabeza. Y eso que traían buenas noticias sobre la operación de Paula Doublefinger. Ni la tristeza que ensombrecía los ojos de su hermana y que cada vez le tenía más preocupado, había logrado que dejara de pensar en su vecina y en todas las cosas que no habían hecho y que se moría por hacer. Ahora, ya en el edificio, subió los dos pisos andando y pulsó su timbre. Esperaba que Robin estuviera en casa. Sabía que Noah se encontraba con su padre...

—Hola —murmuró ella al abrir la puerta. Llevaba su ropa de estar en casa: camiseta holgada, leggins y sus zapatillas rosa con cara de conejo. El pelo recogido en una coleta y las gafas de pasta negra. Hasta él llegó el aroma floral de su colonia. ¡Joder! Se había excitado nada más verla y su olor lo intensificaba.

—Hola. Esta mañana te has olvidado esto. —Sacó la pinza del bolsillo. Prefería no tener que dársela, pero era la excusa para estar allí.

—Yo... —Se puso colorada al cogerla. Le encantaba eso de ella. Su timidez. _"No te engañes. Te gusta todo de ella"_ , se dijo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero para disimular la erección que abultaba la parte delantera.

—Yo... No creo que sea buena idea, Zoro . —El sonido de su nombre musitado por ella era tan erótico como el mejor afrodisíaco. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo volvía loco?—. Lo de... anoche... —titubeó, sin apartarse de la puerta. No lo miraba. Bajo aquellas gafas de pasta negra, sus preciosos ojos permanecían ocultos—. Lo de anoche no fue buena idea. No creo que...

—Yo creo que lo fue. Los dos lo pasamos bien —susurró sin tocarla, por mucho que anhelara hacerlo. Le hormigueaban los dedos por las ganas de sentir su piel bajo las yemas—. ¿Podemos hablarlo... dentro? —Miró a la puerta del vecino. Robin pareció pensarlo una eternidad, mientras él desesperaba por besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Empezando por la arruga que le aparecía en el ceño por pensar tanto, y continuando por las mejillas hasta su barbilla. La tensión sexual subyacente casi se podía palpar

—Está bien, pasa. —Se apartó de la puerta para dejarle entrar—. Yo... no suelo tener este tipo de relaciones —empezó a decir , al cerrar la puerta tras él—. Y no creo que debamos repetir...

La calló con un beso. Un beso dócil y lento mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos para no asustarla. Quería dejar de escuchar sus excusas, no facilitarle motivos como los que parecía buscar para rechazarlo. Cuando al fin la sintió ablandarse, cuando consideró que no iba a apartarle, se permitió abrazarla. Primero con suavidad, para después pegar el cuerpo al de ella y disfrutar , sintiendo sus rotundas curvas contra él. Esas curvas que había acariciado la noche anterior y que no veía la hora de volver a acariciar. El beso se hizo más profundo. Sus lenguas se tocaron y otra vez su sangre se agolpó en la entrepierna, hinchando aún más su endurecido pene. El apremio empezó a adueñarse de la situación. Zoro tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que ella le había metido las manos por debajo de la camiseta y le acariciaba la espalda con las uñas. Lo estaba poniendo a mil. Abandonó su boca para recorrer el cuello y llegar hasta esa hondonada que se le formaba entre las clavículas y que, en ella, le parecía tan erótica. Tomó sus pechos con las manos y los acarició por encima de la camiseta. No se había puesto sujetador y los sentía pesados entre los dedos. El gemido que escapó de los labios de Robin le volvió loco. Si no entraba pronto en ella, iba a tener serios problemas. No tenía fuerzas para contenerse. Como si ella intuyera su apremio —o, más bien, como si tuviera las mismas prisas que él—, sus manos se centraron en soltarle la hebilla del cinturón y los botones de la bragueta del vaquero.

—Joder —masculló, al sentir la mano de Robin que rodeaba su miembro liberado. Comenzó a bajarle los leggins y las braguitas con la torpeza fruto del apresuramiento. Su pulso latía en las sienes y a lo largo de su pene con rapidez inusitada. Estaba a punto de estallar.

—Déjame a mí —oyó que ella decía, terminando de quitarse las prendas casi a patadas. Zoro aprovechó para sacar un condón de la cartera y echarla al suelo, sin molestarse en volver a guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se colocó el preservativo en tiempo récord. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, alzó a Robin para que lo abrazara por la cintura con las piernas y se introdujo en ella de un solo movimiento. Los dos gimieron. La pared fue el soporte que necesitaban para no caerse y dejar que sus cuerpos se movieran sin problemas, buscando satisfacción. La miró a la cara. Deseaba verla en el momento en que se dejara ir . Quería ver cómo se nublaban sus ojos, vidriosos por la pasión; escuchar su grito, cuando al fin alcanzara la dicha y él pudiera dejarse marchar . Los cristales de las gafas se estaban empañando, como si se burlaran de su deseo. Empujó más adentro, una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo conforme el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sentía flojera en las rodillas, pero no podía parar. No ahora que el placer los tenía cautivos. No hasta lograr el premio. El desahogo de los dos llegó antes de lo que hubiera pensado y los dejó laxos contra la pared, respirando entre jadeos, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Habían vuelto a alcanzar las estrellas. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Bueno, profe, no ha ocurrido como anoche —consiguió recalcar , cuando su respiración se normalizó. Seguía dentro de ella y sin ninguna gana de salir de allí—. Creo que he cumplido con tu deseo. Si nos vamos a la cama, prometo no repetir nada de lo que hicimos en la mía.

 _¿Crees que así cumpliré con tus condiciones?_ Se alegró de oírla reír . Su risa era algo ronca, tan sexy como el encaje negro sobre la piel desnuda.

—Eres muy manipulador, pico de oro. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez? —dijo ella.

—Nunca así. —Bajó la mirada hasta donde se unían sus cuerpos y la miró con picardía —. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una risa muy excitante? A mí me pone a dos mil. ¿Lo notas? —preguntó, moviéndose un poco para que sintiera que ya estaba preparado y listo para volver a repetir.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos bajo los cristales, ya libres de vaho —. ¡Acabarás conmigo!

—No si antes lo haces tú conmigo —aseguró, besándola a conciencia—. Me parece que, bajo esa fachada de maestra, eres una loba insaciable.

—Nunca me habían llamado _"loba insaciable"_. —Volvió a reír y sus movimientos, reflejados en la vagina, le llevaron al límite otra vez.

—Eso es porque no supieron encontrarla dentro de ti.

Zoro caminó hasta el dormitorio con Robin en brazos, trastabillando; los pantalones, a medio muslo. Sin permitirse salir de ella.

—Déjame en el suelo. Terminaremos matándonos.

—Sería una preciosa forma de morir: contigo en mis brazos y clavado en ti —aseguró con total sinceridad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Volviii… y he aquí un nuevo capitulo… Reviews?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**.-.-.-.- Capitulo 22 .-.-.-.-**

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó Zoro, al tiempo que sus tripas gruñían de hambre.

—Sí. He comido un sándwich poco antes de que llegaras. ¿Quieres? He preparado unos cuantos —le ofreció Robin, saliendo de la cama. Se apresuró a ponerse la bata de seda que descansaba en una silla. Le daba vergüenza que Zoro la viera desnuda. Cuando estaban retozando él no parecía encontrar repulsivo su cuerpo, pero las cosas se verían diferentes cuando los ojos no estaban nublados por la pasión. Zoro encendió la luz de la mesilla.

—Perfecto —aseguró, tumbado de costado y sin perder ni un detalle de sus movimientos—. ¿Por qué te tapas?

—No querrás que vaya desnuda a la cocina.—Trató de quitarle importancia para que él no descubriera el verdadero motivo.

—Me encanta verte. —Su mirada no perdía ningún detalle—. Me gusta cómo andas. Eres hermosa.

—Sigues teniendo un pico de oro encantador, pero yo sé lo que hay.

—Un cuerpo de mujer, con curvas...

—Muchas curvas. Demasiadas.

—¿Quieres que te regale el oído con lo deseable que me pareces? —ronroneó desde la cama, sin molestarse en cubrir su precioso cuerpo de dios griego. Su estómago volvió a protestar ruidosamente y él se llevó la mano a los abdominales como si quisiera calmarlo.

—No —negó entre risas—. Será mejor que te alimente antes de que mueras de inanición.—Salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa bobalicona. Recogió las ropas que habían quedado esparcidas en el pasillo y las llevó al dormitorio.

—Te gusta tener las cosas ordenadas —comentó él, boca arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza. Robin trató de no mirarlo para no volver a meterse en la cama y dar rienda suelta a ese deseo que la calentaba por dentro—. Esta mañana tenía mi ropa colgada de los respaldos de las sillas y las luces apagadas.

—Me desagrada el desorden. —Colocó las prendas sobre la silla. ¿Se habría pasado? —. Perdona, quizá me he tomado algunas...

—No. La verdad es que me ha parecido todo un detalle por tu parte. Lo que me ha molestado es que te hubieras ido sin despedirte. Me he despertado con ganas de verte y ha sido bastante "doloroso". —Sonrió con cara de pirata, mirando su entrepierna—. ¿Piensas matarme de hambre, además?

Robin rio, camino de la cocina. No podría creer que estuviera con su vecino. Con su jovencísimo vecino en casa. En su cama, además. ¡Y que no se sintiera avergonzada por ello! Se le escapó una carcajada. Por una vez iba a hacer caso a Nami y disfrutaría del momento. ¿Qué mal había en deleitarse con buen sexo mientras Zoro siguiera encaprichado con su madurita vecina del segundo? Era embriagador sentirse deseada. Sobre todo por alguien tan joven y tan atractivo como él. Se excitó solo de recordar lo que era acariciarlo. Sentir la fuerza de sus músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos. Deslizar las manos por todas aquellas lomas y valles que formaban sus abdominales. Notó que volvía a humedecerse y que su piel cosquilleaba por las ganas de ser acariciada.

Abrió el frigorífico para no seguir pensando en lo mucho que la hacía reír y lo a gusto que se sentía con él; cogió el tapper con los sándwiches y puso varios en un plato antes de devolverlo al frigorífico. La satisfacción sexual tendría que esperar hasta que su amante estuviera bien alimentado. Habían pasado las dos últimas horas haciendo el amor como locos. Ya habría debido estar más que satisfecha. Pero no lo estaba. Quería más. Se dio la vuelta para regresar al dormitorio y se lo encontró apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Completamente desnudo y casi preparado para otra batalla. No pudo evitar mirarlo con deseo. Si hubiera sido un gato se habría relamido.

—¿Sabes que esa bata te hace un culo precioso? —comentó; los ojos, brillantes de lujuria—. Tardabas mucho y he pensado en venir a ayudarte. —Su mirada se clavó en ella e hizo que le subiera varios grados la temperatura de la sangre—. Pero creo que la comida puede esperar. Hay otras cosas que quiero hacer antes —aseguró, caminando hacia ella con intenciones claras.

Su hoyuelo bien marcado en la mejilla. Robin tuvo el tiempo justo para dejar el plato en la encimera de la cocina antes de ser izada por Zoro . En sus brazos se sentía tan ligera como una sílfide y tan deseada como Angelina Jolie. Ardía solo de imaginar lo que vendría después. Lo besó. Necesitaba sentir su sabor, ahora una mezcla de los dos. Su barba de tres días le rozaba la cara y, probablemente, le dejaría marcada la piel sensible de las mejillas, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía la barba de un hombre como para protestar por ello. Además, a él le daba un aire de canalla que la volvía loca. Notó que giraban; seguro que la llevaba al dormitorio; sin embargo, se encontró sentada sobre algo duro y frío. La mesa de la cocina. ¿Lo iban a hacer allí mismo? El interior de su vagina empezó a latir con ritmo frenético. Sin dejar de besarla, Zoro le desató la bata y la tumbó sobre la dura superficie. Robin abrió los ojos cuando él se separó. La estaba admirando con una sonrisa golosa. Una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo.

—Creo que, después de todo, sí voy a comer ... —murmuró antes de inclinarse para besarle el cuello, el escote, un pecho, el otro, sin dejar de recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos; con sus dedos, largos y ágiles, que obraban maravillas y la hacían alcanzar sensaciones olvidadas y, a veces, desconocidas. Se mordió el interior del carrillo para no gritar cuando él la besó en el monte de Venus y le enterró su lengua juguetona en el sexo. Le agarró del pelo, no supo si para apartarlo o para evitar que se apartara. Enredó los dedos entre aquellos mechones largos.

—Sabes dulce aquí. Toda tú sabes dulce, profe —soltó. Soplando en el vello púbico. Ella se convulsionó—. Quiero que grites.

—No... no puedo... No son horas... de gritar... —articuló al borde del orgasmo.

—Grita. No te contengas. —Zoro le introdujo un dedo y luego otro en la vagina, haciendo maravillas en el interior. Robin abrió los ojos. No quería gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales vibraban preparadas. Lo vio incorporarse. Sus ojos entrecerrados, la miraban apasionados y fieros.

—Grita. Quiero oír tus gemidos. —Aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos.

—No... no...

—Sí. Hazlo. Grita.

—No... no... ¡Dios! —Sintió que le mordía en un pezón y creyó que ella estallaría en mil pedazos. Su pelvis se movía por voluntad propia. La espalda arqueada, ofreciéndose. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse. El calor se extendía por todo el cuerpo como una marea de lava ardiente.

—Grita para mí. ¡Ahora! —Él volvió a mordisquearle el pezón.

—Sí... sí... ¡Dios, sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ...!

El fuego la consumió por completo. Solo su corazón, que golpeaba las costillas como una fiera pugnando por escapar, parecía haber sobrevivido a aquel cataclismo. Toda ella había quedado laxa sobre la mesa de la cocina. La misma que utilizaba a diario para cenar con su hijo. Jamás volvería a cenar sin recordar lo que le había hecho sobre ella. Se sentía feliz. Completa. Felizmente agotada. Completamente agotada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama —anunció Zoro , volviendo a alzarla entre los brazos. Ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrazarle con las piernas y los brazos para no caer. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ancho y fuerte. Se sentía en el Paraíso. Le vio coger el plato con los sándwiches y dirigirse al dormitorio. La depositó sobre la cama y ella se quedó allí, desmadejada, sin fuerzas para nada más. Escuchó que Zoro dejaba el plato en el suelo y que luego se tendía de costado a su lado; muy juntos. Olía a colonia fresca, a él y a ella. A sexo y a deseo. Lo miró. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo sobre la cama.

Le acarició la barba, los labios. Aquellos labios que besaban como los ángeles o como los demonios; no estaba segura, pero a ella la volvían del revés. Era tan hermoso que resultaba increíble que pudiera estar interesado en ella. Que pudiera querer regalarle esos preciosos momentos.

—Soy demasiado mayor para esto —musitó, cerrando los ojos. Mantuvo la mano en su mejilla, áspera por la barba.

—Tienes la edad perfecta para esto, profe. Tienes la edad perfecta para mí —aseguró, besándola con pasión—. Me vuelves loco —dijo al separarse un minuto después—. Toda tú me vuelves loco. —Su estómago protestó ruidosamente—. Haces que me olvide hasta de comer . —Se separó de ella y tomó el plato. Se sentaron en la cama—. Anda, toma. — Le pasó un sándwich y él cogió otro—. ¡Están muy buenos!

—Eso es porque tienes hambre.

—Eso es porque los haces muy bien. No te menosprecies —la riñó, muy serio—. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te divorciaste?

—Mi ex marido me engañaba con otra —confesó, cogiendo unos pañuelos del dispensador y repartiéndolos con él—. Anoche mi hijo me dijo que se van a casar.

—Pues ella debera de ser una diosa perfecta; si no, no comprendo que pudiera engañarte y arriesgarse a perderte por ella. —Terminó su sándwich y tomó otro.

—Gracias. Me halaga que pienses eso. Pero ya te dije que Bonney es más joven...

—Tú aún lo eres —volvió a reñirla. Se limpió los labios y las manos. Cogió el pañuelo usado de ella, lo depositó en el plato y dejó todo en el suelo—. He soñado con hacerte el amor de muchas maneras —comenzó, mirándola con seriedad—. Te he imaginado entre las sábanas revueltas. He fantaseado con tu cuerpo desnudo. Pero tengo que decirte una cosa. —Calló un instante. Robin aguardó, atenta—. Eres mucho más de lo que mi mente había conjurado. Y tu ex marido es un completo imbecil por haberte dejado escapar . No quiero volver a oírte ningún absurdo comentario despectivo sobre ti o sobre tu maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Has entendido, profe? —Entrecerró los ojos y la miró, severo. El corazón le dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras. Debería de tener cuidado si no quería terminar enamorada de él como una tonta.

—Sí, pico de oro. Te he entendido. Ahora, ¿por qué no te tumbas y dejas que salga esa loba insaciable que aseguras que soy? —sugirió, para no mostrar lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Kuina dejó la revista a un lado y se miró en la pantalla oscurecida del ordenador . Quizás el artículo tuviera razón: era importante cuidar el aspecto físico. Lo cierto era que ella no se había preocupado mucho por eso. Tenía la suerte de tener una piel sin imperfecciones, que mantenía con una crema hidratante y jabón de glicerina. Apenas se maquillaba y la peluquería era ese lugar donde iba cada dos meses para que le cortaran las puntas de su larga melena, que casi siempre llevaba recogida en una coleta.

" _¿Marco me ve como una mujer «dejada»?",_ se preguntó con angustia. Tal vez había llegado el momento de preocuparse más por su aspecto. Dejar de lado los vaqueros y las camisetas para vestir más elegante. ¿Habría perdido todo atractivo para su marido? Marco llevaba traje en el trabajo, pero los fines de semana los cambiaba por unos cómodos vaqueros y unas camisas más informales. Claro que a él, pese a la ropa informal, se le veía más arreglado que a ella. Se frotó la frente para aliviar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que volvía a importunarla. Su mirada se dirigió a la revista. "¡Año nuevo, estilo nuevo!", decía el titular del artículo. ¿Y si probaba? Antes de perder el aplomo, marcó un número de teléfono.

—Hola, Clara, soy Kuina. ¿Cuándo me puedes dar cita? —preguntó, en cuanto su peluquera habitual contestó a la llamada.

—¿Para cortarte las puntas?

—No, para hacer un cambio de estilo.

—¡No me digas que por fin te has animado! —estalló la mujer , encantada—. ¿Puedes venir a las tres? No sabes las ganas que tengo de meter la tijera en esa anodina melena tuya.

—Bueno... tampoco es cuestión... —empezó a protestar.

—Tranquila. No te asustes. Te dejaré guapísima —aseguró la peluquera—. Te espero a las tres. Un beso.

Kuina colgó el aparato con dedos temblorosos. ¿Estaría cometiendo un error? Se tocó la coleta. La llevaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, que no podía imaginarse sin ella. ¿Y si quedaba hecha un adefesio? ¿Y si Marco la veía horrorosa? Empezaba a ponerse demasiado nerviosa y temió vomitar lo poco que había comido durante la mañana. Debía calmarse. No podía permitirse entrar en una espiral de nervios en el estómago, vómitos y falta de apetito. Ya había adelgazado un par de kilos desde que empezó a sospechar la infidelidad de Marco; kilos que no le sobraban precisamente. En cuestión de poco tiempo la pérdida de peso sería innegable y su familia empezaría a preocuparse. No deseaba que ellos sospechasen nada. No deseaba que sufrieran por ella. Por suerte la Navidad estaba a punto de finalizar y Marco y ella habían conseguido que nadie sospechara nada sobre sus desavenencias. Si bien no estuvieron tan dicharacheros como en otras ocasiones, nadie pareció adivinar que en la intimidad no se dirigían la palabra.

—Ánimo, solo queda el día de Reyes —murmuró, guardando la revista en un cajón para continuar con la organización de las salidas que tenían para después de ese día.

—¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? —preguntó su padre, al entrar en la oficina—. No ha venido por aquí.

—Ha llamado para decir que, si no había salidas para hoy, se tomaría el día libre — informó, dejando de teclear en el ordenador—. Le he dicho que, en principio, tampoco las hay para mañana...

—¿Te ha comentado para qué deseaba el día? Me parece raro —opinó su padre, mesándose la barba.

—No. No ha dicho nada. Solo que le avisara si surgía alguna cosa.

—Anda metido en algo. Ayer en la comida estuvo muy distraído y él no suele ser así.

—¿Sí? No me di cuenta —confesó Kuina.

—Tú también estabas distraída. Tu madre se fijó en que apenas hablaste. ¿Te ocurre algo? —indagó, preocupado.

—No. —La mentira le salió sin problemas de los labios. Se sintió mal por engañarle—. Imagino que estoy cansada.

—Podrías tomarte tú también el día libre. Tu madre vendrá por la tarde. No creo que tengamos problemas para organizarnos, aunque surja alguna salida de repente. Quizá te venga bien descansar un poco. ¿Marco tiene que trabajar?

—Sí —murmuró, volviendo a teclear.

—Lo comprendo, las cosas no están como para desperdiciar oportunidades. De todos modos, tú no vengas esta tarde. Date un respiro. Ve a esas cosas que hacéis las mujeres. —Movió la mano en el aire—. Ya sabes: peluquería, masajes, manicura, de compras... Tu madre dice que le encanta darse un capricho de vez en cuando.

—He cogido hora en la peluquería. —Sonrió por primera vez en el día—. Tal vez me anime con la manicura.

—Harás bien, mi niña. —La besó en la coronilla, como cuando era pequeña. Kuina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse y abrazar a su padre. Necesitaba sus abrazos de oso, como él los llamaba. Anhelaba volver a sentirse segura; que él le dijera que todo se iba a arreglar . Sin embargo, ya era una mujer adulta. Tenía treinta y dos años, y por mucho que lo echara en falta, no podía seguir refugiándose en los brazos de su padre cada vez que tenía un problema.

—A veces, cuando te miro, recuerdo cuando no abultabas más que una muñeca y siento vértigo al ver todo el tiempo que ha pasado —declaró su padre, posándole su enorme y curtida mano sobre el hombro—. Si tuvieras un problema me lo contarías, ¿verdad? .

Ella parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas que empezaban a escocerle en los ojos. No podía dejarse llevar por la pena. No podía decirle lo que la angustiaba tanto. No quería hacerle sufrir. Optó por lo que consideraba lo mejor: mentir.

—Claro, Papá. Sigues siendo mi confidente preferido. No hay nada que contar . —La mentira se clavó en su corazón.

—Y tú, mi niña preferida. —Sintió que su padre la había descubierto. Lo supo por el modo dolido en que él retiró su mano del hombro—. Ve y deja que te mimen esta tarde.

Los pasos pesados con los que se dirigió al aula fueron como el tañido de difuntos.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **Hoy doble capitulo y por ahora tendrá que dejar un momento inactivo este fic(COSAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD)… asi que disfrútenlo al máximo, REVIEWS?**_


	23. Chapter 23

.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 23 .-.-.-.-.

Nunca había faltado al trabajo por un motivo tan poco profesional como ese, pero quería seguir allí, en la cama con Robin. Disfrutando de su compañía, de sus sonrojos, de su cuerpo y hasta de sus inseguridades. Le hacía gracia su rubor y que, una vez el momento de pasión se había adormecido (que no pasado, pues él consideraba que seguía ahí, subyacente, a la espera de volver a manifestarse con toda su fuerza), tratara de cubrirse con la bata, la sábana o lo que tuviera a mano. A él, en cambio, sus curvas le volvían loco. Disfrutaba acariciando su piel; gozaba pasándole la mano por todo el cuerpo, memorizando cada cresta y cada valle. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer mayor que él. Tampoco se había sentido atraído por ninguna. Claro que, cuando miraba a Robin, solo veía a una mujer deseable y se olvidaba de la diferencia de edad. Los tres preservativos que solía llevar en la cartera se habían acabado a las dos de la mañana; tuvo que subir medio desnudo al ático para bajar la caja que guardaba en la mesilla. Cuando regresó, su insegura profesora había encendido un par de velas y lo esperaba más que dispuesta en el centro de la cama. Por supuesto, no la había hecho esperar; los dos terminaron agotados y sudorosos, pero con una sonrisa cruzándoles la cara. El alba le había pillado abrazado a ella y con una erección descomunal. Consumidas las velas, el ambiente olía a las mechas apagadas y a sexo. Por las rendijas de la persiana se adivinaba el nuevo día. Qué mejor manera de comenzarlo que dentro de Robin. Por suerte ella había estado tan dispuesta como él e hicieron el amor lenta y apasionadamente. El sueño les venció otra vez.

Ahora, sentados a la mesa, daban cuenta del resto de sándwiches. Aún tenían el pelo húmedo de la ducha y la piel sonrosada por haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua caliente. Sentía todos los huesos de su cuerpo como si fueran de plomo y sus músculos de gelatina; pese a todo, nunca había estado más feliz ni más satisfecho. Robin, sentada frente a Zoro , masticaba la comida sin apartar los ojos de él. Por el brillo de su mirada no era difícil de adivinar cómo se sentía. ¡Lo ponía a cien!

—¿Has estado con otros hombres después de que te divorciaras? —se encontró indagando. No había pensado en hacerle esa pregunta, pero una vez hecha se dio cuenta de que deseaba conocer la respuesta.

—Solo con uno. Pero fue un desastre —confesó—. Supongo que no estaba preparada.

—¿Y ahora lo estás? —indagó, contento de que no hubiera resultado bien su anterior experiencia—. ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

—Parece que hoy eres tú el que quiere que le regalen el oído —dijo ella, aguantando la risa—. ¿No lo has notado? ¿No es evidente lo mucho que estoy disfrutando? —Su tono ronco le hacía vibrar por dentro.

—Sí, pero me gusta oírtelo decir . Me gusta el modo en que te sonrojas cuando lo dices —susurró, acercándose por encima de la mesa. Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

—No. —Apoyó la cara contra su mano y cerró los ojos; sonreía—. Noah no vendrá hasta el jueves. Su padre lo traerá para que vea la cabalgata de Reyes conmigo.

—Así que tenemos casi tres días para disfrutarlos tú y yo solos —señaló, contento—. ¿Quieres que hoy hagamos algo en especial?

—Está lloviendo...

—¿Te asusta la lluvia? —Rio—. Si lo prefieres, nos quedamos aquí y vemos una película en el DVD.

Deseaba seguir allí con ella y cualquier plan sería perfecto si podían compartirlo.

—¿Te quedarías en casa viendo una película? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Claro. Siempre que sea contigo. —Era cierto. La vio parpadear, repentinamente azorada.

—Yo... me asombra —musitó.

—¿Ya estás menospreciándote otra vez? —¿Cómo podría demostrarle que estaba encantado de compartir la tarde con ella?, pensó, molesto por esa falta de seguridad.

—No... es solo que me sorprende que un chico como tú no esté deseando salir a...

—Me apetece quedarme contigo, profe. No hay nada que desee más. Una película estará bien. Me ayudará a recuperar fuerzas para volver a satisfacer tu lujuria de loba insaciable. —Se levantó para abrazarla y besarla a conciencia. Ella le abrazó a su vez. Entregándose por completo, sin inseguridades. Había descubierto que solo se mostraba así cuando se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Cuando aquella cabecita analítica que tenía dejaba de funcionar. El olor dulce y floral de su piel le calentó la sangre.

Después de todo, el descanso para comer le había devuelto las fuerzas y ya estaba otra vez dispuesto para satisfacer a su amante como ella merecía y como él deseaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese desastre del que hablabas antes? —preguntó, un rato más tarde. Se miraban de frente, tumbados en la cama.

—Casi dos años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estaba oxidada? —indagó entre risas.

—Bueno...

—¿Qué? —Se incorporó, intranquila—. ¿Qué?

—Oxidada, no. Alguna telaraña... —No pudo seguir . La cara de Robin era todo un poema de incredulidad. La carcajada hizo que el colchón se moviera.

—¡Qué bobo eres! —Le golpeó en el hombro—. Empezaba a creer que...

La besó. No podía hacer otra cosa. No deseaba hacer otra cosa.

—Ya que estamos en medio de confesiones: ¿cuánto tiempo has pasado sin estar con una mujer? —indagó Robin, una vez que se separaron. Zoro lo pensó.

—En realidad, no me he parado a analizar o a contar los días. Quizá casi dos meses. Sí, poco menos de dos meses. —La miró a los ojos antes de seguir hablando—. Casi desde que te conocí.

—¿Quieres hacerme creer...?

—No fue intencionado. Al menos, no al principio —confesó—. Las circunstancias se pusieron en contra. O más bien mi primo Bon se metió por medio. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero después, cuando empezamos a hablar , me di cuenta de que las demás chicas me parecían demasiado insulsas. Quería estar contigo. —Le pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y disfrutó de aquel rubor que cubría su cara—. Organicé la salida con tus alumnos solo para poder estar contigo y tener una excusa para visitarte.

Ella le acarició el torso. Dibujando la forma de sus pectorales y de los músculos abdominales con la yema del índice. La habían afectado sus palabras. Podía notar el leve temblor de su dedo a través de la piel. Era increíblemente refrescante encontrar a una chica, a una mujer , que aún se azorara al escuchar esas cosas, como si ella no fuera merecedora de esas estrategias. Las jóvenes con las que había estado soltaban risitas, pero en el fondo daban por hecho que te volvieras loco por conquistarlas. Robin, simplemente, se sorprendía. Guardaron silencio un rato. Deleitándose con mirarse en los ojos del otro.

—Vuélvete. Me apetece abrazarte por detrás —susurró él.

—¿Has tenido novia formal alguna vez? —preguntó, volviéndose. La rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cara contra su pelo.

—Hace años. Me engañó con otro —contestó, escueto.

—Vaya par de cornudos estamos hechos —soltó Robin con un bufido.

—Ya está más que olvidada. No he sabido más de ella y tampoco me importa. — Resiguió la mano de ella con el dedo corazón. Sus uñas cortas, pintadas de rojo; sus dedos, delgados y bonitos; delicada, su muñeca—. ¿Cómo iba a importarme, si te tengo entre los brazos?

—Se te da muy bien adular a una mujer, pico de oro.

—Lo digo en serio. —Rio, besándole la curva superior de la oreja—. No puedo pensar en nadie más. Ya te he dicho que soñaba con el momento de tenerte así.

De pronto recordó algo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

—¿Te ha molestado que tu ex marido vuelva a casarse?

—No. Lo cierto es que no. Muchas veces he pensado en ello. Sobre todo porque después del divorcio siguió con Bonney. —Enlazó los dedos con los de él—. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que terminara casándose con ella. Al principio me dolía. Deseaba que ella lo dejara; que se cansara de él. Con el tiempo aprendes a aceptar las cosas. Imagino que me hubiera afectado más si lo hubieran hecho nada más conseguir los papeles de la separación.

—¿Ya no le quieres? —indagó, sin pararse a pensar en la razón.

—No. Creo que dejé de quererle poco antes de descubrir que me engañaba. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que me doliera su infidelidad. —Besó la mano de él, sin soltarla—. Me hizo sentir menospreciada, insegura, vieja...

—Eres demasiado inteligente para creer eso. Que el idiota de tu ex marido se fuera con otra no significa que valgas menos o que no seas una mujer deseable. Para muestra, yo. Desde que te vi en el portal, toda colorada, guardando a Wolverine en el bolso como si fuera algo pecaminoso, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en todas las cosas que te haría si tuviera oportunidad. Para que te hagas una idea: aún no he puesto en práctica ni una milésima parte. Y conforme paso las horas contigo, siguen ocurriéndoseme otras. A este paso no me va a quedar vida para llevarlas a cabo.

—Me das miedo, Zoro . Me asustas —musitó ella, volviendo la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos—. Me aterra que tu pico de oro termine haciendo que me enamore de ti.

—¿Y qué problema habría? —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. Yo también podría enamorarme de ti.

—Que no tenemos ningún futuro juntos —aclaró, apartando la mirada.

—Deja de pensar en posibilidades y disfruta del momento. Ni tú ni yo estamos enamorados. Así que dejemos de comernos el coco con eso. ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Robin y Zoro estaban en la cama del ático, con las piernas entrelazadas. Habían terminado subiendo la noche anterior , cuando se quedaron sin alimentos frescos en el frigorífico de ella y decidieron saquear el de él antes de que su comida se terminara estropeando. Llevaban en la cama desde el domingo por la noche, pero parecía que habían pasado más tiempo juntos. Zoro había resultado ser un amante delicado o brusco, según la ocasión lo requiriera. Y parecía saber muy bien cuándo era necesaria una manera o la otra, a juzgar por la multitud de veces que la había hecho alcanzar la gloria. Sonrió al recordarlo. Se sentía plena, satisfecha y con un agradable escozor entre las piernas. Y aún no se había cansado de repetir. ¡Era una loba insaciable!

—Me gusta verte sonreír . Se te forman unas arruguitas muy atractivas en los extremos de los ojos. —Se las tocó con los dedos—. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te importa haber dejado tu cama sin hacer?

—No me acordaba de eso. ¡Y no me lo recuerdes! —le amonestó. La había convencido para irse de casa dejando atrás la cama igual que un campo de batalla.

La había arrastrado fuera de allí, engañada con besos y descripciones de lo que le iba a hacer una vez en el ático. El modo en que adoraría su cuerpo hasta que pidiera clemencia. Lo mejor de todo era que lo había cumplido. Varias veces. Robin aún no podía creer que él pudiera tener ese aguante. Cuando se lo decía, Zoro se echaba a reír y le aseguraba que era por ella, que era ella quién lo conseguía. De cualquier modo, no se quejaba. Nada más lejos de su intención. El móvil sonó en la mesilla. Se giró para contestar.

—¡Hola, Mamá! —La voz de Noah la colmó por dentro—. Te he llamado a casa, pero no estabas.

—Eh... no. He salido —dijo, incorporándose para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta el escote, ante la mirada risueña de Zoro , que comenzó a tirar de ella para ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Qué tal estás? —Trató de ignorar al juguetón de su amante vecino y sus ojos risueños.

—Bien. Hemos visitado la perrera...

—Noah, no quiero que me traigas ningún perro. —Se puso seria—. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Lo sé, mamá —aseguró en un murmullo—. Pero quería verlos.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no podemos cuidarlo —se disculpó Robin. Zoro dejó la sábana y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo, entretenido en observar cómo se le erizaba el vello.

—¿Mañana iremos a la Cabalgata de Reyes?

¡Lo había olvidado! Aún no le había comprado el regalo de Reyes a su hijo. Se llevó el pelo detrás de las orejas, varias veces. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Bueno, no hacía falta ser muy avispado; la razón estaba a su lado, desnudo y con ganas de jugar.

—Por supuesto, cielo. Dicen que lloverá, pero iremos de todos modos.

—Vale. Te quiero mucho, mamá. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió su hijo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor . —Colgó la llamada y saltó de la cama—. ¿Puedo utilizar tu ducha?

—Claro que sí. Ya la has usado antes. Bueno ya la hemos usado antes. —La miró con aire pícaro—. ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?

—Mañana viene mi hijo y aún no le he comprado el regalo. Debo ir ahora —comentó, caminando hacia el baño con la ropa entre los brazos.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No, Zoro! —Él se paró, confuso, a medio camino de incorporarse—. Si vienes a la ducha conmigo, no saldremos nunca.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de su vecino. Su hoyuelo hizo aparición, mientras saltaba de la cama al suelo.

—¡Ah! —suspiró, claramente aliviado, caminando hacia ella—. No iba a ducharme contigo. Me ofrecía a acompañarte a comprar el regalo. Ve a lavarte; yo me encargo de recoger todo esto. Seguro que así te quedarás más tranquila.

—Me gusta el orden...

—Lo sé. Y a mí me gusta tenerte contenta —susurró, antes de besarla en la punta de la nariz—. Dúchate. No quiero que la visión de tu cuerpo termine por despertar a la bestia —dijo, mirando a su aletargado miembro.

—¡Estás loco! —Zoro soltó una carcajada. Aún reía cuando salió de la ducha. El dormitorio de Zoro estaba ordenado y la cama, impecable. La ventana abierta había aireado el ambiente, pero aún perduraba un leve olor a sexo, que le hizo recordar los momentos vividos sobre ese lecho e hicieron que su cuerpo reaccionara, expectante.

" _¡Soy una obsesa sexual!",_ se dijo, llevándose la mano a la boca.

No supo si para evitar decirlo en alto o para acallar sus pensamientos. El piso estaba en silencio. Terminó de vestirse con la misma ropa que se había puesto para salir de casa la noche anterior: unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros azules. Se estaba calzando las botas cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura. Zoro entró; su sonrisa conspiradora era un tanto inquietante. ¿Adónde habría ido?

—Ya tienes tu cama hecha. —Le lanzó su llavero—. Puedes dejar de preocuparte. He metido los platos y los cubiertos usados en el lavavajillas —anunció, guiñándole un ojo, camino del baño—. Si me das cinco minutos, me ducho y me cambio de ropa. Sería muy de agradecer un poco de café.

—A... ahora mismo lo hago —consiguió articular , una vez que su mandíbula volvió a cerrarse. ¿Había bajado a su casa para ordenarla? Robin se dejó caer al borde del colchón. Notaba la boca seca y el estómago como si un enjambre de abejas hubiera hecho la colmena allí. ¡Estaba en un buen lío!

—Las cápsulas del café están en la encimera, al lado de la cafetera. Me gusta solo. ¡Elige la que más te guste! —gritó bajo el agua. Le costó moverse. Repentinamente, sin fuerzas. No podía creerlo. Había hecho lo último que debería. Lo prohibido. Se había enamorado de él. Se había enamorado de su vecino del ático. De su jovencísimo vecino. Con las manos a la cara, donde se alternaba el frío y el calor conforme pasaban los segundos, pensó en lo que haría ahora.

" _Café. Haz café y compórtate como si nada hubiera cambiado"_ , se ordenó, levantándose al fin. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero cuando Zoro salió del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla, el torso aún húmedo y los vaqueros cabalgando en la cadera, el café estaba listo. Y ella se aferraba a la encimera de granito para no correr a abrazar a su vecino.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—No —mintió, tratando de sonreír—. Me ha sorprendido que bajaras a mi casa y...

—Perdona, quizá no debería haberme tomado esas libertades. —Hizo una bola con la toalla y la apretó entre las manos, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Su pelo, desordenado y corto en todas direcciones, le daba un aire desamparado—. Pero como ayer casi te obligué a dejarlo todo de mala manera, quería ayudarte para poder ir cuanto antes a comprar el regalo para Noah. ¿Estás enfadada?

—No —musitó, al borde de las lágrimas—. No lo estoy. Es que... no lo esperaba. Has sido... muy amable.

Zoro corrió a abrazarla. Encajó su barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella y la cobijó entre los brazos. Su piel estaba caliente y todavía húmeda. Olía a gel y a champú. Robin podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón a través del musculoso torso. Estaba alterado. Percibió cómo se generaba su voz antes de escucharla.

—¡Joder! Me has asustado. Creí que había metido la pata. Lo he hecho con la mejor intención. Si no quieres que entre en tu casa así, sin tu permiso, no volveré a hacerlo.

Robin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no se creía capaz de articular ninguna palabra sin romper a llorar. Definitivamente, estaba en un buen lío.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 24 .-.-.-.-.**

La visita a la juguetería fue toda una experiencia. Zoro , como un niño más, se empeñó en probar los juguetes expuestos. Se escondió entre las estanterías para disparar a Robin con un arco, tenderle una emboscada al final de un pasillo o acorralarla con un Lanzaesferas galáctico. Pasó de largo por los puzles, aduciendo que Noah aún no había terminado el de Spiderman. Se entusiasmó con Battleship, el juego de mesa de toda la vida. Robin estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero se negó en redondo ante la guitarra electrónica con amplificador, que él parecía adorar.

—¡Aguafiestas! —protestó Zoro , con una mueca infantil—. Puedes estar evitando el nacimiento de una gran estrella del heavy metal.

—Créeme, puedo vivir con el remordimiento —aseguró ella, riendo, feliz de compartir esos momentos con él. Al final, Robin se decidió por Battleship y otro puzle de Spiderman.

—¿Sabes que eres un tanto sosa? —susurró él a su oído, al llegar a las cajas de cobro. Robin reprimió un escalofrío de placer al sentir la calidez de su aliento tan cerca—. Creo que deberé esmerarme para poner sal en tu vida. En cuanto lleguemos a casa me pondré a ello. He visto unos disfraces de médico que me han dado unas cuantas ideas.

El sonrojo de Robin se extendió por la cara y el cuello y se perdió por dentro de la camisa. Ella miró a todos los lados, por si alguien le había escuchado, pero nadie parecía estar prestando atención. De todos modos, se volvió y alzó la vista para mirar a Zoro con severidad.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —siseó en voz baja—. Harás que nos miren.

—Si supieras lo mucho que me pone ese tono de maestra de escuela no me provocarías aquí —murmuró, besándola en la mejilla, sin importarle quién pudiera verlos —. Me alegro de haberme puesto el Barbour en lugar de la cazadora. Hace ya mucho rato que no estoy dentro de ti y lo echo de menos, profe.

Ahora el sonrojo se había convertido en un escarlata furioso, que parecía irradiar calor como una estufa de terraza. Su cuerpo también echaba en falta sentirse colmado, pues empezó a notar que se humedecía y que la temperatura de su vientre hacía clara competencia a la de su cara. Si Zoro continuaba diciendo esas cosas, terminaría por llevarlo a un sitio resguardado de miradas indiscretas, para dejarse inundar por la pasión.

—Cuidado, profe; tienes una mirada que promete mil placeres y puedes correr el riesgo de ser raptada. —Le besó la oreja, tocándola disimuladamente con la lengua—. Me pones a mil.

Robin empezó a transpirar . Imaginó que empujaba a Zoro sobre la cinta transportadora y le hacía el amor a lo bestia. Si la cajera no les cobraba pronto...

Él casi conseguía hacerla perder el control, como si su mente pugnara por escapar de las restricciones de su cerebro. Era lujuria y deseo en estado puro. Por fin les llegó el turno de pagar la compra. Zoro apenas le dio tiempo a envolver los regalos antes de sacarla de allí y arrastrarla hasta el coche, bajo la suave lluvia.

Una vez dentro la besó como si se fuera a acabar el mundo; la acarició por debajo del abrigo, hasta que los dos empezaron a respirar de manera entrecortada y el deseo les volvió torpes y ansiosos.

—Los asientos delanteros son para torturar a las parejas —masculló, separándose de ella—. Esto no se ha acabado, profe. En cuanto lleguemos a casa... —El resto de la frase quedó en suspenso ante el sonido del teléfono móvil de Zoro . Lo miró antes de contestar—. Dime, Kuina.—Esperó un momento, luego tapó el auricular—. Mi hermana ha olvidado la llave de la oficina y no puede cerrar. ¿Te importa si vamos un momento? —preguntó.

Cuando ella asintió, él destapó el auricular—. Claro. Ahora mismo nos acercamos. —Colgó la llamada y puso el coche en marcha—. Gracias.

—De nada. No me importa ir —aseguró, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bueno, el siguiente revolcón tendrá que esperar . —Sonrió de medio lado y el hoyuelo le marcó la mejilla izquierda—. Se me hará eterno.

—Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar —recitó ella, entre risas—. Consuélate; a mí también se me hará largo.

—Me alegra saber que no sufriré solo. Me estás volviendo loco, preciosa.

Condujo con la mano derecha puesta en la rodilla de Robin y la vista en la carretera. Ella, que no debía estar pendiente del tráfico, pudo deleitarse observándolo a gusto. Algunos mechones le caían a los lados de la frente y enmarcaban aquellos ojos, que la miraban como si ella fuera el mejor postre y él, la cuchara para comerlo. Era guapo, muy guapo. De esos jóvenes que, cuando pasan a tu lado, te hacen volverte para seguir mirándolos. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando él se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa capaz de derretir los casquetes polares. Sintió el impulso de volverse para ver si había alguien detrás de ella. Le costaba creer que ese pedazo de hombre la mirase de esa manera. A ella, una persona normal y corriente. Llegaron a la dársena más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Zoro aparcó el coche. Se volvió a Robin y le dio un beso antes de salir.

—¿Quieres venir?

—No sé. Si quieres me quedo aquí —comentó ella, insegura.

—Preferiría que vinieras. —Le ayudó a bajar del coche y le dio otro rápido beso en los labios—. Vamos.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron deprisa hasta la oficina para no mojarse, pues ninguno de los dos había cogido paraguas. Se soltaron al llegar . Dentro estaba la joven que Robin había visto la vez anterior. El nuevo corte de pelo le sentaba muy bien. Hacía que resaltasen sus ojos. Pero seguía estando pálida y su mirada, al contrario que la de su hermano, era triste.

—Hola, Kuina . ¡Qué guapa estás! —exclamó Zoro nada más entrar . Su hermana se levantó del escritorio—. Nunca te había visto con el pelo tan corto. Te queda estupendo. Te presento a Robin, una amiga. Ella es Kuina, mi hermana. —Las dos se acercaron para darse un beso en las mejillas.

—Encantada de saludarte —murmuraron casi al unísono. Y rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Marco? —indagó Zoro, quitándose el Barbour.

—Le ha gustado —se limitó a decir , sin mucho énfasis—. Siento haber tenido que llamarte, pero he debido de olvidarme las llaves en casa y me acabo de dar cuenta.

—No te preocupes, no me ha costado nada venir . Después de todo, llevo tres días escaqueándome del trabajo. —Le guiñó un ojo—. No me has llamado, así que imagino que no habrá ninguna salida.

—En realidad, ayer , que no llovió, Papá llevó a un grupito de jubilados. Mañana habrá un par de salidas... —Miró en la pantalla del ordenador—. Una por la mañana y otra a primera hora de la tarde.

Zoro se volvió a Robin; su atenta mirada la calentó por dentro.

—¿A qué hora viene tu hijo?

—Supongo que por la tarde —respondió, extrañada de que le preguntase—. He quedado en que le llevaría a ver la cabalgata.

—En ese caso, apúntame la salida de la tarde —le dijo él a su hermana—. Intentaré estar de regreso antes de que termine la cabalgata para verla con vosotros.

—¿Quieres ver la Cabalgata de Reyes? —preguntó Robin, sorprendida. A esas horas ya no habría debido extrañarse. Su vecino resultaba ser todo un enigma.

—Pues claro —aseguró él. Su hermana le miraba, boquiabierta—. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Quizá hasta coja algún caramelo. ¡No me mires así, profe! Nunca es tarde para volver a ser niño.

—De todos modos, han pedido que seas tú el piloto —comentó Kuina, volviendo al tema—. Es otro videoclip —aclaró, con una mueca risueña—. Dicen que das muy bien en pantalla.

—Hay que joderse.—Zoro se pasó la mano por el pelo y la dejó detrás del cuello. El bíceps se tensó bajo la manga del Barbour; Robin intentó no recordar cómo se hinchaban cada vez que la abrazaba.

—¿En pantalla? ¿Eres modelo? —musitó, parpadeando atónita.

—Nooo. Es que una vez llevé a una cantante para que rodaran un videoclip de su canción en el barco y les gustó mi pinta como piloto —masculló, azorado.

—No seas modesto, hermanito. —Kuina miró a Robin antes de continuar— No es la primera vez que sale en uno. El año pasado, en primavera, apareció en un anuncio publicitario de una marca de zapatos muy conocida. Por ahí tengo la grabación, por si quieres verla.

—¡No! No hace falta —estalló Zoro, cabizbajo. _¿Era posible que su atractivo yogurín sintiera vergüenza?,_ pensó Robin, tratando de no mirarle con embeleso. No quería que ni él ni su hermana descubrieran lo que sentía por Zoro . Eso era algo que debería mantener oculto, por mucho que le hubiera gustado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Bueno, pues me voy. ¿Te encargas de cerrar? —preguntó Kuina, con una sonrisa un tanto triste—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Robin.

* * *

Kuina dejó atrás el puerto y se adentró por las calles del centro. Las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial aún estarían abiertas. Tal vez encontrara alguna prenda para modernizar su escueto vestuario. Le había gustado la camisa de cuadros que tenía puesta la amiga de su hermano. Pensó en Zoro y en lo raro que había estado. Primero se presentó con esa mujer, que a todas luces era su amante. No había duda por el modo en que la miraba. El brillo de sus ojos era inconfundible. Ella también lo observaba, pero sus ojos hablaban de otra cosa. Robin estaba enamorada de él. Era evidente. No por el modo en que lo miraba, sino por lo mucho que evitaba hacerlo. Y luego estaba esa idea de ir a la cabalgata. Vale, a su hermano le gustaban los niños, se le daban bien, pero de ahí a acompañar a una mujer y a su hijo mediaba un abismo. Ahí había algo más. ¿Podría estar su hermano más que interesado en Robin? Nunca había salido con una mujer mayor que él. Fuera como fuese, solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliera escaldado. Aunque sospechaba que la amiga tenía todas las papeletas para resultar herida. A Zoro no solían durarle las relaciones. A decir verdad, nunca iban más allá de una noche o un fin de semana. Ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en la vida amorosa de su hermano y centrarse en ella misma. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, entró en la tienda y se dirigió a la zona de camisetas como una autómata.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —se ofreció una dependienta.

—Pues sí. Quiero cambiar un poco de estilo —se atrevió a decir—. Hasta ahora solo he vestido vaqueros y camisetas. No quiero renunciar a ese tipo de pantalón, pero quizás una camisa...

—Comprendo. Si me sigue, le enseñaré unas camisas que le darán ese aire sofisticado que puede estar buscando —aseguró la chica, dispuesta. Kuina la siguió con la esperanza de que tuviera razón. Si eso salía bien, aprovecharía para comprar algo de lencería. Quizás era el momento de cambiar sus cómodos sujetadores y sus braguitas de algodón por algo más sugerente y atractivo. En las revistas siempre recalcaban que era necesario ir preparada. Arreglarse para una misma y así gustar a los demás.

" _¿Cuándo dejé de arreglarme? ¿Cuándo me olvidé de ponerme guapa?"_ Era evidente que Marco había dejado de encontrarla atractiva o deseable, pues ya no hacían el amo . Y lo peor de todo era que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez. Sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—¿Puede pasar al probador? —La pregunta de la dependienta la trajo a la realidad y evitó que se pusiera en evidencia—. Yo le iré pasando las camisas y blusas que puedan sentarle bien. ¿Para qué momentos quiere vestirse? ¿El trabajo? ¿Un café con amigas? ¿Un paseo...?

—Para todo —comentó, aspirando para darse valor . Entró en el probador—. Trabajo en una oficina. Es una escuela náutica. No hace falta ir demasiado puesta.

—Bien. En ese caso buscaré camisas básicas —anunció, antes de marcharse con paso ágil y activo.

* * *

—Cada vez que tenga que dar clase teórica en esta aula y vea las sillas me acordaré de ti. — Dijo Zoro , desnudo, sentado en una de esas sillas, sonrió contento—. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera darles tan buen uso. —Pasó las manos por la espalda desnuda de Robin que, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, se dejaba hacer con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro—. ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, al notar que ella tenía la piel de gallina—. ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción?

—¿Tendrías que levantarte? —preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza—. En ese caso, prefiero pasar frío y seguir abrazada a ti —confesó ella. A Zoro su revelación le satisfizo más de lo que hubiera pensado—. ¿Peso mucho?

—Creo que aún me circula la sangre por las piernas...

Robin alzó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró con inquietud. Solo cuando le vio aguantar la risa se relajó. ¡Era tan fácil preocuparla!

—No seas malo. Sé que no soy perfecta y que me tal vez me sobra algún que otro kilo, pero...

—¡No se te ocurra perder ninguno! —exclamó Zoro , serio—. Me encanta tocarte y no topar con aristas y huesos. Eres perfecta—Le acarició la cadera.

Dejó que sus manos se llenasen con sus bien formadas nalgas y la besó con ansia. No se cansaba de hacerlo, aunque a esas horas, después de cuatro días sin apenas alejarse, cabía esperar que la euforia fuera pasando. No obstante, era todo lo contrario. Quería más. Cada vez que recordaba que al día siguiente, a medio día, deberían separarse, bastaba para querer incrustarse en su interior y no dejarla ir. Sospechaba que ella no querría tenerlo en su cama una vez que Noah volviera a casa. Que sus momentos de intimidad compartida deberían posponerse hasta que volvieran a estar solos. No sabía cómo iba a aguantar sin tocarla, sin sentirse dentro de ella. Antes del sábado por la noche, se habría conformado con buscar la manera de verla y provocarla un poco. Ahora no sería suficiente.

—Estás muy callado —comentó Robin. Lo miraba con esa mezcla de timidez y deseo que lo volvía loco. La vio llevarse un mechón tras la oreja, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

—Pensaba. —Calló un momento—. Pensaba en cómo nos las vamos a arreglar para continuar con esto. —Le tomó la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos, uno a uno.

—¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó sin mirarlo. Había sorpresa en su tono.

—Pues claro. Ya te he dicho que he imaginado muchas cosas que hacer contigo y que todavía no hemos hecho ni una milésima parte. Si pensabas librarte de mí, lo tienes claro, profe —precisó, fingiendo seriedad.

—Yo... ya te he dicho que no he tenido relaciones estables con otros hombres desde que me divorcié y no sé cómo se lo tomará Noah. No quiero ser una de esas madres que pasean a sus... amantes delante de su hijo.

" _Ni yo quiero que me consideres solo un amante más"_ , pensó Zoro .

" _¿Y qué quieres que te considere?"_ , se preguntó, pero no supo responderse.

—Iremos poco a poco —dijo en cambio—. No hace falta pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos. —La tomó de la cara para que lo mirara, ya que ella mantenía oculta la mirada desde que habían empezado a hablar—. Quiero seguir contigo. Eres la primera mujer con la que quiero estar más allá de un fin de semana. No me preguntes hasta cuándo — murmuró, cuando ella hizo amago de hablar. Luego posó un dedo sobre sus bien formados labios, ahora enrojecidos por los besos—. No lo sé. Me gustas mucho. Me gusta el modo en que cubres, con disimulo, ciertas partes de tu cuerpo para que no vea esa celulitis, que aseguras tener. Yo no cambiaría ninguna de ellas. Me gustas así, desnuda. —La besó en el cuello—. Me gusta cuando te estremeces. Me sorprende descubrir que, pese a tu edad, tienes menos experiencia sexual que muchas adolescentes. Es refrescante. —Volvió a besarla en el cuello, en la mandíbula, en las mejillas...—. Me gusta todo de ti. Quisiera que para ti fuera igual. Que no deseases a nadie más.

—Vuelves a darle a ese pico de oro que tienes —musitó Robin, sospechosamente húmedos los ojos. La había emocionado. Le alegró saberlo. Deseaba que supiera lo mucho que le importaba; lo significativa que era para él. Pero no quería hacerla llorar . Quería que riera. Hacerla feliz. Deseaba ver cómo se nublaba su mirada cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo. Y lo quería ahora.

—Me queda un preservativo en la cartera. Sería una pena que se fuera solito a casa. ¿Qué te parece si le damos un buen uso? —preguntó, antes de saquear su boca como si no existiera un mañana.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	25. Chapter 25

**.-.-.-.-. Capítulo 25 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Robin terminó de fregar el suelo de la cocina. En realidad no hacía falta, pero necesitaba hacer algo hasta que llegara Noah. Tal y como le dijo Zoro el día anterior: la casa estaba ordenada y la cama hecha. El desbarajuste que habían dejado antes de subir al ático había desaparecido. Ahora hubiera preferido que él no lo hubiese hecho, para tener algo en qué ocupar el tiempo de espera. Hacía una hora que había bajado a su casa. Zoro se había ido al puerto para la salida con los del videoclip. Separarse resultó muy difícil para los dos. Agotaron el tiempo hasta el último minuto, momento en que, desesperados, terminaron haciendo el amor apoyados en la puerta del ático, cuando ella estaba por salir.

* * *

— _ **Pensaré en ti cuando estén filmando. Si llega a salir al público y lo ves, recuerda que era en ti en quien pensaba**_ _—había dicho Zoro , mientras la ayudaba a vestirse_ —. _**¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenían que elegir este día, precisamente? Yo quería pasarlo contigo.**_

* * *

Ahora, apoyada en el mango de la fregona, rememoraba todo lo sucedido desde que, el sábado por la noche, acabaran en la cama. Cinco días. Cinco maravillosas noches. Sonrió, soñadora, recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos con él. Nunca se había sentido tan plena, tan feliz, salvo cuando nació Noah; claro que eso era otro tipo de plenitud y felicidad. Deseaba volver a verlo. Quería perderse en sus ojos, escuchar su risa y besar aquel hoyuelo que la volvía loca. El sonido del teléfono rompió su ensoñación.

—Hola, desaparecida —saludó Nami, en cuanto ella descolgó el aparato—. ¿Dónde te has metido? Te he llamado varias veces a casa. No quería llamarte al móvil para no interrumpir nada...

—He estado fuera —respondió, resplandeciente.

—¿Fuera? ¿Dónde?

—En casa de Zoro —confesó, sin entrar en detalles, muriéndose por decir a su amiga lo dichosa que se sentía.

—¡La leche! ¿Todos estos días? ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

—Muy bien. Fenomenal —estalló, sin poderse contener—. Estoy en las nubes.

—Robin, ten cuidado, por favor —recomendó Nami, después de un momento de silencio—. Recuerda que es una aventura pasajera.

—Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas —murmuró, algo desinflada—. Por una vez quiero disfrutar del momento. Sentirme amada.

—Me parece estupendo, cariño, siempre y cuando recuerdes que no debes enamorarte de él.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —entonó, sin decirle a Nami que su consejo llegaba demasiado tarde. Nadie tenía por qué conocer sus sentimientos—. ¿Qué tal tú? —cambió de tema antes de que su amiga sospechase la verdad.

—Bueno, Jaime ha resultado bastante bien. Hemos quedado este fin de semana para ir a esquiar y hoy saldremos esta tarde, cuando cierre la agencia.

—Me alegro mucho.—comentó, sincera. El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia—. Creo que ya ha llegado Noah. Tengo que dejarte, cielo. Hablamos en otro momento.

—Vale. Quiero detalles de tu yogurín. No creas que te vas a escaquear —amenazó Nami antes de colgar.

—Lo siento, pero no —murmuró, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. No pienso contarte nada —añadió al aire.

—¡Hola, mamá! —gritó su hijo, lanzándose a sus brazos como cuando era más pequeño —. Ya he venido.

—Ya lo veo, corazón. —Lo besó repetidas veces, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Olía a colonia infantil y a inocencia. Parecía haber crecido en esos días—. Te he echado de menos.

—Hola, Ro . —Law estaba a la puerta y la miraba con aire contenido. Robin imaginó que era por su próxima boda, por si ella estallaba en recriminaciones. Sin embargo, se sentía tan plena que ni siquiera su forma de llamarla la había molestado.

—Hola, Law. Creo que debo felicitarte. Noah me ha dicho que te casas. ¡Felicidades!

—Yo... vale... gracias. —Lo había dejado descolocado. Trató de no reír ante la cara de desconcierto que lucía—. No creía que te lo tomarías así —confesó.

—Law, hace dos años que nos divorciamos. Ya es hora de que vivamos nuestras vidas por separado lo mejor posible. —Hasta a ella la sorprendía su tranquilidad, su aceptación —. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber? —inquirió. El ceño fruncido.

—Nada. —Se alzó de hombros. No estaba mintiendo. En realidad él no tenía que saber todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Sonrió como la Mona Lisa.

—Estás diferente. No sé. —La miró de arriba abajo, buscando diferencias—. Te veo... radiante. —Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—¿Te lo parece? Bueno, estoy contenta de que Noah esté otra vez en casa. Será eso. — Trató de restarle importancia—. ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado, cariño? —Se volvió a su hijo para no dejar que Law siguiera escrutándola de ese modo. Temía que sacara conclusiones y llegara a la verdadera razón de su cambio.

—¡Bien! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte —soltó el niño—. Déjame en el suelo. Quiero deshacer la maleta para que veas los dibujos que he hecho.

—Está bien, ve. —Lo dejó en el suelo y le vio marchar a su dormitorio, arrastrando la maleta. Definitivamente había crecido en esos días. Su bebé se estaba haciendo mayor.

—Si no fuera porque me resulta inconcebible, pensaría que te has acostado con alguien —manifestó él, en cuanto su hijo se perdió de vista. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón chino azul marino, sin apartar los fríos ojos de ella. Robin contó mentalmente hasta diez, luego hasta veinte. Sabía que Law era un idiota, pero nunca pensó que pudiera tenerla en tan baja consideración.

¿Qué le resultaba inconcebible? ¿Que ella pudiera haberse acostado con alguien? ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Tan repulsiva la encontraba? Por un momento pensó en contarle la verdad. En decirle que había pasado unos días plenos de sexo del bueno con un hombre que se preocupaba por ella y que se esmeraba para que alcanzara cuantos orgasmos pudiera. Que adoraba su cuerpo con celulitis y todo. Quiso hacerle ver que había encontrado una persona que no se dedicaba a buscar su propia satisfacción, olvidando a su compañera de cama. Pensó en restregárselo por la nariz, pero se dio cuenta de que con ello solo conseguiría que él se enfadase y no merecía la pena. Era mejor pasar por alto sus insultos velados y pensar en lo equivocado que estaba.

—¿Te has hecho algo en la cara? ¿Botox? —volvió Law a la carga. Casi había olvidado lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser—. Entiendo que hayas llegado a esa edad crítica, pero como empieces tan pronto...

—No me he puesto Botox ni me he hecho nada en la cara. ¿No puedes pensar que simplemente me siento feliz? —consiguió articular , sin enfadarse demasiado—. Este es mi aspecto cuando estoy contenta.

" _Contenta y satisfecha en todos los sentidos"_ , añadió para sí. Law arrugó el ceño como si no la creyera y terminó sacudiendo la cabeza con desprecio.

—Si tú lo dices... —masculló—. Mañana vendré a traerle los regalos de Reyes. Pasaré alrededor de las doce.

—Bien. Aquí estaremos —aseguró ella, sonriendo—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo prepararme para ir a la cabalgata.

* * *

Zoro terminó de preparar el Lucía para cerrarlo. Hacía rato que la cantante y el equipo de filmación se habían marchado. Pese a que habían tenido que repetir varias veces las tomas, hasta que consideraron que ya no podían salir mejor , parecían satisfechos con el resultado de la grabación. La lluvia, fina y pertinaz, había puesto la nota perfecta que ellos buscaban. La canción era una balada muy pegadiza y, después de escucharla no menos de treinta veces, Zoro ya se la sabía entera. Le gustaba el tono desgarrado y algo ronco que la cantante le imprimía a la voz; hacía que la letra fuera más impactante. Le habían maquillado para salir en el videoclip. Se sentía tan incómodo, que no veía la hora de llegar a la oficina y quitarse todo eso de la cara. Lo mejor de todo era el dinero extra, que no le vendría nada mal.

—Hay que joderse. —Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, al recordar que el cámara le había dicho que le tendrían en cuenta para otras producciones, con o sin barco—. Al final terminaré ganándome la vida como modelo.

Saltó al pantalán y a paso vivo se dirigió a la oficina. Eran las cinco y media. En treinta minutos empezaría la cabalgata y él aún debía quitarse el maquillaje, cambiarse de ropa y volver a la juguetería para comprarle a Noah el regalo de Reyes. Lo había decidido al verlo, el día anterior , pero no quiso comprarlo delante de Robin. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y no quería que se enfadase o que le quitara esa idea. Estaba seguro de que a Noah le encantaría. ¿A qué niño no? Al entrar en la oficina, silbando la balada, se cruzó con una pareja que salían en ese momento y les saludó.

—¿Qué tal la grabación? —preguntó su madre—. Pero mira qué guapo te han puesto. Pareces un actor o un modelo.

—Calla, calla. ¿Tienes algo para quitármelo?

—Sí. Ahora te doy unas toallitas desmaquillantes —aseguró, buscando en su bolso—. ¿Saldrás mucho?

—Mamá, la cantante es ella. Yo solo el "extra". Creo que soy el tío con el que piensa engañar a su novio por venganza. —Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Gracias — murmuró, tomando las toallitas que le tendía su madre. Sin mucha ceremonia, comenzó a pasárselas por la cara para retirar todo vestigio de maquillaje.

—Parece que ha dejado de llover . A ver si aguanta durante todo el recorrido para que los niños puedan disfrutar de la cabalgata —musitó su madre, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era evidente que pasaba de sutilezas. —Ya te lo ha dicho Kuina , ¿verdad? —Clavó la mirada en su hermana, pero la suavizó cuando se fijó en cómo vestía esa tarde—. Vaya, ¡qué guapa estás! No puedo creerlo. ¿Es una camisa?

—Ayer, después de salir de aquí, fui de compras —aclaró Kuina, un tanto colorada—. ¿No te gusta?

—Pues claro que sí. Estás muy guapa. Pareces mucho más joven.

—Gracias —murmuró, mientras terminaba de contar un montón de billetes. La vio apuntar la cifra en el ordenador y guardar el dinero en un cajón. Seguro que la pareja anterior le había pagado alguna salida retrasada.

—Dice Kuina que la mujer con la que llegaste ayer es tu vecina, la profesora — empezó su madre—. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

—Me cae bien —precisó, sin entrar en detalles.

—Por tu mirada no parece que solo sea eso. Has quedado en ir con ella y su hijo a la cabalgata

—Mamá, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó con desgana, restregándose la cara con la segunda toallita. No entendía a qué venía tanto interés. Nunca se habían preocupado por saber con quién salía o con quién no—. Me gusta y me apetece estar con ella.

—¿Está casada? —indagó su madre, muy seria.

—¡No! Claro que no. Está divorciada. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—No te enfades, Zoro . Me preocupa. Ella es bastante mayor que tú. Dices que tiene un hijo... —apuntó su madre, inquieta—. Temo que te estés metiendo en terreno... complicado —terminó con suavidad.

—Ya te he dicho que me gusta. Es una mujer magnífica y quiero estar con ella. No hay nada serio entre nosotros.

—Aún no, cariño, pero...

—Anda, dame un beso que me voy a cambiar de ropa. Tengo prisa.

La abrazó y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas. Sabía que se preocupaba por él, pero no había de qué inquietarse. Estaba seguro de ello. Se cambió de ropa y poco tiempo después estaba en el coche, camino de la juguetería. Un rato más tarde, como ya no podía acercarse al centro, pues lo tenían cortado por el desfile, dejó el coche en el garaje de casa y fue andando hasta la plaza de Guipúzcoa, lugar donde le había dicho Robin que estaría con su hijo. Encontrarles en medio de aquel gentío, que se agolpaba para ver pasar las carrozas, iba a ser casi imposible. La llamó por teléfono. Estaba impaciente por verla. Las horas en la mar , por muy entretenidas que hubieran sido, se le habían hecho eternas sin ella. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Hola, profe —saludó en cuanto Robin contestó a la llamada—. ¿Dónde están?

—En la plaza de Guipúzcoa. Bajo los arcos de frente a las paradas de autobús. Hacia la mitad de la manzana. A la altura del obrador.

—Vale. Voy a ver si los veo. —Cortó la llamada y guardó el iPhone en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al fondo de la calle, el colorido desfile avanzaba desde la calle Idiaquez. Los villancicos sonaban a todo volumen, pero no lograban acallar las exclamaciones de los niños, que esperaban embelesados a ver a su rey favorito. Ya había olvidado lo que era creer en los Reyes Magos; sin embargo, viendo las caritas de los más pequeños, era fácil volver a sentir a su niño interior. Sorteó a la gente que se agolpaba junto al borde de la acera y zigzagueó hasta el lugar donde le había dicho Robin que les encontraría. Ella estaba casi en primera fila. Noah, unos pasos por delante, junto con otros niños, impaciente por ver llegar las carrozas. Ninguno de los dos le había visto aún. Conforme se acercaba sintió un creciente aleteo en el estómago y se detuvo un instante para contemplarla a gusto. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, caminó los últimos pasos.

—Hola, profe —dijo a su oído. Su estremecimiento le hizo sonreír y le calentó la sangre—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Hola, pico de oro. No he tenido tiempo —contestó, pícara. Tenía la nariz roja por el frío y las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba hermosa y apetecible. Demasiado apetecible. El gorro de lana granate le sentaba de maravilla.

—¡Mentirosa! Lo veo en tus ojos. También te has acordado de mí —aseguró en voz baja—. Yo no he dejado de pensar en cuándo será la próxima vez que te tenga desnuda entre mis brazos. —Miró hacia los lados. Una vez seguro de que nadie estaba pendiente de sus palabras, susurró a su oreja—. En la próxima vez que esté dentro de ti y te oiga gritar de placer cuando te corras. Mira cómo me pones. —Se pegó a su cadera para que notara la dureza de su excitación. Robin se ruborizó como una colegiala y cerró los párpados con fuerza un instante. Respiraba con dificultad, con la mano pegada al pecho. ¡Bien! Eso quería decir que no le era tan indiferente como había querido demostrar con sus palabras.

—¡Calla, loco! —Sus ojos echaban chispas. No supo definir si por incomodidad o porque también recordaba esos momentos—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la salida? —indagó, un poco más calmada, separándose un poco.

—Bien. Me han maquillado hasta las uñas, pero ha estado bien. Si te portas bien, luego te canto la balada —prometió, aguantando las ganas de besarla hasta que los dos perdieran la cordura. El apetito era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Más que fuerte, incontrolable. Se acercó con intenciones claras; ella no se apartó. Le observaba con igual deseo. Las miradas, entrelazadas. Sus labios, tentadores, se abrieron para darle la bienvenida. Notaba la piel hormigueante ante la perspectiva del beso. Cerró los ojos cuando la cara de ella se emborronó por la cercanía. Sintió su tibio aliento junto a la boca...

—¡Hola, Zoro! ¡Has venido! —gritó Noah, tirando de la manga de su chaquetón para que lo siguiera a la primera fila. Zoro y Robin se separaron como si les hubieran pinchado—. Ven, ven. Ya llegan. Corre, te lo vas a perder.

Le tenía aprecio a Noah, pero en ese instante le habría estrangulado lentamente con una de las serpentinas que lanzaban desde la primera carroza. Se conformó con mirar a la madre y lanzarle un beso al aire antes de seguir al niño.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	26. Chapter 26

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 26 .-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron a su espalda. El desfile había terminado y la gente empezaba a disgregarse. Al girar se encontró con Bon, vestido tan impecable como un dandy; su pelo rojizo, en un estudiado despeinado y los ojos entornados en una muda pregunta.

—Hola, Bon. He venido a acompañar a Noah. ¿Y tú?

—He traído a Unai. Daz debía ir al hospital y no podía acompañarle. Habría sido una pena que se perdiera la cabalgata.—Debió de recordar en ese momento la respuesta de Zoro porque preguntó—¿Quién es No...?

—¡Zoro! Tengo veinte caramelos. ¡Veinte! —le cortó Noah, acercándose por detrás—. Y uno me lo ha dado Baltasar . Me ha mirado y luego lo ha lanzado justo a mis manos. ¡De verdad!

—¡Wow, qué suerte! —exclamó Unai, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Los míos son todos de los pajes. ¡Qué suerte has tenido!

—¡A qué sí! No me lo voy a comer nunca —aseguró Noah, respetuoso—. Lo voy a guardar para siempre.

Los niños siguieron hablando entre ellos, ajenos a los adultos. Bon miró al pequeño y a su primo alternativamente; quería saber quién era Noah y que hacía Zoro con él.

—¿Qué tal está Paula? —Zoro trató de desviar el tema. Era una tontería pues Robin, una vez que terminara de hablar con los padres de una de sus alumnas, no tardaría en unirse a ellos. Con todo, sería gracioso ver cuánto tardaba el entrometido de su primo en preguntárselo abiertamente.

—Esperando a que comiencen las sesiones de quimioterapia. Es optimista y nosotros también. Creemos que lo han descubierto a tiempo.—Bon carraspeó y volvió a mirarle, interrogante—. Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad ? —soltó entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vale, tú ganas, corazón. ¿Quién es Noah?

—Mi hijo —anunció Robin, al lado de Bon—. Perdona, creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente. Soy Robin, la vecina de tu primo.—Muy profesional, le tendió la mano.

—Encantado. Hoy estoy en condiciones de saludar —murmuró Bon con media sonrisa, haciendo alusión a su vergonzosa borrachera. Se estrecharon la mano, cordiales—. Me ha extrañado ver a mi primo en el desfile. No sabía que os veíais. —La insinuación fue clara y directa.

—Bueno... —Ya estaba colorada otra vez. Parecía una jovencita—. Ha dicho que le apetecía venir...

—Mi primito Zoro es así de sorpresivo, corazón —declaró, con socarronería. Su mirada saltaba de uno al otro con cara de sabihondo. _«Jodido Bon»_ —. Cada día me sorprende más.

—Ha sido divertido. Hasta he cogido un puñado de caramelos —comentó Zoro, sin inmutarse por la mirada de su primo, que era puro cachondeo—.

Resulta muy refrescante ver la ilusión con que los pequeños miran las carrozas. Ya no lo recordaba. Era cierto. Se había divertido. Noah aún no había descubierto quiénes eran los Reyes, y su inocencia, junto con aquella mezcla de alegría e incredulidad, resultaban entrañables. Cierto, pero no hasta el punto de hacerle perder de vista a Robin; a quien había mantenido tan cerca de él como era posible, tomándola de la mano, hasta que el desfile terminó y ella fue a saludar a una alumna suya y a sus padres. Entonces, a regañadientes, no había tenido más remedio que soltarla. Pero ya añoraba su contacto. Ahora la miraba, intentando que sus ojos no expresaran lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla. Las ganas que tenía de besar aquellos labios suyos, tan apetecibles. O de acariciar cada una de sus sugerentes curvas. Por no hablar de lo mucho que anhelaba estar dentro de ella. Lo mejor de todo era que su profesora preferida lo estaba mirando de la misma manera. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Estaba más excitado que un mono.

—Zoro ... —susurró Bon, acercándose a él de medio lado, como un espía de película mala. Miró a ambos lados antes de ponerse la mano a un costado de la boca—. Zoro ... te recuerdo que estamos en la calle y que hay muchos niños alrededor . Si siguen mirando así, conseguirán incendiar el confeti y las serpentinas que alfombran el suelo. ¡Compórtense, niños!

—Hay que joderse, Bon. Me lo dices tú que, cuando miras a Daz te arden hasta las pestañas —siseó, un tanto molesto por haber sido pillado. Aunque más bien era desencanto, pues no sabía cuándo podría poner en práctica sus fantasías sexuales con Robin. ¡Joder! El único consuelo era que, bajo aquel rojo furioso que calentaba su cara, ella se sentía igual de frustrada. Tendrían que buscar un momento. Como fuera. Y a poder ser , lo antes posible.

—Bueno... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos... antes de que se haga tarde — logró balbucear Robin, mortificada. No estaba al tanto de las pullas que Bon y él solían lanzarse.

—Los acompaño —se ofreció Zoro enseguida—. Bon tendrá que irse con Unai, ¿no es así? —clavó la mirada en su primo. Esperaba que su vecina no hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre continuar con esa relación por culpa del bocazas de Bon.

— Ya nos veremos otro día.

—Sí, seguro —convino él, sin mostrarse arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

—¡Que lo paséis bien, tortolitos!

Los niños se despidieron también y cada grupo se fue en una dirección distinta. Robin caminaba al lado de su hijo, unos pasos por delante de él. Se sentía avergonzada; era evidente. Zoro sabía que esa relación no entraba dentro de su ordenada vida, por lo que debería esmerarse más si deseaba que prosperase. Si pretendía convencerla de que podían intentarlo.

—¿Esperas muchos regalos? —preguntó a Noah, poniéndose a su lado. —Papa Noel me trajo muchos. Ahora no espero tantos —confesó el niño. Seguía distraído, mirando el caramelo como si se tratara de un pequeño milagro. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, hacían chiribitas. Zoro se atrevió a mirar a Robin. Ella observaba con fijeza al frente. Casi podía oír sus pensamientos. Sus nefastos pensamientos sobre su reciente relación.

—Siento lo de mi primo —dijo, dispuesto a frenar cualquier idea de acabar con aquello que habían comenzado—. Le ha descolocado verme allí...

—No quiero hablar de ello, ahora. —Miró a su hijo, que seguía pendiente de su caramelo, ajeno a ellos—. No sé, Zoro. No creo que...

—No digas nada ahora. Luego lo hablamos, pero no decidas nada de manera precipitada. Y no nos niegues esto. No lo hagas.

—Pero es que... —empezó a protestar.

—¿Ya lo has olvidado todo? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo mucho que hemos disfrutado?

—Por favor... no es el momento —adujo, ruborizada.

—Bien. En cuanto Noah se duerma —vocalizó sin pronunciar las palabras. Continuaron caminando sin decir nada más. Zoro , cada vez más intranquilo. Sí, se habían divertido mucho juntos; sin embargo, ella podía decidir no tenerlo en su vida. O podría empezar a pensar que era demasiado joven para ella. De pronto la idea de que al llegar al portal cada uno se fuera a su casa, le pareció una mala opción. Si le daba el tiempo suficiente, ella podría encontrar mil excusas para acabar con esa relación. Él no quería eso. Al menos, todavía no.

—¿Quieren que vayamos a cenar pizza? —propuso, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Pizza? ¡Si! ¿Vamos? Di que sí, Mamá, Dilo. —Noah guardó el caramelo en un distinto bolsillo para no mezclarlo con el resto y, atento, esperó la respuesta de su madre—. ¿Vamos?

—Mañana no hay que madrugar . Llegaremos pronto a casa; no queremos que los Reyes pasen de largo por ver luces —insistió Zoro . Deseaba que Robin viera que podrían mantener una relación a la vista de los demás sin nada de qué avergonzarse—. ¡Anda, vamos! Tengo un hambre canina. —Se tocó la barriga para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Sé que te gusta mucho la pizza. Imagina el queso fundido y el sabor del tomate. Hummm... —Fingió que se llevaba un trozo a la boca y que el sabor era celestial —. ¡Buenísima! —Se besó los dedos.

—Está bien. Vamos —claudicó ella, riéndose—. Pero, Noah, nada de comer demasiado. No querrás pasarte la noche levantándote a vomitar.

—Nooo. Comeré poco —aseguró el niño, poco dispuesto a quedarse sin regalos. Zoro sonrió, satisfecho. Había ganado un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Robin abrió los ojos y localizó el ruido que la había despertado. Era Noah, agitando los regalos que ella había dejado bajo el árbol de Navidad una vez que él se quedó dormido. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Al final había dormido más de lo que pensaba. La noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño. El encuentro con Bon la hizo pensar en el inconveniente de que Zoro y ella tuvieran una relación. No quería menospreciarla llamándola aventura, pero se daba cuenta de que tampoco podía esperar que fuera algo a largo plazo. No podía engañarse, Zoro solo tenía veintiocho años, demasiado joven para comprometerse en una relación seria con una mujer diez años mayor y con un hijo pequeño. No podía negar que él se volcaba en ella y que era tremendamente atento, pero tarde o temprano se le pasaría ese encaprichamiento y luego...

La entrada de su hijo en el dormitorio, cargado con sus paquetes, cortó de raíz todo pensamiento.

—¡Mira, Mamá! Mira lo que me han traído. —Emocionado se tiró sobre la cama, a su lado—. A ti te han traído un paquete muy pequeño.

—¿Sí? A ver, a ver qué es.

Los dos se pusieron mano a mano a abrir sus respectivos regalos. Robin fue destapando el suyo, sin perder de vista los gestos nerviosos de Noah.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué increible! —exclamó el niño cuando el puzle quedó a la vista—. Tenemos que terminar el otro para empezar este.

Dejó a un lado la caja y se dedicó a la otra. Con el papel de ese regalo no tuvo ningún miramiento; se notaba que estaba impaciente por saber qué contenía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el dibujo de los destructores disparándose bombas en medio de un mar embravecido.

—¡Sii! —gritó, extasiado—. Mis amigos me han dicho que es muy divertido. ¡Los Reyes son geniales!

Robin sonrió al recordar que comprarlo había sido una recomendación de Zoro. Parecía que su vecino sabía cómo encandilar a un niño. Debía recordar darle las gracias.

—Y a ti, ¿qué te han traído? —preguntó Noah, mirando el paquete aún sin terminar de abrir. Ella rasgó el papel y dejó al descubierto la agenda que había comprado una semana atrás. La noche anterior , al recordar que no se había comprado nada, la envolvió para no dejar en evidencia a los Reyes Magos. —¡Ah, vaya! Es una agenda —anunció, desencantado—. Vaya regalo más tonto.

—A mí no me lo parece. Me vendrá muy bien para organizar mis cosas.

Noah negó con la cabeza; a él no se lo parecía. Olvidándose del soso regalo de su madre, se concentró en abrir la caja de Battleship. Miró los paneles y los barcos de distintos tamaños, encantado. Le brillaban los ojos; seguramente imaginaba las batallas que iba a vivir.

—Iré a ducharme.

—Ok —contestó, ensimismado en lo que tenía entre las manos. Ese día irían a comer a casa de sus padres. Se había convertido en una costumbre desde que nació Noah y seguían manteniéndola. Menos mal que los regalos para sus padres estaban comprados desde hacía varias semanas; de lo contrario se habría encontrado sin nada. Los últimos días, obnubilada por Zoro , no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en disfrutar de su compañía. Sonrió al recordarlo. El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando acababa de vestirse tras la ducha. Abrió la puerta. Law esperaba al otro lado, con un paquete en las manos. Le dejó pasar con una sonrisa de cortesía.

—¡Papá! Mira qué me han traído los Reyes. —Noah venía corriendo por el pasillo con las cajas—. Son fabulosos.

—Hola, campeón. En mi casa también te han dejado algo. A ver qué es —comentó al entregarle el regalo. Noah corrió a la sala para dejar las otras cajas y concentrarse en ese nuevo paquete. Law y Robin lo siguieron. —Mis padres te envían saludos. Olvidé decírtelo ayer —dijo él.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la miró de soslayo. Robin se fijó en que se había cortado el pelo un poco más. No le quedaba mal. Le daba un aire más serio e implacable. Se preguntó si la idea había sido de él o eran cosas de Bonney. _«¿Qué más te da?»_ , se amonestó. Era cierto: a ella no le importaba. Solo había sido pura curiosidad.

—¡Hala! Es un helicóptero como el que vimos el otro día en el centro comercial. El que hacían volar aquellos chicos mayores. —Noah miraba con reverencia aquel artefacto. Law, incapaz de esperar , abrió la caja y sacó el contenido. El aparato tenía luces y muchos detalles como su homólogo de verdad. En cuanto tocó el mando a distancia, el rotor se puso en marcha y empezó a zumbar , despegando de la mesa y surcando el aire del comedor . Law parecía cómodo con aquello. Robin supuso que ya había practicado antes. Como siempre, había encontrado un juguete estupendo para... él, pero seguramente demasiado sofisticado para el niño. Noah le miraba, esperando a que su padre le cediera el mando y él pudiera pilotar.

—¿Me dejas? —preguntó, impaciente, saltando de un pie a otro.

—Tienes que dar aquí para que gire, aquí para que aterrice y aquí...

Ella se desentendió de las instrucciones; le parecían un poco complicadas para Noah y presentía que cuando su hijo se equivocara, Law se enfadaría. No era la primera vez que sucedía eso. Fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Solo en ese momento recordó que no había comprado el rosco de Reyes. Debía empezar a prestar atención. Se había vuelto olvidadiza desde que terminara en la cama con Zoro . Demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

—¡Noah! ¡Te he dicho que le dieras al de girar! —protestó Law de malos modos—. ¿Es que no te enteras? ¡No es tan difícil!

Robin regresó a la sala, presintiendo que encontraría a su hijo acongojado y a Law furioso porque el niño fuera incapaz de hacer a la primera lo que él quería. Tomó la caja del helicóptero para mirar la edad recomendada. Le costaba creer que aquel artefacto fuera para niños de siete años.

 _«A partir de 10 años»_ , leyó con los dientes apretados. Lo había vuelto a hacer . Elegía un juguete que a él le gustaba, sin pararse a pensar si era adecuado para su hijo. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres con las instrucciones de para qué edad estaba dirigido el juguete en cuestión?

—¿Has leído esto? —Le plantó la caja delante de la cara, con los datos a la vista. No quería enfadarse, pero le estaba costando un mundo frenar el mal genio.

—Eso son estupideces. Noah puede hacerlo sin problemas —aseguró él, sin ceder.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que te armes de paciencia; no creo que con gritarle vayas a conseguir nada —masculló, enfadada—. Debemos desayunar . Si no te importa... —Le mostró la puerta de salida—. La próxima vez que estén juntos, le enseñas. Law se marchó de malos modos, dejando al niño entristecido y desencantado. _Su ex marido era un idiota._

—Anda, vamos a desayunar . ¿Sabes que se me ha olvidado comprar el rosco? —Puso cara de no creerlo, pero Noah siguió cabizbajo. Su alegría se había esfumado. Volvió a sonar el timbre. Si era Law, la iba a oír. No tenía ningún derecho a humillar a su hijo.

No era Law. Zoro , cargado con varios paquetes y un rosco de Reyes, esperaba fuera. Su mal humor se evaporó por ensalmo y esbozó una sonrisa de placer . ¿Qué tenía su guapísimo vecino que era capaz de insuflarle alegría con su mera presencia? _«Estás colgada por él, tonta»_ , pensó, mientras se perdía en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—Buenos días, profe. —Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Te he añorado en mi cama. Hueles a Paraíso —susurró. Luego se separó y alzó la voz—. ¡Hey, grumete! Ven y ayúdame. —Noah apareció corriendo; aún no sonreía, pero al menos no estaba tan triste—. Mira lo que me he encontrado en la puerta de mi casa. Pone «Noah», ¿serán tuyos? —Entró en la casa y Robin se limitó a cerrar la puerta, anonadada.

—¡Qué raro! —se extrañó Noah, siguiéndole hasta la sala.

—Eso pienso yo, pero es lo que ha pasado. He salido con el rosco para compartirlo con vosotros y me he tropezado con esto. —Su cara de sorpresa habría engañado a cualquiera. —Mira, pone «Noah», pero en este otro pone «Zoro» y aquí, «Robin». ¡Wow! Nos han dejado los regalos en la puerta de tu casa. —Noah no salía de su asombro.

—Bueno, pues vamos a abrirlos. ¿A qué esperamos? —Repartió los paquetes—. Una, dos y... ¡Ya!

Como si se tratara de una carrera se lanzaron a rasgar los brillantes envoltorios. No podía creer que Zoro se hubiera tomado la molestia de comprar algo para los tres. Ella no le había comprado nada. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Un largo pañuelo rojo apareció bajo el papel de su regalo. Era de suave y cálida seda. Se lo llevó a la mejilla para sentir su tacto.

—Gracias —vocalizó sin emitir sonido alguno—. Aquí no han dejado nada para ti —dijo con tristeza.

—¡Ah!, no te preocupes. Tengo la sospecha de que ese pañuelo también me puede quedar bien a mí —aseguró. La expresión lasciva de su mirada era inequívoca. Un dulce calorcillo se extendió por su bajo vientre y la hizo transpirar . ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido hacer con aquella tela? ¿Cuánto tardarían en probarlo?

—¡Wow! —El grito extasiado de su hijo impidió que ella siguiera elucubrando sobre juegos sexuales con el pañuelo—. ¡Esta genial! A ti también te han traído una.

 _«Lanzaesferas galáctico»_ , ponía en las cajas, idénticas.

—Seguro que los Reyes han pensado que te vendría bien tener alguien con quien batallar —argumentó Zoro, muy serio—. Los Reyes están en todo.

La felicidad de Noah era genuina. Olvidados quedaban el desencanto y la frustración que le había producido el encuentro con su padre.

—No quiero pecar de sabihondo, profe —comenzó su vecino a murmurarle al oído—, pero... te lo dije.

Antes de que Robin pudiera responderle, él y su hijo ya habían sacado las enormes armas y cargado las esferas de gomaespuma. Los dos corrieron a defenderse entre los muebles para dispararse, en medio de risas y amenazas. Las pelotas volaron en todas direcciones, por encima de los sofás.

—¡Asómate, terrícola cobarde! —gritó Zoro—. Deja que te vea la cara.

—No quiero. ¡Asómate tú, marciano!

Meneando la cabeza, Robin optó por regresar a la cocina con el rosco, para preparar el desayuno. Cuando la batalla galáctica terminase, necesitarían reponer fuerzas. Se preguntó, con un poso de tristeza, qué necesitaría ella cuando su encantador , detallista y joven vecino se aburriera de entretenerlos. _«Deja de pensar en eso y disfruta del momento»_ , se aconsejó, inspirando, dispuesta a cumplir con esa recomendación.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _SORRY... PROBLEMAS ACADEMICOS... :C_**


	27. Chapter 27

**.-.-.-.-.- Capitulo 27.-.-.-.-.-**

—Pensaba que también ibas a pasar el domingo allí —comentó Robin, arrellanándose en el sofá, frente a Nami—. Que no volveríais hasta la noche, por lo menos.

—Esa era la idea, pero al final se ha puesto mal tiempo y hemos preferido venir — explicó Nami, antes de beber un trago de cerveza. Estaba bronceada y la tenue marca de las gafas de esquí evidenciaba dónde había cogido ese tono. Sus ojos caoba resaltaban aún más—. Así he aprovechado para traer el regalo de Noah. Con un par de días de retraso, eso sí.

Nami se había presentado, después de comer , con un videojuego para la Wii y Noah había corrido a ponerlo. Desde entonces estaba entretenido, intentando pasar las pruebas. Pese a que las cosas no le estaban resultando fáciles, perseveraba.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido en la nieve? —Robin colocó los pies bajo el cuerpo, completamente relajada.

—Bien. Ya sabes que no soy muy buena esquiadora, pero Jaime tiene mucha paciencia y, pese a que él esquía como los Fernández Ochoa, se ha quedado todo el rato conmigo, enseñándome. ¡Es un cielo! —Puso cara de satisfacción. Robin sospechó que no se refería solo a su habilidad como profesor de esquí—.

—Y tú, ¿qué tal?

—Bueno, he estado ocupada —declaró, sin entrar en detalles.

—Lo sé y estoy esperando que me lo cuentes todo. —Se incorporó en el sofá esperando datos. —No te voy a contar nada, Nami. Es algo íntimo y...

—¡La leche, Robin! Yo te lo cuento todo —la cortó, mirándola con fastidio—. ¿Qué tal es? No sé qué te habrá hecho, pero estás más guapa. Se te ve... ¡radiante! A ver si resulta que tiene Botox en lugar de...

—¡Calla, loca! —desaprobó, mirando a su hijo—. Law también se ha dado cuenta — añadió, más tranquila al ver que el niño seguía enfrascado en el videojuego sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía fuera de la pantalla—. Él cree que me he hecho algo en la cara. Le resulta imposible creer otra cosa —informó, aún dolida porque su ex marido tuviera ese concepto de ella.

—Es un idiota. No le hagas caso. —Nami agitó la mano como si espantara moscas —. No sabría reconocer algo bueno aunque le mordiera en el culo. Pero dime, ¿qué tal con tu vecinito? Ya sé que está buenísimo y que más de una se moriría por hacerle un favor . Y ahora, sabiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer en la cara de una mujer , yo la primera.

—No insistas, Nami —se apresuró a decir , para no pensar en la punzada de celos que había sentido ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Vale, no me cuentes los detalles más escabrosos y pornográficos, pero me puedes decir qué tal te trata. Si se nota que es muy joven y habla como un crío o es más maduro... Anda, no seas mala. —La mirada inocente que le dedicó habría ganado con diferencia a la del gato de Shrek—. Estoy esperando —dijo, tableteando con las uñas en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Sabes que eres una pesada? —preguntó, con resignación. Suspiró, soñadora—. Me trata fenomenal, Nami. ¡Es maravilloso! Se preocupa por todo. —Cerró un instante los ojos, feliz—. El otro día nos acompañó a la cabalgata y después nos invitó a cenar . — Sonrió al recodar lo bien que se lo habían pasado estirando el queso de la pizza y jugueteando con los pies por debajo de la mesa—. El día de Reyes le trajo a Noah una especie de metralleta que lanza bolas de gomaespuma. Él tenía otra igual y estuvieron batallando un buen rato. El niño se lo pasó genial. Me regaló un pañuelo de seda. ¡A mí no se me había ocurrido comprarle nada! ¡Qué fallo! —se lamentó—. Por la noche estuvo un momento por aquí para saber qué tal había ido la comida en casa de mis padres.

—¿Ya le has dicho que tu madre es la abuelita del Cuéntame? —indagó Nami, traviesa.

—No seas mala. —Le dio un golpecito en la rodilla para amonestarla—. Solo era una excusa para vernos. Ayer estuvo haciendo el puzle con nosotros. Noah le invitó a cenar y luego vimos una película juntos—.

-O-

 _Calló que, tras acostar a su hijo, se habían metido mano en el sofá como dos adolescentes. No se atrevió a ir más allá y Zoro , caballeroso, no la había presionado, pese a lo mucho que los dos deseaban llegar hasta el final. Ahora, el mero recuerdo conseguía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación_

-O-

— Noah está encantado con él.

—Tu hijo está encantado. —Nami meneó la cabeza como si asintiera, al tiempo que hacía una mueca—. ¿Y tú?

—Me gusta —respondió Robin con sencillez, rezando para que su amiga se conformara con eso y no insistiera en saber más.

—Te gusta... —repitió Nami, mirándola fijamente—. Me vas a perdonar , pero no lo creo.

—¿No crees que me guste? —Se hizo la inocente.

—Robin, somos amigas desde hace muchos años. Si hasta ahora no me habías mentido, ¿por qué lo haces ahora? —Sonaba ofendida. Se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas, presentando batalla.

—No te miento. Me gusta... mucho.

—¿Te has visto la cara cuando hablas de tu vecino? ¡Joder, Robin! Te has colgado de él —siseó, tratando de no subir la voz—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué pasará cuando se aburra?—Esperó a que dijera algo. Al ver que Robin se mantenía en silencio, añadió— Cuándo se canse de jugar a las casitas con su vecina, ¿qué harás? Te dejará, Robin. Lo hará. Y sufrirás mucho.

—Créeme, lo sé. Todo lo que digas, ya lo he pensado. No buscaba esto. Simplemente, ha ocurrido —susurró con cansancio. Lo había sopesado durante gran parte de la noche. Pero se negaba a poner fin a esa relación. Tenía derecho a ser feliz por mucho que esa felicidad estuviera condenada al fracaso. Comprendía perfectamente que para Zoro no sería más que un episodio en su vida. Una anécdota a recordar cuando fuera anciano.

—Sufrirás, Robin. Lo de Law será una menudencia con esto. —La abrazó como si quisiera consolarla por algo que tarde o temprano sucedería—. Nunca te había visto tan pillada por alguien, cariño.

—Si supieras lo que me hace sentir ... —musitó Robin entre sus brazos—. Y no me refiero a la parte sexual, que es sublime. Me refiero a mí, como persona. A su lado me siento atractiva, joven. Es tan amable y detallista... Enamorarme era inevitable. Si lo conocieras te darías cuenta.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Se separaron. Nami, con un gesto de dolor y preocupación. Robin, arrepentida por haber tratado de ocultarle sus sentimientos—. ¿Lo han hablado?

—No le he dicho que lo quiero. No soy tan tonta. Deseo estar con él, no que salga pitando. —Se pasó las manos por la cara y las dejó en las mejillas—. Él quiere seguir . No sabe a dónde nos conducirá, pero no quiere dejarlo estar.

—¿Y tú? Le complacerás hasta que se canse, claro —masculló Nami, enfadada. —Pues si ese es el final, hasta que se canse. —La miró con súplica—. Si se tiene que romper... al menos disfrutaré de lo que dure.

—¿Te escuchas? ¿Si ese es el final? ¡Joder! ¡Pues claro que ese será el final! ¿Qué otra cosa esperas? —Nami se levantó como un torbellino. Sus ojos echaban chispas—. Me asustas. Has perdido el juicio.

—No te entiendo. —Echó un vistazo a su hijo, por si las estaba escuchando, pero el niño seguía enfrascado en el videojuego—. Te has pasado el tiempo animándome para que tuviera una aventura y ahora que...

—Tú lo has dicho —la cortó; los brazos, en jarras—. ¡Una aventura! Algo pasajero. Donde los sentimientos no estén implicados, pero no... esto —soltó, como si la mera palabra fuera ofensiva—. ¡Qué desastre! —Se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza—. ¡Qué jodido desastre!

—Ok, no saldrá bien —admitió Robin, sin fuerzas para levantarse del sofá—. Lo sé. Con todo, seguiré todo el tiempo que dure. Es evidente que terminará aburriéndose y me dejara, pero prefiero vivir con el recuerdo de lo vivido, que no vivirlo para no sufrir después. A estas alturas voy a sufrir de todos modos.

—Me voy, Robin. Si me quedo terminaré diciendo algo que nos duela a las dos. — Tomó su cazadora de cuero y se la puso con movimientos agresivos—. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Esto no es propio de ti y me preocupa. Me sorprendes.

—Entiéndeme... —murmuró, apesadumbrada. La vio marchar. Sabía que Nami estaba ofendida y, aunque comprendía sus consejos, era incapaz de alejarse de Zoro. Si iba a sufrir después, primero coleccionaría momentos de dicha y de felicidad. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar más tarde. Pero el enfado de su amiga le dejó un poso amargo.

* * *

El primer día de clase después de las vacaciones de Navidad siempre era caótico. Los alumnos estaban más preocupados por contar qué regalos les habían traído los Reyes Magos que de seguir las explicaciones de la lección de ese día. Desde unos años atrás, el Consejo Escolar había tomado la decisión de no dejar que trajeran ningún juguete al centro. La experiencia había sido satisfactoria. Ya no debían preocuparse de que esos juguetes, casi siempre carísimos, se rompieran o desaparecieran. Lo malo era que muy pocos padres cumplían con esa norma y cada profesor debía actuar como policía, requisando cada juguete que, escondido en sus mochilas y con el beneplácito de sus progenitores, los niños se empeñaban en pasar . Esa mañana había llenado el cajón con muñecas Barbie, consolas Nintendo 3DS, móviles de última generación y hasta una tablet. Para evitar posteriores jaleos, había puesto en cada objeto una etiqueta con el nombre del alumno al que pertenecía. Esa tarde, al finalizar la clase, tenía pensado repartirlos entre sus dueños. Seguro que, al día siguiente, recibiría alguna nota de los padres, exigiendo explicaciones. Cada año Robin se sorprendía más con los regalos que recibían sus alumnos. ¿Dónde estaban los juegos de mesa de toda la vida, las muñecas, los coches o los balones?

—¿Cuánto has requisado esta mañana? —preguntó Luffy, poniendo la bandeja con su comida sobre la mesa, al lado de ella. En el comedor aún quedaban los niños más rezagados—. Este año he tenido que habilitar otro cajón.

—A mí me ha bastado con uno —respondió ella, con una sonrisa—. Lo bueno de las nuevas tendencias es que ocupan poco. No veo la hora de repartirlo esta tarde y dejar de preocuparme por ello. En mi cajón hay una pequeña fortuna.

—Pues claro, ¡han traído tablets! —exclamó, sentándose a su lado. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas quemadas—. No puedo creerlo. ¿En qué están pensando esos padres? Puedo entender que se las regalen, pero que dejen que las traigan a clase... No lo comprendo.

—Yo tampoco, pero seguro que mañana nos pedirán explicaciones por haberlas requisado. No hay manera de hacerles entender que es lo mejor para los niños.

—Habrá que estar pendiente toda la semana, pues intentarán colar sus juguetes. — Luffy empezó a comer.

—Sí. Hasta que se pase la novedad. —Sonrió. Era la conversación de todos los años—. ¿Qué tal la pasaste estas fiestas?

—¡Muy bien! Ayer se estropeó el tiempo, pero he podido esquiar todos los días e incluso me encontré con Vivi. Ademas me he quemado la cara, y eso que me di crema a espuertas, pero... Es un problema tener una piel blanca —se quejó. Luego siguió comiendo—. ¿Qué tal tú? Se nota que has descansado. Te veo un brillo en la mirada que antes no tenías.

Robin suspiró. Todo el mundo se fijaba en el cambio. Ella también se había visto muy atractiva cuando se estaba preparando frente al espejo. Parecía que haber vuelto a ser sexualmente activa tenía esas consecuencias.

 _«Estar enamorada, más bien»_ , fue su corrección inmediata.

 _«Las dos cosas. No lo niegues.»_

—He salido muy poco de casa, pero lo he pasado bien —relató, centrándose en su comida. Tal vez así consiguiera evitar ponerse colorada.

—Pues te ha sentado de maravilla. Estás muy guapa.

El día anterior , cuando Noah ya estaba dormido y ella pensaba que Zoro ya no pasaría por su casa, se presentó. Verlo apoyado en la entrada, con la camiseta negra remarcando su bien tonificado cuerpo y los vaqueros desgastados, hizo que se humedeciera entera. Desde que estaban juntos vivía en un estado de excitación perpetua. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, él la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró con el pestillo, sin dejar de besarla con ardor . Quitarse los leggins, que él se bajara el pantalón, se colocara el preservativo y se insertara en ella, fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de poner pegas por si Noah les pillaba. Ella estaba más que preparada para acogerlo en su interior. Volver a sentir que la llenaba por dentro fue demasiado placentero; lo había añorado tanto que se olvidó de lo demás. Relegó a un rincón de su mente la conversación con Nami, unas horas antes, y se dejó llevar por el deseo.

)-O-(

— _No podía aguantar más tiempo sin estar así. Te necesitaba —le había confesado él, clavándose con fuerza, mientras la sujetaba contra la pared y ella se aferraba, con las piernas rodeando su cintura, poco dispuesta a dejarle marchar._

 _Ella también lo había necesitado, pero fue incapaz de hablar durante aquel encuentro salvaje. Estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones que la colmaban como para tratar de decir algo. Zoro, por el contrario, no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba._

— _Eres como una droga, profe. Me vuelves loco de deseo. Sueño con la cara que pones cuando por fin te corres y me despierto tan duro como el granito. Sus palabras, mientras se incrustaba en su interior , la habían llevado al orgasmo en tiempo récord y él la siguió, gruñendo de gozo. Después Zoro se había sentado con ella a horcajadas sobre la tapa del inodoro. Los dos respiraban como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Sonreían con una mezcla de satisfacción y picardía por haberse dejado llevar de ese modo. Lo abrazó, contenta de estar con él. Si no hubiera sabido que hacerlo era una locura, en ese momento le habría confesado su amor._

— _No he podido dejar de pensar en ti durante toda la tarde —comenzó Zoro—. Mis amigos no paraban de darme la lata para saber qué me pasaba. Y yo me consumía, deseando llegar aquí lo antes posible —aseguró. Las frentes juntas; las narices rozándose en una dulce caricia—. A tu lado pierdo la cabeza. Supongo que Noah ya estará dormido._

— _Un poco tarde para preguntarlo, ¿no crees? —inquirió ella, sonriendo—. Sí. Ya lleva media hora. Pensaba que no ibas a venir ._

— _Amorosamente le acarició la cara, hasta el hoyuelo juguetón. Le dijo con los dedos todo lo que nunca podría decirle de viva voz. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. No iba a ponerse melancólica. No lo haría._

— _¿Me has echado de menos, profe? —Volvió la cara para besarla largamente. Para Robin sus besos eran sublimes, sensuales y tiernos. Todo a la vez. Conseguían que su corazón latiera desbocado; la dejaban a un paso de flotar.—No he podido llegar antes, aunque ahora me alegro —confesó su vecino, un rato más tarde—. Si lo hubiera hecho cuando Noah aún estaba despierto, esta situación no habría tenido lugar . Y no sé tú, pero yo estoy encantado. Además, creo que cierta parte de mi cuerpo empieza a cobrar vida otra vez. —El hoyuelo aparecía y desaparecía en su mejilla izquierda—. Nunca tengo bastante contigo._

— _Lo noto. Siento como crece, muchacho insaciable._

— _Eso es bueno. Y dentro de un instante será aún mejor —prometió, muy serio._ _Y lo había cumplido ampliamente._

)-O-(

—Uf, no te voy a preguntar en qué estás pensando, pues se refleja con toda claridad en tu cara. —Las palabras murmuradas de Luffy la trajeron al presente—. Ahora entiendo que apenas hayas salido. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¿Lo conozco?

—¿Tan evidente es? —preguntó, preocupada. Notaba el rubor que le cubría la cara como una máscara. Posó el dorso de las manos para aliviar el calor.

—No es que lo lleves escrito. —Se alzó de hombros—. Es un no sé qué...

—¡Qué vergüenza! —Se incorporó y empezó a recoger los recipientes de su comida, que apenas había probado.

—Para, por favor . —La tomó de la muñeca para impedir que siguiera—. No creo que tengas nada de qué avergonzarte. Es algo normal.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ... Es que no creí que pudiera volver a sentirme tan viva. Es como si fuera otra persona, más joven y alocada. —Volvió a sentarse—. Casi no me reconozco.

—Me alegro por ti. Me gustaría conocer al que te hace resplandecer así. Quizás un día venga a buscarte y me lo presentes. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Robin estuvo a punto de decirle que ya lo conocía, pero en el último momento decidió guardarlo para sí. Aún le dolía el modo en que había reaccionado Nami y no quería escuchar las advertencias que, sin duda, Luffy le haría respecto a esa relación. Probablemente era una ilusa por engañarse de ese modo, pero prefería no pensar en el futuro y vivir, por una vez, el presente.

—Así que has esquiado mucho. ¿Qué tal con Vivi? —se interesó.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —Lo miró, preocupada. No parecía muy alegre.

—Es una persona maravillosa. Me cae muy bien. Nos divertimos.

—Pero...

—No es... suficiente. No me hace brillar como brillas tú —dijo, resignado.

—Vaya, pensaba que hacíais una buena pareja. Lo siento. —Yo también lo pensaba. Lo pasamos bien juntos, pero no hay química entre nosotros. Al menos por mi parte.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Puso una mano sobre la de él para reconfortarle.

—Irati cree que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad. No todas las relaciones empiezan con fuegos artificiales. Dice que quizá lleguen más tarde —detalló, no muy convencido—. Le haré caso.

—Sigues pensando en Nami. —No era una pregunta. Luffy se limitó a suspirar, mirando al vacío. El timbre de aviso sonó, estridente.

—Será mejor que volvamos a clase —dijo, al tiempo que recogía sus recipientes—. Nos vemos.

Robin pensó en su amiga y sintió el impulso de retorcerle el cuello.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Era un wasap.

 _«Te echo de menos, guapetona.»_ Era Zoro.

 _«Y yo a ti»_ , escribió rápidamente.

 _«Esta noche te veo.»_

Robin sintió que su cuerpo vibraba de anticipación, pero antes de que pudiera responder a Zoro , el timbre volvió a sonar . Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y, riendo como una jovenzuela, corrió a abrir su aula. Quizás estuviera loca, pero nunca había sido tan feliz.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento el retraso, tengo unos problemillas con esta historia por eso no he podido actualizar... doble capitulo hoy... REVIEWS?**_


	28. Chapter 28

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.** Capítulo 28 .-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Kuina entró en la sala de yoga y tomó asiento en una de las esterillas que estaban ordenadas por el suelo. El día anterior , siguiendo los consejos de una revista, había buscado un centro compatible con su horario de trabajo. La profesora la había invitado a pasar un día para probar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Se había puesto unos leggins y una de sus camisetas desechadas.

—¿Kuina?

Al volverse para ver quién la llamaba, se encontró con Coby, un antiguo compañero de colegio. Pese a los años pasados, seguía teniendo la mata de cabello que tendía a quedarse tieso un poco en el flequillo, y sus ojos oscuros, tan expresivos.

—¡Coby! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó, encantada de encontrarlo allí. Se levantó para darle un par de besos—. Hoy es mi primer día...

—Te gustará. Sufrimos mucho con algunas posturas, pero luego salimos más ágiles y elásticos —aseguró con una sonrisa. Se sentaron en esterillas contiguas—. Yo hace dos meses que vengo.

—Pensaba que vivías en Madrid...

—Vivía. Hace dos meses y medio que regresé. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Pedí el traslado tras el divorcio y al final me lo han concedido.

—Vaya, no sé si felicitarte o decirte que lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—No te preocupes. Nuestro matrimonio ya estaba roto mucho antes de que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para hacerlo oficial. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Y Marco?

—Bien. Ya sabes, cómo siempre —murmuró sin comprometerse.

—Ustedes dos sí que eran la pareja perfecta. Ya desde el instituto. Veo que eso no ha cambiado. Aunque sí tu pelo. —Le tocó el mechón que caía más largo por el lado derecho—. No sé por qué siempre te he imaginado con el pelo largo y con coleta. Al principio no te había reconocido.

—En realidad, me lo corté la semana pasada. Hasta entonces lo llevaba tal y como has descrito. —Rio, contenta.

—Pues te queda fenomenal. Me gusta. Estás muy guapa.

Kuina no quería que el halago se le subiera a la cabeza, pero la hizo sentir bien. Poco a poco fueron entrando los otros alumnos. La mayoría estaba en la cuarentena, salvo un par de jóvenes que no llegaban a los treinta y varios hombres que sobre pasaban los cincuenta años. La profesora indicó el modo de sentarse para empezar a hacer las respiraciones, mientras los últimos en llegar terminaban de acomodarse en las esterillas. Kuina intentó seguir las explicaciones tratando de acomodar sus articulaciones poco acostumbradas a la posición del Loto. Durante unos minutos respiraron conscientemente, controlando la inspiración y la expiración.

La música New Age sonaba de fondo y ayudaba a relajarse. No tardaron en ponerse con los ejercicios o asanas, como los llamó la maestra. Ya con la primera se dio cuenta de lo rígida que estaba. Se notaba el tiempo pasado sentada ante el ordenador . Sus tendones protestaban ante los estiramientos y sus músculos se negaban a cooperar.

—Será mejor que no te fuerces. Trata de respirar al tiempo que te mueves, de lo contrario mañana tendrás agujetas hasta en las pestañas —susurró Coby, realizando la postura de la Cobra sin esfuerzo—. Ánimo; solo cuesta al principio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú? ¿Porque no querrás hacerme creer que en dos meses has conseguido esa elasticidad? —indagó Kuina, completamente acalorada.

—Cuatro años. —Sonrió, mientras se doblaba con agilidad.

—Kuina, ¿verdad? —preguntó la profesora, que se había acercado hasta ella—. Haz lo que puedas sin sentir dolor . Debes ir poco a poco. No te preocupes si hay posturas que no puedas hacer; eso llegará con el tiempo. Lo importante es la actitud.

Saberlo hizo que dejara de sentirse tan torpe; así consiguió disfrutar del resto de la clase, sin preocuparse por no llegar a completar la postura. Entonces tomó conciencia de sus compañeros. Algunos estaban tan agobiados como ella y resoplaban o hacían algún comentario respecto al ejercicio que hacía reír al resto. Antes de lo pensado ya estaban tumbados sobre las esterillas, tapados con una manta, las luces atenuadas y preparados para hacer la relajación, conducidos por la profesora.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —inquirió Coby, una vez que regresaron a la calle—. ¿Ha sido muy malo?

—No. Una vez que me he relajado y he dejado de intentar tener la elasticidad de un profesional, todo ha ido bien. Ya me he apuntado para venir los martes y los jueves.

—¡Estupendo! Estaremos juntos. —Miró el reloj—. ¿Tienes tiempo para tomar un café?

Kuina aceptó. Tal vez Marco se preguntase cómo era que a las nueve y pico de la noche aún no había llegado a casa. Siempre y cuando él ya estuviera allí, claro. Desde que le había preguntado si tenía otra mujer , casi no le hablaba.

Cuando cenaban o comían en casa de sus padres respectivos era una tortura. No quería que nadie supiera que no se hablaban, así que ponía todo el empeño en lograr aparentar normalidad. Si alguien se había percatado de lo tensa que estaba, no dijo nada. Ni siquiera su corte de pelo y la nueva ropa habían hecho que su marido se fijase en ella. Vivían en la misma casa, dormían en la misma cama, pero era como vivir en mundos paralelos donde nunca coincidían realmente.

Había buscado pelos en sus camisas, en las chaquetas. Olor a perfumes femeninos; incluso, manchas de carmín, sin resultado. Si la estaba engañando, se tomaba la molestia de no dejar huellas. Lástima que no se hubiera molestado en mantener los votos matrimoniales. La cafetería del centro comercial cercano estaba medio vacía. Se notaba que ya quedaba poco para el cierre. Se sentó en una de las mesas y Coby fue a la barra a pedir los cafés. Había sido toda una sorpresa, ya no recordaba desde cuándo no se veían. Probablemente diez años atrás, por lo menos. Habían sido buenos amigos, pero una vez que él se fue a Madrid, poco a poco perdieron el contacto.

—Bueno, cuéntame, ¿sigues en la escuela náutica de tus padres? —preguntó al regresar con los cafés. Se sentó a su lado, pendiente de su respuesta.

—Sí. Llevo la contabilidad y atiendo a los clientes. Me gusta mi trabajo —explicó, revolviendo el café—. ¿Y tú, sigues de bancario?

—Sí. Cambié de entidad, pero sigo estando en lo mismo. No es que me apasione, pero es un buen trabajo y me da para vivir, que es lo que me interesa.

—¿No tienes hijos? —Imaginaba que no, pues no los había mencionado.

—No. No encontramos el momento de tenerlos. Ahora pienso que ha sido mejor — confesó. Dio un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Tampoco tenemos. Hace tiempo dejamos de tomar precauciones, pero no he conseguido quedarme embarazada. Supongo que no es el momento.

¿Podría ser ese el motivo por el que Marco se había distanciado de ella? Hasta ese momento, la falta de bebé no parecía haberles afectado. Nunca habían tenido prisa por ser padres. Aún podían esperar un par de años. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión y no se lo decía?

—No te agobies con eso. —Coby adivinó su malestar—. Unos amigos estuvieron a punto de cargarse el matrimonio por no concebir. Cuando se dieron cuenta y dejaron de obsesionarse con el tema, ella se quedó embarazada —comentó—. Aún eres joven.

—Lo sé. No nos obsesiona.

—Al menos, no hasta ese momento. —Bebió su café, para no pensar en ello. —Me alegra saber que ahora nos veremos todas las semanas. Había pensado en llamaros, pero... Ya sabes... —Se alzó de hombros.

—No te preocupes. Andamos con muchas cosas en la cabeza y dejamos algunas en la cuneta. Yo también me alegro.

Terminaron los cafés y se pusieron en pie. Era el momento de marcharse. Los camareros estaban recogiendo todo para cerrar . El parking del centro comercial estaba medio vacío bajo la noche estrellada. Había descendido mucho la temperatura. Sus alientos formaron nubes de vapor al salir del local.

—Parece que esta noche helará. Había olvidado el efecto de la humedad. No veo la hora de llegar a casa —comentó Coby, soplando las puntas de los dedos—. ¿Tienes cómo ir o te llevo?

—Tengo el coche. Muchas gracias.

—En ese caso nos vemos el jueves. —Se despidió con un par de besos en las mejillas —. Da recuerdos a Marco. No sabes qué alegría volver a verte.

* * *

La brisa marina les había enrojecido las mejillas. El pelo, que se les escapaba del gorro de lana, se sacudía frente a la cara, alborotado. Solo Noah no tenía problemas con ello, pues lo llevaba tan corto que quedaba completamente cubierto. Habían salido por la mañana a navegar . Zoro , después de consultar el parte meteorológico y ver que el día sería perfecto para salir en barco, les había ido a buscar cargado con un par de bolsas llenas de comida para llevar. El día anterior se había enterado de que Noah pasaría el fin de semana con ellos, pues era el cumpleaños de la novia de Law y, como este preparaba una escapada romántica, le había pedido a Robin que cambiaran el turno de visitas. Zoro también habría querido que pasaran el fin de semana los dos solos. Necesitaba estar con ella sin temor a que el niño les pillara en el momento más inoportuno, pero como no era posible, se conformaba con salir los tres en barco.

—¡Buenos días, profe! —había exclamado aquella mañana, cuando ella le abrió la puerta. Luego le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de pasar—. Hoy tenemos plan.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella. Le brillaban los ojos; estaba preciosa con el pelo revuelto. La hubiera comido a besos de no ser porque Noah andaba cerca.

—Vamos a navegar.

—¡Guayyyy! —gritó Noah, que salía en aquel momento de su habitación.

—Hoy tendremos un día estupendo. Vamos, prepárense que la mañana se escapa —les había apremiado—. Nada de zapatos. Ropa de abrigo impermeable y cómoda. Guantes y gorro. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Emocionados ante la perspectiva, madre e hijo corrieron a hacer lo que les ordenaba y en poco tiempo ya estaban en el velero, saliendo del puerto impulsados por el motor . Habían bordeado la costa para que tanto Robin como Noah vieran las caprichosas formas de las piedras moldeadas por los embates del agua y el aire. Se acercaron hasta Zarautz y luego enfilaron mar adentro, hasta que la línea de tierra fue como un espejismo en la lejanía.

—Anda, grumete, ayúdame con la rueda del timón —pidió al niño, volviendo al presente—. Sujeta para que no se mueva mientras yo tenso las velas.

—¿Yo? —inquirió Noah, excitado.

—Por supuesto, grumete. Para eso estás aquí. —Le señaló dónde tenía que ponerse y le colocó las manos sobre la rueda de metal—. Pon las manos así y no dejes que gire.

—¿Y yo puedo hacerlo? —No parecía muy seguro. Robin se acercó con intención de ayudarlo, pero Zoro le quitó las intenciones con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

—Pues claro. Ya tienes fuerza para ello.

El niño se aferró a la rueda como una lapa, tan contento que podría haber estallado de felicidad. Desde que subiera a bordo no había parado de preguntar por todo lo que veía; quería saber para qué era cada cosa. Una vez que obtuvo permiso para curiosear por la cabina, no había dejado puerta sin abrir ni rincón por examinar . Y todo eso, haciendo mil y una preguntas.

—Oye, Zoro , ¿por qué todos los armarios tienen pestillo? —había indagado desde la zona de cocina.

—Para que las puertas no se abran y dejen salir todo lo que contienen mientras navegamos.

—¡Ah! —Silencio—. Oye, Zoro, si utilizo el baño... ¿ _"eso"_ caerá al mar?

—No necesariamente —contestó, aguantando las ganas de reír—. Entra en un depósito que vaciamos en el puerto. También puedo abrirlo y que descargue en el mar, pero solo si estamos muy lejos de la costa y navegando a buena velocidad.

—¡Ah!

Ahora, desde que llevaba el timón, se mantenía en silencio, pero Zoro dudaba de que fuera a esperar mucho sin seguir interesándose por todo. Únicamente por el modo en que Robin le miraba o por la sonrisa que le dedicaba, cada vez que respondía a una pregunta de su incansable hijo, habría dejado que Noah llevara el Iratxo hasta el fin del mundo.

" _¡Joder , joder , joder!"_ , rezongó para sí al recordar , aún asombrado, que esa mañana no se había dado cuenta de que les llevaba a su velero en lugar de al Lucía, como tenía por costumbre cuando salía con sus amigos y llevaban chicas a bordo. _"La traje al Iratxo. No puedo creerlo."_ Sin dejar de trimar las velas para que cumplieran su función y tomaran mejor el viento, miró a Robin. Ella estaba concentrada en vigilar que su hijo sujetara la rueda tal y como él había ordenado. Tan hermosa, con las mejillas coloradas por el aire y la nariz roja por el frío, que le dieron ganas de acercarse a ella y darle un beso que les hiciera levitar. Se sintió contento de haberla traído a su propio barco. De que entrara a formar parte, junto a su madre y a su hermana, del clan de las únicas mujeres que habían pisado esa cubierta. Sonrió, fascinado. Cada vez se sentía más atrapado por Robin. Cada día quería pasarlo a su lado. Las noches, solo en su cama — _en una cama que habían compartido durante esos días de Navidad y que, de no ser por el pedido de su ex, ahora habrían estado compartiendo_ —, eran una tortura. Le estaba resultando difícil desearla tanto y mantener las manos quietas. Le gustaba su risa, su ingenio, su tono de maestra, sus besos, su rubor , su entrega... ¡Lo deseaba todo de ella!

—Oye, Zoro, ¿qué pasaría si se parase el viento?

—Pues navegaríamos a motor . —Apartó las imágenes de Robin desnuda en sus brazos y terminó de tensar las velas en la posición adecuada; luego, tras regresar a la bañera, dejó que Noah siguiera con la rueda, aunque tal y como estaba orientado el velamen, no era necesario sujetar el timón.

—¿Y si nos quedamos sin gasolina? —insistió el niño.

—Pues tendríamos que esperar a que soplara el viento.

—Ya, pero ¿si se hace de noche y no sopla?

Zoro empezó a intuir que Noah se lo estaba preguntando porque le asustaba la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera. Al fin y al cabo, era un niño y ese día era su bautizo náutico. Era lógico que tuviera miedo.

—Tranquilo: en el mar es difícil que el viento amaine tanto que nos impida navegar. Y el depósito está lleno.

—¡Ah! —suspiró, satisfecho, aferrado al timón. Robin señaló el sitio junto a ella para que Zoro se sentara.

—Gracias por traernos. Has tenido una idea estupenda —susurró, una vez a su lado.

—Yo me alegro de que hayáis venido.

—¿Pese al interrogatorio de Noah? —Sonreía.

—Estoy contigo y eso es lo que me importa —confesó, tomándole la mano que descansaba entre los dos—. El interrogatorio es divertido. Me gusta estar con ustedes. Ya lo sabes.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Siento lo de mi ex. Sé que hubieras preferido...

—Shhh. —La acalló, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—. Noah es parte de tu vida. No niego que si él no estuviera... ¡Joder! Estaríamos haciendo el amor como locos —susurró, al tiempo que se alzaba de hombros—. Pero esto es lo que hay. Tengo la esperanza de que, al llegar a casa, caiga agotado en la cama. Entonces, tú y yo nos resarciremos hasta que el agotamiento nos venza también.

—Sabes que no puedes quedarte toda la noche —musitó, mirando a su hijo por si estaba escuchando. Noah seguía tan pendiente de que el timón no se moviera, que ni siquiera el estallido de un petardo lo habría hecho reaccionar—. Yo...

—Vale. Lo entiendo. Quieres que siga siendo tu juguete sexual —bromeó Zoro . Sin embargo, al decirlo se dio cuenta de que le molestaba ser solo eso para ella. Un mero capricho.

—No es eso y lo sabes —aseguró, como si adivinara su pesar—. En todo caso, yo soy tu...

—Oye, Zoro, ¿cómo sabes a dónde tienes que ir si no hay carreteras? —preguntó Noah.

—Por el compás. Nos marca el rumbo. Y ahora también por el GPS.

" _¿Ella cree que solo es un juguete para mí?"_ , se preguntó Zoro _. «¿Y no lo es?»_

—Mi papá pone la dirección y la chica de la pantalla le dice por dónde tiene que ir — explicó Noah—. ¿Es lo mismo?

La pregunta del niño le obligó a dejar de pensar en lo que era o no Robin para él. Casi, mejor así. No se creía preparado para averiguar la verdad.

—No, grumete. Aquí tienes que saberlo tú. Pero es fácil. Solo debes saber en qué posición estás y en qué dirección está el lugar adonde quieres ir.

El niño arrugó el ceño, concentrado en asimilar toda esa información.

—¿Y no te puedes perder?

—Para evitarlo debes saber orientarte por el sol o por las estrellas. Los antiguos marinos aprendieron a navegar de ese modo. Mira, por la posición del sol, creo que son alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Noah miró a su madre para que comprobara la hora.

—Las cuatro y diez —señaló Robin, riendo—. ¡No necesitas reloj!

—¡Hala! ¡Qué guay!

—Una hora excelente para poner rumbo al puerto, grumete. No queremos que se nos haga de noche antes de llegar, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es el mar por la noche? —preguntó Noah, interesado. —Si no hay luna o es muy pequeña, como la que habrá esta noche, no se ve casi nada. Si miras al cielo y está despejado, las estrellas son tan grandes y luminosas que casi puedes tocarlas.

—¡Wow! ¿Nos quedamos, Zoro? —Se le notaba el entusiasmo.

—Tu madre decide. ¿Qué dices, profe? ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos?

 _ **Continuara …**_

* * *

 _ **Eso seria todo por hoy... estoy pensado en publicar el siguiente capitulo mas tarde, de lo contrario lo dejare para el sabado :) REVIEWS?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 29 .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

 **BUENO... NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO QUE CON ESTO PUEDAN ESTAR SATISFECHOS, CLARO QUE COMO ESTAMOS EN DICIEMBRE MIS DEBERES SE VOLVIERON MUY PESADOS Y ESTUVE OCUPADO... PERO PASADO NAVIDAD TODO RELAX HASTA COMENZAR EL PROXIMO AÑO...BUENO SIN MAS, LA LECTURA...**

* * *

" _Al final nos hemos quedado"_ , recordó Robin.

Esperaron al otro lado de un monte a que cayera la noche y las primeras estrellas hicieran su aparición. La luna menguante era un gajo suspendido en el firmamento. El monte ocultaba las luces de la ciudad y permitía disfrutar del espectáculo de ver titilar las estrellas en medio de aquel azul profundo. Hacía frío, pero Zoro había calentado leche con chocolate y la bebida les entibió por dentro. La negrura había ido adueñándose del mar . Apenas se habría apreciado el rielar del agua, de no haber sido por la luz blanca de fondeado, que les iluminaba como un capullo protector . Noah, reverente, comenzó a susurrar , como si temiera despertar a los peces con sus comentarios. El aliento se les condensaba frente a la cara como jirones de niebla. Zoro , siempre dispuesto, les enseñó a distinguir las constelaciones más conocidas, que se veían con total nitidez, cinceladas en la negrura.

—Nos vamos, tripulación —había anunciado un rato después, al tiempo que encendía el motor. Luego recogió el ancla y puso rumbo al puerto—. El cielo está muy despejado y se nota mucho el frío. Está noche helará —vaticinó.

Como siempre, había tenido razón y cuando fueron a recoger el coche, casi un par de horas más tarde, ya tenía esa capa de humedad que precede al hielo.

Ahora, tumbados en el sofá, después de haber hecho el amor pendientes de no despertar a Noah, que dormía el sueño de los justos en su habitación, se dedicaban a besarse o a acariciarse sobre la ropa, como dos jovenzuelos. Robin casi rio al recordar que nunca se había metido mano con un chico en el sofá de sus padres. De alguna manera se sentía como si fuera eso lo que hacían. Estar con Zoro era como retroceder en el tiempo y recordar, o más bien descubrir , experiencias sexuales desconocidas. La hacía sentir viva, descarada, dichosa, excitada..., como nunca lo había estado antes. Había cambiado la visión de su cuerpo y ahora lo adornaba con lencería sexy. No solo para que la viera Zoro, sino por ella misma. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a enamorarse de un hombre mucho más joven que ella, hasta el punto de correr el riesgo de que su hijo les pillase medio desnudos en el salón, se habría carcajeado. Ella, _la seria y ordenada Robin_ , no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera se le pasaban por la cabeza. Pero allí estaba para desmentirlo.

Zoro conseguía sacar de ella esa parte que desconocía tener . Él no tenía prejuicios ni aparentes problemas para practicar sexo en cualquier lugar o postura. Se esmeraba en complacer y en buscar satisfacción a partes iguales, con un aguante que era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Todo él era el sueño de cualquier mujer . Tanto que a veces se encontraba pellizcándose por si todo fuera fruto de su imaginación. Nunca habría creído que un hombre como Zoro pudiera existir fuera de los libros y de las películas románticas.

—Tienes una sonrisa un tanto satisfecha. ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el sujeto de sus pensamientos—. Llevas un rato muy silenciosa.

—Pienso en ti —confesó, resiguiendo la forma de sus abdominales por encima de la camiseta negra. No se cansaba de tocarlo. De acariciar cada centímetro de su bien tonificado cuerpo.

—Por tu gesto, creo que eran cosas buenas. —Suspiró, satisfecho, y su hoyuelo hizo aparición—. ¿Puedo saberlas?

—¿Y que tu ego se infle más? No, creo que no.

—No seas mala. —Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura—. Dímelo.

Robin se retorció para escapar de aquella tortura que la obligaba a reír como una loca. Resbaló al suelo y trató de escabullirse, pero él la tenía sujeta e impedía cualquier tipo de escapatoria.

—Noooo...

—Pues seguiré hasta que me lo digas —aseguró, los ojos brillantes y socarrones.

—Está bien, está bien —jadeó—. Te lo diré.

Las cosquillas cesaron y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo. Una vez en el sofá, la besó con tal pasión que casi olvidó dónde estaban. Sabía hacer magia con la boca y con la lengua.

—Habla —ordenó al separarse. Se recostó, sin apartar la vista de ella—. Estoy esperando, profe.

—A veces creo que no eres real —murmuró, bajando la mirada a las manos que tenían entrelazadas—. Que estoy soñando.

—Vaya, me siento halagado, pero te aseguro que soy muy real. —Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para obligarla a levantar la cara y mirarle a los ojos—. No soy un sueño. No quiero ser un sueño. Me gusta estar contigo. Ya lo sabes.

—Eres tan guapo...

—Tú tampoco estás mal, maestra —aseguró con voz ronca—. Es más, creo que estás muy bien. —Ilustró sus palabras acariciando el borde del escote de la camiseta, que ella se había puesto tras el sexo rápido y tremendamente excitante que habían tenido un rato antes—. Toda en ti está muy bien. Y mi cuerpo está ansioso por demostrarte lo mucho que me pones. Solo necesita que le des permiso.

—Noah terminará por pillarnos... —empezó a protestar , pero sin mucho énfasis. Ella también deseaba que se lo demostrara _. "¡Eres una obsesa sexual!"_

—Seremos silenciosos y cautos. Yo sé que lo seré. —La miró con intención—. El problema lo tienes tú, profe. Eres muy escandalosa —mencionó, levantando el bajo de la camiseta e introduciendo su mano para acariciarle la piel—. Tremendamente escandalosa.

—No deberíamos...

—Que conste que no me quejo —continuó, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. Me encanta oírte gemir cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llegas al orgasmo. —Sus dedos, exploradores, llegaron a uno de sus pechos y Robin ahogó un gemido—. Me excita tragarme todos tus gritos con mis besos. Me excita el modo en que tus ojos se vuelven oscuros, como la noche en alta mar, y casi puedo ver las constelaciones reflejadas en ellos. —Ella casi saltó del sofá cuando Zoro le rozó un pezón con la yema—. Me vuelve loco ver cómo reaccionas al tocarte y saber que ya estarás húmeda y preparada para mí.—La otra mano descendió por dentro de los leggins, hasta ese lugar que latía con furia, pidiendo satisfacción—. ¿Lo ves? Ya estás lista.

—No... —Robin dejó de pensar en lo peligroso de permitir que siguiera adelante. En que Noah podría pillarlos _in fragranti_. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de su cerebro. No había día de mañana, ni colegio ni trabajos que corregir. Solo era el aquí y el ahora. El instinto primario de disfrutar del sexo. Quiso acariciarlo, deleitarse con el tacto de sus músculos; sin embargo, Zoro estaba reptando por su cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos y pequeños mordiscos que la enardecían conforme se alejaban del ombligo y seguían más abajo, entre sus piernas.

Se arrodilló ante ella, dispuesto a adorarla con su boca, su lengua... Robin agarró uno de los pequeños cojines que adornaban el sofá y le clavó los dientes para no gritar . Debía sofocar todos los sonidos que escapaban de los labios, al tiempo que la tensión crecía en su bajo vientre, en los riñones y se extendía por todo el cuerpo como una vibración en continuo aumento. Zoro siguió haciendo su magia, llevándola más alto, más fuerte, más intenso, hasta que aquella sensación de plenitud estalló en mil pedazos y ella quedó laxa y fabulosamente satisfecha entre sus brazos.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba el suelo y los coloridos paraguas desfilaban frente al escaparate del restaurante. Nami la había llamado esa mañana para quedar a comer . Llevaban casi dos semanas sin hablarse. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separadas. Si Nami no se hubiera adelantado, Robin la habría llamado ese mismo día. No podía seguir sin hablar con ella. Le producía desazón.

—Así que aún están juntos —censuró Nami, pinchando una porción de quiche de puerros con el tenedor—. Me sorprende.

—Nami, pensaba que ya habíamos aclarado que no iba a hablar del tema si te ponías en ese plan —protestó Robin, mirándola con reproche. Esperaba que no volviera a insistir con eso.

—No seas tan susceptible. Me interesa de verdad.—Puso esa mirada suya, inocente.

—Sí, seguimos juntos —aclaró, más tranquila—. Nos llevamos bien y lo pasamos fenomenal.

—Eso no hace falta que lo jures. Se te ve tan estupenda y feliz que empiezas a dar asco —comentó, con un mohín.

—Lo soy.

Siguieron comiendo hasta terminar el primer plato y dejaron los cubiertos a un lado, a la espera de que les llevaran el siguiente. Nami estaba tan guapa como siempre. El vestido de punto en tono berenjena le sentaba de maravilla y volvía sus ojos aún más verdes. Varios hombres se habían vuelto a mirarla cuando entró en el restaurante, pero eso no era ninguna novedad: su amiga levantaba pasiones por dondequiera que fuese. En otro momento, ella se habría sentido como el patito feo, con sus viejos vaqueros y la camisa de seda negra, pero últimamente se notaba más segura de sí misma y tan atractiva como su amiga. Sin duda, las atenciones de Zoro habían conseguido eso. Había hecho que tomara conciencia de ella misma y se valorara.

—¿Qué te da? —preguntó, poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa—. Aparte de buen sexo, claro.

—Me trata muy bien. Se preocupa de mí y de Noah. Es atento, cariñoso. Y sí, tenemos sexo. Mucho sexo del bueno.—Se llevó una mano a la cara, sonrojada.

—Mírala ella, confiesa que folla como una coneja y luego se cubre como una doncella ruborosa. —Negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo—. Me dejas sorprendida.

—¡Por favor , no seas tan bruta! Yo también me sorprendo a mí misma. Zoro ha sacado una parte de mí que...

—¡Se ha cargado a _«santa Robin»_! —exclamó sin cortarse. Varias cabezas se volvieron a mirar—. ¡Solo por eso casi me empieza a caer bien!

—Desde que estoy con él soy más lanzada.

—¡Dios mío! No puedo creerlo —clamó Nami, haciendo teatro—. ¿Dónde está mi amiga, repugnante alienígena? —Le pellizcó la mejilla como si quisiera arrancarle la máscara—. ¡Sal de ahí!

—Deja de hacer tonterías. La gente nos mira —protestó Robin, muerta de vergüenza. _«No tendría que haberle dicho nada»_ —. Si sigues haciéndote la tonta, me voy.

—Vaya excusa más boba. Lo que te pasa es que no ves la hora de volver con tu joven semental.

—Nami, no me provoques —la riñó, muy seria.

—Ok, tú ganas. —Guardó silencio un rato, mientras el camarero les servía el segundo plato y retiraba los anteriores—. A veces creo que el problema era que llevabas mucho tiempo sin sexo y que te has encaprichado con el primero que te lo da.

—No es eso. Si lo fuera, una vez satisfecho el deseo no me apetecería estar con él — argumentó, convencida—. Y es todo lo contrario.

—Lo que tú digas, pero la abstinencia no te ha hecho bien —insistió, robando una de las patatas fritas del plato de Robin.

—Eres una pesada. No tiene nada que ver con el sexo. —Le dio un golpe en la mano para que no siguiera robando sus patatas—. Estoy a gusto con él. Zoro es un hombre encantador.

—Que te dejará tirada en cuanto se canse de montárselo con la vecina del segundo, y quiera buscar pastos más verdes —masculló Nami. Robin tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa e hizo amago de levantarse. No iba a seguir aguantando las pullas de su amiga. Estaba cansada de tener que justificarlo todo. —Perdona, perdona. Soy una bocazas, lo sé, pero me duele saber que...

—¿Has oído alguna vez ese dicho de poner los tiestos antes de que llueva? Pues eso es lo que haces. No le conoces; no sabes cómo es, no obstante ya lo has catalogado y sentenciado. —Se puso en pie—. Creía que íbamos a tener una comida agradable, no que pasarías todo el rato intentando hacerme sentir mal.

—Lo siento, Robin. —La tomó de la mano para impedir que se fuera. En sus ojos se leía el arrepentimiento—. Por favor , vuelve a sentarte. Prometo no volver a cuestionar las razones de vuestra relación. Robin volvió a sentarse. Despacio, siguió comiendo su lenguado a la plancha, sin mirarla.

—Ya no salgo con Jaime —declaró Nami, apartando los cubiertos—. Lo dejamos el domingo pasado.

—Vaya, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó? —Realmente le interesaba.

—Bueno, supongo que me agobiaron sus ganas de estar conmigo. Empezaba a querer más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a darle.

—Nami, tú dices que te preocupa que me haya encaprichado por mi celibato; a mí me preocupa tu falta de escrúpulos a la hora de liarte con el primero que se pone a tiro para luego achantarte en cuanto ves que él te toma en serio —explicó, abandonando el pescado a medio comer—. No sé qué es peor.

— ¿Qué problema hay en querer disfrutar de la vida? ¿En divertirme? No hago mal a nadie. Mis intenciones quedan claras desde el principio; ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que luego quieran cambiarlas?

—Me pregunto qué sucederá cuando se vuelvan las tornas y seas tú la que quiera seguir y el otro no.

—Espero que eso no suceda nunca. —Tocó la mesa repetidas veces, aprensiva—. ¿Salimos esta noche o tu vecino quiere tenerte atada a la pata de la cama?

— ¡Qué pesada puedes llegar a ser a veces! —Se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja—. Saldremos, si prometes, de verdad, dejar de marearme con Zoro.

—Claro. Seguro que conocemos a unos tíos que te quitan a tu yogurín de la cabeza en un plis-plas.

Robin se limitó a sonreír . No sería tan fácil que dejara de pensar en Zoro . Desde que habían roto el tabú de hacer el amor cuando su hijo se encontrara en casa, lo hacían todas las noches. Zoro cenaba con ellos, esperaban a que Noah se durmiera y luego le daban rienda suelta a la pasión contenida. El niño estaba tan acostumbrado a que su vecino cenara con ellos que lo esperaba para jugar con el Lanzaesferas a última hora de la tarde o a Battleship, su nuevo juego favorito. Delante de él procuraban mantener las manos quietas y se conformaban con lanzarse miradas cargadas de significado o rozarse las manos cuando su hijo no estaba atento. Era tan electrizante que, cuando por fin estaban solos, apenas les costaba llegar al orgasmo. Se estaban haciendo expertos en desnudarse a medias, hasta el punto de no recordar la última vez que se vieron completamente desnudos. Esa noche sería diferente. Noah pasaba el fin de semana con su padre y ellos tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Sí, saldría con Nami, pero cuando regresara... Se contuvo para no relamerse como una gata satisfecha. El camarero dejó los postres en la mesa.

—¿Estás pensando en este postre o en otro? —precisó Nami, mirándola socarrona—. He creado un monstruo.

—Calla y come el helado antes de que se deshaga. —Ella no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a saborear el suyo, imaginando otra utilidad para el dulce. Seguro que a Zoro no le importaría probar. Sonrió ante la perspectiva con una risita ronca que no se conocía. _"_

 _Realmente me estoy convirtiendo en una obsesa sexual."_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento nuevamente el retraso, si es que es necesario disculparse claro... pues hoy tenemos para el MENU tres nuevos capitulos de los cuales espero disfruten totalmente y sea de su gran agrado... ya se hacerca navidad y bueno por ser ultimo mes al parecer las cosas despues de este mes seran en la mayoria RELAX hasta comenzar con los deberes de nuevo...pero bueno, sin mas espero disfruten apartir de ahora... ;) :)  
**_


	30. Chapter 30

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 30 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Zoro volvió a mirar su iPhone. No tenía ningún wasap de Robin. El último era de una hora antes. Le había dicho que iba a salir con su amiga Nami y que después lo llamaría para quedar . Varios mensajes después aún no había comentado nada sobre a qué hora podrían verse y él empezaba a impacientarse. No veía el momento de estar con ella sin temor a que Noah despertara y les pillase haciendo el amor . Quería volver a desnudarla del todo y poder besar cada centímetro de su piel sin impedimentos. Deseaba tenerla sin ropa, en su cama y dispuesta a recibir placer. Oírla gemir sin contenciones. No dejaba de pensar en...

—¡Joder , tío! ¡Despierta! —La voz de Ace lo devolvió a la discoteca donde estaban—. Llevas un rato distraido.

—Perdona, tenía la mente en otra cosa —se disculpó, guardando el móvil.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Hay un grupo de chicas que no dejan de mirarnos y tú ni te enteras. Cada vez te pareces más a Sabo. Si no te conociera, pensaría que una mujer te tiene pillado por los huevos. —Miró al resto de amigos con los que habían salido, buscando aprobación. La mayoría asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Ves? Todos pensamos lo mismo. ¡Estás raro!

—No estoy pillado por nadie —negó, poco dispuesto a dar explicaciones.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Zoro . Desde que hemos salido estás más pendiente del puto teléfono que de mirar lo que tienes alrededor. Por no hablar de que hace varios fines de semana que te vas muy pronto y no con una mujer, precisamente. ¿Te has hecho monje y no nos hemos enterado? —Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros—. ¿Te has liado con alguna y no quieres contarlo? ¿Es tan fea que te da vergüenza?

Todos rieron la gracia. Todos menos Zoro, que no pudo seguir callado.

—Estoy saliendo con una mujer preciosa —aclaró, orgulloso.

—¿Con quién? —Ace se separó de él como un resorte para mirarlo, sorprendido—. ¿La conocemos? ¡Hostia, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había una tía por medio!

—Me marché con ella en Nochebuena...

—¿Aquella mujer? —preguntó Franky, uno de los amigos—. Pues sí que estaba buena. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Y eso que era mayor.

—No lo es tanto —protestó Zoro—. Solo unos años más que nosotros.

—¡Joder , tío! ¡Cómo te lo montas! —exclamó Ace—. ¿Y qué tal es? Dicen que las mayores saben muy bien como complacer a...

—No les voy a contar nada más —aseguró, tajante. No quería convertir lo que tenía con Robin en un tema de conversación para echar unas risas. Ella no se merecía eso. Ni lo que sentía, tampoco—. Eso es cosa nuestra.

—Uy, uy, uy. Va a ser verdad que estás pillado por los huevos, Zoro —corroboró Franky—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo que está en el ambiente? Primero Sabo y ahora tú. ¡La hostia, da miedo!

—Tranquilo, Franky, yo no tengo ninguna intención de dejarme atrapar de ese modo —aclaró Ace—. Pero no me importaría probar con una madurita. Seguro que son más complacientes. A ver si un día tenemos tiempo y nos cuentas qué tal es.

 _«¡Ni en sueños!»_ , pensó Zoro , metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero. No le gustaba el tono que empleaba su amigo. Hacía que todo se viera como un mero entretenimiento. _«Hace un tiempo también lo habrías visto así»_ , se recordó. _«Pero no del modo en que lo ve él. Yo nunca las he utilizado.»_

—Creo que voy a mirar si puedo con una de aquellas tías. —Ace señaló al grupito que les había estado mirando y se encaminó hacia allí—. Si alguien quiere probar suerte...

—¿Te vienes, Zoro? —preguntó Franky, al ver que el resto seguía a su amigo—. Podemos pasarlo bien.

El sonido de su teléfono le salvó de contestar . Con impaciencia lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón.

Era un wasap de Robin. ¡Por fin! _«Estoy en el Boulevard. Me voy a casa»_ , leyó. La sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

—Perdona, pero creo que me marcho ya.

Franky sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. —Vale, tío. ¡Que lo pases bien! —Le guiñó un ojo; luego se alejó hasta donde el resto de amigos hablaba con el grupo de chicas.

Le miraron en una muda pregunta y, al despedirse Zoro de ellos con un gesto, sacudieron la cabeza con sorna. Una vez hubo recogido el chaquetón del guardarropa, salió de la discoteca y a buen paso se dirigió al Boulevard. No estaba lejos, pero quería llegar lo antes posible. La espera se le había hecho eterna. Le costaba tener que limitar las explicaciones a sus amigos. Le hubiera gustado poder decirles lo maravillosa que era y lo mucho que disfrutaba a su lado, pero ellos no lo habrían entendido. Habrían querido saber cosas más íntimas. Detalles que él no estaba dispuesto a contar. No los había contado nunca y ahora menos. Una fina llovizna lo empapaba todo. El suelo brillaba, plateado, a la luz de las farolas. Las calles bullían de jóvenes que bebían a la puerta de los bares, pues el interior estaba atestado. No parecía importarles aquel _«calabobos»_ que caía, inclemente, mojándolo todo. En el Boulevard varios grupos aprovechaban el kiosco de música para hacer botellón, mientras otros cruzaban para dirigirse a la plaza y buscar otros sitios para seguir con la fiesta.

La vio enseguida. Caminaba bajo un paraguas rojo. El abrigo negro cubría un vestido o falda, pues sus piernas, enfundadas en medias negras, eran visibles por debajo. Volvió a acelerar el paso. El suave contoneo de sus caderas lo empezaba a volver loco. Al final sus amigos tenían razón: estaba pillado. Muy pillado.

—Perdone, señora. ¿Nunca le han dicho que es peligroso andar sola por la noche? — susurró a su espalda. Robin se detuvo para volverse y mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante. Una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar la luz del sol. _«Pillado hasta las uñas de los pies»_ , pensó.

—Quizá seas tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi casa —sugirió ella. Su abrigo se abrió con una ráfaga de aire. Era un vestido. Rojo y entallado. Estaba preciosa. Se había maquillado y sus iris parecían dorados bajo la sombra de ojos gris. Sin poder resistirse más, la besó en los labios. No había pensado que fuera un beso largo, pero una vez que sintió su sabor se olvidó de todo y, abrazándola bajo el paraguas, se recreó con su boca. Sabía a ginebra y tónica, a placer y a deseo. Se perdió en ella y no volvió a ser consciente de quién era o de dónde estaba hasta que notó que arreciaba la lluvia y que se estaban mojando. El paraguas abierto, olvidado en el suelo.

—Busquense una cama, amigos —comentó alguien, al pasar cerca de ellos. Sintió la risa de Robin, burbujeando en su pecho antes de estallar en su boca. Se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos. El agua les había aplastado el pelo contra la cabeza y las gotas, que escurrían por las puntas, se les colaban por el cuello del abrigo.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Nos estamos mojando como dos tontos —dijo ella, acariciándole los labios—. No has tardado nada. Pensé que quizá no vendrías. Que habías encontrado algo más...

—Shhhh. Nada mejor que tú. Nada más atrayente que estar contigo —susurró contra sus dedos—. Estaba cerca de aquí, pensando que te habías olvidado de avisarme.

—Nos hemos encontrado con unos amigos y no quería hacerles el feo de marcharme enseguida. ¿Se te ha hecho tan largo como a mí?

—Seguro que más. He mirado tantas veces el teléfono que empezaba a pensar si podría estar estropeado —confesó, volviendo a besarla. Sentía su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo—. ¡Joder , profe! Busquemos un taxi y salgamos rapido a casa. No veo la hora de estar desnudos entre las sábanas y dentro de ti. Estoy tan duro que voy a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Yo también quiero tenerte desnudo y para mí sola. He fantaseado con atarte a la cama... —Le mostró el pañuelo que él le regalo en Navidad y que ella llevaba en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—¡Hay que joderse! ¿Quieres acabar conmigo? —La abrazó aún más fuerte y la apretó contra su entrepierna endurecida. Los dos gimieron ante la sensación—. ¡Busquemos ese taxi! Mi cama es mejor para eso. La tuya no tiene dónde atar nada.

—¿A qué esperamos? —expresó ella, echando a correr hacia la parada de taxis. Zoro rio, satisfecho. Si aquello era estar pillado, firmaría contento donde fuera para que esa sensación no acabara nunca.

—Ya te dije que ese pañuelo también podría quedarme bien a mí —aseguró, tomándola de la mano para llegar lo antes posible.

—Ya imaginaba que tenías segundas intenciones, machote

* * *

Kuina terminó de introducir los datos de las últimas salidas y las fichas de los nuevos alumnos para sacar el título de Patrón de Embarcación de Recreo, antes de cerrar el programa y apagar el ordenador . Tenían pensado hacer una clase práctica durante toda la semana de Pascua y prepararlos para el examen. Su hermano siempre había dedicado esa fecha para realizar las clases prácticas, aprovechando que en esos días la mayoría de alumnos tenía vacaciones y disponían de tiempo para todo lo que debían aprender . Ese año parecía que volverían a tener lugar , ya que se habían apuntado muchos.

—¿Qué tal las clases de yoga? —preguntó su madre, desde el otro lado de la oficina—. No sé si es el nuevo corte de pelo o esas clases, pero se te ve muy guapa.

Kuina se rebulló en la silla. Se sentía culpable, aunque no había hecho nada malo. Al menos, aún no. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

—Muy bien. Ya no tengo agujetas y siento que estoy ganando flexibilidad —comentó, poniéndose el abrigo. Tomó el bolso y se lo colgó del hombro—. Me hace sentir muy bien.

—Me alegro. Parece que estás más contenta. Anda, ve, no se te haga tarde.

Kuina se acercó a su madre y le dio un par de besos de despedida.

—Hasta mañana, madre.

Salió de la oficina. Lloviznaba y la lluvia emborronaba el paisaje. Caminó presurosa hasta el coche. Tenía prisa por llegar al centro de yoga. En las tres semanas que llevaba acudiendo a las clases había coincidido con Raúl todos esos días. Se había convertido en costumbre que, al terminar , se quedaran un rato charlando en la cafetería de abajo. Poco a poco se estaban poniendo al día con todo lo ocurrido desde que habían dejado de verse, tantos años atrás. El divorcio y el posterior traslado de Raúl. Su trabajo en la nueva oficina, sus compañeros, su nuevo piso. Raúl era un buen conversador y sabía escuchar sin emitir juicios de valor . Ella, por su parte, le había contado su temor a que Marco le estuviera siendo infiel.

—No lo creo. Para Marco no había más mujer que tú —había asegurado su amigo, muy serio—. No ha podido cambiar tanto.

—Lo ha hecho —se lamentó, cabizbaja—. Casi no hablamos. Llega muy tarde a casa y hasta creo que ha empezado a beber.

—¿Por eso te has cortado el pelo? ¿Quieres que vuelva a fijarse en ti?

Ella había asentido, sin decir nada. Quizá solo era una estúpida que pretendía volver a seducir a su marido, cuando él ya había perdido interés.

—Lo hará. Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar —aseguró Raúl, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Cualquier día de estos abrirá los ojos y volverá a caer rendido a tus pies.

Sus palabras habían conseguido que empezara a confiar en que eso pudiera ocurrir. Su autoestima estaba muy deteriorada y la confianza en sí misma brillaba por su ausencia. Solo los martes y jueves, cuando terminaba hablando con Raúl en aquella cafetería, lograba recuperar un poco de su antigua seguridad. Claro que luego, al regresar a casa y encontrarla vacía, sus temores volvían a devorarla por dentro. Desde que le había preguntado abiertamente a Marco si tenía otra mujer , más de un mes atrás, apenas si hablaban. Una vez concluidas las fiestas navideñas y sin tener testigos ante quienes fingir normalidad, su relación se había enfriado al punto de no existir . Compartían casa, pero no cama. Marco había optado por marcharse al dormitorio de al lado y la dejó añorando sus abrazos en un lecho enorme y vacío. Algunas noches quiso entrar en aquel otro dormitorio y meterse en la cama con él. Solo el miedo a que Marco la rechazara lo había impedido. No habría podido soportar su rechazo; por eso seguía durmiendo sola, sin más abrazos que los propios. Arrancó el coche y se incorporó a la circulación. A través del parabrisas todo se veía gris. El color vivo de algunos paraguas rompía la tristeza de los tonos apagados. Al llegar al centro comercial aparcó cerca de donde estaba la escuela de yoga. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, miró alrededor hasta localizar el Audi de Raúl. Se alegró como una quinceañera al verlo aparcado unos metros más allá. Estaba segura de que las clases no habrían sido lo mismo sin contar con su apoyo y sus palabras de ánimo, cada vez que resoplaba al no alcanzar determinada asana. Más animada, sacó la bolsa de deporte del maletero y, tras cerrar el vehículo, se dirigió la escuela. Sus compañeras ya estaban cambiándose de ropa y comentaban, animadas, la última película que habían ido a ver . Ella las escuchaba mientras se ponía prendas más cómodas. En la sala estaba Raúl, en su esterilla, y le había dejado una manta en la de al lado.

—¡Hola, guapa!

—¡Hola, Raúl! —lo saludó, sentándose—. ¡Qué puntual!

—Tenía ganas de venir . Quería hablar contigo —anunció, bajando la voz. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se le quedó el flequillo de punta—. Quería pedirte un favor.

—Tú dirás...

—Debo comprar los sofás para mi salón y me gustaría tener una opinión femenina.

—Si te sirve, estaré encantada —aseguró, Kuina, tontamente satisfecha por su pedido—. Ya me dirás cuándo te viene bien.

—¿Qué te parece si el próximo martes nos saltamos la clase y nos vamos de compras? —indagó, conspirador. Se sintió un tanto intranquila, como cuando estaba en el instituto y se tomaba la última hora libre. Era esa dicotomía entre la culpabilidad por la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo y la euforia que eso la provocaba. No tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, pero aquellas sensaciones encontradas seguían estando ahí.

—Luego hablamos —contestó ella, al ver que la profesora ya se había puesto en su lugar habitual.

Las posturas de ese día fueron bastante complicadas, pero logró llevarlas a cabo bastante bien, algo que le levantó el ánimo aún más. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la clase había terminado. La cafetería estaba medio vacía, como siempre a esas horas. Se sentaron a la misma mesa de siempre.

—Me harias este gran favor . No tengo mucha idea de decoración y temo comprar unos sofás que no peguen con el resto de la decoración —se disculpó—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Claro. Primero explícame cómo es tu salón, qué tienes y de qué color es la pared, la alfombra...

—Uf. ¿No sería mejor que lo vieras tú misma? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla—. Podríamos ir primero a mi piso y ver lo que hay. Luego vamos a las tiendas que tú sugieras y decidimos.

No había nada malo en visitar la casa de un amigo. Nada malo. Pero si era todo tan inocente, ¿por qué sentía que estaba adentrándose en algo más? _«No seas tan sosa. No pasa nada»_ , se dijo en silencio.

—¿Qué idea tienes? ¿Cuero o tapicería? —preguntó para no seguir cuestionándose todo. —Pues no tengo ni idea. En Madrid teníamos tapicería blanca y no quiero repetir. Prefiero colores más oscuros. No tener que andar pensando en que se puede manchar con todo. No sé si me explico.

—Perfectamente. Nada blanco ni claro.

—He pensado que podrías venir hasta aquí con el coche y luego nos vamos en el mío. Es una tontería llevar los dos y así podremos hablar por el camino.

—Vendré a la misma hora de siempre —aseguró Kuina.

—¡Estoy impaciente por que llegue el martes! —exclamó, contento. Ella también; sin embargo, no dijo nada.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	31. Chapter 31

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capítulo 31 .-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO... EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO, ;) :)**

* * *

—¡Las palomitas ya están hechas! —anunció Robin, poniendo el tazón lleno sobre la mesa del salón—. Hazme sitio.

Zoro se reacomodó en el sofá para dejarle un hueco delante de él. Ella decidió tumbarse y, apoyada en su amplio pecho, dejó que él la abrazara desde atrás. Sentirse cobijada entre sus brazos era algo maravilloso y adictivo. Lo miró con una sonrisa y Zoro le regaló un beso en los labios, suave y dulce, que la dejó con ganas de más. Era domingo por la tarde y habían decidido quedarse en la casa de ella hasta que llegara Noah, que pasaba el fin de semana con su padre. La noche anterior , igual que hicieran dos sábados atrás, habían salido un rato; él con sus amigos y ella con Nami y Koala, la compañera de trabajo de Nami. Después, cuando la necesidad de estar juntos se hizo imperiosa, se llamaron por teléfono para marcharse juntos a casa. La sensación de que nadie les podría interrumpir y de que tenían las casas para ellos solos, era demasiado placentera para dejarla escapar. Se veían todos los días, pues Zoro , al regresar del trabajo, siempre pasaba por allí. La relación entre Noah y él era tan admirable que ahora el niño le confiaba sus cuitas amorosas. Zoro le había dicho a Robin que no podía contárselo, pues era cosa de _«hombres»._ Por un lado, el hecho de que se llevasen tan bien era más de lo que podía desear; por otro, temía el momento en que Zoro se cansara de estar con ellos. Probablemente su hijo no entendería ese cambio. Si lo hubiera podido evitar, para ahorrarle al niño la decepción posterior , no habría dejado que la relación entre Noah y su vecino hubiera prosperado. Tal y como se desarrollaron las cosas, había sido imposible. Ya hacía más de un mes que estaban juntos y cualquier día Zoro empezaría a aburrirse. Él le había contado que, desde que salió con una chica en la universidad, no había vuelto a tener una relación seria. Lo que tenían era una excepción. Una preciosa y extraordinaria excepción que en cualquier momento se acabaría.

—¿Le doy al Play, ya? —La pregunta de Zoro la devolvió a la realidad—. Se enfriarán las palomitas.

—Dale. Espero que te guste, es una de mis películas favoritas.

Una vez visto lo que emitían por televisión, propuso ver La gata sobre el tejado de zinc y él había aceptado complacido.

—Creo que la vi hace tiempo, pero no le hice mucho caso —confesó él, pulsando el botón en el mando a distancia—. Veamos qué tal es.

—Solo por ver actuar a Paul Newman y a Elizabeth Taylor , merece la pena.

—Alcanzó el bol de palomitas y lo acomodó sobre su regazo—. Es una obra maestra.

—¡Eh! No te las comas todas —la riñó, metiendo la mano; agarró un puñado y se lo llevó a la boca—. Me encanta estar contigo así. Nunca pensé que pasar una tarde de domingo tirado en el sofá pudiera ser tan placentero —comentó un rato después.

—Ya te llegará la edad y sabrás disfrutarlo. —Robin rio—. Y ahora calla. Los diálogos son magníficos.

—Sí, profe —claudicó, antes de besarla en la sien—. No sabes cuánto me pones cuando me mandas.

—Eres un bobo. —Se volvió un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que competían en belleza con los de Paul Newman, que en ese momento se mostraba frío, en su papel de Brick—. ¿Sabes que la primera vez que te vi me quedé alucinada con tus ojos?

—¿Mis ojos? —preguntó, extrañado, como si le parecieran de lo más simple. Se apoyó en el codo y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la mano, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Son preciosos, lo sabes —volvió a reñirle—. Sin embargo, tu mirada es... —Guardó silencio un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Cada vez que me mirabas, me sentía atrapada.

—¿De verdad? —Alzó las cejas, pensativo—. Cada vez que te miraba solo pensaba en lo buena que estás, en comerte a besos y en... llevarte a la cama. Aún sigo pensándolo. —Le pasó un dedo morosamente por la mejilla, hasta los labios y vuelta a la mejilla—. Si dejas las palomitas en el suelo y nos quitamos la ropa, estaré encantado de demostrártelo.

Sus palabras consiguieron licuarla por dentro. No podía evitar sentirse así con él. Era imposible negar lo que sentía. Estaba completa y profundamente enamorada de su vecino del ático. No se lo había dicho y, por supuesto, no tenía intención de hacerlo. No deseaba estropear lo que tenían. Nada le hacía dudar de que, en el momento en que se lo confesase, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos y no a mejor , precisamente. De momento, sus sentimientos deberían ser secretos. Las prendas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos a velocidad increíble. Desnudos en el sofá, dieron rienda suelta a esa pasión que los consumía y que no parecía remitir con el paso del tiempo. Se dejó amar y amó con toda el alma, entregándose por completo. No podía hacerlo de otro modo. No era capaz de guardarse nada. Si bien no le había dicho de viva voz que lo amaba, se lo gritaba con cada mirada, con cada caricia, con cada beso y con cada gemido. Entre sus brazos se sentía feliz e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el final de esas maravillosas semanas. Deseaba disfrutar de cada instante en su compañía, de la sensación de ser amada, por si mañana todo quedaba en el recuerdo.

Sus caricias la estaban llevando a ese punto donde se sentía capaz de tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos. Su cuerpo vibraba, tenso como la cuerda de un violín, a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Miró a Zoro . Sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, seguían siendo hipnóticos. Podía verse reflejada en sus pupilas dilatadas.

* * *

— _¿Por qué puedo verme en tus ojos, mamá? —la había preguntado su hijo unos años atrás. —Porque te quiero tanto que estás dentro de mí —le había respondido ella, antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz._

* * *

El recuerdo de esas palabras, ya a punto de llegar al orgasmo, hizo que el alivio tuviera un tinte melancólico y que se le escaparan las lágrimas sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Te... te he hecho daño? —indagó Zoro , visiblemente preocupado. Detuvo sus movimientos, pese a que él aún no había llegado al final. La miró mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración—. ¿He sido brusco? ¡Joder! No quiero hacerte llorar. Perdona. Me he dejado llevar...

—No. No te preocupes. No me has hecho daño. Es... solo que he recordado algo y...

—¿Puedo saber qué? —Volvió a tumbarse, como si fuera más importante conocer esa respuesta que obtener el alivio que se había negado. La colocó encima, antes de echar sobre ellos la manta que solía tener en el sofá, para que no se quedaran fríos una vez que el sudor se hubiera evaporado—. ¿Me lo cuentas?

—Es una bobada.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo es una bobada para mí —aseguró, muy serio—. ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar?

—Te vas a reír por...

La silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

—Deja de darle vueltas y cuéntamelo. No me voy a reír.

Se lo contó, medio esperando que él rompiera su promesa de no reírse. Zoro la observó un buen rato, circunspecto; luego, sin dejar de mirarla, le acarició la cara. Estuvo tanto tiempo callado que Robin empezó a preocuparse. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que era una ñoña?

—Ya te he dicho que era una bobada. No hace falta que te guardes las risas — comentó, tratando de quitarle importancia—. Siento que te hayas quedado sin terminar por mi...

—No es una bobada, profe. Es una realidad —murmuró, muy serio al fin—. Te quiero. No sé desde cuándo, solo que te quiero. Parece que mis ojos se han adelantado y te lo han dicho antes que yo.

Robin tragó en seco y notó que las lágrimas volvían con fuerza. No quería llorar , pero le estaba resultando imposible controlar esa emoción tan intensa.

—No te lo he dicho para que llores —masculló, abrazándola, cuando ella hizo amago de separarse—. ¡Joder! Lo último que quiero es hacerte llorar . Si tú no me quieres, puedo entenderlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con la cara oculta en su pecho, incapaz de musitar la palabra. La confesión la había pillado desprevenida. No esperaba que fuera a decirle eso. La quería y dudaba de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. ¿Podría él tener tantas incertidumbres como ella? La pregunta le hizo reír y se convulsionó para no soltar la carcajada.

—Por favor , no llores más. Me duele verte así. Por favor —suplicó Zoro , incorporándose. La arrastró con él para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—No... no... lloro —consiguió decir, entre risas.

—¡La hostia! ¡Estás riendo! Puede que tú estés acostumbrada a que te confiesen estar enamorados de ti, pero yo nunca lo había dicho antes y... ¡joder! —Se separó de ella, antes de levantarse del sofá y comenzar a vestirse, malhumorado—. Es bastante vergonzoso que se rían de uno cuando...

—Perdona, no me estoy riendo de ti —aseguró, antes de que él terminara de ponerse el vaquero. Retiró las manos de la cara—. Yo también te quiero. ¡Te quiero! —gritó, al ver que él seguía vistiéndose sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, incrédulo. La camiseta colgando de su mano, sin decidirse a ponérsela.

—Te quiero. Y lloraba porque... porque estaba convencida de que tú no. —Ay, profe. ¡Qué poca confianza tienes en ti! Veo que deberé esmerarme más para que me creas. —Se arrodilló junto a ella y, tomándole la cara entre sus manos, cálidas y grandes, la besó con tanta dulzura que a Robin no le quedó ninguna duda de sus sentimientos.

Tuvieron que volver a poner la película desde el principio, pues se habían perdido la mayor parte. Robin tenía razón: era una obra maestra. A Zoro le había gustado, pese a pasarse más tiempo disfrutando al calor del cuerpo desnudo de ella entre los brazos que de las discusiones entre Brick y Maggie _«la gata»_. Curiosamente, se sentía más libre desde que le había confesado que la amaba. Era cierto: hasta entonces nunca lo había dicho. En realidad, nunca había tenido motivos para ello. Por mucho que creyó querer a Perona, no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Robin. Era por completo diferente. Por primera vez sabía que estaba enamorado y era algo tan hermoso como terrorífico. Al verla llorar , tras su confesión, había creído que sus lágrimas se debían a que ella no le amaba y le daba pena rechazarlo. Sabía de su obsesión por la diferencia de edad; a la menor ocasión le recordaba que ella era demasiado mayor para él, y temió que quisiera romper esa relación antes de que se implicaran más. Aún no había conseguido convencerla de que esa diferencia solo estaba en su mente. Con todo, conseguiría quitarle de la cabeza esa idea tan tonta.

—Sería mejor que nos vistiéramos. Noah no tardará en llegar —anunció Robin. Luego, tras besarlo en los labios, se separó para ponerse la ropa que había quedado desperdigada por la alfombra.

—Mi madre quiere invitarte a tomar café en casa. —Zoro comenzó a vestirse—. Desea conocerte —aseguró, al ver que ella le miraba con suspicacia.

—Yo... no creo que...

—¿Tienes miedo de conocer a mis padres, profe? —Chasqueó la lengua, sin dejar de observar cómo se ponía la ropa interior . Ya estaba pensando en cuándo volvería a quitársela otra vez—. No te van a comer.

—No es eso... Es que...

—Llevamos poco más de un mes saliendo. Tienen curiosidad por conocer a la persona que ha conseguido que me formalice —bromeó, pero en el fondo aguantaba el aliento, temiendo su respuesta—. Solo será un café, no una entrevista de trabajo para la CIA.

—No lo entiendes... Tu madre y tu padre verán que soy mucho mayor que tú y... —Se metió la camiseta por la cabeza—... y no sé qué pensarán.

Zoro suspiró al tiempo que se ponía los vaqueros. ¿Por qué seguía con el mismo tema? ¿Por qué era tan terca?

—No es para tanto. Cualquiera diría que podrías ser mi madre. —Dejó caer los hombros—. Mira, si te resulta tan complicado, le diré que no vamos y ya está.

—Zoro , no es eso. Es que... —Se colocó el pelo tras las orejas—. Temo que te convenzan para que... me dejes —musitó.

—¡Hay que joderse, profe! —Sonrió con ternura, al saber de su miedo—. Mis padres no van a convencerme de nada. Te aceptarán porque eres la mujer a la que quiero y la que me hace feliz.

El timbre del interfono acabó con la conversación. Robin, con los leggins a medio poner , salió corriendo para contestar . Zoro aprovechó para terminar de vestirse y doblar la manta que descansaba en el suelo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor , por si hubiera algo fuera de lugar, pero todo estaba ordenado tal y como le gustaba a su querida profesora.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —le preguntó, aprensiva. Si no supiera lo que sentía por su ex marido habría creído que deseaba seducirlo y lo habrían carcomido los celos, pero su pregunta no era por eso. —Como una mujer a la que han hecho el amor varias veces y es profundamente amada —confesó.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Tanto se nota?

—Me encanta tu exagerado pudor . No te preocupes, Noah no se dará cuenta. —No quiso decirle que su ex marido era otro cantar y que, de no estar ciego, se percataría de todo.

 _«¡Jódete, imbécil!»_ , pensó, satisfecho. _«No sabes lo que has despreciado.»_

—¡Mamá! ¡Me han comprado un traje! —exclamó Noah, lanzándose a los brazos de su madre en cuanto ella abrió la puerta—. Llevaré corbata.

—¿Como los hombres? No puedo creerlo —aseguró ella, abrazándolo con cariño.

—Hemos ido a comprar mi traje y Bonney quiere que Noah vaya con uno igual al mío — explicó Law; luego, al ver a Zoro aparecer en el pasillo, se enderezó con arrogancia. Se saludaron con un gesto de cabeza—. No sabía que estabas acompañada —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Zoro! ¡Voy a llevar corbata! —gritó el niño, chocando las palmas con él, ajeno a la tensión—. ¡Es guay!

—Claro, grumete. Seguro que estarás muy elegante.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? Quiero jugar a Battleship. Estoy seguro de que hoy conseguiré ganarte —aseguró Noah, con picardía. Entró en su dormitorio para dejar la maleta y cogió el juego—. Ven, vamos al salón.

Zoro se despidió de Law con un gesto de cabeza y le dejó junto a Robin, al lado de la puerta de entrada, antes de seguir al pequeño.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —oyó que le preguntaba a Robin con desprecio. Le habría gustado escuchar la respuesta, pero Noah le esperaba, impaciente por empezar la partida, y no quería hacerlo esperar. El niño ya había colocado los paneles y repartido los buques, y se entretenía en colocar los suyos estratégicamente para que no se los hundiera.

Zoro se sentó frente a él, dispuesto a batallar por la victoria.

—Venga, grumete. Te dejo lanzar el primer disparo —anunció, magnánimo.

—¡Si! B 7 —lanzó Noah la primera coordenada.

—Agua, muchacho. Será mejor que afines bien —le provocó desde su lado—. C 5.

—¡Agua, agua! —gritó Noah, satisfecho—. C 5 —copió. Y sin esperar respuesta, indagó— **: Oye, Zoro, ¿sales con mi madre?**

Tardó tanto en responderle que la cabeza curiosa de Noah asomó por su lado del panel.

—Agua.

—Vaya —se lamentó—. ¿Eres su novio? —Volvió a la carga.

—Sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a ella. —Zoro trató de desembarazarse de la cuestión—. D 6

—Tocado —bufó Noah—. Mi mamá no me lo dirá; cree que soy un niño.

Zoro aguantó las ganas de reír; no quería humillarlo.

—Sí, somos novios —dijo al fin—. D 5

—¡Agua! E 4.

—¡Tocado!

—¡Sugoi! E 5.

—Tocado.

—Oye, ¿y por qué no duermen juntos? Bonney y mi papá lo hacen —indagó—. E 6.

—Tocado.

—¡Hala! Uno de los grandes. E 7.

—¡Hundido! —masculló Zoro , haciendo ver que había ganado la batalla—. Veo que has venido muy fuerte. Deberé tener más cuidado contigo, grumete.

—¡Sí! ¡Genial! —Alzó los brazos y los agitó al aire, ufano—. ¿Entonces vas a dormir con mi mamá?

Zoro tosió, sorprendido por el interrogatorio tan directo.

—Bueno, yo no creo que... —Por un momento se sintió tan titubeante como Robin. ¿Qué podía contestarle? La entrada de la madre le libró de tener que responder—. Llegas a tiempo, profe. Noah tiene una pregunta.

—¿De qué se trata, cariño? —Se acercó y le revolvió el pelo—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Zoro me ha dicho que son novios —comentó el niño. Robin le clavó la mirada en una muda pregunta que él soslayó, alzándose de hombros. Eso era cosa entre madre e hijo—. Quiero saber si a partir de ahora van a dormir juntos, como Bonney y papá.

—Yo... —Robin, tan colorada como un tomate maduro, le miró buscando una respuesta; pero, él se mantuvo en silencio—. Yo...

—¿A ti qué te parece, grumete? —formuló él, para echarle una mano a Robin, que seguía boqueando como un pez—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—A mí me parece bien. Si vivieras con nosotros me llevarías más veces al barco y podríamos jugar a menudo al Lanzaesferas —razonó—. B 2 —pronunció al momento, como si el tema ya estuviera zanjado.

—Agua —apuntó Zoro . Después tomó los dedos de Robin y los posó contra su mejilla—. Solucionado —murmuró con una sonrisa. La idea de ir a vivir con ellos era estupenda. Tiró de ella para que se agachara y así poder alcanzar sus labios—. Te quiero, profe.

—¡Puag! Zoro, deja los besitos y sigue con el juego —ordenó Noah.

—Será mejor que prepare la cena —entonó Robin, de camino a la cocina. Había risa en su tono. Se volvió para mirarle, como si intuyera que él la estaba observando. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y un brillo en los ojos que prometía muchas cosas y muy picantes. Vivir con ellos iba a ser todo menos aburrido.

—¡Zoro! ¡Deja de mirar a mi mamá y juega!

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota: Ese Noah, lo supero a Luffy en ingenuidad, ya les dio luz verde a ambos para que sigan con sus compañias sin preocuparse de este...jajajja**

* * *

 **BUENO ya nos estaremos viendo pronto, les deseo la mayor de las suertes y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA ESTA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO...**

* * *

 **PD: que diga esto no significa que no publicare el proximo año, lo considero un pequeño toque para terminar... AH, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIR VIENDO O PONERSE AL DIA CON ¡ONE PIECE! ;) :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capítulo 32 .-.-.-.-.-.**

—Bueno, ¿y qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme? —indagó Nami, una vez servidos los postres—. Me tienes intrigada.

—Zoro está viviendo con Noah y conmigo —anunció, sin mirar a su amiga. Había esperado a ese momento para no estropear la comida, pues imaginaba la reacción de Nami.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Por favor , no grites. La gente nos está mirando. —Varias cabezas se habían vuelto para observarlas con reproche—. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber preferido decírtelo en persona y no por teléfono.

—¡Joder , Robin! ¿Es que no has entendido nada? —Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, meneando repetidas veces la cabeza—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Robin pensó que no debería haber ido a comer con ella. Sabía que Nami no entendería su decisión. Desde el principio había estado en contra de su relación con Zoro y el último paso estaba muy lejos de ser de su agrado. Pero si la hubiera llamado para decírselo, habría sido peor.

—El domingo surgió de manera espontánea.

—¿Llevas casi una semana viviendo con él y me lo cuentas ahora? —se quejó Nami; su mirada, dolida, lo decía todo.

—Eres a la primera a la que se lo cuento. No te pongas así. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a Luffy y eso que lo he visto durante toda la semana.

—¡Ah! Pues en ese caso, no hay problema —masculló con sarcasmo—. ¡Estás loca! ¿No has pensado en tu hijo?

—Precisamente fue Noah quien propuso que viniera a vivir con nosotros.

—¿Y desde cuándo tu hijo toma las decisiones? —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y por la frente. Sus ojos caoba echaban chispas—. Primero te lías con un adolescente y luego dejas que Noah decida lo que es más conveniente. Me sorprendes, Robin.

—Zoro no es un adolescente —protestó, olvidando que ella misma lo había creído demasiado joven tan solo unas semanas atrás—. Tiene casi veintinueve años.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Es todo un hombre! —Volvió a negar con la cabeza, taladrándola con la mirada—. ¡Estás completamente loca!

—Es posible. No obstante, puedo asegurarte que soy feliz. Me siento plena. Y con más confianza en mí misma de la que nunca he tenido. —Movió las manos para dar énfasis a lo que trataba de explicar a su amiga—. Nos llevamos bien. Noah está encantado con Zoro y lo pasamos fenomenal juntos.

—No lo dudo. Ahora tienes dos niños en casa —masculló Nami, apartando el postre—. ¡Joder, Robin! ¿Qué pasará cuando se aburra de jugar a las casitas contigo?

—Me quiere —musitó, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba saber. —Claro que te quiere, pero ¿cuánto durará? En realidad es un crío y lo quiere todo hasta que lo consigue y luego se aburre. Es igual que Noah.

—Continúas juzgándolo sin conocerlo. Es responsable, atento, paciente, me quiere y yo lo quiero. ¿No podrías alegrarte por mí? ¿Por verme feliz, al menos? —suplicó, dolida. Nami negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¿Cómo podría alegrarme al ver que te estrellarás? Soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti —le recordó, tomándola de las manos—. No quiero verte sufrir . Y sé que lo harás cuando él se canse de estar con ustedes. Cuando la responsabilidad empiece a pesarle.

Robin bajó la mirada a las manos entrelazadas. Lo que Nami decía no era más de lo que ella se había planteado muchas veces y que terminaba relegando al fondo de su mente para no pensar en ello. Que Zoro se aburriera y les dejara era su mayor temor; sin embargo, con temor no se podía vivir . Con temor la vida era húmeda y oscura, sin alicientes, sin luz. Si el destino era perderlo, seguía prefiriendo vivir esos días de alegría a no vivir ninguno en absoluto. ¿Era una irresponsable por hacerlo? Posiblemente, sí. Sospechaba que Noah le había tomado mucho cariño y que cuando él, finalmente, se fuera, quedaría muy triste. Confiaba en que la experiencia de tenerlo a su lado, de jugar con él, las cosas que le estaba enseñando, compensaran la pena final.

—Siento que lo veas así, Nami —murmuró, sin soltarse las manos—. Yo siempre he aceptado tu forma de ver la vida. Tus relaciones fulgurantes con hombres que apenas conoces . Tu negativa a comprometerte más allá de unas semanas. Sabes que no lo comparto, pero lo acepto. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

—Porque yo no pongo mi corazón en esas relaciones y tú lo has puesto. El tuyo y el de tu hijo —largó, tan dolida como sus palabras dejaban ver—. No me pidas que me alegre por ver como mi amiga corre detrás de un yogurín como una perra en celo.

Robin desenlazó las manos, contrita por aquellas duras palabras. —De todas las personas que conozco, siempre creí que tú serías la primera en admitir esta relación —musitó; le escocían los ojos—. Que no me juzgarías de ese modo. Me pregunto si pensarías lo mismo de tener Zoro diez años más.

—Desde luego no me parecería tan humillante para ti.

—¿Por qué es humillante? ¿Porque soy mayor que él? —indagó, pese a que sabía la respuesta. La comida se le estaba convirtiendo en cemento dentro del estómago—. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

—Es mucha diferencia, Robin. Si fueran menos años... No sé, sería más fácil de entender —confesó Nami; la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana—. Diez son muchos años.

—Pero no lo serían si él tuviera diez más que yo, ¿verdad? —Esperó por si lo negaba. Nami continuó mirando por la ventana—. Puedo entender que mi madre piense así. Que tú seas de la misma opinión es... inconcebible. No sabía que tenías esos prejuicios.

—Los mismos que tú. —Se volvió para mirarla—. Reconoce que, si no estuvieras obnubilada por su polla, pensarías lo mismo —profirió, los ojos clavados en ella como dos láser.

—¿Tienes que ser tan soez? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No soy soez. Solo te digo la verdad. Lo que todo el mundo pensará cuando los vea. Si no quieres oírlo, no preguntes.

Con cada palabra se sentía más y más dolida por la incomprensión de la que siempre había considerado su amiga y confidente. No podía entenderlo. ¿Acaso no veía el daño que le estaba causando? Cogió su bolso para sacar la cartera. No podía seguir allí. La pena la ahogaba; la tristeza y la decepción, también. Puso unos billetes encima de la mesa, suficientes para pagar los dos menús, y se levantó.

—Lo siento, Nami. Me marcho. Mi hijo y Zoro me esperan en el puerto.

—¿Le dejas solo con Noah? ¿Tanto confías en él? —Su mirada era de estupor.

—Sí. Confío en él. Nos veremos otro día. Hasta luego.

Salió del restaurante. Las calles estaban animadas aquel sábado. Vio a una pareja despedirse con un beso y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, no se había despedido de su amiga con los dos besos acostumbrados; por increíble que fuera, eso la rompió por dentro. Caminó hasta el puerto. No quedaba lejos. Buscó el Iratxo entre todos los veleros que se mecían en el agua. No tardó en verlo. Noah, con el chaleco salvavidas puesto sobre el plumífero, observaba con atención el modo en que Zoro guardaba la vela mayor bajo la funda protectora.

—No entiendo por qué debo llevar el chaleco. ¡Es un incordio! —oyó que protestaba Noah.

—Se lo hemos prometido a tu madre —le recordó Zoro , sin dejar la tarea.

Se movía con soltura y elegancia. El pelo oculto bajo el gorro de lana gris le dejaba a la vista las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

—Pero... es que estamos en el puerto —siguió protestando Noah.

—No importa. Lo hemos prometido y hay que cumplir con las promesas. En el puerto también hay agua y no querrás quedar atrapado ahí abajo. —Señaló las aguas oscuras de la dársena—. Te aseguro que es más complicado salir de ahí que de alta mar.

—Pero... tú no lo llevas —lo acusó, cruzando los brazos con belicosidad.

—Grumete, debes aprender a obedecer las órdenes de tus superiores. Aquí soy el capitán y te ordeno que lleves chaleco. —El tono categórico de su voz hizo que el niño dejara de protestar—. Cuando me asegure de que puedes estar sin él hablaré con tu madre, pero no antes.

—Ya puedo estar sin él —aseguró Noah, dispuesto a convencerlo.

—Uy, uy, uy, presiento un motín. —Terminó de cerrar la funda y se plantó delante del niño con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Sabes lo que se les hace a los amotinados? —preguntó muy serio, lanzándose contra él y atrapándolo entre los brazos. Robin esperó para ver qué pretendía hacer Zoro ahora que se creía libre de su presencia. Pese a las dudas de Nami, ella confiaba en él y le consideraba una persona muy paciente—. ¡Los cosen a cosquillas, grumete! —exclamó, haciéndole cosquillas en medio de las escandalosas risas de Noah.

Fue una pena que la desconfiada de su amiga no estuviera allí para verlo. Desde luego, si Robin no hubiera estado enamorada ya, habría quedado prendada en ese momento. ¿Quién podía resistirse al encanto de su vecino? Esperaba que Nami lograra entenderlo y se aviniera a razones; de lo contrario, su amistad se resentiría muy duramente y quizá no se recuperara nunca.

* * *

—Deja de preocuparte tanto. Solo vamos a tomar café —volvió a repetir Zoro , al verla entrar en el dormitorio con intenciones de cambiarse de ropa otra vez—. Ese pantalón te queda muy bien. Mis padres no te van a hacer un chequeo.

—Lo harán, créeme —aseguró desde la habitación—. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Por qué habré aceptado?

Noah, que seguía sentado en el sofá, esperando para esa visita a los padres de Zoro , leía uno de los cómics, sin prestar atención a las tribulaciones de su madre.

—Ya te han visto. —Zoro no quiso dejarle la salida fácil. Deseaba que se conocieran —. Saben qué aspecto tienes y saben que vivimos juntos.

—¡¿Se lo has dicho ya?! —Salió del dormitorio terminando de abrocharse la blusa de seda negra—. ¡Ay madre mía! ¿Y qué piensan?

—Mi madre está encantada; ahora sabe que comeré en condiciones —bromeó para hacerla reír , pero Robin seguía con los nervios de punta y no pilló la broma—. Tienen mucha curiosidad por conocerte. Están predispuestos a aceptarte, profe. Deja de preocuparte.

—No puedo —expresó, remetiéndose los faldones de la blusa en los vaqueros—. ¿Crees que con estos pantalones no me verán tan mayor?

—Te verán tan preciosa como te veo yo. —La besó en los labios—. Vámonos ya o llegaremos a la hora de la cena.

—¡Señor! Ahora vamos tarde. ¡Qué impresión voy a dar! —farfulló, camino de la puerta. Cogió el bolso y su abrigo—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

—¡Hay que joderse! Parece mentira que a estas alturas no estés acostumbrada a reunirte con padres. —Sonrió, poniéndose el Barbour y pasándole la cazadora a Noah, pues su madre, con los nervios, se había olvidado.

—Son padres de alumnos, no es lo mismo —mencionó ella. Los tres bajaron al garaje. Zoro había pasado la silla adaptada de Noah a su coche, que era más cómodo que el de Robin. En pocos minutos estaban en la casa de sus padres. Días atrás les había comentado que se había ido a vivir con su vecina y el niño. Sus padres no habían dicho nada, limitándose a preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que hacía y si ya había pensado en la responsabilidad que conllevaba un niño de siete años. Desde luego, no era eso lo que su madre había imaginado que sucedería cuando al fin sentara la cabeza, pero era lo que él había decidido y terminaría aceptándolo. Al menos, él confiaba en que lo harían, en cuanto conocieran a Robin. Su padre les abrió la puerta y les mandó pasar al salón. Allí empezaron las presentaciones.

—Ha sido una sorpresa que Zoro se decidiera a bajarse a vivir con ustedes — empezó su madre, mientras servía café; a Noah le dio un refresco y le mostró el plato lleno de pastas que descansaba en la mesa—. Me ha dicho que son vecinos.

—Sí. Nosotros vivimos en el segundo —aclaró Robin, con la seriedad de una maestra de escuela victoriana. Zoro estuvo tentado de pellizcarle el trasero solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

—Zoro me ha dicho que estás divorciada... —indagó su madre.

—Sí. Hace dos años que me divorcié del padre de Noah —murmuró Robin, mirando las tazas de café, pero sin decidirse a coger alguna. Seguro que le temblaban tanto las manos que temía derramarlo. Él le alcanzó una y se la dio, guiñándole un ojo—. Gracias —musitó, aunque su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Estaba agobiada.

—Mi papá se va a casar con Bonney. Me han comprado un traje de hombre —anunció Noah con desparpajo—. Y una corbata.

—Seguro que te queda muy bien, grumete —aseguró Mihawk—. Me ha dicho Zoro que le ayudas en el Iratxo.

El niño sonrió, satisfecho, mirando a su vecino. Luego se volvió a Mihawk.

—Pero me obliga a tener el chaleco, y es un rollo.

La carcajada de Mihawk rompió la rigidez del momento.

—Un grumete debe obedecer al capitán, muchacho.

—Sí, eso mismo ha dicho él. ¿Cuándo podré quitármelo? —Deberás esperar un tiempo, grumetillo. La mar es peligrosa y nunca hay que subestimarla.

—Pero estábamos en el puerto —protestó el niño, poco dispuesto a perder la batalla —. ¡Bah! Allí no hay peligro.

—El agua del puerto sigue siendo mar y al capitán no se le discuten las órdenes, jovenzuelo.

—Cuando sea mayor seré capitán y así podré hacer lo que quiera —profirió, con seguridad.

—Siempre y cuando te atengas a la normativa, grumetillo —informó Mihawk—. Dile a tu madre que te traiga un día a la oficina y empezaré a darte las primeras clases.

—¡Wow! ¿Y podré ser capitán? —La emoción era patente en la mirada del pequeño.

—Cuidado, Noah, te obligará a baldear la cubierta hasta que te duelan los brazos —le previno Zoro, riendo—. A mí me lo hizo.

—En un barco hay que aprender a hacer de todo; si no, ¿qué tipo de capitán serías? — defendió el dueño de la casa—. Primero se aprende a baldear , a sacar brillo a todas las superficies metálicas, a limpiar las lumbreras y los portillos... —La risa le bailaba en los ojos, conforme iba desglosando las tareas que hacer en el velero y los ojos de Noah se abrían asustados ante la magnitud de las mismas. Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin había perdido su rigidez inicial; empezaba a relajarse y a parecer más ella y no la maestra victoriana. Su madre no le quitaba ojo; supuso que buscaba alguna cosa desagradable, sin encontrarla. Él se sentía orgulloso tanto de Robin como de Noah y esperaba que sus padres lo respetaran.

—¿Quieres más café? —ofreció su madre—. ¿Una pasta?

—Sí, gracias —respondió, sin fijarse que no había probado la bebida—. Ay, lo siento — susurró, abochornada.

—Tranquila. —Makino se acercó para sentarse a su lado en el sofá y le palmeó la mano —. Comprendo tus nervios, yo también estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que mi hijo nos trae a su... novia. Es evidente que todos tratamos de crear buena impresión. —Su sonrisa, acabó con los temores de Robin—. Somos gente sencilla, no debes temer nada. Dame tu taza, el café se habrá quedado frío. Ahora te pongo uno caliente.

Mientras Makino se llevaba la taza a la cocina, Zoro aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla de Robin. Pese a que al principio se mostró reacia a esas muestras de cariño en presencia de sus padres, poco a poco terminó por acercar sus labios a los dedos juguetones.

—¿Ves? No te han comido —susurró.

—Aún no ha terminado la visita —siseó ella, pero se la notaba menos tensa.

—Si te portas bien, dejaré que esta noche saques a Wolverine para jugar con él.

Zoro rio al ver el rubor que cubrió la cara y el cuello de Robin, hasta donde dejaba ver la camisa. Si no supiera que le daría un patatús si lo hacía, la habría besado hasta que se olvidara incluso de su nombre. Hasta que saliera su parte tiernamente salvaje. Esa parte que ella guardaba celosamente y que lo dejaba sin aliento, a sus pies. Se cruzó con la mirada de su padre. Sus ojos expresaban reconocimiento. Él sabía lo que sentía por ella y no lo censuraba. Fue un alivio. Pese a que estaba convencido de que ellos aceptarían su relación con Robin, prefería que lo hicieran por voluntad propia y no por imposición. Su madre regresó con una taza limpia y vertió café.

—Toma. Este está caliente. He pensado que el domingo que viene podrían venir a comer. Invitaré a Kuina y a Marco; y así se conocen mejor. ¿Qué te parece, Robin?

—Bien, si Zoro quiere... —Lo miró, interrogante. Su querida profesora le consultaba. La sensación fue emocionante.

—Noah no estará. Le toca con su padre —explicó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Robin. La hubiera abrazado; sin embargo, debía conformarse con eso—. Pero vendremos nosotros.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno... por hoy es todo, cuando tenga tiempo despues de mi relax actualizare mis fics, ahora espero se puedan conformar con esto, de hecho pienso subir un capitulo mas, si puedo claroo... ;) :)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 33 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Robin dejó que el agua caliente le relajara todos los músculos. Un baño con sales y mucha espuma era un capricho que solía regalarse de vez en cuando y, tras la tensión en casa de los padres de Zoro, se lo merecía. Todo había ido más o menos bien hasta después de la comida, momento en que Makino había sacado un álbum de fotos de cuando Zoro era pequeño. Al principio había sido divertido verlo de niño, con aquella mata de pelo verde y sus enormes ojos, sonriendo a la cámara. Ya por entonces, el hoyuelo de la mejilla izquierda debía de hacer estragos entre el género femenino de todas las edades. Había sido un niño muy guapo, que fue mejorando con el tiempo hasta convertirse en un hombre devastador.

Makino, que habría ido meditando toda esa estrategia desde que fueran a tomar café, el fin de semana anterior , había esperado a que ella se confiara, a que bajara la guardia, para ir introduciendo en la conversación palabras que por sí solas no tenían ninguna carga, pero que eran toda una declaración de intenciones: a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia que su pequeño saliera con una mujer tan mayor. Robin aguantó sus indirectas como mejor pudo. Sin embargo, le habían dolido y pusieron de manifiesto ese temor que Zoro , sin saberlo, se empeñaba en hacerle olvidar con sus gestos o su comportamiento.

" _¿Pensabas que su madre te iba a aceptar por haberte invitado a comer?",_ se preguntó.

" _¿Qué madre querría una mujer diez años mayor para su hijo?"_

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua, como si de ese modo pudiera arrancar esa cuestión de su mente. Saber que en un rato Law regresaría con Noah no la tranquilizaba mucho. Quince días antes al encontrar a Zoro con ella, su comportamiento no había sido muy cordial que se dijera. Más bien todo lo contrario.

* * *

— _¿Qué hace él aquí? —había preguntado, en cuanto su hijo se perdió de vista._

— _Hemos visto una película —respondió, cortante._

— _Yo más bien creo que habéis hecho algo más —masculló. Con los brazos en jarras, clavó la vista en ella y dejó escapar una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas que tan bien se le daban—. Recuerdo que estabas así en nuestros primeros años de matrimonio. Tienes cara de que te han follado bien._

— _¿Debes ser así de basto? —Le molestaba esa forma tan despectiva de hablar , como si ella no fuera más que un mero objeto sexual._

— _¿Estás con él? —exigió saber, sin hacerla caso. Le había dolido que lo descubriera. Pero aún más la molestó el tono intolerante que empleaba con ella._

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Law. Creo que te he dejado claro que debemos vivir nuestras vidas por separado. Yo no te pregunto nada sobre Bonney, tú no me preguntas nada sobre... nadie._

— _Así que te lo estás follando_ — _indicó, enfadado. Sus ojos grices la miraban con desagrado._

— _Te repito que eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo inapropiado._

— _Te equivocas, Rob . Me importa. Es de mi incumbencia con quién se vea la madre de mi hijo. Sobre todo, porque mi hijo vive aquí. —Se acercó tanto a ella que Robin podía verle cada uno de los poros de su nariz—. No me jodas,Rob —siseó, mirando la puerta del salón por si salía el niño o el vecino—. Hasta_ _ahora te has comportado con corrección; espero que sigas por el mismo camino_.

 _Robin parpadeó, incapaz de creer que su ex marido quisiera controlar su vida como si aún estuvieran casados. Como si ella no fuera una persona adulta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones._

— _Escucha, Law. Y escúchame bien, pues solo te lo voy a decir una vez: nunca, nunca jamás, vuelvas a amenazarme._

— _No son amenazas._

— _Nunca he hecho nada que pudiera avergonzar a mi hijo —continuó como si él no la hubiera interrumpido—. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien faltó a los votos de matrimonio. El que se comportó de manera incorrecta. Así que no me vengas con esas. —Abrió la puerta—. Ahora vete. Tu tiempo con Noah ha terminado por hoy._

— _Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Rob._

— _Gracias por el consejo. Ahora escucha el mío: no te metas en mi vida._

 _Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella, repentinamente exhausta. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban; un idiota seguía siendo un idiota por mucho que pasaran los años._

* * *

Había suspirado para apartar aquella negatividad de su vida. Luego, obligándose a sonreír , fue al salón, donde la esperaban su hijo y Zoro . Noah era lo único que debía agradecerle a su ex.

 _«A Bonney le agradeceré toda la vida que me quitara a Law de encima», había pensado._

Ahora, en la bañera, volvía a sonreír , pero su sonrisa se volvió agridulce al recordar que Law no tardaría en volver con Noah y seguramente las recriminaciones volverían a empezar. El agua se estaba enfriando. Era hora de salir de allí. Zoro se había ido a regar las plantas del ático, dejándole espacio para cuando su ex llegara. Pese a que hubiera preferido quedarse, aceptó irse cuando ella insistió. Enseguida se vistió con otra de sus enormes camisetas y unos leggins. Dejó que el pelo se le secara al aire, se puso las gafas y empezó a pelar patatas para hacer una tortilla. No había pelado ni la mitad cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se lavó las manos y fue a abrir. Noah saltó a sus brazos como un resorte. Estaba muy contento. Lo abrazó, cubriéndole de besos.

—Ay, mamá, que no soy un niño pequeño —protestó su hijo, separándose—. ¿Y Zoro?

—Está en su casa —respondió, sin mirar a su ex marido, aunque notaba su mirada clavada en ella.

—¿Puedo subir? Di que sí, di que sí... —repitió, saltando como un muelle—. Vive en el ático —le dijo a su padre.

—Ve —ordenó Law, entrando en la casa—. Quiero hablar con tu madre.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Noah.

Ya corría escaleras arriba. Law había llegado con ganas de guerra. Robin se preparó mentalmente para aguantar sus recriminaciones. Cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué es eso que me ha dicho Noah de que ese tío está viviendo aquí? —indagó, mirándola de esa forma suya, tan intimidante—. ¿Es cierto, Rob?

—Sí —respondió, sin mostrarse ni arrepentida ni temerosa—. Vive aquí.

—¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! —gritó Law. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas—. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando a mi hijo?

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. Mi hijo está contento de que Zoro comparta nuestras vidas. —Se mantuvo al lado de la puerta, quería que Law se diera cuenta de que con esa actitud no era bienvenido en casa—. Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos.

—Son míos, desde que mi hijo vive contigo y con ese... jovenzuelo —masculló con desprecio; los brazos, en jarras—. ¿Tan desesperada estás que te lías con un adolescente guaperas para que alivie tu picazón?

Robin se contuvo para no darle la bofetada que se merecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo? Respiró hondo para calmarse. No le daría la satisfacción de verla perder los estribos. —No es más joven que Bonney cuando me engañaste con ella. Yo al menos he esperado a estar libre.

—No volvamos otra vez con eso. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. No quiero a ese tío viviendo en la misma casa que mi hijo.

—¿Qué problema le ves? Tú vives con Bonney y yo nunca te he dicho nada — contraatacó, molesta.

—Yo me voy a casar con ella.

—Sí, ahora. —Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho—. Después de tres años con ella.

—Y no tiene nada que ver con lo tuyo —comentó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada —. No es tan sórdido, Rob.

—¿Sórdido? —preguntó, incrédula.

—¿Cómo llamas tú a follar delante de tu hijo con un chaval que también podría serlo?

Robin parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. Apretó los dientes y se clavó las yemas en los brazos, aún cruzados. Debía calmarse por mucho que el gilipollas de su ex tratara de provocarla.

—Law, creo que esta conversación ha terminado. Te agradecería que te fueras de mi casa. —Abrió la puerta—. Vete.

—Te equivocas, Rob. Esto no ha terminado. Si insistes en compartir tu vida con ese guaperas, haré que te arrepientas —amenazó al salir—. Lo haré.

Robin cerró la puerta. Temblaba, no sabía si por la rabia o por el miedo a que su ex marido hiciera realidad su amenaza. El muy cabrón era capaz de cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya. ¿Y si intentaba quitarle la guarda y custodia de Noah? Al divorciarse había estado de acuerdo en que fuera para ella. Le venía muy bien para disfrutar con Bonney de su recién estrenada libertad. El régimen de visitas le había parecido justo y nunca intentaba verlo en más ocasiones que las establecidas. ¿Sería capaz de cambiarlo todo? ¿De verdad estaba tan preocupado por su relación con Zoro? Se frotó la frente, buscando inspiración. No quería entablar una lucha con Law en los juzgados. Con una vez había sido suficiente. Y no porque hubieran tenido desacuerdos. El piso lo habían vendido y repartido el dinero. Él no quería seguir pagando la hipoteca y ella no quería sentir que le debía nada. Consiguieron venderlo a buen precio y se repartieron el dinero para empezar cada uno por otro lado. No hubo luchas por la custodia de Noah. Todo había sido de lo más civilizado. Pensar que todo podía irse al traste por la incomprensión de su ex marido la llenaba de preocupación. Al oír la llave en la cerradura inspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse. Ensayó varias sonrisas hasta pegarse una en la cara, antes de correr a la cocina y seguir pelando las patatas para la tortilla como si no pasara nada.

* * *

Zoro terminó de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas mientras Robin acostaba a Noah. No veía la hora de estar los dos solos y preguntarle qué había pasado con su ex. Por mucho que intentara sonreír cuando él o Noah la miraban, no podía engañarlo. Algo había ocurrido que la tenía preocupada. Sabía que quince días antes la había censurado por encontrarle en la casa. ¿Habría vuelto a hacerlo? Hubiera preferido estar con ella en lugar de subir al ático, pero Robin le había dicho que necesitaba un momento de relax y que prefería estar sola. Pensándolo mejor: ya había estado un tanto distante cuando regresaron de comer de casa de sus padres. ¿Le habría dicho algo su madre? Esperaba que no fuera eso. Se lo preguntaría a Kuina, que había estado con ellas. Además quería hablar con ella, Marco estaba muy taciturno y parecía preocupado. ¿Tendría problemas con el trabajo?

 _«Un problema a la vez»_ , pensó, cerrando el lavavajillas. Lo primero era saber qué le ocurría a Robin. Tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado.

—Se ha dormido antes de que terminara de leerle el cuento. Estaba agotado — anunció Robin al entrar en la cocina—. ¿Ya lo has recogido todo? ¡Qué rápido!

—No quería que nada nos entretuviera —murmuró, acercándose. La abrazó por la cintura antes de apoyar el mentón en la coronilla de Robin—. ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy rara desde que hemos regresado. ¿Mi madre te ha dicho algo?

Robin se separó de él y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina. Zoro le vio apoyar los codos en la mesa y sujetarse la cabeza. Aquello no pintaba bien.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —volvió a preguntar , agachándose a su lado—. Por favor , dímelo. Hablaré con ella.

—Zoro ... —Su nombre sonó como un toque de difuntos y sintió que se erizaba el vello de la nuca. Su instinto le advirtió de que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no quería—. Yo... creo que... Esto no puede seguir —musitó, cabizbaja.

—¿Que no puede continuar? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Intentó que lo mirase a los ojos, pero ella se obstinaba en mantener su mirada oculta—. ¡Mírame! Dime a la cara que no quieres seguir conmigo.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, anegados los ojos.

—No... no podemos seguir.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por algo que te ha dicho mi madre? ¡Joder! Hablaré con ella. —Se incorporó sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Las metió en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, pero las sacó al punto y se las llevó a la cabeza, para aplastar el pelo hacia atrás—. No sé qué ha podido decirte para que cambies de opinión. Pensaba que estábamos muy bien juntos. Te quiero, Robin. —Le mostró las palmas de las manos, como implorando.

—No es solo por tu madre. No te enfades con ella; solo busca lo mejor para ti y sabe que soy demasiado mayor. No la culpo por ello —aseguró. Lloraba. Y a él se le estaba rompiendo el corazón—. Mi ex marido me ha amenazado. Creo que, si continúo contigo, tiene intención de quitarme la guarda y custodia de Noah.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Y vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? —Volvió a echarse el pelo hacia atrás, sujetándolo con las palmas de las manos. De haberlo tenido enfrente, le habría dado un puñetazo en esa cara de palo—. ¿Qué posibilidades tiene de ganar? No estamos haciendo nada malo. Nos queremos, ¿no es cierto? ¡Dilo! —exigió al ver que ella callaba.

—Eso no es suficiente, Zoro . —Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. El amor no es suficiente. No puedo dejar que me quite a Noah. Ni siquiera por ti. —Se le escapó un sollozo.

—¡La hostia puta! —masculló, dolido; se apoyó en la mesa, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. Sentía que el estómago era una de esas hormigoneras que no dejan de dar vueltas para mezclar la masa—. ¿Y si es un farol? ¿Si solo lo ha dicho para salirse con la suya? —La vio negar con la cabeza—. ¿Vas a dejar que lo nuestro se acabe por algo que no sabemos si será verdad o si tiene posibilidades de conseguirlo? ¡No nos hagas esto! —Ella volvió a negar en silencio—. Hablaré con un amigo que es abogado. Él nos dirá si hay alguna posibilidad de que eso ocurra. Te prometo que si me dice que ese capullo tiene posibilidades de quitarte la guarda y custodia... —Inspiró antes de continuar—. Dejaré que acabes con lo nuestro. ¡Lo prometo!

Se arrodilló junto a ella. Tras retirarle las gafas y dejarlas sobre la mesa, la besó en los ojos para que dejara de llorar . No podía verla sufrir así. Lo solucionarían de algún modo. No podía consentir que todo se fuera al garete por la obstinación de un gilipollas.

—Lo arreglaremos. No dejaremos que se salga con la suya. ¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto, profe? —inquirió, poniendo cara de pillo—. Nadie te va a quitar a Noah. Ya lo verás.

—Haces que todo parezca tan fácil... —musitó; una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su cara, congestionada por el llanto. Cogió una servilleta de papel del servilletero que estaba sobre la mesa y se sonó—. Tan sencillo.

—Es fácil, si estamos juntos. No vamos a dejar que pueda con nosotros. —Le acarició las mejillas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los párpados hinchados, pero para él seguía siendo igual de guapa—. Di que seguiremos juntos. Que nos daremos una oportunidad.

Robin le pasó las manos por el pelo y por las cejas, le acunó la cara con dulzura. El brillo de sus ojos era inconfundible: lo amaba. Saberlo le dio fuerzas.

—No sé qué has visto en mí. Tu madre tiene razón: soy demasiado mayor para ti y además tengo un hijo —mencionó en voz baja—. No soy el ideal que ella tiene para ti.

—Eres maravillosa. Me gusta estar contigo. Me lo paso muy bien con Noah. Puede que mi madre no esté ahora de acuerdo, pero acabará por asumirlo.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —le cortó.

—Lo hará. Ella, tú lo has dicho, quiere lo mejor para mí. Y eso eres tú. —La tomó de las manos y la obligó a ponerse de pie—. Ahora deja de pensar en cosas negativas y abrázame. Necesito sentir que seguimos juntos, que estás conmigo.

Solo cuando la tuvo entre los brazos y aspiró el aroma del gel y champú empezó a relajarse. Parecía que había sabido capear el temporal. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al darse cuenta de que acababan de tener su primer altercado.

 _«El primero de muchos que sabremos sortear»_ , se dijo en silencio.

—Anda, vamos a la cama. Un masaje relajante te dejará como nueva —ofreció, separándose de ella.

—No me digas que sabes dar masajes. ¡Por Dios, eres una joya! —Sus palabras dejaban entrever que estaba mejor, que lo peor de la crisis había pasado.

—No tengo ni idea, pero puedo practicar contigo. Qué, ¿vamos? —preguntó, tomando sus gafas. Se las puso con ternura—. ¡Dios, como me pone verte con gafas!

Apagó la luz de la cocina al salir y la condujo hasta el dormitorio sin soltarle la mano. Echaron un vistazo al de Noah, por si el niño necesitaba algo. Estaba dormido, bajo su edredón de Spiderman. En la habitación que compartían, la luz de las farolas se colaba por entre las cortinas. No encendió ninguna lámpara. Una vez habituados, aquel suave resplandor era suficiente para ver lo más necesario. Con delicadeza fue retirándole a Robin la ropa. Abrió la cama y la ayudó a tumbarse. Después se quitó la suya a toda velocidad, para acostarse a su lado. Al notar el frío de las sábanas, se apresuraron a abrazarse para calentarse el uno al otro. A él le hizo falta poco para entrar en calor y menos aún a cierta parte de su cuerpo, que se puso firme en cuanto sintió la piel satinada de las nalgas de Robin contra ella. Por un momento temió que ella se sintiera incómoda con él tan excitado a su espalda; que se sintiera obligada a tener sexo. Sin embargo, pronto ese temor quedó olvidado, cuando ella guio a su miembro, sujetándolo para entrar en su vagina desde atrás.

—No es necesario, no quiero que... —empezó a protestar , al tiempo que notaba cómo iba introduciéndose en ella—. Yo... —Se quedó sin palabras.

—Shhh... Calla. Esto es lo que necesito ahora mismo —aseguró Robin, comenzando a mecerse. Era posible que ella lo necesitara; él, desde luego, lo deseaba con ardor.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **NOS VEMOSSS , REVIEWS?  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capítulo 34 .-.-.-.-.-.**

—¿Entonces siguen juntos? —preguntó Luffy, sin dejar de observar al alumnado que jugaba en el patio. Robin le había contado, al fin, su relación con Zoro y lo ocurrido el día anterior con su ex marido—. No habrás cortado, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de hablar. —No. Estuve a punto, pero Zoro me convenció de darnos una oportunidad. Aún recordaba la vehemencia que había empleado. Su interés por continuar . Si había tenido alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos, estaba olvidada.

—Chico listo. Por el modo en que te miraba aquel día en el puerto, es difícil que te deje escapar —aseguró, con unas palmaditas en el antebrazo de Robin; ella sonrió ampliamente—. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. A tu ex marido, ni caso. No creo que sea tan fácil que un juez revoque esa sentencia.

—Espero que no. No quiero pensar en ello; cada vez que lo hago el estómago se me contrae de miedo. —Se pasó la mano por el vientre como si quisiera calmarlo—. Renunciar a mi hijo sería matador; claro que perder a Zoro ... —Suspiró—. No, prefiero no imaginarlo.

—No te comas la cabeza con eso —la aconsejó—. Law siempre ha sido como el perro del hortelano y parece que le gusta seguir siéndolo. Luffy tenía razón: Law era así. Solo esperaba que se le pasara el arrebato antes de llegar a mayores. Que aceptara la situación, del mismo modo que ella había tenido que hacerlo con la suya.

—¿No te parece que soy una especie de pervertidora de menores? —indagó. No dejaba de pensar en la discusión del sábado con Nami y en las palabras de su ex marido —. ¿Que Zoro es muy joven para mí?

—No es lo habitual, eso es cierto, Robin, para qué vamos a engañarnos. Pero cuando te enamoras de alguien no lo haces por su edad. Creo que es algo que va más allá. De lo contrario las personas menos agraciadas terminarían solas y, afortunadamente, no es así —explicó, sin apartar su mirada oscura de ella—. Si tú le quieres, no debes hacer caso de lo que pensarán los demás o de lo que te dirán los más atrevidos.

—Eres el único que no lo censura —murmuró, golpeando el balón que había ido a terminar a sus pies para devolverlo a los niños—. Nami no lo ve bien.

La dolía la incomprensión de su amiga.

—¿Sabe lo que sientes por él?

—Sí, claro. Lo adivinó enseguida. —Se alzó de hombros; luego se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Miraba a la lejanía—. No le gusta nada.

—A Nami le repele todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos a largo plazo. —Había resignación en su voz.

—Algún día cambiará de opinión respecto a comprometerse.

—Hace falta que la persona por la que rompa su constante sienta lo mismo que ella y no la deje colgada.

—Esperemos que no, Luffy. Principalmente porque no quiero que sufra la agonía de no ser correspondida. —Se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara, mientras soplaba en las manos ahuecadas frente a la boca, para que entraran en calor—. ¿Qué tal te va con Irati?

—Estamos bien. No es que haya fuegos artificiales, como seguramente tendrás con Zoro , pero cada vez es mejor . Mucho mejor . —Sonrió; tenía una sonrisa preciosa, dulce y encantadora—. Estamos pensando en que se venga a vivir a mi piso. El contrato de alquiler del suyo caduca el mes que viene y el dueño quiere incrementárselo.

—¡Eso sí que es progresar! Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Si necesitáis ayuda para el traslado... cuenten conmigo —se ofreció Robin, contenta—. Si es uno de los fines de semana que Noah pasa con su padre, sería perfecto.

—¡Muchas gracias! Todas las manos serán bienvenidas.

El timbre puso fin al recreo y todos los niños fueron desfilando hacia el interior del edificio. El tiempo de asueto al sol fresco del invierno había finalizado y era hora de seguir trabajando en el interior.

—Nos vemos a la hora de comer —se despidió Robin, antes de entrar en su aula.

Kuina entró en su casa como cada martes y jueves, después de pasar ese rato tomando café con Raúl tras la clase de yoga, con la sensación de que cada día el abismo que se había abierto entre Marco y ella se profundizaba más y más. Esa tarde Raúl y ella tampoco habían ido a clase. Él le pidió que lo acompañara a elegir las cortinas para el salón. En apariencia no había nada ilícito en esas visitas a las tiendas de muebles o de textiles, pero bajo la superficie estaba la sensación de que la amistad que les unía empezaba a cambiar . Su amigo siempre tenía una palabra amable, una broma o una caricia dispuesta para ella. Era agradable sentirse mimada, ¿a qué persona no le gusta eso?, pero cada día se acercaba más al peligro. Si bien ni Raúl ni ella habían traspasado aún la línea de la infidelidad, eso podía suceder en cualquier momento. A él se le veía interesado, a la espera de que ella diera el primer paso. Saber que tenía ese poder , la había hecho fantasear con besarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin embargo, nunca le había sido infiel a Marco y no se sentía capaz de serlo, por mucho que su marido estuviera con otra. Porque, ¿en qué otro sitio podría estar a esas horas? Nunca llegaba antes de las diez a casa, aunque su hora de salida de la agencia inmobiliaria era las ocho de la tarde. ¿Dónde pasaba esas dos horas?

—¿Le sucede algo a Marco? El domingo le noté raro —le había comentado su hermano el día anterior, aprovechando que su madre aún no había llegado.

—Está trabajando mucho. Dice que con la crisis debe esmerarse mucho si quiere vender alguno de los muchos pisos que tienen en cartera —le contestó para justificarlo.

—Claro, no había pensado en eso. Es que le vi desmejorado —aseguró Zoro , quitándose el gorro de lana—. Creo que ha perdido pelo.

—Sí. Supongo que las preocupaciones le están pasando factura.

 _«O los remordimientos»_ , pensó Kuina, esperanzada.

Si su marido tenía remordimientos significaba que todavía la quería, ¿verdad? Se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero algo debía pensar para no sucumbir y dar ese paso hacia Raúl. Guardó la bolsa de deporte, con las prendas tan limpias como cuando las había sacado esa tarde de casa; se puso ropa cómoda y empezó a preparar la cena. No iba a comer hasta que no llegara Marco. Por una vez lo harían juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho hasta que él empezó a retrasar su vuelta a casa. Necesitaba ver que podían volver a actuar como un matrimonio, no como esos compañeros de piso que rara vez coinciden. La puerta de la calle se abrió. Marco regresaba. El corazón empezó a latirle más fuerte. Le oyó dejar en la entrada el maletín y el abrigo, que llevaba sobre el traje. Estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina. Kuina aguardó con inquietud.

—Hola —musitó él, soltándose la corbata. Ni un beso ni un abrazo; nada.

—Hola —repitió ella. Lo miró de soslayo. Marco apartó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Remordimientos—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté, con los bancos negándose a dar créditos? —masculló de malos modos—. ¿No te parece que es una pregunta estúpida?

Kuina cerró los ojos ante las palabras despectivas de su marido. No tenía por qué aguantar esas cosas. Se volvió con intención de encararse con él.

—Pues no, no me lo parece. Creo que era una pregunta lógica. El tipo de pregunta que le hace alguien a su pareja cuando se interesa por ella.

—Bien, pues si eso es lo que quieres, la respuesta es: mal. No he vendido ningún piso en lo que va de mes. ¿Te vale así o necesitas más datos? —El sarcasmo estaba implícito en cada una de sus palabras.

—No. No me vale, Marco. Me gustaría saber dónde y con quién pasas todas estas horas desde que se supone que sales de la agencia. —Le temblaban las manos, así que las apretó a su espalda contra la encimera para que él no lo viera. Necesitaba dar la apariencia de serenidad y de seguridad—. Eso es lo que más me interesa saber.

—¡Hostia, Kuina! ¿Quieres dejar de atosigarme con esas estupideces? —protestó, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. No sabes lo cansina que resultas con tus insinuaciones. Ya te he dicho que no estoy con otra mujer.

—Sí, me lo has dicho, pero no te creo —murmuró. Se recostó contra la encimera de la cocina—. ¿Qué nos está pasando?

—No voy a seguir aguantando esta falta de confianza. Me voy a la cama.

—He preparado la cena.

—No tengo hambre.

Le vio marcharse al dormitorio. Se lo imaginó tumbándose en la cama de la habitación de invitados, mientras ella se acostaba en la que habían compartido. Ahora, una superficie enorme, fría y desolada, como se sentía ella por dentro. Aguantando las ganas de llorar y de gritar de frustración, puso film transparente sobre el bol con la ensalada y lo guardó en el frigorífico. Después apagó todas las luces y se tumbó en el sofá del salón, dispuesta a pasar la noche allí. Tumbarse en la cama era demasiado desolador.

* * *

Zoro entró en la oficina con el gorro de lana encajado hasta las cejas.

—Hola —saludó a su madre—. El bautizo de vela ha sido un éxito, se han ido encantados. Han prometido comentárselo a sus amistades.

—Me alegro, hijo. —Terminó de ordenar el escritorio para marcharse a comer—. Tienes cuatro salidas programadas para lo que resta de semana. Parece que con el sol la gente se ha animado a probar . —Se colgó el bolso al hombro antes de mirarle, muy seria —. Zoro... Sé que estás muy interesado en... Robin, pero...

—Mamá, no solo estoy interesado: la quiero —aseguró, apoyando con cariño las manos en los hombros de su madre—. Estoy enamorado de ella. —Luego le acarició la cara. Con un suspiro, su madre se apartó un poco de él.

—Es que... ella es tan mayor ... y tiene un hijo. —Lo miró, preocupada—. Tus relaciones siempre han sido muy cortas y tenía la esperanza de que esta no fuera diferente. Pero veo que continúas con ella y yo no puedo seguir callada. ¿No te parece que es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven como tú?

Zoro dejó los brazos colgando a los lados del cuerpo, molesto porque su madre tuviera tan poca confianza en él.

—No soy un crío. A mi edad tú ya nos tenías a Kuina y a mí —le recordó, dispuesto a dejar clara su postura—. Yo no soy el padre de Noah ni tengo intención de serlo. Lo quiero mucho, pero él ya tiene uno.

—Sin embargo, vives con ellos y en algún momento te tocará actuar como tal, por mucho que creas que no —argumentó, acertadamente, su madre—. Has estado tonteando con un montón de chicas, ¿por qué no has elegido a una de tu edad para dar ese paso?

—Ninguna me hace sentir lo que Robin. Cuando la miro no veo cuántos años tiene. Somos dos personas sin edad. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

—Lo comprendo, hijo. Es solo que... yo nunca había imaginado eso para ti —confesó Makino, derrotada—. Temo que te haga daño. Por supuesto, deseo que seas feliz, pero no confío en el futuro de esta relación.

—Mamá, será complicado si, en lugar de apoyarla, la censuras —indicó, muy serio—. Si en lugar de encontrar apoyo, solo obtengo rechazo.

—Si ella fuera más joven... ¿Has pensado en que, para cuando quieras tener un hijo, ella será demasiado mayor? —indagó. Su frente, arrugada de preocupación.

—No he pensado en esas cosas —comentó, con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Pues deberías! —estalló su madre.

—¿Has pensado tú si yo puedo tener hijos? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo o no quiero tenerlos? —masculló, enfadado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Por favor , mamá, ten un poco de confianza en mí.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Kuina; volvía del baño—. ¿A qué vienen esas voces?

Los dos la miraron sin decir nada. Robin ya le había prevenido, pero él esperaba que fuera un temor infundado y que su madre no estuviera tan en contra como ella creía. Era un iluso. Y la situación, mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

—Kuina, ¿a ti qué te parece esta locura de tu hermano? —indagó Makino. Se aferraba al bolso con fuerza. —Es su decisión, mamá. No es un niño para no saber dónde se mete. Quizá deberíamos darle ese voto de confianza que está pidiendo —pronunció Kuina, con diplomacia—. No es la primera pareja con diferencia de edad.

—Lo sé, pero suelen ser ellos los mayores...

—¿Y no es lo mismo? —formuló su hermana. El recuerdo de todas las veces que había discutido con sus padres para ayudarlo hizo sonreír a Zoro por dentro. Otra vez salía en su defensa.

—No. No lo es...

—¿Te das cuenta de lo hipócrita que pareces? Mamá, deja que sigan juntos. Si al final las cosas no salen bien, pues le seguiremos apoyando —explicó Kuina, poniéndose el abrigo—. Tiene derecho a ser feliz y a... equivocarse.

—Gracias, Kuina . —La tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente—. Sigues defendiéndome ante los dragones. Igual que de niño.

—Para mí siempre serás mi hermanito pequeño, tonto. —Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, separándose—. Por mucho que ahora me saques una cabeza de altura. —Se colgó el bolso del hombro. Abrió la puerta de la calle y antes de salir se volvió a ellos—. Me marcho a comer. Nos vemos esta tarde y ¡no discután más!

Makino meneó la cabeza. Era evidente que ella continuaba viendo más problemas que ventajas en esa relación, pero era posible que lo dejara estar . Que no intentara sembrar dudas entre ellos.

—Todo saldrá bien, madre —aseguró, abrazándola—. Sé que deseas lo mejor para mí. Y ella es lo mejor. De verdad. Anda, dime que harás lo posible por aceptarla.

—Lo haré porque te quiero —claudicó Makino. Lo miraba con indulgencia, como cada vez que de niño hacía una travesura—. Robin me cayó bien aquel domingo que comió en casa. Si solo fuera tu amiga, me caería mejor.

—Le cogerás tanto cariño como yo. Ya lo verás.

—Espero que te haga feliz —mencionó, fingiendo seriedad—. Si no, le arrancaré los ojos.

—Se lo diré para que se esmere más. —Alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

—¡No le digas eso! Me tomará manía. —La cara de espanto de su madre fue todo un poema. Se despidieron hasta la tarde. Zoro se encargó de cerrar la oficina. De camino al coche mandó un wasap a Robin.

 _«Te echo de menos.»_

 _«Yo también. Te quiero.»_

 _«Estoy loco por ti, profe. No dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que te haré cuando lleguemos a casa.»_

 _«Uy, ¿debo preocuparme?»_

 _«No. Hago unos nudos preciosos.»_

Soltó unas risas mientras tecleaba las últimas letras. Ese juego podría volverse en su contra; su mente ya había comenzado a conjurar imágenes de lo más eróticas.

 _«Te avisaré cuando tengamos clases de manualidades en el colegio»,_ escribió ella.

La carcajada espantó a varias gaviotas que paseaban por el puerto. Se metió en el coche y se dirigió a la casa de Bon, con quien había quedado para comer.

* * *

Su primo salió a recibirle tan elegante como siempre. Los pantalones pitillo verdes le sentaban muy bien con aquella camisa blanca. Hasta el delantal blanco que se había puesto le quedaba bien.

—Hola, Zoro. Pasa y ponte cómodo. —Le ayudó a quitarse el Barbour y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No, gracias. Antes de que lo olvide: ¿qué tal Paula? —Lo siguió al comedor.

—Con la quimioterapia. Lo está pasando mal, pero los médicos le han dicho que tienen mucha esperanza en el tratamiento. Creo que ella también confía en todas esas cosas que le están inyectando.

—¿Y Daz?

—Está con ella. Le están dando la sesión ahora y ha querido acompañarla —anunció Bon, poniendo los platos en la mesa—. La pobre lo pasa fatal. Ha perdido casi todo el pelo. Ayer le estuve enseñando cómo ponerse el pañuelo en la cabeza con un poco de arte. Dice que, si no, parece el Yoda de La Guerra de las Galaxias. —Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa beatífica—. Le he dicho que es demasiado alta para serlo, aunque de cara son calcaditos.

—Eres malo, pero seguro que tus pullas la animan. —Zoro fue al aparador a por los cubiertos—. Es un tratamiento muy agresivo. ¿Qué tal está Unai? —Los colocó junto a los platos—. ¿Qué tal lo llevas ahora con él?

—Unai se preocupa; sin embargo, como niño que es, tiene fe ciega en los médicos. Piensa que se curará y todo volverá a ser como antes —precisó con una sonrisa torcida—. Es genial verlo desde su perspectiva.

—No me has contestado, Bon; ¿sigues temiendo no saber hacerlo bien? —indagó Zoro—. El día de la cabalgata te vi muy tranquilo con él.

—Sí, lo llevo mucho mejor . Gracias por aguantar mis neuras, corazón. —Le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro—. Anda, siéntate que sirvo la comida.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Seguro que no tardarás en enterarte por otras fuentes... — empezó, colocándose la servilleta sobre el regazo—. Estoy viviendo con Robin. Desde hace cuatro semanas.

—Uy, uy, uy, primito, no puedo creerlo —comentó Bon desde la cocina—. Hace solo unos meses asegurabas que no querías tener una relación seria.

—Entonces aún no la conocía —objetó, mirando como acarreaba una fuente humeante que olía de maravilla—. ¡Sopa de pescado!

—Deliciosa sopa de pescado, querido —puntualizó, comenzando a servir—. ¡Cuatro semanas! ¿Y me lo dices ahora? —protestó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento—. Eres un capullo.

—Lo siento; he estado muy ocupado —se disculpó. —¡Vale! No me digas en qué has estado ocupado, puedo imaginarlo solito. —Se tapó las orejas con teatralidad; luego sonrió, contento—. ¡Felicidades! La profesora del segundo te ha pillado bien. Creo que hacéis buena pareja.

—Mi madre no lo tiene tan claro.

—Ninguna mujer es lo suficiente buena para una madre. No hablemos de un hombre. —Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en su sitio—. Mi madre aún sigue presentándome a las hijas de sus vecinas, con la esperanza de que recapacite y vuelva a la buena senda. A Daz le llevan los demonios y yo aprovecho para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo.

—Eres perverso, Bon —censuró Zoro , tras saborear la sopa—. Cualquier día de estos, Daz te mandará a tomar por saco. Si no lo ha hecho ya es por lo bien que cocinas. Esta sopa está buenísima.

—No. Por lo bien que cocino y por lo bien que hago otras cosas. —Su gesto de sátiro puso muy claro a que «otras cosas» se refería—. En el fondo él sabe que no hay ninguna mujer para mí. Ni tampoco ningún otro hombre. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi relación y cuéntame qué tal con la maestra _«buenorra»._

—Hace dos domingos tuvimos la primera crisis, aunque ya está superada. Estoy contento. No veo la hora de que llegue la noche para estar con ella.

—Te veo completamente colgado, corazón. —Sacudió la cabeza con una mezcla de fingida desaprobación y picardía—. Colgado y satisfecho por ello.

—No lo puedo negar —presumió, dejando la cuchara sobre el plato vacío—. No dejo de pensar en la suerte que tengo. Empiezo a creer en las almas gemelas y esas cosas.

—Definitivamente, te ha conquistado del todo. Traeré la merluza que tengo en el horno. Verte tan pillado me está dando hambre. —Las carcajadas se perdieron conforme su primo se alejaba a la cocina—. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Daz! —gritó desde allí.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **bueno... nuevo capitulo, espero les halla sido de su completo agrado, y en cuanto a cuando actualizare, pues ya hay un horario en mi perfil... ;) :) REVIEWS?  
**_


	35. Chapter 35

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 35 .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El mes de marzo se estaba marchando casi sin darse cuenta. En el colegio, los alumnos ya estaban esperando con ansiedad las vacaciones de Semana Santa, que comenzaban el viernes. Muchos ya tenían planes hechos con sus padres para pasar esos días; otros se quedarían para disfrutar de lo que la ciudad podía ofrecerles. Robin ya sabía qué iba a hacer . Puesto que Zoro pasaría los días de fiesta dando clases prácticas a los alumnos del PER (Patrón de Embarcación de Recreo) en el velero, ella aprovecharía para pasarlas con sus padres.

Llevaría a Noah y se dedicarían a pasear por los alrededores con su abuelo. La madre de Robin insistiría en quedarse a limpiar la casa y a poner las cosas en orden. Siempre había sido así. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma de ver la vida.

—¿Qué tal encaras las próximas vacaciones? —preguntó Luffy en el comedor del colegio, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Iras a algún sitio?

—Pensaba en eso ahora mismo. Noah y yo la pasaremos en la casa mis padres.

—¿Y Zoro? —se extrañó Luffy.

—Él tiene que trabajar. Aprovechan los días de fiesta para hacer una salida con los alumnos y hacer prácticas de vela.

—¡Ah! Es interesante. ¿Van muchos?

—Creo que había diez apuntados. Se han repartido entre dos veleros. —Luffy la miró sin entender—. Es que van en dos. Uno lo pilota Zoro y el otro, su padre. Por lo que me ha contado, llevan varios años haciéndolo así y les va muy bien.

—Entonces no podrá disfrutar de vacaciones.

—No. Ellos trabajan más cuando el resto tiene fiesta. De lo contrario los alumnos no podrían marcharse cuatro días para no dejar sus trabajos empantanados.

—Desde luego que no —convino Luffy. Se levantó para sacar su plato del microondas —. Bueno, también las disfrutará. Al fin y al cabo, hace lo que le gusta, ¿no?

—Sí, desde luego. El mar es su pasión. Le está contagiando esa fiebre a Noah. Todos los fines de semana, si él no tiene salida programada, quiere que vayamos a navegar — explicó—. Menos mal que a mí también me gusta. —Alzó las cejas, consternada—. Lo pasaría fatal si no fuera así.

—Pareces una surfista, con la piel morena y el pelo aclarado. Se nota que pasáis muchas horas al aire libre y que te sientan muy bien —comentó Luffy—. ¿Le diste las gracias a Zoro por ayudarnos con la mudanza?

—Sí. Dijo que no había sido nada. Que, solo por escuchar las anécdotas sobre mí, que te empeñaste en recordar, volvería a ayudarloss encantado. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió contar la vez que fuimos al albergue con los niños y me asusté al ver aquella araña en la cama? ¡Me hiciste parecer una tonta! —le riñó, entre risas.

—¡Qué va! A Zoro le encantó. No sabía que le tenías tanto miedo a las arañas.

—Eso es lo malo, ahora cada vez que vamos a la cama se presta a mirar por todos los lados por si aparece alguna y tiene que sacarla de allí como un caballero andante. Hasta Noah empieza a participar en la búsqueda de la araña perdida. Cada día es peor. Ayer se empeñaron en mirar bajo las camas con linternas, como espeleólogos.

Terminó por echarse a reír ante lo absurdo de todo eso. Con todo, desde que Zoro vivía con ellos no había un momento de aburrimiento. Siempre se le ocurría algo para hacer la vida más divertida. Se encargaba de entretener a Noah para que ella corrigiera los exámenes o los ejercicios pendientes. Participaba en las tareas de la casa como uno más, y hasta involucraba a Noah para que colaborase. Era una auténtica joya. Lástima que ella siempre tuviera presente aquel prejuicio sobre la diferencia de edad. Ese era el motivo por el que, después de casi tres meses de salir con él, aún no se lo había presentado a sus padres. Sí, les había dicho que salía con un hombre e, incluso, les había contado a qué se dedicaba, pero omitiendo la edad. Zoro deseaba conocerlos, pero ella ponía excusas para no presentarlos. Era una tontería; tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Ella, en cambio, prefería postergar ese momento lo máximo posible. Conocía a su madre y los prejuicios que tenía sobre el tema.

—¿Ustedes iran a algún sitio? —le preguntó a Luffy, para no seguir pensando en eso.

—Los padres de Irati tienen un apartamento en Torrevieja y, como este año no van, nos lo han prestado para los quince días. —Terminó de comer y se dedicó a pelar una naranja con parsimonia.

—¡Estupendo! Seguro que lo pasáis bien. Al menos el tiempo será más benévolo que lo previsto para aquí.

—Eso nos han dicho. Ya veremos. —Guardó silencio un instante. Después se volvió a mirarla—. Oye, no has vuelto a mencionar a Nami. ¿Siguen sin hablarse?

Robin inspiró. Le dolía la situación con su amiga. Sufría por no saber nada de ella. Varias veces había intentado llamarla por teléfono, pero en el último momento colgaba sin terminar de marcar su número. Pese a lo mucho que deseaba hablar con ella, la frenaba el temor a que volviera a recriminarle su decisión de vivir con Zoro . Era una chiquillada mostrarse orgullosa; al final terminarían por hablar . Siempre había sido así. La diferencia estaba en que, por esa vez, debía ser Nami la que diera el primer paso.

—No nos hablamos desde febrero. —Se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, el codo apoyado en la mesa—. Es complicado.

—¿Habías estado alguna vez tanto tiempo sin hablarse?

—No. Ni siquiera lo estuvimos tanto cuando le dije que me iba a casar con Law. Es una cabezota. —Se incorporó para recoger sus platos. No tardaría en sonar el timbre de comienzo de clases—. Esperaré a regresar de la casa de mis padres para llamarla, si es que aún no me ha llamado ella. No creo que yo sea capaz de aguantar más tiempo.

—Hazlo. Luego te sentirás mejor —aseguró Luffy con acierto—. Nami no es mala persona, solo tiene ideas demasiado rígidas sobre el tema. —Tienes razón —asintió Robin, arrepentida por haber esperado tanto para hablar con ella. Sacó su móvil con intención de mandarle un wasap. El sonido estridente del timbre le impidió llevar la idea acabo.

* * *

Zoro miró al cielo encapotado, pidiendo paciencia con aquel grupo que le había tocado en suerte. Eran tres chicos y dos chicas, de entre diecinueve y treinta cinco años. Una de las chicas había navegado muchas veces, pues sus padres tenían un velero; el resto apenas tenía experiencia en la mar y su equilibrio era bastante precario. Para evitar cualquier accidente, les había obligado a llevar el chaleco salvavidas los dos primeros días, hasta ver que eran capaces de caminar por la cubierta sin tropezarse con sus propios pies. No quería tener más problemas de los necesarios. Los del grupo de su padre parecían más seguros. Al menos, aún no había oído flamear las velas como si fueran sábanas tendidas al sol, igual que ocurría en el suyo. Por mucho que les había explicado el modo de izar las velas, con varias demostraciones, todavía no le habían cogido el tranquillo al asunto. Sabía que no era sencillo, pero...

—¡Cuidado, Carlos! —advirtió Zoro , al ver que el barco iba a trasluchar. Por desgracia, no rectificó a tiempo y la botavara golpeó con fuerza al chico que estaba haciendo la maniobra. Tropezó hacia atrás y cayó al mar—. ¡Hombre al agua! —gritó, al tiempo que se preparaba para hacer la maniobra de rescate y salvamento—. ¡Lanzad un salvavidas! ¡Alguien a la rueda! ¡No lo perdáis de vista en ningún momento!

Al tiempo que daba órdenes, se dedicó a arriar la vela que Carlos había intentado izar con resultados desastrosos. Debía evitar alejarse más del náufrago. Por suerte, en ese momento no llovía y la visibilidad era aceptable.

—¿Lo ven? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al timón—. ¿Lo tienen a la vista?

—¡Sí! Está nadando hasta el aro salvavidas —aseguró Silvia, la chica que había navegado más veces—. Pero...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se lo han lanzado con cabo...

—¡Joder! La hélice —masculló por lo bajo. Ahora no solo debía aproximarse al náufrago, sino que también debía hacerlo cuidando de controlar dónde estaba el cabo para que no se enredara con la hélice. Al llegar a la rueda, Zoro buscó a Carlos en el agua. Ya había alcanzado el aro y se sujetaba sin hacer movimientos innecesarios. _«Buen chico. Veo que recuerdas la lección de salvamento de ayer»_ , pensó, satisfecho por la buena noticia. No convenía que se agotara. Era primordial que mantuviera la temperatura.

—Que alguien vigile ese cabo. ¿Lo ven?

—Sí —contestaron todos.

—Bien, pues avisad si me acerco demasiado.

Zoro puso en marcha el motor y, una vez volvió a localizar a Carlos, puso todo a estribor hasta tener al náufrago por el costado del barco; justo en ese momento, giró la rueda al sentido contrario hasta que Carlos estuvo justo delante de ellos. Puso punto muerto y fue dejando que el barco se situara a barlovento para dar socaire al chico y que el mar no lo golpease contra el casco.

—¡El cabo! —gritó Silvia.

—Tranquila, la hélice está parada. Que alguien intente sujetarlo con un bichero.

Uno de los chicos corrió a cogerlo para hacer lo que había mandado.

—Nada de carreras por la cubierta. Con un náufrago tenemos suficiente —recordó, sin perder la calma.

—Lo siento —dijo el joven. Una vez tomado el cabo, fueron tirando de él para acercar al náufrago al velero y ayudarle a subir por la popa. Carlos, el más joven de sus alumnos, temblaba de frío y miedo. Zoro suspiró de alivio al ver que todo había quedado en un susto. Había sido una suerte que no estuvieran izadas las velas, de lo contrario la maniobra hubiera sido más lenta.

—Ya estás a salvo, tío —comentó uno de los chicos, pálido como un muerto—. Menudo susto que nos has dado.

—Carlos, ve a tu camarote y cámbiate de ropa lo antes posible —le recomendó Zoro —. Calentaré un poco de café. Gracias a todos, os habéis portado muy bien.

La radio crepitó en ese momento.

—Garbiñe, Garbiñe aquí Luccia. ¿Me recibes? Cambio. —Silencio —. Garbiñe, aquí Luccia. ¿Me recibes? Cambio.

—Adelante Lucia, aquí Garbiñe —dijo Zoro al tomar el micrófono—. Te recibo alto y claro, pásate al Canal 12, primero, segundo, cambio.

—De acuerdo, Garbiñe, paso al Canal 12. Cambio —dijo su padre a través de la radio. Otro momento de silencio, mientras los dos cambiaban de canal—. Zoro , Zoro , Zoro , soy Mihawk. ¿Estás por ahí? Cambio. —Se oyó por el canal 12.

—Aquí estoy, Padre. Cambio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Cambio. —La voz de su padre sonaba tensa.

—Hombre al agua, pero ya está recuperado. Cambio.

—Algo así me había parecido. Buena guardia. Cambio al Canal 16. Cambio y corto.

—Buen viento. Cambio y corto —murmuró antes de cambiar de nuevo al Canal 16, de escucha obligatoria. Cuando regresó a cubierta, todos estaban sentados en la bañera, amparando entre las manos una taza de humeante café. Carlos lo miró, algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

—Tranquilo; nos podría haber pasado a cualquiera —comentó Zoro , sincero—. En el fondo ha estado bien, así hemos podido hacer un ejercicio de salvamento.

—No me he dado cuenta del cabo. Estaba demasiado nervioso para ver algo más que el aro —confesó—. Debería haberlo recogido para evitar males mayores.

—No ha sido necesario y, además, tuviste la sangre fría de no empezar a gritar o a manotear en el agua. Sabías que te habíamos localizado y que volvíamos a por ti.

Carlos se puso colorado por el halago y bajó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Silvia le pasó la mano por los hombros para confortarlo.

—Has sido muy valiente. Yo no sé si me hubiera mantenido tan tranquila como tú — aseguró ella.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿volvemos a los ejercicios de izado y arriado?

Carlos fue el primero en ponerse manos a la obra. Realizó todos los pasos con más seguridad que las veces anteriores, pero aún se le notaba muy torpe. A los otros no les fue mucho mejor.

 _«Bueno, se les nota una leve destreza, si lo comparo con el primer día»_ , pensó, más contento. _«Silvia es la única que realiza las maniobras con soltura y sin apenas titubeos.»_ Zoro estaba convencido de que ella sabía hacerlo mejor , pero que no se esforzaba para no destacar tanto de sus compañeros. Era una chica muy considerada. En los tres días pasados habían hecho varias maniobras de atraque y desatraque con muy buenos resultados. La comprobación de la meteorología también se les daba bien, igual que la navegación a motor . Con la navegación a vela tenían más dificultades, pero nada insalvable; de hecho, ya veía progresos en todos ellos. Si conseguía que izaran las velas con un poco más de destreza se daría por satisfecho.

Una hora más tarde, cuando todos hubieron realizado aquella tarea, empezaron a repetir el ejercicio de navegar entre dos boyas, para tomar todos los vientos y aprender los distintos rumbos. Eso era lo que más les gustaba, por lo que se volcaron en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Zoro se preguntó cómo lo estaría pasando Robin en casa de sus padres. Pese a que no tenía apenas un minuto libre, la extrañaba. A quince millas de tierra los móviles no servían de nada, así que no habían podido hablar desde el miércoles y añoraba su voz; añoraba a Robin más incluso de lo que habría esperado. No veía la hora de que llegara el día siguiente para regresar a puerto y volver a verla. Además, sin Noah tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Se le empezaban a ocurrir un montón de ideas con las que sorprenderla y hacerla vibrar.

 _Sí... No dejaba de pensar en cuánto faltaba para tenerla entre los brazos._

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _hay un evento importante mañana y estoy ocupado por ahora... espero vernos pronto mañana ;) :)_**


	36. Chapter 36

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 36 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Las nubes cubrían el cielo . Durante las procesiones, la lluvia había sido la amenaza constante. Y ese domingo seguía igual. Robin y su padre habían salido con Noah para dar una vuelta por los alrededores hasta que llegara Law a recoger al niño. Bonney y él lo llevarían a Disneyland París y Noah estaba loco de contento. Robin había pensado que un paseo le ayudaría a tranquilizarse. Esa mañana habían ido a misa con sus padres. Eso evitó otra de las disputas con su madre por no asistir al culto. Ya la había tenido dos días atrás por no haber querido ir a ninguna de las representaciones de la Pasión, que se llevaban a cabo cada Semana Santa y atraían a curiosos de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Su concesión había suavizado el humor de su madre y la comida transcurrió mucho más alegre que en días anteriores. Noah vigilaba el vuelo de las cigüeñas que anidaban, tanto en las espadañas de las iglesias y en cualquier otro lugar cuya altura sobrepasara los tejados.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en casa con nosotros, ahora que Noah se marcha con Law? — preguntó su padre—. Sabes que estaríamos encantados de tenerte aquí.

—Ya he pasado toda la semana, Papá. —Entrelazó el brazo en el codo de su padre—. Tengo ganas de volver a casa. Si me quedo terminaré riñendo con Mamá. No la entiendo. No comprendo esa obsesión por las formas, por lo correcto. Hace que la vida sea algo cuadriculado y estricto.

—Siempre ha sido así. En los últimos años se está relajando un poco. Supongo que tu divorcio tiene algo que ver. Se ha dado cuenta de que no se han abierto los cielos para castigarla. —Le palmeó la mano con cariño.

—Pero eso no evita que me lo recuerde cada dos por tres. Es incapaz de encontrar defectos en Law y a mí me los encuentra con facilidad.

—Ella te quiere mucho. Y en el fondo sabe que tu marido se portó muy mal, pero siente que su deber es enseñarte los mismos valores que le enseñaron a ella —la disculpó su padre, como siempre—. Ahora está deseando que le presentes a tu novio. Cree que te avergüenzas de nosotros y por eso no le has traído a casa.

—¡No, Papá! No me avergüenzo de ustedes. No pienses eso, por favor . —Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, algo encorvado—. Zoro es una persona maravillosa que me hace muy feliz y a Noah también.

—¿Pero...? —insistió—. Robin, cariño, te conozco muy bien. Intuyo que hay un _"pero"_. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Su padre la conocía bien. Nunca había conseguido engañarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Es joven, Papá —confesó al fin—. Es más joven que yo... —Inspiró, cerrando los ojos —. Mamá no lo entenderá. ¿Recuerdas la vecina del cuarto, la viuda que empezó a salir con el chico del bloque de enfrente? —Se enderezó para mirarlo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pues te acordarás de lo mucho que ama despotricó contra ella. ¿Crees que esta vez será diferente porque soy su hija? Yo no lo creo. Será aún peor . Mucho peor que cuando les anuncié que me divorciaba.

—Si tú le quieres y él también... —Los ojos, algo acuosos, de su padre la miraron con simpatía.

—No, Papá, a ella no le servirá eso. Tú lo sabes. —Robin se detuvo, pues ya estaban cerca de la casa y no quería que su madre los escuchara—. A veces a mí tampoco me parece suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tiene casi veintinueve años. Aún es muy joven. Y a veces pienso que la diferencia de edad es importante —pronunció en voz baja.

—A ver si va a resultar que estás más anticuada que tu madre... —murmuró su padre, muy serio—. Yo también creo que es muy joven, pero algo le habrás visto para estar con él. Nunca te he considerado una alocada. Noah habla mucho de él; parece encantado.

—Lo está. Es que es difícil no estarlo al lado de Zoro . —Sonrió con nostalgia. Le había echado mucho de menos en esa semana. Lo cierto es que estaba deseando verlo. El móvil no siempre funcionaba y tampoco quería molestarlo durante las clases, así que las llamadas habían sido muy pocas. Demasiado pocas para ella—. ¿A ti te parece bien que salga con un hombre diez años menor que yo?

—No niego que no es lo usual. Supongo que los tiempos cambian y hay que estar abierto a todo. —Volvió a sonreír—. Solo deseo que seas feliz y si lo eres con él, pues me parecerá perfecto.

—Te quiero mucho, Papá. —El remordimiento por no haberle contado que Zoro vivía con ellos se coló en su mente. Las noticias de una en una. Ya se lo diría más tarde.

—No tanto como yo a ti, cariño. Mejor vamos; tu madre habrá preparado café. Entraron en la casa, aún cogidos del brazo. Tal y como su padre había predicho, su madre ya tenía preparado café y un plato con pastas encima de la mesa camilla del comedor.

—Mamá, ¿tardará mucho en venir Papá? —preguntó Noah, mirando por la ventana—. ¿Te dijo a qué hora iba a llegar?

—No tardará, tranquilo. ¿Has guardado las cosas que quieres llevar?

—Están en la bolsa desde esta mañana —aseguró el niño—. ¡Ay, creo que es ese coche!

En efecto, oyeron que un coche se detenía frente a la casa y apagaba el motor. Noah ya estaba abriendo la puerta con impaciencia. Law entró con la misma seriedad que si fuera a un entierro. Al verla, su gesto se endureció y sus ojos oscuros la miraron con desprecio. A ella no le gustó nada esa mirada. Presagiaba problemas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a sus padres y recorrió la estancia con la mirada—. ¿No has traído a tu crío?

Robin sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Law era un capullo, siempre lo había sido; sin embargo, no había pensado que pudiera serlo tanto.

—¿Qué crío? —indagó la madre de Robin, mirándole con aprensión el bajo del jersey, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar un niño de allí—. ¿De qué está hablando, Robin?

La sonrisa de Law hubiera asustado al mismísimo Joker . Lo había hecho a propósito, pues conocía de sobra el modo de pensar de su ex suegra. Le odió por eso.

—¿No se los ha contado? ¿No les ha hablado de su novio? —Chasqueó la lengua al mirarla con sorna—. Muy mal, Ro.

—Law, creo que te estás pasando —le amonestó, muy seria—. No creo que debas meter a mis padres en nuestras diferencias.

—No, Ro . Yo creo que ellos deben saber que su hija vive con un crío que casi podría ser su hijo. Robin apretó los puños, rabiosa.

—Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia, Law —la defendió su padre, pese a mirarla con una mezcla de conmiseración y decepción, pues le había ocultado que vivía con Zoro . La mirada de su madre era de completo estupor. La mano en la garganta y los ojos abiertos.

—¿De qué está hablando, Robin? —Las palabras precisas contradecían su gesto asustado—. ¿Con quién estás viviendo? ¿Qué crío es ese?

—Se refiere a Zoro. Llevamos dos meses viviendo juntos —murmuró, sin mirar a su padre para no ver el dolor que, estaba segura, reflejarían sus ojos—. Vive en mi casa con Noah y conmigo. Tiene casi veintinueve años. —Trató de no pensar en su costumbre de decirlo de ese modo, como si así pudiera aumentarle la edad—. Por eso dice que es un crío.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Virgen Santa! —Su madre se dejó caer en una de las sillas, pálida como la cera—. No era suficiente con que te divorciaras; ahora esto. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a mis vecinas a la cara? —La censura estaba implícita en cada una de las palabras. Robin clavó la mirada en su ex marido. Hubo de hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no lanzarse y golpearle aquella cara dura que tenía. Su hijo estaba delante y les miraba sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Por él, se contuvo. Por Noah permitió que aquel cabrón siguiera delante de ella, sin agredirlo.

—Noah, ¿estás preparado? Será mejor que nos vayamos; tus otros abuelos están deseando estar contigo —anunció Law, como si no hubiera dicho nada inconveniente; como si no hubiera creado un cataclismo con sus palabras—. Hasta otra —se despidió tan tranquilo. Robin reaccionó a tiempo para dar un beso y un abrazo a su hijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Diviértete mucho, cariño. Disfruta de todo. Te quiero mucho, mi amor.

—Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva. Dile a Zoro que saludaré a Mickey de su parte — añadió el niño, sin saber que metía el dedo en la llaga.

—Nos vamos —ordenó Law, saliendo de la casa. Robin les siguió para despedirse con la mano hasta perder a su hijo de vista. Demoró volver a entrar en la casa todo lo que pudo. Una lástima que no pudiera ser eternamente.

—¿En qué estás pensando, hija? ¿No te das cuenta de que vas a ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo? —empezó su madre en cuanto la tuvo otra vez de frente—. Te mirarán y verán a una mujer desesperada por...

—¿Por qué, Mamá? Termina de decirlo —estalló Robin, rabiosa por las circunstancias —. Desesperada por estar con un hombre. ¿Eso querías decir?

—No es necesario ser tan grosera, hija —habló su padre—. Podrías habernos dicho que estabas viviendo con él.

—Lo sé. Perdona, Papá —dijo, más calmada—. Temía lo que iba a suceder.

—Eso no iba a variar por mucho que lo demorases. No obstante, para nosotros habría sido mejor que enterarnos por tu ex marido y de este modo. —El tono era de reproche. —Lo siento —volvió a disculparse.

—¿Lo siento? —pronunció su madre, disgustada, desde la silla—. ¿Crees que con eso se arregla todo? No, Robin, eso no es suficiente. Vas a hacer que tu nombre esté en boca de todos. No te imaginas todo lo que dirán...

Una furia helada comenzó a extenderse por las venas de Robin.

—Lo mismo que tú decías de la vecina del cuarto, supongo. Me pregunto si lo que te molesta es mi relación o que todas las vecinas vean que tus críticas se han vuelto en tu contra —se atrevió a decir con frialdad. El gesto de su madre podría haber cortado la leche.

—Eres una hija desagradecida. Haces que me avergüence de ti.

—No te preocupes; no tendrás que verme más.

Salió del comedor y subió a su habitación corriendo. La rabia y el dolor hacían que le temblaran las manos. Así y todo, terminar de hacer la maleta no le llevó ni un minuto. Con ella de la mano, bajó a la entrada. Notaba el corazón pesado, con una mezcla de amargura por no ser comprendida por su madre y arrepentimiento por no haberse sincerado con ellos antes. Si se lo hubiera contado, Law no habría conseguido nada con su mezquindad.

—Me voy —anunció, dolida por la situación.

—Hija, no creo que debas conducir en estas condiciones —empezó su padre. Preocupado, le puso una mano en el hombro—. Quédate hoy y te marchas mañana. Cuando estés más calmada.

—No, lo siento mucho; prefiero marcharme ya. Quedándome lo único que conseguiría es prolongar esta discusión. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no habéroslo contado antes. Así solo he conseguido que Law se salga con la suya y cree cizaña entre nosotros. —Suspiró, derrotada—. Ya no puedo cambiar las cosas, Papá. Lo siento.

Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Su madre no se lo devolvió, se mantuvo con el rictus abatido de una Dolorosa, muy acorde con las fechas. Ya en el coche, se dio cuenta de que su relación con Zoro la estaba alejando de la mayoría de las personas que quería y volvió a preguntarse si estaba haciendo bien. Si no tendrían razón y la equivocada era ella. Si se estaba obstinando en una relación que, desde el principio, sabía condenada al fracaso.

* * *

—Bueno, chicos, espero que la experiencia les haya gustado —comentó Zoro.

Habían llegado al puerto y sus alumnos se preparaban para regresar a su casa. Pese a que el tiempo no les acompañara, pues llovió todos los días, habían conseguido aprender las nociones básicas para navegar . Aún estaban muy verdes para hacerlo solos, pero con unas cuantas salidas más, no tardarían en lograrlo.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Zoro . Nos vemos —dijo Silvia—. A ver qué tal nos sale en el examen.

—Seguro que bien. Hoy lo habéis hecho todo casi perfecto —aseguró él.

—Hasta otra —se despidieron los demás. Parecían contentos con la experiencia—. Nos vemos.

Zoro se dedicó a poner en orden el exterior del Garbñe. Había cosas que limpiar y que guardar . Se aplicó a ello para hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y estar con Robin. Demasiados días sin ella.

—Hola, hijo —saludó su padre desde el pantalán—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Sí, gracias.

—Supongo que tendrás prisa por marcharte —comentó, con una sonrisa socarrona, subiendo a bordo.

—No lo sabes bien —confesó Zoro.

—Tu madre está preocupada. Cree que ella no es...

—Ya me lo ha dicho —le cortó, terminando de guardar la vela mayor en su funda—. Y ya le he contado que la quiero y que no voy a renunciar a Robin —añadió, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Tranquilo, fiera —murmuró, alzando una mano—. No he venido a persuadirte de nada. Si tú quieres estar con ella, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida.

—Gracias, Papá —dijo, más tranquilo.

—Tu madre se preocupa porque la diferencia de edad es bastante evidente, y siendo la mujer mayor...

—Lo sé, pero no me importa. Para mí no tiene edad. No veo sus años cuando la miro. Para mí es Robin. La mujer que amo —insistió.

—En ese caso, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó su padre. Las manos, en la cadera—. ¡Ve a por ella, muchacho!

—¿Qué ha sido de _«las obligaciones tienen prioridad»_? —indagó con sorna.

—Tu madre ha ido al cine con unas amigas. —Agitó una mano en el aire, como si espantara moscas—. No tengo prisa. Yo me encargo de terminar de ordenar el barco —se ofreció, entrando en la cabina—. Ve con ella, hijo.

Zoro no se lo pensó. Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo para salir corriendo a por el coche. No tardó en llegar a casa. Al entrar , vio que Robin salía de la habitación. Acababa de llegar , pues aún llevaba los zapatos puestos. Se la notaba cansada y un tanto seria, pero no le importó. Ya estaban juntos. La necesidad de abrazarla y besarla hasta perder la noción del tiempo le hizo soltar la bolsa en el suelo y correr hasta Robin. El olor de su colonia lo volvió loco; el sabor de sus besos le hizo perder la cordura. Antes de pensarlo, siquiera, ya se estaban quitando la ropa como si la vida les fuera en ello. El tacto de su piel era como una droga; una a la que era completamente adicto. Cuando, minutos después, la cordura volvió a hacer acto de presencia en sus cerebros, estaban sobre la cama, a medio desnudar y sonriendo, satisfechos.

—Te he echado de menos, cielo —confesó él, acariciando su cara. _«Soy feliz»_ , pensó —. Estos días sin ti se me han hecho eternos. Si no hubiera sido por lo liado que estaba, me habría vuelto loco.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —aseguró ella. Luego se levantó de la cama para terminar de quitarse la ropa y ponerse una camiseta y unos leggins. A Zoro no le gustó que quisiera poner barreras entre ellos, aunque fueran meras prendas de ropa. Iba a pedirle que no se vistiera cuando ella volvió a hablar— Law les ha contado a mis padres que vivimos juntos.

—¿No se lo habías dicho tú? Pensaba que ibas a hacerlo en estos días —observó, sorprendido y algo desilusionado por ese recelo a hablarles de él. —Justo le había contado a mi padre lo de tu edad... —Inclinó la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Law llegó un momento más tarde y lo primero que hizo fue soltarlo. Mi madre ha puesto el grito en el cielo. Ya te he contado lo anticuada que es respecto a todo.

Zoro se acercó para abrazarla por detrás. No quería pensar en lo mucho que le fastidiaba el modo en que ella hablaba de su edad como si fuera algo vergonzoso. Si ella tenía tantos prejuicios...

—Terminará por aceptarlo. A mi madre tampoco le hace mucha gracia, pero su prioridad es verme feliz y tú me haces feliz. —Retiró un poco la tela de la camiseta y la besó en el hombro.

—Es posible que tu madre lo haga. Desde luego, la mía, no. En estos momentos soy una vergüenza para ella.

—Cambiará. Eres su hija y te quiere.

—De camino aquí, he pensado si no tendrían razón... —continuó como si no le estuviera escuchando.

—¡Hay que joderse! Por supuesto que no la tienen. Robin, deja de pensar esas cosas—le pidió, soportaba que ella dudase de lo que tenían. Que se dejara influir por los convencionalismos—. Nos queremos, eso es lo único que importa.

Intranquilo, saltó de la cama y se arrodilló a sus pies para verle la cara. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos y el rictus apenado. Con las manos rodeando su cabeza, la besó en los labios. Necesitaba convencerla de que entre ellos había algo más importante que las ideas retrógradas de otras personas o las de ella misma. Deseaba demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que era para él.

—¿Por qué no me los presentas? Quizá si me ven... No sé, puede que tengan una imagen de mí que no es real —sugirió, acariciándole la cara con los pulgares—. ¿Quieres que vayamos y les hagamos una visita?

—No sé si será buena idea...

—Algún día tendrás que presentarnos. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor . La semana que viene tenemos vacaciones. No hay horarios ni prisas. Les hacemos una visita y luego nos vamos a donde tú quieras.—Necesitaba convencerla antes de que esa duda germinara. La besó en la comisura de los labios, repetidamente; besos castos y delicados—. ¿Vamos?

Al sentir que ella sonreía, el peso que tenía en el estómago empezó a diluirse.

—Iremos —claudicó Robin—. Pero no mañana. Prefiero que lo dejemos para otra ocasión. —Zoro sentía que ella trataba de protegerse y no le gustó nada—. ¿Has hablado con tu amigo abogado?

—No —respondió él. Se apartó un poco para observarla—. Está de vacaciones. Volveré a llamarle la semana que viene, pero seguro que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—No lo sé. Estoy asustada. Law es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya —murmuró, cabizbaja—. Y lo peor de todo es que contaría con el beneplácito de mi madre.

—Entre los dos lo solucionaremos, cariño.

—Me encantaría tener esa certeza —confesó Robin, con una sonrisa triste.

—Tu ex no va a salirse con la suya. Deberá dejar de comportarse como el perro del hortelano y dejar que vivas tu vida como mejor te guste. A poder ser , conmigo. —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía y volvió a besarla, esta vez en profundidad. Notar que ella respondía con el mismo ardor le alivió más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su estómago, inoportuno, eligió ese momento para protestar . Se apartó, reacio—. Voy a preparar algo de cenar antes de que comience a comerte entera. —La besó en la sien antes de levantarse y ponerse los boxers—. ¿Tienes hambre, profe? —preguntó, de camino a la cocina.

—Mejor no te digo de qué —respondió ella con voz sedosa.

—¡Ay, Profe!, para eso deberás esperar a que me alimente, luego...

—Palabras, palabras, palabras...

Zoro soltó una carcajada, satisfecho. De momento había capeado otro temporal. Esperaba que, cuando al fin conociera a sus padres, todo mejorase.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Un capitulo por ser hoy y tambien por que luego de ver EL Especial de Navidad de One Piece, claro que los que saben cual es, me senti como Luffy emocionado Nivel: Dios , osea brillando y destellando de la emocion, SUGOIIII... nos vemos... REVIEWS?**


	37. Chapter 37

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Capítulo 37 .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los martes y los jueves se habían convertido en los días favoritos de Kuina.

Las clases de yoga eran el aliciente que la impulsaba toda la semana. Los miércoles pasaban en una bruma entre los recuerdos del día anterior y la expectación por el día siguiente. Ese miércoles tenía mucho que rememorar. Parapetada detrás del monitor del ordenador , para que no la viera su madre, se acarició los labios. Aún podía sentir los de Raúl, suaves e insistentes, sobre los suyos. La relación con él era cada vez más cercana e íntima. En multitud de ocasiones se encontraba pensando en él. Hasta la situación con Marco, casi insostenible, había dejado de agobiarla tanto. Seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. Apenas se veían y casi ni hablaban. El día anterior a la salida de las clases de yoga, Raúl, conocedor de la situación, la había aconsejado que dejara a su marido.

—Kuina, es una tontería que continuéis de ese modo. ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio es ese? —le había dicho en el aparcamiento—. Te lo digo por mi propia experiencia. Tarde o temprano, terminaréis por ir cada uno por su lado. No hay motivos para mantener una relación tan nociva para los dos.

—No he dejado de amarle, Raúl. Pese a todo, aún lo quiero. —Vio el gesto de dolor que Raúl no intentó disimular.

—A estas alturas no tiene ningún sentido seguir ocultándome. Te quiero, Kuina — confesó, tomándola por los brazos—. Cada vez me es más difícil seguir contigo sin hacer esto...

El beso había sido una mezcla de timidez y audacia. Algo diferente y excitante. Ella había participado tan activamente como Raúl. La entrada de un cliente evitó que siguiera pensando en la única vez que le había sido infiel a Marco.

—Buenos días —lo saludó—. Siéntese, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hemos hablado hace una hora por teléfono. Vengo a pagar la salida del viernes que viene —anunció el hombre, sacando la cartera—. Tengo muchas ganas de darle la sorpresa a mi mujer.

—Ah, sí. ¡Qué prisas tiene! Podría haberlo hecho el mismo día —comentó, sonriendo.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero dejarlo pagado. —Sacó unos billetes—. He visto que las previsiones del tiempo no son muy buenas, pero es su cumpleaños y prefiero celebrarlo el mismo día.

—Bueno, es posible que, después de todo, no llueva. Vamos a tener esperanza —dijo, mientras apuntaba la entrada en el libro de contabilidad y le hacía un recibo. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Marco entró en la oficina. Kuina sintió que enrojecía hasta las uñas de los pies. Era como llevar su falta escrita en la cara. Con dedos temblorosos le entregó el recibo al cliente y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa. Se levantó tan nerviosa que era incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

—Buenos días —dijo Marco.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí! —exclamó su madre—. Me alegro de verte.

Kuina puso el libro de contabilidad sobre el dinero, con la mente en mil cosas a la vez. El sentido de culpabilidad era un ácido corrosivo.

—Bien, pues el viernes a las diez estaremos aquí —aseguró el cliente, levantándose. No se había percatado del cambio de actitud de Kuina—. He encargado una de esas tartas de colores y formas extrañas que se llevan ahora. Me han dicho que la traerán directamente aquí.

—¡Ah!, sí...

—Les llamarán antes de traerla —continuó el hombre, sin darse cuenta de que ella casi no le escuchaba—. Hasta el viernes, entonces.

—Hasta el viernes —repitió ella, con el corazón a mil por hora. _«¡Cálmate!»_ , se ordenó. _«Conseguirás que Marco lo adivine.»_

Acompañó al cliente hasta la puerta, mientras su marido y su madre mantenían una conversación intrascendente sobre el mal tiempo que estaban teniendo. Kuina se despidió del hombre sin saber muy bien qué había dicho. Su cabeza era incapaz de procesar nada. ¿Qué hacía Marco allí? ¿Se habría enterado de lo ocurrido con Raúl?

 _«Tranquilízate antes de que te dé un ataque.»_ Al entrar , Marco estaba escribiendo en su Blackberry, sentado en el escritorio que ella acababa de abandonar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su pregunta debió de sonar demasiado brusca, pues él levantó la mirada. ¿Había dolor en ella o era otra cosa?

—He venido a invitarte a comer —murmuró Marco, guardando el móvil.

—Tengo hora en la peluquería —barbotó con voz aguda.

—¿No estuviste hace poco?

—El pelo corto hay que mantenerlo para que no se desgreñe —explicó ella, sin saber qué hacer con las manos y sin mirarlo.

—¿No te da tiempo a comer antes? —insistió Marco—. Hace mucho que no comemos juntos...

—¿Y si te vas ya? —sugirió su madre—. Yo me encargo de cerrar la oficina. Tu padre no tardará en regresar. Anda, ve con tu marido.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó él, esperanzado.

—Bien. Iré mis cosas y nos vamos —aceptó, intentando calmarse.

Poco después caminaban por el puerto en dirección a su restaurante favorito. Kuina se sentía extraña. Su estómago era una coctelera llena de jugos irritantes. El beso le pesaba en la conciencia. Por mucho que su marido la engañara con otra mujer , ella había sido fiel a los votos y el remordimiento la agobiaba más y más, conforme se acercaban al restaurante.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó, buscando una razón para esa visita tan extraña—. Hacía varios meses que no pasabas por la oficina.

—Quería verte. ¿Eso es tan raro?

—Lo es. Solo hay que ver cómo han sido las últimas semanas —recordó con amargura. El móvil de Marco pitó un par de veces. Él lo sacó del bolsillo.

—Sé que estás enfadada conmigo —empezó, mirando el mensaje que acababan de enviarle—. No he sido el marido más atento del mundo.

—Yo no quiero el marido más atento del mundo. Quiero a mi marido. Al hombre con el que me casé y que no sé dónde ha quedado —le reprochó, muy seria.

—Estoy a punto de finalizar un trabajo y después todo mejorará. Ya lo verás. —Volvió a guardar el teléfono.

—¿Quieres decir , cuando te canses de tirarte a esa mujer con la que estás? —La rabia estaba implícita en cada una de sus palabras.

—No hay ninguna mujer. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

—He venido a invitarte a comer , no a discutir contigo, Kuina. Creía que en público sería más fácil. Últimamente no hablamos sin que termines asegurando que te estoy engañando con otra.

—¿Y no es cierto? —siseó ella, antes de entrar al restaurante—. Al menos, ten la decencia de confesarlo.

—No voy a confesar algo que no es verdad, por mucho que insistas. Joder.

El local no estaba muy lleno. Aún era pronto. Más tarde se ocuparían todas las mesas. Una camarera se acercó, sonriendo.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Una mesa para dos, si puede ser —solicitó Marco, cortés.

—Síganme, por favor.

La camarera les condujo hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana y les entregó las cartas antes de marcharse a atender a otras personas. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos habló, ocupados como estaban en mirar los platos ofertados en la carta.

—La ensalada de mariscos tiene una pinta buenísima —murmuró Marco—. Y la de pasta también.

—No sé para qué nos molestamos en mirar, si siempre terminamos pidiendo lo mismo. Yo la ensalada templada de gulas y queso de cabra. Es mi favorita —aseguró Kuina, sonriendo por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Por un momento habían vuelto a comportarse como tantas otras veces.

—¿Pedimos vino o prefieres agua?

—Casi prefiero agua. Luego tengo que ir a la peluquería y ya sabes que el vino me afecta mucho.

—¿Temes animarte a teñirte el pelo de azul? —bromeó él—. Estás guapa con ese corte de pelo. Pareces más joven. Sé que no te he hecho mucho caso en...

—Por favor , Marco. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa mientras comemos —le cortó, dispuesta a disfrutar de la comida, sin recordar que los dos tenían motivos para ser reprendidos.

* * *

—¿Sigues con ese chico? —preguntó su madre, en cuanto Robin descolgó el teléfono.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy con él —dijo ella, con desgana—. Lo quiero.

Repentinamente destemplada, Robin se arropó con la chaqueta de lana. Todo el mundo estaba en contra de esa relación. ¿Tan extraña era? ¿Por qué se aceptaba mejor que el hombre fuera mayor?

—En ese caso no tengo nada más que decir —masculló su madre, antes de colgar. Robin apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Empezaba a cansarla tener que defender su relación ante todo el mundo. Una relación que empezaba a pasarle factura emocional. Ella lo quería. Estaba enamorada de Zoro; entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas? ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad de los primeros días?

Oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle. Era Zoro , que volvía de regar las plantas del ático. Inspiró buscando serenidad; no quería que él la viera así. Ensayó una sonrisa, dispuesta a mostrarse contenta.

—¡No te muevas de donde estés! —ordenó Zoro desde el pasillo. Las primeras notas de _«You Sexy Thing»_ , de Hot Chocolate, sonaron de camino al salón. Robin, sorprendida, permaneció sentada en el sofá, a la espera. Zoro apareció por el pasillo con su iPhone de la mano. Se movía al ritmo de la canción. Al llegar hasta la mesa del comedor , dejó el móvil para que siguiera sonando, sin dejar de bailar de manera sexy y provocativa. Sus ojos la miraban con lujuria y un toque de timidez, como si no las tuviera todas consigo. El gorro gris de lana, la cazadora de cuero y la barba de tres días le daban un aire canallesco difícil de resistir. Robin se derretía con solo mirarlo. Lo hacía muy bien. Él le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso al aire. ¡Estaba imponente en su papel de _boy_! La cazadora fue lo primero que terminó en el suelo. La camiseta blanca, que le marcaba los músculos, no tardó en hacerle compañía sobre el parqué. Él se acariciaba el torso con sensualidad, sin apartar la mirada de Robin. Tentándola con los ojos y con el baile. Los vaqueros fueron un poco más complicados de quitar . Intentó hacerlo sin perder el ritmo de la canción, pero terminó golpeándose contra el borde de la mesa en la cadera y trastabillando hasta la puerta. En el último momento consiguió enderezarse para evitar la caída. Robin aguantó las ganas de reír , embelesada con el magnífico cuerpo que iba apareciendo conforme las prendas desaparecían. Las botas y los calcetines salieron volando. Por fin los vaqueros dejaron a la vista aquellas poderosas piernas y el boxer de lycra, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y se adhería a su entrepierna como una capa de chocolate caliente. Robin empezó a transpirar y sintió que se humedecía ante su provocativa mirada azul. Enterrando todas sus dudas bajo una capa de lujuria y deseo descarnado, se dispuso a seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

Zoro , que ya solo llevaba el gorro y el boxer, se dio la vuelta para mostrarle la espalda. Aquella espalda que ella había acariciado, besado, mordido y hasta arañado en muchas ocasiones. Se le secó la boca viendo los músculos que ondulaban al compás de la música. Él volvió a girar un poco para ponerse de perfil. Le vio deslizar sensualmente el boxer por los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas, los tobillos... al tiempo que se giraba para ocultar los genitales de su mirada ávida. Estaba completamente desnudo, moviéndose con las últimas notas de la canción. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se quitó el gorro y lo puso en la entrepierna. Sonreía, pícaro, antes de darse la vuelta con los brazos extendidos en cruz, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, con el gorro suspendido.

—¡Fanfarrón! —gritó Robin, aplaudiendo como una loca, mientras se levantaba para besarlo—. Eres un loco presumido.

—Pero ¿te gusto? —preguntó, con los labios pegados a los suyos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora prefiero que me demuestres todo lo que prometían tus movimientos —pidió, excitada.

—Eso está hecho, profe.

Los besos se volvieron ansiosos y las manos navegaron por los cuerpos, buscando zonas sensibles y voluptuosas. Las prendas de Robin desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desnudos sobre la alfombra, cada uno buscó la satisfacción del otro; primero con prisas y después, con el sosiego de saber que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El tremendo orgasmo vibró en sus cuerpos hasta dejarles exhaustos y satisfechos, enredados entre sí. Se sentía extasiada, saciada. Olvidadas todas las dudas y tribulaciones anteriores.

—¡Hay que joderse! —fue la imprecación de Zoro , cuando salió de ella—. Se ha roto el preservativo.

La dulce somnolencia desapareció por ensalmo. Robin se levantó de un salto; el corazón, desbocado. ¡Se había roto el condón! Sin pérdida de tiempo corrió al baño para ducharse, ante la mirada sorprendida de Zoro. Estaba terminando de enjabonarse cuando él abrió la mampara de la ducha. Seguía desnudo.

—¿Qué haces? —En sus ojos aún quedaban restos de la pasión vivida.

—Ducharme. Tengo que ir a la farmacia —contestó Robin, atropelladamente.

—¿A la farmacia? ¿Para qué? —En su cara se reflejaba perplejidad.

—La píldora del día después. ¿Para qué otra cosa? —masculló, enfadada. ¿Acaso no lo entendía?—. No estoy tomando nada.

—Hay tiempo y...

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Estoy en los días más fértiles y no quiero quedarme embarazada! —gritó ella, bajo la lluvia templada—. ¡Es lo que me faltaba! Otra arma más para que Law trate de quitarme la custodia de Noah.

—¿No quieres tener más hijos? —indagó él, con los brazos cruzados, ajeno a su desnudez—. ¿O es conmigo con quien no quieres tenerlos?

—Zoro, no me toques las narices ahora —dijo, para no contestar a su pregunta. —No te toco nada, Robin. Solo dime: ¿tendrías hijos conmigo o no?

—¿Cómo voy a tener hijos contigo si nadie aprueba nuestra relación? —barbotó, saliendo de la ducha. No tenía tiempo para esas preguntas. Debía ir a la farmacia lo antes posible.

—¿La apruebas tú? ¿O necesitas saber que los demás aceptan nuestra relación para sentirte satisfecha? —Sus ojos eran tan fríos como los témpanos de la Antártida—. Te avergüenzas de mí. —No era una pregunta.

—No es eso.

—Lo es, Robin. Te avergüenzas. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! —tronó, cuando ella sacudió la cabeza—. Sé valiente y admítelo. No me has presentado a tus padres...

—Ya te he dicho que lo haré —le cortó, sin decir cuándo.

—Apenas conozco a tus amigos...

—Yo tampoco a los tuyos —se defendió Robin, camino del dormitorio para vestirse.

—No se ha terciado, pero no por vergüenza. —La siguió, furioso—. Yo nunca he sentido otra cosa que no fuera satisfacción por estar contigo; orgulloso de que me hubieras elegido a mí. Te presenté a mi familia sin ninguna traba. En cambio, tú no lo has hecho aún. Si tu ex marido no hubiera abierto la boca, probablemente, aún no les habrías dicho nada a tus padres. —Se paró bajo el dintel de la puerta—. Eres la primera en tener prejuicios respecto a las relaciones de mujeres mayores que sus parejas. Mientras sigas pensando así, no tendremos futuro. —Exasperado, se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Te quiero, Robin. Pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, pero estaba equivocado. No eras tú la que debía tener cuidado conmigo; era yo el que habría debido estar prevenido. —En su mirada podía verse el dolor.

—Yo también te quiero, Zoro; más de lo que te imaginas. —Suspiró, abrochándose la camisa—. Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo Law...

—Joder , Robin. No creo que sea tan fácil que pueda quitarte la custodia. —Se le notaba cansado—. Eres una buena madre y no estás haciendo nada ilícito. No lo utilices como excusa para acabar con lo nuestro.

—Yo no lo tengo tan claro y no quiero correr riesgos. Me asusta que pueda conseguirlo—confesó, al terminar de vestirse—. Zoro, eres una persona especial y te quiero, pero...

—Pero no lo suficiente. Lo sé —la cortó, volviendo al salón para ponerse la ropa—. No te preocupes. No te seguiré imponiendo mi presencia —aseguró, desde allí—. Ya no tendrás que mentir ni sentirte ridícula por nada.

Quiso detenerle, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Ya hablaría después con él. Ahora debía bajar a la farmacia y rezar para que le vendieran la píldora sin problemas. Cuando terminó de calzarse oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle. El sonido resonó como algo definitivo. Él se había marchado. Seguro que medio desnudo, pues no creía que le hubiera dado tiempo a vestirse del todo. Robin se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo el error más grande de su vida.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Al parecer ocurrio algo inesperado en este capitulo... naahh debi suponer esto, pero bueno... nuevo cap y espero sus REVIEWS ;) :) y no se olviden de ver ONE PIECE: AVENTURA EN NEBULANDIA (ADVENTURE OF NEVLAND) hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaron del regalo de ODA para todos nosotros... ;) :)  
**_


	38. Chapter 38

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 38 .-.-.-.-.-.**

La lluvia, que seguía cayendo inclemente, era fiel reflejo de lo que sentía por dentro. Se debatía entre el dolor y la rabia por sentirse, de algún modo, traicionado. Quizá la culpa había sido suya por creer que sus sentimientos eran iguales a los de Robin. Y no lo eran. Aún no podía creerlo. Aparcó el coche cerca del puerto y, tras coger la bolsa con ropa limpia y algo de comida, caminó hasta la oficina, a por las llaves del Iratxo. Necesitaba salir al mar . Necesitaba sentir el aire salobre en la cara para que le enfriara el monumental cabreo que tenía encima. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan tonto? Había caído como un adolescente ante el primer amor.

—Joder, yo no estaba buscando ser padre, pero tampoco me habría sentido como si se abriera la tierra bajo mis pies —masculló, andando sobre el suelo adoquinado, ajeno a la lluvia que le mojaba el gorro de lana y se escurría por la tela encerada del Barbour—. Mierda.

Recordó la cara de susto que tenía Robin mientras se duchaba y apretó los dientes. Ella estaba tan fuera de sí que no quiso escucharlo. Habría debido percatarse antes. De los dos, él era quien siempre deseó que su relación siguiera adelante. Ella nunca lo había tenido claro. Se lo dijo desde el principio: él era demasiado joven para ella.

—¿Joven?, ¡y un cuerno! —barbotó, al llegar a la oficina. Su cabreo se diluyó en cuanto vio a su hermana buscar frenéticamente, algo en los cajones. Estaba tan pálida como el montón de papeles que descansaba sobre el escritorio. ¿Qué había pasado? Coco empezó a saltar como un muelle en cuanto él entró.

—Hola, Kuina . ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, preocupado, acariciando la cabeza del yorkshire —. Tranquilo, Coco.

—Hola, Zoro . No lo encuentro. Hostia, ¿dónde está? —Se peinaba el flequillo para atrás, nerviosa.

—¿Qué buscas? —Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó al escritorio. El perro lo siguió, anhelando caricias—. Dime qué es, para que te ayude. —Dinero. Me falta un pago —aseguró, alterada—. Yo juraría que lo había dejado sobre la mesa. —Si siempre lo guardas en un cajón...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre lo hago, pero... tenía la cabeza en otra cosa —confesó Kuina, sonrojada.

—¿Es mucho?

—El pago de la salida de mañana. Ayer vino el hombre a pagar y dejé el dinero en la mesa. De eso estoy segura. ¿Crees que él se lo llevó? —El disgusto pintaba manchas rojizas en su cara.

—No lo creo. Nunca nos ha pasado algo así.

—Pero es la única explicación. ¡Joder!

—Si tanto te preocupa, lo pongo de mi bolsillo y no se lo decimos a nadie —propuso. No le parecía que pudiera ser tanto problema. Solo era dinero.

—Muchas gracias, hermanito. —Le sonrió con cariño—. El problema no es ese. De saberlo, Papá y Mamá tampoco se enfadarían tanto —aclaró—. Es que no puede haber desaparecido así, sin más. —Agobiada, se dejó caer en la silla—. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Parpadeó—. Pensaba que ibas a quedarte con Robin toda la semana.

Zoro apretó los dientes al recordar el motivo que le había llevado a la oficina. El enfado volvía a campar por su mente.

—Esos eran los planes, pero la cosa se ha chafado.

—¿Habéis discutido?

—Más que eso. Creo que todo se ha ido al diablo —masculló, retrocediendo para ir al armario donde guardaban las llaves de los barcos—. Voy a salir en el Iratxo.

—No hace buen tiempo.

—Lo sé. No me importa. Quizá luchar un poco contra las inclemencias me haga ver el problema con mayor claridad.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas?

—Peor; ¡No entiendo a las mujeres! —Se enderezó el gorro de lana de un manotazo—. No me esperes. Quizá pase la noche fuera.

—Ten cuidado, Zoro.

—Lo tendré, Kuina . —Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la oficina, tras coger la bolsa —. No te preocupes por el dinero, seguro que aparece. El Iratxo se mecía con suavidad en las aguas del puerto. La salida le vendría bien.

Tal vez necesitaba separarse de Robin para ver las cosas en perspectiva. Para aclararse y que ella entrara en razón. «Tonterías, no tienes nada que aclarar en tu cabeza. La quieres y punto», pensó, dolido. Cuando abrió la puerta del pantalán, Coco se coló entre sus piernas, como una flecha peluda.

—No puedes venir conmigo, Coco. —Ante esas palabras el perro le miró con tristeza—. No trates de convencerme. No puedo llevarte.

El animal gimió repetidas veces, tratando de convencerlo. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos redondos y brillantes. Si no hubiera sabido que no era así, habría jurado que se le humedecían.

—Jodido perro. Está bien, fiera. Tú ganas. Anda, ven.

Los ladridos de alegría reverberaron entre los barcos atracados. Sacó el móvil para avisar a su hermana. Antes de que marcara empezó a sonar . Era Kuina.

—Zoro ,¿está Coco contigo? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no está por aquí. — Sonaba preocupada.

—Tranquila, Kuina, Coco se ha apuntado a la excursión. Me lo llevo.

—Joder. Empezaba a subirme por las paredes. Primero el dinero y ahora el perro.

—Deja de buscar ese dinero. Aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes. Hasta la vuelta, Kuina.

Tras colgar la llamada, se agachó para coger a Coco y subirlo a bordo del velero. Sentir el movimiento del agua bajo los pies fue suficiente para tranquilizar su ofuscada mente. Dejó la bolsa en la cabina y buscó el chaleco salvavidas para que el perro navegara seguro. Se lo puso antes de buscar en el armario si quedaban bolsitas de muestra de pienso canino; había suficientes para un par de días. Una vez solucionado lo del perro, comprobó que todo estuviera en condiciones para arrancar el motor. Ya tenía vía libre para partir. Coco, sentado muy tieso, le observaba trajinar por el velero, con la cabeza inclinada primero a un lado y luego a otro. Zoro saltó al pantalán y desamarró el velero de las cornamusas. Se colocó a la rueda e inició las maniobras para marchar . Pocos minutos después ya había salido del puerto y ponía proa a alta mar. Después de apagar el motor , soltó la funda de la mayor y comenzó a izarla. El viento la llenó enseguida, empujando al Iratxo con fuerza. Izó la génova con rapidez, encantado con la sensación de volar sobre el agua. Inspiró, contento. No había nada como navegar. Si tan solo Robin no fuera tan obstinada, todo sería perfecto.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no me puede vender la píldora? —Era la segunda farmacia que visitaba y empezaba a impacientarse. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando algo así.

—Ya le he dicho que sin receta médica, nos acogemos a la objeción de conciencia. En este establecimiento no se venden píldoras abortivas —dijo el farmacéutico, muy digno.

—No sé si estoy embarazada —volvió a decir , igual que en la farmacia anterior—. No puede ser píldora abortiva si no lo estoy.

—En ese caso, no tiene por qué tomarla, ¿no cree? —La sonrisa satisfecha del hombre le hizo inspirar con rabia—. ¿Desea otra cosa?

Cansada de discutir sin sentido, se marchó de la tienda y buscó en el móvil la farmacia más cercana. Tal vez debería llamar a Nami; quizás ella supiera dónde comprarla sin problemas. Pero no quería darle más motivos para que la tachara de inconsciente, por más que la rotura del preservativo le pudiera ocurrir a cualquiera. Un par de calles más adelante encontró la farmacia que buscaba. Rezó para que en esta sí se la vendieran. No sabía con qué tiempo contaba y le daría un ataque si lo agotaba antes de tomarla. La chica que atendía el establecimiento sonrió, cordial. Que fuera joven quizás era un punto a favor.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirla?

—Hola, quería la píldora del día después. —Cruzó los dedos, mentalmente. La chica no se rasgó las vestiduras ni la miró como si fuera una Jezabel reencarnada. Se volvió para entrar en la rebotica. Al cabo de unos instantes, regresó con una caja de la mano. A Robin casi se le doblaron las rodillas de alivio. Por fin podría tomarla. La joven dejó la caja en el mostrador para sacar una hoja de un cajón.

—Estas son las instrucciones y unos consejos para que sea efectiva. Ya sabe que no se puede utilizar como anticonceptivo habitual.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó de corrido. Necesitaba tomarse la maldita pastilla lo antes posible. La farmacéutica asintió como si entendiera sus prisas. Una vez fuera de la tienda, Robin sacó un botellín de agua del bolso y, tras desenvolver la pastilla con ansiedad, se la metió en la boca y se ayudó a tragarla con un buen sorbo de agua. Fue entonces cuando sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y hubo de apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. La lluvia hacía imposible sentarse en los bancos que, empapados, parecían burlarse de ella. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo alterada que estaba. Desde que Zoro anunciara la rotura del condón, su mundo se había puesto a girar como loco y solo ahora ralentizaba su velocidad, poniendo las cosas en su sitio. Recordar a Zoro le hizo tomar conciencia de lo intransigente que se había puesto con él. Pero imaginar que se quedaba embarazada la llenaba de temor . No podía tener un hijo en ese momento. No cuando la relación con él era tan precaria y su ex marido amenazaba con retirarle la guarda y custodia de Noah. No podía seguir soportando tanta presión por parte de los demás. Estaba cansada. Por si la visita a sus padres no la hubiera dejado muy tocada, la llamada de su madre, esa mañana, no había sido mejor. El accidente con el dichoso preservativo solo fue la gota que colmara el vaso. Una especie de aviso para que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién. Había vivido unos meses en las nubes, disfrutando de una recién redescubierta vida sexual activa, sin pensar en consecuencias ni en conveniencias. Ya era hora de que dejara de actuar como una jovenzuela con las hormonas aceleradas y pusiera los pies en la tierra. No tenía edad para tontear de ese modo. Lo suyo con Zoro no tenía razón de ser. Al comprender que lo mejor para todos sería dejar de verlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Imaginar la vida sin él. Sin sus risas, sus bromas, su cariño, su amor ..., era doloroso.

Demasiado doloroso. Pero necesario. Los demás tenían razón: tarde o temprano, él se cansaría de ella y encontraría a una joven de su edad. Mejor cortarlo a tiempo. Ahora aún estaba a tiempo de no salir demasiado mal parada. Se llevó la mano al vientre. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya iba a salir mal parada. Se le saltaron las lágrimas. Pese a lo que Zoro creía, estaba locamente enamorada de él. Tanto, que se sentía ahogar. No obstante, dejarlo era lo mejor para todos. Pasado un tiempo, los dos lo agradecerían. Y, tal vez podría mirarle sin que se le partiera el alma de anhelo. No lo creía, pero era mejor tener esa esperanza que prolongar la agonía. Al menos, aún quedaban tres días para el regreso de Noah. Para entonces esperaba ser capaz de disimular esa tristeza que empezaba a sofoNami. Debía pensar qué contarle al niño, pues en cuanto viera que Zoro no vivía con ellos empezaría a hacer preguntas; debía tener preparadas las respuestas. Despacio, aún aturdida, abrió el paraguas y comenzó a andar hacia su casa sin fijarse en la lluvia, que no parecía querer amainar y golpeaba contra el nailon rojo con ritmo creciente. Pensó en hablar con Zoro , hacerle entender que, por bien que hubieran estado hasta ese momento, la diferencia de edad los hacía incompatibles. Que no podía arriesgarse a que su ex marido comenzara un pleito por la custodia del niño. Eran demasiadas cosas en contra de esa relación. Luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que ya se lo habían dicho todo. Mejor no revolver más las cosas.

Por mucho que él asegurase que la amaba, seguro que no le costaría... Imaginarlo con otra mujer la hizo tropezar . Debería mudarse; no podría soportar cruzarse con él y no abrazarlo. Y si encima lo veía con compañía femenina, se moriría de celos. Debía comenzar a buscar otra casa para Noah y ella. No sería capaz de vivir en el mismo edificio. No cuando el riesgo de verlo era tan grande. Separarse de Law había sido lo más duro que hiciera en su vida, pero se quedaba en un juego de niños comparado con dejar a Zoro. Entró en el portal y subió en el ascensor . Al entrar tuvo la secreta esperanza de que él estuviera allí.

"Lo dejaste ir. No seas idiota", se reprochó, entrando en su casa vacía. Las llaves que le diera a Zoro estaban sobre la mesita de la entrada, testigo mudo de que las cosas con él habían terminado. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, grande y pesado. Se apoyó en la pared y lloró, lloró y lloró por lo que ya no podría ser.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Hoy voy a avanzar con este, asi que habras varios jugosos y suculentos capitulos llenos de drama, mas este que cual quier otro, y voy avisando que falta poco para acabar, tal vez entre 7 o 10 capitulo mas... ;) :)**_


	39. Chapter 39

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 39 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Kuina entró en su casa sonaba el teléfono. Corrió a descolgar antes de que saltara el contestador automático.

—Dígame. —Le faltaba el aliento.

— _Dile a tu marido que no vamos a esperar más_ —masculló una voz como el papel de lija.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

— _Mañana sin falta._

Kuina quiso volver a preguntar quién era, pero ya había colgado. Un sudor frío le empapó la espalda. ¿En qué lío estaba metido Marco? Como si pensar en él le hubiera convocado, su marido entró en casa. Al verla se acercó deprisa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás blanca como un muerto. Kuina, ¡di algo! —La sujetó por los hombros para que respondiera.

—Acaban de llamar por teléfono —murmuró—. Un hombre me ha pedido que te diga que no van a esperar más.

Ahora fue el turno de que Marco empalideciera de golpe, para ruborizarse un instante después.

—¿Te... te han dicho algo más? —indagó, pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Solo que mañana sin falta. —Lo miró con angustia—. Mañana, ¿qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué han llamado?

—Lo siento, Kuina. Lo siento mucho. —Apoyó la espalda en la pared más próxima. Parpadeaba con espasmos y su cara tenía tintes verdosos.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Debemos hablar.

—¿Es otra mujer?

—Kuina, joder —masculló. Y la miró con fiereza—. ¡No te he engañado con ninguna mujer!

—Entonces, ¿por qué has estado tan raro e irascible todos estos meses? ¿Dónde estabas todos los días hasta las nueve o las diez de la noche? —Kuina se sentó en el sofá. Si había llegado el momento de enfrentarse, quería estar preparada para resistir sin desplomarse.

Marco suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, cabizbajo. Permaneció tanto tiempo callado que ella empezó a creer que no hablaría nunca.

—Tengo un problema, Kuina —comenzó, sin alzar la cabeza—. El trabajo no ha ido bien. La venta de viviendas ha bajado tanto que... —La miró un instante, acongojado—. Luego, cuando conseguías que un cliente se interesara, los putos bancos le negaban el préstamo y le ofrecían las casas que ellos habían embargado. Apenas he podido vender un puñado de pisos, cuando hace un par de años me los quitaban de las manos. Ha sido desesperante.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Eso no justificaba ni su actitud ni sus ausencias—. ¿Te han echado del trabajo?

—No; no es eso. —Inspiró como si buscara fuerza para contar lo que guardaba—. Me metí varias veces en una página de Internet. Una página de juegos online —confesó al fin, mirándola con tristeza—. Al principio jugué un par de manos al póquer y me fue bastante bien. Confiado, empecé a apostar más y...

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

—He perdido varios miles de euros —musitó Marco; los ojos, enrojecidos.

—¡Joder! ¿De dónde los has sacado? No he visto que falte gran cosa de nuestra cuenta.

—Yo tenía una cuenta aparte. —Kuina le miró con aprensión y Marco se apresuró a explicar— Era para algo bueno. La abrí hace años y he ido metiendo dinero casi todos los meses. Quería darte una sorpresa. Deseaba regalarte ese viaje por Estados Unidos que tantas ganas tienes de hacer. He gastado todo el dinero ahorrado.

Kuina intentó asimilar todos esos datos, sin poder entender gran cosa de lo que le estaba contando. No podía creer que su marido, siempre sereno, hubiera caído de ese modo. Y aún peor: sin decir nada. Ocultándolo durante tanto tiempo.

—Eso no es todo —soltó, pálido como la cera—. Una vez que agoté ese dinero, quise recuperarlo de algún modo. Sí, lo sé —comentó, cuando ella hizo amago de hablar—. Sé que es imposible hacerlo y que cada vez se pierde más. Como no quería que tú lo descubrieras, pedí un préstamo...

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—Sí. Eso ha debido de ser. He perdido la cordura del todo. Soy un jodido tonto.

—¿Cuánto has pedido? —preguntó, siempre práctica.

—Cuatro mil euros. —Dime que no los has gastado también...

—Lo siento, Kuina. Los pulí en un par de tardes. ¡Debían cuatro mil euros!

¿Sería eso todo? Ella intuía que no, que aún habría más.

—¿Desde cuándo llaman los del banco?

—No pedí un préstamo al banco, Kuina —reveló, cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Entonces? —Se abrazó para aliviar el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. —No podía pedir el préstamo al banco. Lo habrías descubierto. Se lo pedí a un prestamista que encontré por casualidad en un local de apuestas.

—¿A un prestamista? —Ella meneó la cabeza, como si le pareciera demasiado complicado para asimilarlo—. No puedo creerlo.

—Lo siento, Kuina.

—¿Cuánto debes, Marco? —exigió saber, luchando para no gritar—. En total.

—El préstamo..., los intereses... y... —Calló, avergonzado.

—¿Y? —Ella no lo iba a dejar estar. Ya era hora de aclararlo todo.

—El dinero que te dieron hace un par de días para el pago de la salida de hoy — confesó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes que me he vuelto medio loca buscándolo? ¿Que hasta he llegado a sospechar del pobre hombre? —pronunció entre dientes. Estaba enfadada. Rabiosa, mejor dicho—. Has robado, Marco. Eso es un delito. Puedo comprender , hasta cierto punto, tu ludopatía, pero el robo, no. ¡Joder , no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerlo! —Se levantó como un resorte, para caminar sobre la alfombra, incapaz de estar quieta.

—Lo siento, Kuina. Créeme, estoy completamente arrepentido. Yo... estaba desesperado. Estoy desesperado. No sé cómo dejar de jugar . Necesito ayuda, por eso fui a la oficina el otro día, para hablar contigo. Quería contártelo todo, pero vi el dinero y...

—Eso no es excusa —barbotó, mirándolo con rabia—. Durante días, semanas, meses, he estado creyendo que me engañabas con otra mujer . Yo misma he estado a punto de... No sé si podré perdonarte. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ahora, desde luego no.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Debería haber entregado el dinero hace varios días, pero no lo tengo. —Se tiró del pelo con dedos temblorosos—. Por favor, ayúdame. Estoy en un lío.

Kuina inspiró, buscando aclarar el batiburrillo de novedades que flotaban en su mente. Marco debía mucho dinero, había robado, era un ludópata... Volvió a abrazarse. Notaba frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Y el estómago como un yoyó. Cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, casi pegó un brinco. Corrió a cogerlo, luchando contra el miedo.

— _Buenas noches, señora, le habla Rocío Vargas_ —dijo una voz con acento sudamericano cuando ella descolgó—. _Queríamos hacerle una oferta para su telefonía móvil..._

—Lo siento, no me interesa. Buenas noches —profirió con sequedad, antes de colgar de golpe. Se llevó la mano al pecho. El corazón latía desbocado. Le costaba respirar , y todo por una simple llamada de publicidad telefónica. Si volvía a llamar el hombre de antes le daría un ataque.

—Mañana iremos al banco y sacaremos el dinero que debes. Luego te buscas otro lugar donde vivir. —Hasta ella se sorprendió por la frialdad con que lo dijo.

—Kuina...

—Lo siento, Marco. En estos momentos no puedo pensar otra cosa.

* * *

—¡Joder , Robin! ¡Vaya pintas tienes! —exclamó Nami, cuando Robin le abrió la puerta. Al oír el timbre, pensando que era Zoro , se había levantado de la cama dispuesta a verlo. Lo echaba demasiado de menos. No esperaba que fuera Nami. Sin una pizca de ánimo en el cuerpo, se pasó la mano por el pelo, enmarañado de estar tanto tiempo acostada. No sabía nada de Zoro desde que, dos días atrás, saliera malhumorado de su casa. Pese a que varias veces pensó en subir al ático para hablar con él, al final prefirió quedarse en casa, recluida en la cama. Entre las sábanas que aún guardaban su olor y que no había tenido el valor de retirar para lavar. Ahora, al ver a su amiga allí, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abandonado el lecho. No quería estar con nadie.

—Ya veo que te alegras mucho de verme —dijo Nami, con sarcasmo—. ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar? —Pese a sus palabras, se notaba que no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de Robin. Cuando esta se limitó a retirarse de la puerta para dejarla pasar , su alivio fue palpable—. Uf, menos mal. Pensaba que me dejarías aquí como si fuera un vendedor de seguros.

Una vez dentro, Nami se quedó en silencio, a la espera. Era la primera vez que se veían y hablaban desde el enfado de dos meses atrás. Al final, por una cosa u otra, no se habían puesto en contacto. Robin, sin decir nada, se dirigió al salón; donde no había estado desde que se rompiera el preservativo, mientras hacían el amor sobre la alfombra. Había pasado todo ese tiempo en la cama debatiéndose entre el llanto o el sueño, entre llorar y pensar en lo sucedido, entre volver a llorar , dormitar y seguir llorando. Apenas había comido algo más que un yogur o una galleta. No tenía apetito, ni fuerzas, ni ganas de nada. No le hacía falta mirarse en el espejo para saber que tendría una pinta horrible. Por si tenía alguna duda, la cara de espanto de Nami era lo bastante explícita para imaginarlo. —No te cortes. Estoy hecha un desastre. Lo sé. —Se miró los leggins y la camiseta arrugada, que pedía un buen lavado.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Te ha dejado, ¿no? —indagó su amiga, los brazos en jarras—. ¡Lo sabía!

—No es eso —musitó Robin, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Entonces? —Nami se sentó a su lado. Hoy vestía de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Si se hubiera puesto un antifaz, habría parecido Catwoman. En otras circunstancias Robin se lo habría dicho y las dos se habrían reído. Ahora lo que menos le apetecía era reír—. Tu madre me acaba de llamar. Por lo visto has cometido todos los pecados del mundo y alguno más —comentó Nami—. Así que por fin te decidiste a contarles...

—El idiota de Law soltó la bomba —mencionó, apoyando los pies en el asiento del sofá, para recostar la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

—Tu madre me lo ha explicado. Debe de estar muy afectada para haberme llamado a mí, la novia de Satanás. —Rio—. La has liado buena, Robin. Dice que no sabe nada de ti desde que te llamó anteayer. ¿Estás así por haber discutido con ella?

—No. —Suspiró, derrotada—. Tendré que avisarla. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo hemos dejado. —Intentó no llorar . Llevaba un rato sin hacerlo y, aunque, no deseaba empezar, los ojos se empeñaban en llevarle la contraria. Nami guardó silencio un instante antes de hablar

—Siento que te haya dejado.

—No ha sido él. —Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cansada.

—¡Ah!

—Supongo que en algo tenías razón: era una relación sin futuro. —Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas, sin freno.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir. Lo siento, cielo.

—No... no te preocupes. —Tomó un pañuelo de papel de la mesita de café y se sonó la nariz—. Se me pasará. Y ya sé que realmente no lo sientes. No te gustaba que saliera con él.

—Claro que lo siento. Me duele verte así. —Se acercó para abrazarla—. Es que lo veía venir, pero esperaba que no te afectara tanto. Venga, vamos a ponerte guapa. Saldremos a tomar una copa y a divertirnos.

—Lo siento, Nami, no tengo muchas ganas de fiesta —se disculpó Robin. Sabía que no era bueno seguir con ese estado de ánimo y que debía darle la vuelta, pero le costaba. Al día siguiente Noah regresaría de su viaje a París; para entonces debía estar bien. No quería preocupar al niño. Tampoco quería dar al capullo de su ex la satisfacción de verla hundida. En cualquier caso, seguía sin ganas de levantarse. Salir a tomar una copa era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento. No estaba con ánimos para nada.

—Vale, no salimos, pero ahora mismo te das una ducha y te pones ropa limpia; mientras, te prepararé algo de comer. Con el estómago lleno se ven mejor las cosas.

—Pareces mi madre —masculló Robin, sin ganas de hacer nada.

—¡No, por Dios! —exclamó Nami, poniendo cara de horror—. Eso sí que no.

* * *

—Lo mejor para estos casos es Bruce Willis —aseguró Daz, levantándose para buscar una película entre su bien surtida videoteca—. La jungla de cristal es perfecta, Zoro. Te hará olvidar todo.

—Corazón, para ti siempre es el momento ideal de verla —protestó Bon, con una mueca sarcástica—. Desamores, tristezas, alegrías..., te da igual.

—Es que es una película magnífica. No me lo puedes negar . A nadie le queda la camiseta mejor que a él —defendió Daz, antes de introducir el DVD en el reproductor —. Ya verás, Zoro: cuando te metas en la historia de John McClane te sentirás mejor . — Bon sacudió la cabeza, tras Daz—. Tu primo se burla de mí, pero él se compró una de esas camisetas después de verle. Claro que él no está tan fornido y el efecto no es el mismo.

—¿Acaso tienes queja, corazón? —preguntó, fingiendo enfado—. Zoro , vayamos a tomar unas copas por ahí y dejemos que Daz babee solo, viendo la peli.

—Calla, tonto. Sabes de sobra que solo babeo por ti —susurró Daz, tomando la cara de Bon para darle un beso rápido en los labios—. Siéntate con tu primo, que voy a preparar unas palomitas para que se te pasen los celos —Fue a la cocina, silbando la melodía principal de la banda sonora.

—¡Hay que joderse! Nada como ponerse serio para que haga palomitas —murmuró Bon, alzando las cejas—. ¡Es tan previsible!

—Eres perverso. Te encanta hacerle sufrir. No sé cómo te aguanta —aseguró Zoro . En otro momento le hubiera dado un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo, ahora no tenía ánimo de nada.

—¿Qué tal estás, corazón? No tienes buena cara.

—Sigo peleándome entre llamarla y pasar de ella —confesó Zoro . Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y dejó que las manos le colgaran, inertes, entre las piernas—. Llevo todos estos días bajando hasta su puerta y volviendo a subir sin haber llamado. Parezco un idiota. No puedo dejar de pensar en Robin. Me quedo dormido con ella en mis pensamientos, sueño con ella y al despertar ... —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Durante unos segundos soy feliz, luego recuerdo que no estamos juntos y me hundo en la miseria. El otro día me acerqué hasta su colegio por si la veía a la hora del recreo. ¿Puedes creer que sea tan estupido?

—No, corazón, no lo eres; solo estás enamorado y ese sentimiento te hace comportarte como un tonto. Me alegra no ser el único que hace locuras.

—¿De qué hablan? —indagó Daz, al volver al salón con un cuenco de humeantes y aromáticas palomitas y tres botellines de cerveza.

—Zoro dice que se está comportando como un estupido.

—Tranquilo, Zoro . Todos hacemos tonterías. La última vez que a tu primo le dio por marcharse de casa lo llamé por teléfono y le dije que pasaba de él y que había conocido a otro...

—¿Esa fue la razón de que se emborrachase tanto aquel sábado? Siempre me he preguntado qué le dijiste en aquella llamada. Hay que joderse, por tu culpa terminó vomitándome encima.

Recordó que Robin le había ayudado a llevar a su primo a la cama. Robin otra vez; siempre en su cabeza.

—Yo también había bebido mucho y... Fue una chiquillada, pero no pude resistirme a intentar darle celos —declaró Daz, ruborizado.

—¡Ay, corazón! Me puse frenético y la lie en aquel bar . —Se levantó para abrazarlo—. Bueno, ya está olvidado. Ahora queda solucionar la vida amorosa de mi primito.

—No hay nada que solucionar , Bon. No empieces con tus locas ideas —protestó Zoro , espantado. Solo faltaba que ellos metieran mano en el asunto—. Lo mío con Robin se ha acabado y punto.

Dolía hasta decirlo en alto. ¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez? Había pasado más de una semana desde que lo dejaran. ¿Por qué no estaba mejor?

—Primero veamos la película —aconsejó Daz, siempre tan práctico—. Disfrutemos de la camiseta sudada de Bruce, de sus musculitos, de sus muecas, y acabemos con los malos. —Repartió las cervezas antes de hacer un brindis—. ¡Por nosotros!

Zoro bebió un trago y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era sincera. No estaba bien. Desde que se marchara de casa de Robin no había vuelto a estar a gusto consigo mismo. La añoraba más de lo que habría creído posible. No dejaba de pensar en ella. La imaginaba en todas partes. Todo le recordaba a ella. Tal y como le había dicho a Bon: las noches eran una agonía; en cuanto apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, todos los recuerdos se le agolpaban en la mente. Intentaba salir con los amigos, aunque no conseguía divertirse. El sábado había ido a la discoteca con ellos, pero se pasó todo el tiempo mirando por si la veía por allí. Hasta Peio terminó por echarle la bronca por ser tan muermo y espantarles a las chicas con su cara de amargado. Bebió más de la cuenta por si de ese modo lograba animarse. Lo único que consiguió fue tener una resaca del quince al día siguiente. Ese viernes su primo le había convencido para que les visitara y había ido con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a dejar de pensar en ella, siquiera un minuto. Claro que seguía sin conseguirlo. Lo peor de todo era que añoraba a Noah. Echaba en falta los ratos construyendo el puzle o las batallas con el Lanzaesferas. Unas horas antes, sucumbiendo al fin, había ido a verlo a la salida del colegio. Al niño se le iluminó la mirada en cuanto lo vio apoyado contra la verja; se apartó de Monet y corrió a abrazarle. Durante un rato se permitió soñar que la madre del pequeño y él seguían juntos. La realidad llegó demasiado pronto. Una realidad que cada día luchaba por aceptar, pero aún seguía sin lograrlo. ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos?

—Deja de hacerte mala sangre, cariño, y atiende a McClane —ordenó Bon, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca—. Esa camiseta me vuelve loco. No sé si me gusta más así, blanquita, o cuando se carga a los malos y está sudada y llena de mugre.

—Shhhh... Está a punto de descubrir que hay terroristas en la torre —chistó Daz—. Sin duda, la camiseta está mejor al final, Bon.

—Estoy deseando que llegue la escena en la que se corta en los pies con los cristales... ¡Se los curaría a besos!

—Vale, luego me los unto con mercromina y te dejo que me los cures —propuso Daz, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¡Hecho! —gritó Bon, entusiasmado—. Pero te tienes que poner la camiseta, corazón.

—Hay que joderse. Estan locos. —Zoro meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en toda la semana.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	40. Chapter 40

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 40 .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nueve días. Doscientas dieciséis amargas horas desde que no estaba con Zoro. No es que las estuviera contando; no hacía falta: su cerebro lo hacía solito, sin necesidad de que ella se lo pidiera. Ni siquiera cuando Law le dijo que se iba, que estaba enamorado de una jovencita, había estado tan triste. Sentada en el sofá con los pies recogidos bajo el cuerpo, miraba sin ver la pantalla de la televisión. Su hijo jugaba con la Wii en silencio. Una tarde de sábado apática y triste _._

 _—¿Qué te pasa? —le había preguntado Luffy unos días atrás, mientras controlaban al alumnado en el patio—. Y no me digas que no es nada, porque no me lo creo. Tienes mala cara._

 _—Zoro y yo hemos roto. Nuestra relación no tenía ninguna oportunidad._

 _—¿Acaso se la diste? —la riñó Luffy, molesto—.  
_

 _—Que mas podia hacer, Luffy. Zoro es... es demasiado joven para mí._

 _—¿Quién lo dice?_

 _—Todos estaban en contra —musitó ella._

 _—¿Tú eras feliz con él?_

 _—Sabes que sí._

 _—En ese caso, no entiendo nada. Me parece que estás siendo desgraciada porque te da la gana._

 _No le habían gustado nada las palabras de su compañero de trabajo. Desde entonces lo evitaba._

—¿Mamá? —La voz de Noah la devolvió al presente—. ¿Zoro ya no va a venir nunca más? —preguntó, dejando el mando a un lado.

—No lo creo, cariño —musitó. Luego apretó los labios para no sucumbir a la pena.

—¿Se ha enfadado conmigo? —indagó el niño, acercándose a ella—. No he podido darle la foto que me hice con Mickey.

—No está enfadado contigo, cielo. Es solo que... ya no vive aquí, con nosotros.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es verdad que ya no te quiere, como dijo Papá cuando llegamos de París?

 _—Así que has decidido entrar en razones. Has hecho bien —había dicho Law, con su habitual sequedad y esos aires de superioridad que tanto la molestaban, cuando trajo a Noah—. Desde luego, yo no iba a consentir que viviera en esta casa junto a mi hijo. Hubieras tenido noticias de mi abogado y seguro que no te habrían gustado._

 _Robin le hubiera contestado mal, pero Noah estaba cerca y no quería tener un enfrentamiento con el niño delante. Así que había optado por mantener la calma y tragar la bilis, que la corroía por dentro._

 _—Te aconsejo que elijas mejor a tus amantes si quieres conservar la guarda y custodia._

 _—No eres quién para decirme con quién puedo o no estar —barbotó en un arranque—. Ya puedes marcharte._

 _—Ya te lo he advertido, Rob. Cuidado de con quién vas —amenazó antes de irse, pavoneándose satisfecho._

 _«Has hecho bien»_ , le había dicho su ex marido, pero ¿de verdad era así?

 _«Law habría intentado quitarte a Noah»_ , se recordó, como cada vez que añoraba a Zoro. _«Y de todos modos, él habría terminado por dejarte.»_

—¿A mí tampoco me quiere? —La pregunta de su hijo volvió a traerla al presente—. ¿Zoro no me quiere? —repitió Noah. Robin intentó no llorar . Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas se escaparon igualmente. Salobres y amargas.

—Te quiere, seguro que sí, cariño —aseguró, con los ojos velados por el llanto.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué no está con nosotros —clamó, dolido—. ¿Tú le quieres? —Robin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada—. ¿Y por qué has dejado que se vaya?

—No... no es tan sencillo, cielo.

—¿Por qué? Antes estabas contenta y te reías todo el tiempo. Ahora siempre estás triste y lloras por la noche. Te oigo —aseguró haciendo un puchero, como cuando era un bebé y estaba por llorar—. Ya no iremos a navegar en vacaciones, como me dijo que haríamos. No entiendo por qué no le dices que vuelva aquí, con nosotros.

Él también está triste.

—¿Él? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —indagó, secándose las lágrimas con los dedos.

—Ayer vino a verme al colegio, cuando Monet me fue a buscar —confesó el niño.

—¿Te ha pedido Zoro que me digas todo esto? —No le gustaba nada que hubiera estado con su hijo. No quería que le metiera en la cabeza ideas que no podían ser. —No. Solo quería saber cómo estaba —aseguró, muy serio—. Pero parecía tan triste como tú. Tenía los ojos rojos. Le dije que viniera a vernos. Yo quiero que todo sea como antes.

Le produjo una mezcla de dolor y melancolía saber que él tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Sufría por él; por los dos. Sufría por lo que ya no podría ser . Por los momentos perdidos y por los que no volverían a suceder . Pero no podía soportar que su ex marido intentara quitarle a Noah. Y eso era precisamente lo que habría sucedido de haber continuado con esa relación.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo de la cocina, Zoro se dedicaba a peinar a Coco. El animal se dejaba hacer , satisfecho de que le estuvieran haciendo mimos. Se lo habían dejado sus padres porque iban a pasar el fin de semana visitando a una amiga que era alérgica a los perros. Por un momento pensó en bajar a casa de Robin para que Noah jugase con Coco, pero decidió que tal vez a ella no le hiciera gracia.

—Éramos amigos antes que amantes —se recordó, molesto por no decidirse a bajar. Pero por muy amigos que hubieran sido, ninguno de los dos había intentado ponerse en contacto con el otro. Pasó el cepillo demasiado fuerte contra el lomo y el perrito gimió, mirándole con sus ojos redondos, sin comprender el cambio tan drástico.

—Perdona, Coco. Soy un tonto.

No dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en la discusión que pusiera fin a lo que tenían. Reconocía que ninguno de los dos había estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Ella se había asustado ante la posibilidad de un embarazo. Él, al darse cuenta de que nunca se había tomado la relación en serio, se puso frenético. Ahora, tras días de pensarlo una y mil veces en soledad, se daba cuenta de que no debería de haberse marchado. No hasta haber hablado con ella. Hasta haber aclarado todo. Pero la actitud de Robin le había cabreado en demasía, como para no pensar con coherencia. Comprender que para ella era poco más que una aventura lo había vuelto loco.

 _«Tengo que hablar con ella»_ , pensó, decidido. Se incorporó con el animal cogido bajo el brazo como un balón de rugby, tomó las llaves de casa y salió, dispuesto a pasar un rato con Noah.

 _«Eso es una excusa y lo sabes»_ , se reprochó.

 _«Bien. Pues entonces para verla a ella.»_ Únicamente por observar la carita del niño, cuando fue a abrir la puerta y lo vio allí, ya había merecido la pena bajar.

—Solo he venido para que Noah juegue con Coco, nada más —aseguró, antes de que Robin dijera nada.

—Me... me parece bien —musitó ella, sonrojada. La hubiera abrazado y besado hasta que el sonrojo cubriera su cuerpo. Hasta que los dos perdieran la noción del tiempo y olvidasen que su relación se había roto. No podía ser , así que se condicionó a mirarla sin tocarla, por mucho que sus dedos quisieran hacerlo, por mucho que le mataran las ganas de acariciarla.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó ella, limitándose a hacer de anfitriona—. ¿Una cerveza?

—Vale.

Esperó a que ella se sentara en el sofá para hacerlo él. Se conducía como si el suelo estuviera sembrado de minas, como si todas las semanas que había vivido allí no existieran. Miró al niño, que entre risas jugaba con el perro, y un dolor sordo le cruzó por dentro ante lo que había perdido.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Qué...?

—Di tú —propuso Zoro , sin atreverse a mirarla por miedo a asustarla con la intensidad de sus sentimientos, de su anhelo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

—Yo... me preguntaba... Quería saber qué tal estabas —dijo ella.

—Voy tirando. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. Intento aceptar... Intento adaptarme. Voy a buscar otro piso.

—¿Por qué? —objetó Zoro . ¿Se iba a marchar de allí? El dolor se hizo más fuerte. La miró. Bajo las gafas de pasta negra, ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y tristes.

—No tiene sentido que me quede aquí —anunció, con un hilo de voz—. Entre nosotros las cosas han cambiado mucho y... ¡Ya ves! Estamos aquí sentados, como dos desconocidos ante su primera cita. —Lo miraba, desolada, por mucho que intentara sonreír.

—No tiene por qué ser así, Robin, tú lo sabes —protestó, incapaz de guardar dentro lo que sentía—. No me resigno a que lo nuestro haya acabado. Quiero volver. Yo...

—Lo siento, Zoro , no ha sido buena idea que vinieras —le cortó antes de que siguiera. Quizás había adivinado que iba a recordarle lo mucho que la amaba y no quería —. Aún hay otros impedimentos para que volvamos a... —Bajó la mirada—. Preferiría que no volvieras a hacerlo y que no visitaras a mi hijo en el colegio. —Se levantó, apresurada —. Le creas falsas esperanzas.

—Lo echo de menos. Los echo de menos.

—Por favor , no lo hagas más difícil para todos —musitó ella, con los ojos aún bajos—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Eres una cobarde —siseó, rabioso—. No voy a dejarlo aquí. Me niego a renunciar , profe. No voy a dejar que acabes con esto.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Zoro.

—Vamos, Coco —llamó al perro, aguantando las ganas de zarandear a Robin hasta que entrara en razones.

—¿Te vas ya? Yo creía que te ibas a quedar a cenar... —Noah miró a su madre, como si esperase que ella lo invitara. Zoro esperó. Esperó como un tonto a que lo invitase.

—No puedo, grumete. Ya tenía planes —aseguró, cuando se hizo evidente que ella iba a mantener su silencio—. Nos vemos otro día. Debatiéndose entre la desolación y la furia, Zoro caminó hasta la puerta de entrada. En lo que duraron aquellos pasos, mantuvo la esperanza de que Robin lo detuviera, pero llegó al final sin una palabra. Si no hubiera estado Noah, habría dado un portazo al salir, para descargar la rabia que lo embargaba.

* * *

El viento hinchaba las velas y empujaba al Iratxo con fuerza. La lluvia, que no había escampado en todo el triste domingo, solo era un inconveniente sin importancia. La ropa impermeable evitaba que las gotas se colaran dentro y le empaparan hasta los huesos. La radio seguía anunciando que el tiempo se mantenía con vientos de veintiún nudos. En el agua, las olas eran cada vez más largas y los borreguillos aumentaban en número. Era el momento de ir acercándose a cobijo, antes de que la mar se pusiera más peligrosa. La salida ya había cumplido con su objetivo: tranquilizarlo y aclararle las ideas. En cuanto llegara a casa hablaría con Robin. La obligaría a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle. Deseaba arreglar esa situación de una vez por todas. Así no podían seguir.

No dejaría que ocurriese lo del día anterior , cuando no le dejó hablar y terminó pidiéndole que se fuera. Esta vez iba a conseguir que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle. Por fin, su amigo el abogado le había asegurado que el ex marido de Robin no tenía base para reclamar la guarda y custodia de Noah. No, cuando él había aceptado que la madre se quedase con esa responsabilidad y, además, no existía motivo grave y no temporal para solicitar la revisión. Se lo habría contado a Robin, si ella no le hubiera cortado. Pero esa noche, cuando regresara, tendría que escucharle todo. Así tuviera que atarla y amordazarla. Un golpe de viento hizo que el velero escorara. Era conveniente coger algunos rizos a la mayor y, quizás, arriar la génova. Primero puso rumbo a tierra firme. Luego, antes de acercarse a la proa y empezar a enrollar la vela, se ató el arnés para no correr el riesgo de caer por la borda. En cuanto la superficie de vela fue menor, el barco dejó de escorar. Estaba a unas quince millas de la costa; aún le quedaba un buen rato hasta alcanzar el puerto. Una vez comprobado que todas las escotillas y armarios estuvieran bien trincados, se puso el chaleco salvavidas antes de regresar fuera. Coco, que había estado dormitando en el camarote, salió a cubierta para olisquear el aire. Otro golpe de viento escoró el barco hacia sotavento. Se oyó un ladrido, seguido de un chapoteo. Zoro subió corriendo a cubierta. Coco no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró al agua y allí, alejándose cada vez más, se veía un puntito naranja fosforescente. Si el animal no hubiera llevado el chaleco, habría sido imposible verlo.

—¡Mierda! —masculló, iniciando la maniobra para recoger al perro. Debería haberle atado un arnés, pero como se había mantenido en el camarote la mayor parte del tiempo, no pensó que pudiera ocurrir eso. ¡Menos mal que le había puesto el chaleco salvavidas! Si le pasaba algo al perro nunca podría perdonárselo y su madre lo mataría.

—Mierda, Mierda, Mierda...

Arrió la mayor a toda velocidad para poner en marcha el motor . El petardeo de la puesta en marcha contrarrestó el sonido del viento. Viró la rueda para acercarse a aquel puntito naranja que flotaba en el agua, subiendo y bajando con el oleaje cada vez más encrespado.

—¡Tranquilo, Coco! ¡Voy a por ti! —gritó, más para tranquilizarse él que al pobre náufrago. El animal se acercaba nadando, pero poco podían hacer las pequeñas patas de un yorkshire contra aquella inmensidad agitada, que se embravecía por momentos. Le fue rodeando con la nave hasta protegerlo del viento y así evitar que se golpease contra el casco. Esperaba alcanzarlo con un bichero. El fuerte oleaje no contribuía a que la maniobra fuera tan fácil y rápida como Zoro hubiera deseado.

—Vamos, vamos —se animó entre dientes. Una vez que llegó lo bastante cerca, metió punto muerto en el motor y dejó que la inercia cubriera la última distancia. Con el bichero de la mano y descolgándose de la cubierta, trató de alcanzar al perro. No resultaba sencillo. Las olas lo alejaban un instante, acercándolo después, como si jugaran con él. El velero, sin gobierno, se balanceaba igual que un corcho en una bañera, con el consiguiente peligro. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Era necesario rescatar a Coco lo antes posible. Asiéndose a uno de los candeleros que sujetaban el cable de acero del pasamanos, se descolgó aún más. El agua le salpicaba la cara.

 _«Como falle el arnés estoy jodido.»_ Tratar de pescar al perro, en un barco zarandeado por las olas y en una posición tan precaria, era algo tan agotador como frustrante. Decidió echarle uno de los aros, atado con un cabo para recuperarlo después. Coco, muy listo, nadó hasta el salvavidas y apoyó sus patitas delanteras en él. Tirando del cabo, Zoro logró acercarlo más al casco. Enganchar el chaleco salvavidas con el bichero fue entonces mucho más sencillo; así y todo, le costó unos cuantos intentos hasta que logró pescarlo. Una vez conseguido, lo izó hasta la cubierta. Coco temblaba como una hoja, sin fuerzas para sacudirse el agua. Con él en brazos, recuperó el aro para colgarlo en su sitio correspondiente y, entre bandazos, bajó a la cabina para secar al perro con una toalla lo antes posible.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que me quieres mucho —murmuró, profundamente aliviado, mientras el animal trataba de lamerle la cara—. Quieto, fiera, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Con rapidez le quitó el chaleco para retirarle mejor el agua; el perrito aprovechó para sacudirse. Las gotas salieron despedidas en todas direcciones y motearon la tapicería azul del sofá. Enseguida volvió a ponerle el chaleco; no quería correr más riesgos.

—Bueno, muchacho, será mejor que te quedes aquí dentro hasta que lleguemos —le dijo. Coco debía de estar conforme, pues se limitó a lamerle la mano y a enroscarse en el sofá, tiritando. Zoro le echó una toalla seca por encima para mantenerlo caliente. Ya no podría hacer nada más hasta llegar a puerto. En ese momento, la radio anunció que se acercaba un frente con vientos de veintisiete a treinta y dos nudos.

Otro motivo para regresar lo antes posible. El cielo había oscurecido y el silbido del aire sonaba por todos los recovecos. El Iratxo saltaba las olas como si fuera una montaña rusa. Las crestas rompientes salpicaban de espuma la cubierta del velero, haciendo que oscilase de un lado a otro. Para ahorrar combustible, volvió a izar la mayor con un solo rizo. El tiempo aún aguantaría hasta llegar a puerto. El barco saltó, impulsado por el viento, y dejó de balancearse. La sensación era maravillosa. Como volar sobre las olas. Nada tan satisfactorio ni tan gratificante. Aún con la adrenalina a tope por el rescate de Coco, puso rumbo directo a puerto. Con un poco de suerte, no tardaría en llegar y entonces... Robin iba a escucharlo. Disfrutó de esa sensación hasta que, sin previo aviso y para su sorpresa, uno de los obenques de babor saltó con un latigazo. Anonadado, vio cómo el palo, ahora con una sujeción menos, primero se curvaba y luego se doblaba como un mondadientes a la altura de la cruceta. Un segundo más tarde, el mástil se rompía en la base para empezar a caer por el lado de estribor hasta el agua. La radio, que en ese momento estaba emitiendo, dejó de funcionar . La antena, que se encontraba en el extremo del palo, bajo el agua no servía de nada.

—¡Rayos! —masculló, irritado. Parecía que el tiempo se ponía en contra de que hablara con Robin. Se pasó la mano por la cara para retirar las gotas de lluvia.

Frente a él el palo había desaparecido. Ahora el velero volvía a oscilar para todos los lados con el empuje de las olas. La vela flotaba a un costado, sujeta a la botavara y a la driza, mientras la base del palo, cual ariete improvisado, golpeaba el casco con fuerza. Debía hacer algo antes de que terminara por abrir un boquete en él. Con el corazón retumbando a toda velocidad por la urgencia, sacó la caja de herramientas. Recuperar el mástil era imposible. Debía cortar lo antes posible los cables que lo habían sujetado, para liberarlo y dejar que cayera al fondo. En esas circunstancias, era peligroso poner en marcha el motor. Cualquier cabo podría engancharse en la hélice y bloquear la máquina. Con la cizalla y no poca fuerza, empezó a cortar los obenques y los estayes, uno a uno. Eran los seis cables de acero, nada fáciles de seccionar, que habían sujetado erguido el palo hasta ese momento. Con la lluvia, intensa y fría, las manos se le estaban helando y le costaba manejar la cizalla, que resbalaba por la cubierta con cada bandazo del barco.

Las olas, cada vez más altas y peligrosas, lo zarandeaban sin piedad. Consiguió cortar tres de los cinco cables. Sujeto solo por el estay de popa y el obenque de babor , el palo continuaba aporreando el casco con saña. Zoro se dirigió con tiento a popa para cortar el estay. Un golpe de mar lo hizo tropezar . La cizalla se le resbaló de las manos. Intentó recuperarla, sin éxito. Con la siguiente ola, la herramienta se deslizó por la cubierta hasta caer al agua con un suave chapoteo. Si él no hubiera estado atado con el arnés, habría corrido la misma suerte. Respirando como un fuelle viejo, se sujetó a los cables de acero que recorrían todo el perímetro de cubierta.

—Hay que joderse. ¿Qué más puede salir mal? —masculló, perdiendo un poco la calma que había tenido hasta entonces.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	41. Chapter 41

**.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 40 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Recostada en el sofá de su casa, Kuina no dejaba de pensar en su hermano. La había llamado esa mañana para avisarla de que salía en el Iratxo. No era el día más adecuado, pero Zoro era un buen marino y sabía manejarse. Sin embargo, ahora, casi medianoche, aún no sabía nada de él. Al principio, cuando lo había llamado al móvil y la grabación le había dicho que estaba fuera de cobertura, no le había dado importancia, pensando que estaba demasiado lejos para recibir la llamada, pero ahora, con la lluvia golpeando los cristales del dormitorio y el viento ululando fuera, no lo llevaba tan bien. Sabía que la radio tenía un alcance de veinticinco millas; con ella sería más fácil ponerse en contacto con él. ¿Y si iba a la oficina? Se levantó del sofá; quizá le vendría bien tomar una infusión para tranquilizarse. Y si no era así, al menos estaría ocupada con algo. Lo que fuera, con tal de no estar comiéndose la cabeza sin hacer nada. De camino a la cocina, cogió el teléfono y le dio al botón para volver a llamarlo a casa. Como en las veces anteriores, saltó el contestador automático. Probó otra vez con el móvil, pero le daba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Nada; estaba incomunicado. Eran las doce de la noche. ¿Y si llamaba a Robin? Tal vez estuviera con ella. Puso el agua a calentar, sin decidirse a llamar a la ex novia de su hermano.

Sus padres habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de unos amigos y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, a tiempo para una salida contratada. Esperaba que, para entonces, Zoro ya estuviera de regreso. Puso un filtro de infusión relajante en una taza y vertió el agua por encima. Con ella en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, regresó al salón. El informativo de la televisión estaba emitiendo imágenes sobre las revueltas en Egipto. Tras dejar la taza sobre la mesa, apagó el televisor con el mando, antes de sentarse en el sofá. No tenía el cuerpo para ese tipo de noticias. Seguía intranquila. Si las cosas con Marco hubieran sido de otro modo, le habría llamado, pero no podía ser. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar con él. Hablar con Raúl solo complicaría las cosas. No quería darle falsas esperanzas. Él deseaba algo que ella no sabía si estaba dispuesta a dar. Solo quedaba una persona. Sin pararse a pensarlo más tiempo, marcó el número de Robin. Rezó para que estuviera levantada y Zoro con ella.

—¿Dígame? —La voz de Robin sonó un tanto asustada.

—Hola, Robin. Soy Kuina, la hermana de Zoro —dijo de corrido—. Perdona que te llame a estas horas. ¿Está mi hermano contigo?

—¡Ah! No, lo siento. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. Bueno, no lo sé. Estoy preocupada. Hoy ha salido con el Iratxo y con el temporal que tenemos... —Calló, incapaz de decir en alto lo que pensaba.

—¡Dios mío! Ayer le vi... pero no he vuelto a saber nada de él. —Se la notaba cortada.

—Esta mañana me ha dicho que necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensar . —Kuina la oyó tomar aire—. Después, cuando el tiempo ha empeorado, pensé que no tardaría en volver.

—¿Crees que le ha podido suceder algo? —Había ansiedad en su voz.

—No lo creo. Es un marino excelente. — _«Pero hasta los mejores zozobran alguna vez»_ —. Me voy a acercar a la oficina para llamarlo por radio.

—¿Te importa si voy contigo? —se ofreció con rapidez—. Llamaré a una amiga para que se quede con Noah...

—No hace falta —dijo. Luego, se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy cortante y se apresuró a añadir—: Te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

— _«Aviso para toda la flota, aviso a toda la flota, aviso a toda la flota —se oyó por la radio. Era el comunicado que Salvamento Marítimo enviaba cada hora, desde que Kuina les había avisado, a eso de la una de la madrugada—. Rogamos a todos los buques que naveguen por la zona entre Matxitxako y Arcachon. Hay un barco desaparecido. Se trata del Iratxo. Salió ayer del puerto de San Sebastián a las diez horas y treinta minutos sin destino definido...»_

Robin dejó de escuchar y siguió paseando por la oficina. Nada más terminar la conversación con la hermana de Zoro , Robin había llamado a Nami, y a esta le había faltado tiempo para prestarse a cuidar de Noah. Pese a que Kuina no había dicho nada al verla aparecer , su alivio fue evidente. Ahora permanecía atenta a cualquier aviso de la radio. Empezaba a amanecer. Por fin saldría el helicóptero de salvamento. El móvil de Kuina sonó con estridencia.

—Es Bon —comentó ella, desilusionada, al ver la pantalla—. Dime, Bon. —Escuchó un momento—. ... Sí, nosotras también estamos intentando ponernos en contacto con él... Los de Salvamento están en ello. Creemos que ahora saldrá el helicóptero... Como quieras. Aquí estamos Robin y yo... Sí, ella está aquí. —La miró un instante—. Mis padres vendrán en una hora. A menos que mi padre haya puesto la radio y escuche el comunicado... Vale, hasta dentro de un rato. Kuina colgó el teléfono y se abrazó, intranquila.

—¿Va a venir? —preguntó Robin, más por hablar de algo que por curiosidad. Continuó los paseos.

—Sí, perdona. Vendrá. Dice que está intentando hablar con él desde ayer y que no lo ha conseguido.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —La duda la estaba matando. Si le había pasado algo... _«¡No pienses en eso!»_ , se ordenó, con el corazón acongojado.

—Espero que sí. —Kuina inspiró, retorciéndose las manos—. Es evidente que algo ha ocurrido; de lo contrario nos habría contestado hace tiempo. Y el barco debe de estar averiado; si no, ya estaría aquí. El temporal no facilita mucho las cosas.

—Es extraño que ningún barco lo haya visto.

—No; no lo es. Piensa que hay mala mar . Hoy muchos pesqueros no han salido a faenar. Y con este tiempo, los mercantes pasan algo alejados de la costa.

Las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Robin, mirando el wasap, como si de tanto mirarlo pretendiera hacer que apareciera uno de Zoro . Debería haber sido menos impulsiva. Debería haberse sentado a hablar con él la otra tarde cuando había bajado con Coco. Once días atrás, debería haber sido más racional, en lugar de ponerse histérica por la rotura del condón. Habría debido... Eran muchos los _«debería»_ que se le ocurrían y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Si a él le sucedía algo... ¡No! No podría soportarlo.

Pensar en perderlo le corroía las entrañas. Se abrazó con fuerza, mientras rezaba para que él estuviera bien y que todo quedara en una anécdota para contar en los días de invierno. Cada vez que recordaba el modo en que la miró el sábado, cuando llegó con el perrito, se le partía el corazón. El anhelo de Zoro era equiparable al suyo, pero ella había conseguido mantenerlo oculto y lo había echado de casa. Le había pedido que se fuera, cuando lo que más deseaba era cobijarse entre sus brazos y gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por él. Y quizás ahora fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo, para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería. El viento abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina. Bon intentaba cerrar el paraguas, pero el aire se lo estaba poniendo complicado. El pantalón de loneta azulona estaba empapado de las rodillas para abajo y la americana negra tenía salpicaduras de agua en las mangas.

—Buenos días. Os traigo algo de comer . —Mostró una bolsa de papel de una conocida pastelería. Sonreía con cara de pillo—. Unos cruasanes recién hechos. Huelen como el Paraíso. —Se acercó para besarlas en las mejillas.

—Gracias, Bon. Yo no tengo hambre —murmuró su prima, sentándose frente a la radio; tenía el pelo completamente alborotado de tanto pasarse las manos por él.

—Lo imagino, corazón. Sin embargo, comerás uno para no ponerte enferma —insistió él—. Robin, empieza a comer —ordenó, muy serio.

—Lo siento. Yo tampoco tengo ganas.

—¡Hay que joderse! Para que luego digan que a las mujeres las pierde el dulce — protestó con sorna. Oírle utilizar la expresión que Zoro usaba en muchas ocasiones era doloroso; Robin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le escaparan lágrimas de temor . No podía imaginar que le pasara algo malo. No podía imaginar su vida sin él. Y lo pensaba ahora que podía haberlo perdido para siempre.

 _«¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?»_ Se daba cuenta de que él era más importante para ella de lo que había creído en un primer momento y solo el miedo a que Law le quitase la guarda y custodia de Noah, habían impedido que se lanzase de cabeza a esa relación y al diablo con las consecuencias o con la opinión de los demás.

Recordó el instante en que había bajado del ático y se desnudara para ella. Las veces que lo había visto jugando con Noah al Lanzaesferas, Battleship o con el puzle. Las salidas en barco, las risas ante una película. Sus besos, sus caricias... Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzada por su comportamiento con él. Lo último que le había dicho era que no volviera por su casa ni fuera a ver a Noah al colegio. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Tan egoísta? Había conocido a un hombre encantador , atento, cariñoso, dulce, divertido... Un hombre que la quería y la trataba como a una reina, y ella lo había echado todo a perder . ¿Aún tendría la oportunidad de arreglarlo?

 _«Por favor, por favor... ¡que esté bien!»_ El comunicado repetido por radio rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sintió la mano de Bon sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila, seguro que está bien —murmuró él, con suavidad. El ligero temblor de su mano desmentía sus palabras.

—¿Qué tal está Paula? —le preguntó, para no pensar en otras posibilidades.

—Está mucho mejor . Los médicos tienen mucha esperanza. Le quedan un par de sesiones más de quimioterapia y termina. Estamos muy contentos.

—Me alegro mucho —contestó, sincera, abrazándose. Su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Lo sacó, aguantando el aliento, pero no era Zoro. Se alejó un poco de Bon para hablar con comodidad.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Nami.

—No. Aún no —respondió, desilusionada—. El helicóptero estará a punto de salir.

—A ver si lo encuentran pronto. He preparado a Noah para el colegio. Me ha preguntado por ti, pero le he dicho que habías tenido que salir y que luego se lo explicarías todo. Como está medio dormido, no ha insistido más. Lo acompaño y luego me voy a trabajar . Avísame en cuanto sepas algo, cielo.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo, Nami.

—No es nada. Para eso están las amigas —aseguró antes de colgar. Robin también debía ir a trabajar , pero antes de pensar en si llamar al colegio o no, la puerta de la calle volvió a abrirse. Mihawk y Makino entraron sacudiendo los paraguas.

—¿Sabemos algo? —preguntaron casi al unísono.

—Nada —musitó Kuina, atenta a la radio.

* * *

— Aquí Iratxo, Iratxo, Iratxo. PAM Iratxo ¿Me reciben? Cambio. —Zoro esperó unos segundos, por si alguien contestaba a la llamada de urgencia. Pese a saber que la antena de repuesto no servía a una distancia mayor de cuatro o cinco millas de la costa, la había colocado por si lograba comunicarse con algún otro barco— Aquí Iratxo, Iratxo, Iratxo. ¿Me reciben? Cambio. —Repitió todo el mensaje tres veces más antes de dejar el micrófono un rato, para salir a cubierta.

Los movimientos erráticos y bruscos del velero le obligaban a sujetarse a todos los lados para no caerse. Se ató como pudo al arnés y se sentó, tratando de ver algo en aquella opresiva oscuridad. La nave daba bandazos de un lado a otro en la negrura, inmensa y agitada. El silbido del viento y el rugido del mar eran lo único que se oía. Unas horas antes, había intentado cortar el obenque y el estay con las herramientas que tenía, pero sin la cizalla era una tarea titánica. Al final, cuando la noche se echó encima, desistió. Colocó, entonces, una linterna potente en la barandilla de proa, por si algún barco que pasara cerca lo veía. Pero ¿quién estaría tan loco de salir a navegar con ese tiempo? Desconocía su posición, pues los fuertes vientos y las corrientes lo arrastraban, probablemente hacia aguas francesas. Al menos se encontraba lo bastante lejos de la costa para no temer encallar o estrellarse contra las rompientes de la costa. Claro que, si no lo rescataban pronto y el viento seguía soplando de ese modo, aumentaría el peligro de que algo así ocurriera. Se estremeció al pensar en esa posibilidad. Había visto lo que un temporal podía hacer con un barco. El palo con todo el aparejo continuaba golpeando el costado del velero. Cada choque le hacía apretar los dientes, mientras rezaba para que el siguiente no abriera una vía en el casco. Coco, hecho una bola peluda sobre el sofá, le había visto subir y bajar a la cabina, sin moverse. A medianoche le dio un poco de pienso, pero no quiso comer nada. Había vomitado varias veces. El balanceo loco del barco y la mojadura le estaban pasando factura. Él se había conformado con un bocadillo de sardinas en aceite y con un poco de agua.

Le hubiera gustado un poco de café caliente, pero el barco se movía demasiado para mantener el cazo sobre el hornillo, así que prescindió de esa bebida. Abrir la lata y el pan ya había sido toda una proeza. A lo largo de su vida, pocas veces había sentido miedo en el mar; sin embargo, esa larga noche, lo padecía. Varias horas atrás había lanzado la única bengala de señales que llevaba, pero aún nadie había aparecido para rescatarlo. Ahora, con las primeras luces del alba, la oscuridad empezaba a remitir y se podían ver las crestas de las olas, que se izaban amenazadoras. Aún no era visible la línea de costa, así que no estaba tan cerca como hubiera pensado en un primer momento. Se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. No veía la hora de tomar algo caliente. De estar en tierra firme. De abrazar a Robin e impedir que volviera a alejarlo de ella. El viento seguía sin amainar . El agua no cesaba de agitar la embarcación con violencia. Oyó el gemido de Coco que, al pie de las escaleras, no se atrevía a salir a cubierta.

—Sube, fiera. Te sujeto —le dijo.

El perrito intentó obedecer y se cayó varias veces al tratar de trepar por los escalones. Después de unos cuantos intentos, asomó el hocico para olisquear el aire; debió parecerle poco amenazador , pues salió a cubierta, haciendo sonar sus uñas en la superficie resbaladiza, para refugiarse entre las piernas de Zoro . Él le ató un arnés; ya habían corrido suficientes riesgos para una buena temporada. Acariciando el apelmazado pelo del animal, se preguntó si su hermana se habría preocupado por su ausencia. Tal vez a esas horas ya habría movilizado a media flota. O quizás el problema de ludopatía de su marido la tenía demasiado agobiada para pensar en nada más. Para todos había sido toda una sorpresa saber que Marco padecía ese tipo de adicción. Les había dicho que ahora estaba en tratamiento, pero que le era muy difícil mantenerse alejado del juego. De momento vivía con sus padres, pues Kuina seguía enfadada con él. ¿Y Robin? ¿Ya lo habría echado definitivamente de su vida?

—No te lo voy a poner tan fácil, profe. No te vas a librar tan rápido de mí —murmuró, decidido—. Sé que me quieres y, a menos que me convenzas de que no es así, no me apartarás de tu vida.

Dispuesto a volver con ella y convencerla de la conveniencia de darse otra oportunidad, soltó los dos arneses y, con Coco entre los brazos, bajó a la cabina a trompicones. Era el momento de volver a lanzar la llamada de urgencia. Un crujido le hizo volver a subir a toda velocidad. Sin molestarse en atarse el cabo otra vez, caminó por la cubierta hasta el lugar donde colgaba el aparejo. Temía lo que podría encontrarse. Miró al costado y se le heló la sangre en las venas. El palo había abierto una vía de agua en el casco.

—Voy a salir con el Makino—anunció Mihawk, tomando las llaves del velero—. No puedo seguir esperando.

—Aún es peligroso, papá —le recordó su hija—. El temporal no ha pasado del todo.

—Me da igual. Mi hijo está ahí fuera y no voy a seguir aquí, de brazos cruzados — masculló el hombre. Makino, su mujer, se acercó a él, apoyándolo.

—Voy con ustedes —se ofreció Robin, cansada de pasear por la oficina sin poder hacer nada.

—La mar no está como para un paseo ni para estómagos débiles —aseguró el padre de Zoro, con sequedad. Robin sospechaba que él la consideraba culpable de que su hijo hubiera salido a navegar con ese tiempo. Ella también lo creía así. Por eso el miedo a que le sucediera algo malo era mayor.

—No seré una carga, Sr. Mihawk. Necesito buscarlo —confesó, retorciéndose las manos—. Por favor...

—¡No! No estás acostumbrada a la mar brava y no tengo ganas de preocuparme por ti cuando te pongas a vomitar por la borda hasta echar el hígado —aseguró, con la mirada fiera—. Avisaremos en cuanto lo localicemos —dijo después, con suavidad—. Robin, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Ella se limitó a mover la cabeza, aunque sabiendo que los padres de Zoro no iban a ceder. Makino la miró con una mezcla de pena y preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo me quedaré con Kuina y Robin —se ofreció Bon, sentándose cerca de su prima—. Mantenednos informados de lo que ocurra.

—Lo haremos. Si vosotros sabéis algo, haced lo mismo —pidió la madre, antes de salir detrás de su marido. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante un rato. Robin se sentía fatal. Sin poder quedarse quieta, paseaba por la oficina, intentando serenarse y dejar de imaginar mil peligros.

—Seguro que ahora, al ser de día, lo encuentran enseguida —comentó Bon.

—Espero que sí —musitó Kuina, mirando la radio como si la voz de su hermano fuera a emitirse en cualquier momento _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Hoy terminamos con Algo Inesperado... por cierto , me equivoque, solo faltan por lo menos dos a cuatro capitulos mas... REVIEWS?**_


	42. Chapter 42

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 42 .-.-.-.-.-.**

Una hora después, Kuina seguía sentada junto a la radio. Los de Salvamento Marítimo les habían dado aviso de que el helicóptero ya estaba sobrevolando la zona. Con un poco de suerte, en poco tiempo lograrían dar con él. Al menos, esa esperanza tenían. Robin, cada vez más angustiada, seguía sus paseos por la oficina, incapaz de quedarse quieta.

—Me pregunto qué le ha podido pasar para que no pueda ponerse en contacto con nosotros —comentó Bon, sentado en la mesa, junto a su prima.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que haya desarbolado. Pero podría regresar a puerto a motor. —Se frotó la frente, buscando una razón por la que su hermano no hubiera podido volver—. Está bien; tiene que estarlo —murmuró.

—Seguro que sí, Kuina. Es un muy buen marino —aseguró Bon, pasándole la mano por la espalda—. Tranquila, corazón. Estará bien.

—¿Qué significa desarbolar? —preguntó Robin, interesada.

—Que se ha caído el palo mayor . Sin palo no hay antena; no puede comunicarse — explicó Kuina.

—Pero dices que podría volver a motor...

—Bueno, sí —la cortó, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza—. Si mi hermano no ha conseguido cortar todos los cables que sujetaban el palo, no puede poner en marcha el motor. Con los cabos colgando, corre el riesgo de que se enganchen en la hélice.

—¿Y cómo se puede caer el palo? Sé que Zoro siempre revisa el barco... —protestó Robin, frotándose la frente.

—En realidad es algo que no se puede prever . Cada diez años hay que cambiar los cables que lo sujetan, pero el Iratxo solo tiene cuatro años. En teoría no debería haber desarbolado —explicó Kuina—. Pero es la única explicación que se me ocurre para este silencio. —Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Robin se retorció las manos, angustiada. Eran muchas horas sin saber nada. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si había volcado? ¿Y si...?

—Deja de preocuparte así; te pondrás enferma —susurró Bon, palmeándole el brazo—. Zoro no es ningún inepto, sabrá mantenerse con vida.

—Y ¿si no? —musitó ella, asustada.

—No pienses en eso. Ten esperanza, cielo. —La miró muy serio—. Sé que lo habéis dejado. O más bien: tú le has dado puerta —precisó Bon, mirándola sin parpadear—. Sé lo que siente Zoro por ti. Nunca lo había visto tan colgado por nadie. Está hecho polvo y me duele verlo así. Ayer lo estuve llamando para que viniera a comer con nosotros. No quería que estuviera solo, pero no conseguí hablar con él. Supuse que había salido en el barco. —Inspiró, antes de girar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza por un instante. Luego volvió a mirarla—. Pensaba que pasabas de él, pero ahora te veo preocupada y llena de angustia. ¿Qué sientes por mi primo? ¿Por qué lo has dejado?

Robin le clavó la mirada, sin decidirse a responder a esas preguntas un tanto impertinentes. Lo que ella sintiera por Zoro era cosa suya; no tenía por qué contárselo a nadie.

—Por si eso es lo que piensas: no me interesa cotillear en tu vida privada, corazón — se defendió Bon; sonreía de medio lado, con sorna—. Quiero mucho a Zoro . Es mi primo favorito y no deseo que sufra. Le he visto tontear con más chicas de las que soy capaz de recordar , pero jamás le había visto tan interesado, tan prendado de alguien. También vi cómo lo mirabas el día de la Cabalgata de Reyes. ¿Era serio o solo se trataba de un capricho?

—No era un capricho —masculló, dolida de que lo pusiera en duda—. Lo quiero. Es solo que...

—¿Qué te preocupa? —se interesó él. Había tantas cosas... No sabía por dónde comenzar . Estaba el miedo a que su ex marido tratara de quitarle la custodia de Noah. Law era un idiota, pero ¿sería capaz de convencer a un juez de que ella no era apta? Por otro lado, ahora que no sabía si Zoro estaba bien o no, que podía perderlo también...

—No lo sé, la verdad. —Volvió a frotarse la frente, como si eso pudiera aclarar sus ideas—. Tengo a todo el mundo en contra de esta relación.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa el mundo, cariño? Si tuviera que pensar en complacer a todos, jamás habría ido a vivir con Daz. Mi madre aún tiene la esperanza de que vuelva por el buen camino y me case con una chica. —Sacudió la cabeza por lo imposible del caso.

—Es por la diferencia de edad. Soy demasiado mayor para él...

—Vaya estupidez. La edad solo es unos números que no significan nada. Los que importan son los sentimientos. El amor no entiende ni de edad ni de sexo. Si de verdad lo quieres, no lo dejes escapar.

—¿Me lo dice el que huye cada vez que...?

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero he cambiado —la cortó él, azorándose—. La enfermedad de Paula me ha hecho ver lo efímera que es la vida y he decidido dejar de poner tantas trabas. Supongo que un día de estos fijaremos la fecha de la boda —anunció, del color de las amapolas.

—¡Felicidades, Bon! Zoro se alegrará mucho. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—No. En realidad, eres la primera a la que se lo digo. Esta vez voy a ser yo el que le pida matrimonio. —Una sonrisa entre pícara y tímida le cruzaba la cara—. Deséame suerte.

—¿Para qué? —indagó Kuina que regresaba del baño. La radio crepitó en ese momento y cortó la conversación de golpe.

 _«Iratxo, Iratxo, Iratxo. Aquí Salvamento Marítimo, Salvamento Marítimo, Salvamento Marítimo. ¿Me recibe? Cambio.»_

Zoro dejó el micrófono de la radio. Por fin había conseguido contactar con alguien. Eran los del helicóptero de Salvamento Marítimo. Lo habían localizado y estaban dando la información por radio. El inmenso alivio lo recorrió por entero y le envió un chute de adrenalina por el torrente sanguíneo. Al momento el aparato volvió a crepitar y se escuchó la voz de su madre, pidiendo hablar con él.

—Adelante, mamá, te recibo alto y claro. Cambio —dijo cuando se pasaron al Canal 12.

—Zoro, ¡gracias a Dios! Vamos a tu encuentro. ¿Necesitas algo, hijo? Cambio.

—Sí; una cizalla. Cambio.

Coco eligió ese momento para ladrar, frenético, al escuchar la voz de su dueña.

—Estamos a una milla de la posición que nos ha dado el helicóptero. ¿Ese es Coco? Cambio.

—El mismo. Los esperamos. Buen viento. Cambio y corto.

Zoro corrió a revisar el apaño que había hecho para frenar la vía de agua. La cinta americana aguantaba, pero no lo haría eternamente. La grieta estaba en la línea de flotación y filtraba agua al interior . Había ido pegando más tiras, aunque no era suficiente, al menos, ahora solo era un hilo de agua lo que traspasaba el apaño. Lo ideal hubiera sido hacerlo por fuera, claro que, por mucho que se había descolgado por la borda, no había llegado a tantear la zona abierta y con tanto zarandeo era peligroso seguir intentándolo. Salió a cubierta para ver llegar al Makino. Las nubes seguían siendo muy oscuras y amenazadoras, pero no tanto como la noche pasada. El temporal empezaba a remitir; seguro que unas horas después mejoraría del todo. Con los prismáticos, oteó el horizonte alrededor del velero. Por el sudoeste le pareció ver la blancura de unas velas. Se fijó mejor . ¡Sí! Sin duda era un velero. No habría podido asegurar que se tratara del de sus padres, pero podía ser. Unos minutos después fue visible el casco azul del barco y, por si aún tuviera dudas, los ladridos de Coco le confirmaron lo que ya imaginaba. Su padre arrió parte del velamen conforme se acercaba y maniobró para ponerse al pairo.

—La has armado buena, hijo —fue el saludo jocoso desde su cubierta—. ¿No sabías arriar al modo convencional?

Los dos rieron, aliviados. El tiempo de espera e incertidumbre había pasado.

—Fue la propia nave la que decidió que ya era hora de detenerse un rato —contestó Zoro, sobre los ladridos enardecidos del perro—. Calla, Coco.

—¿Necesitas que te remolque?

—No lo creo, Papá. Solo necesito la cizalla. La mía está en el fondo —señaló el agua—, y me quedan un obenque y el estay por cortar.

—¡Qué susto nos has dado, hijo! —gritó su madre desde la cubierta. Al verla, el perro aumentó el volumen de los ladridos, sin dejar de moverse para todos lados—. Calla, Coco. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Sí, Mamá —aseguró, contento de verlos. Su padre le tiró un cabo para unir las dos embarcaciones. Hizo falta un par de intentonas hasta que Zoro logró asirlo. Los veleros subían y bajaban con las olas. Era complicado y peligroso mantenerse tan cerca, uno del otro. En cualquier momento podrían abordarse sin querer . Luego, Andrés ató la herramienta y la dejó deslizarse por el cabo hasta alcanzar las manos de su hijo. Una vez logrado, Zoro soltó el cabo para que su padre lo recogiera.

—Muchacho, ¿crees que podríamos recuperar las velas?

—No lo creo. Están muy enredadas en las jarcias. Y tengo una vía de agua. No quiero arriesgarme a permanecer más tiempo sin llevar el Iratxo a puerto.

—En ese caso, ya puedes darte prisa, hijo. Las vías de agua pueden jugártela en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé. —Se centró en cortar los dos cables que quedaban. En cuanto el velero quedó libre de esa rémora comenzó a cabecear aún más—. Creo que ya podré poner el motor en marcha.

—En ese caso, será mejor que demos aviso por radio de que ya estás en condiciones de regresar —anunció su padre—. Tengo una salida en poco más de una hora y aún estamos aquí —gruñó, fingiendo enfado. Luego se concentró en volver a izar el velamen para ganar velocidad. Zoro realizó todos los pasos hasta dar al contacto y poner la máquina en funcionamiento. Por suerte, arrancó a la primera; el petardeo del escape sonó a música de cámara en los oídos de todos.

—Nos vemos en el puerto —dijo Zoro—. Buen viento.

—¡Buen viaje! —gritó su madre mientras se alejaban. Poniendo rumbo a puerto los dos pilotos se dispusieron a realizar la travesía sin más inconvenientes. Coco se mantuvo en cubierta, sin perder de vista las velas del Makino, ladrando de vez en cuando, a la espera de estar con sus dueños. Para cuando llegara, Robin ya se habría ido al colegio. Pero eso no lo iba a detener . Iría allí a esperarla. Iban a hablar de una vez por todas.

—Prepárate, profe, no te vas a librar de mí, tan fácilmente.

* * *

Robin oyó el timbre de la puerta y corrió a abrir . Desde que llegara, dos horas antes, había pasado el tiempo intranquila y tan nerviosa como una novia el día de su boda. Cuando, al fin, Zoro había arribado en el puerto, solo tuvo un segundo para abrazarlo y besarlo fugazmente en los labios. Él tenía mucho papeleo que rellenar por el accidente, la salida del helicóptero y demás, así que le había pedido que se fuera.

 _—Espérame en casa —le había susurrado al oído—. Debemos hablar._

Cuando recordaba esas palabras y el tono empleado le corrían mil hormigas por el cuerpo. Y allí estaba ahora, alterada, mirando qué aspecto tenía. Arrepentida de no haberse puesto una ropa más elegante para recibirlo, en lugar de los leggins y una camiseta. Antes de abrir la puerta se humedeció los labios y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Zoro estaba allí; la mano apoyada en el marco, su pícara sonrisa de medio lado y el hoyuelo marcado en su mejilla izquierda.

—Hola, profe. —Su voz la hizo temblar como una colegiala. ¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a escucharlo sin que su cuerpo reaccionara? Se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar . Se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que los dos cayeran agotados. Claro que, después de una noche sin dormir , no les costaría mucho caer rendidos.

—Yo... —Yo...

—Habla tú —dijo Robin, apuñando los costados de la camiseta en el bajo, para no tocarlo.

—Esta noche he tenido muchas horas para pensar —comenzó Zoro , las manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos del vaquero—. No creo que haya estado en peligro. Bueno, en realidad en la mar nunca se sabe. —Alzó los hombros, tímido—. El caso es que he pensado mucho en ti, en nosotros. La vida es muy corta, demasiado en algunos casos, como para dejarse llevar por lo que dirán los demás. —Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la sujetó por los brazos. Ella lo notó temblar—. No quiero dejarlo, Robin. Creo que si nos damos otra oportunidad las cosas saldrán bien. Si no quieres tener más hijos, lo aceptaré. Pero, por favor , no rompas esta relación. No dejes que nos separemos. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. No puedo imaginar acostarme en la cama sin ti a mi lado. Ni despertarme sin que estés conmigo. Eres todo lo que necesito y todo lo que anhelo. Te quiero, profe.

Robin intentó no llorar . Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Dos enormes lágrimas le resbalaron por la cara.

—¿Lloras porque no quieres seguir? —Le pasó los dedos por las mejillas. Sus ojos la miraban con tanto amor que podría haberse ahogado en ellos.

—No. Lloro porque he sido una tonta. He dejado que el _"qué dirán"_ gobernara lo nuestro. —Inspiró para tranquilizarse—. En lugar de valorarte, de verte como una persona adulta, he cedido a prejuicios absurdos e hipócritas. Me he comportado como una idiota y no he sabido ver el regalo que había encontrado. —Le miró para hacerle comprender que era cierto todo lo que estaba diciendo. Puso el corazón en sus palabras. Él apartó la vista, azorado por los halagos—. Yo también he podido pensar mucho esta noche y he llegado a la misma conclusión que tú. —Le pasó la mano por el pelo, algo apelmazado por el agua del mar . Por la barba de tres días. Por los labios, suaves y tersos. Deseaba besarlo —. La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla con tonterías. Es cierto. No sé adónde nos llevará esta relación, pero sea adonde sea y dure lo que dure, quiero disfrutarla contigo.

No supo quién de los dos se acercó primero. Un momento antes estaban hablando y un segundo después se besaban y tocaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en el siguiente minuto.

—No sé si podré aguantar mucho. Estoy a punto de caer rendido de cansancio — murmuró junto a sus labios, a la vez que le quitaba la camiseta con una velocidad que desmentía sus palabras—. ¿Te importa si nos saltamos los preliminares?

—¿Quién quiere preliminares? Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra en otra ocasión.

—Acabarás conmigo, profe —susurró. Su hoyuelo, cincelado en la mejilla izquierda, aparecía y desaparecía con su sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Continuara... REVIEWS?**_


	43. Epilogo o Fin

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **[[[[^^ [[ Epílogo .-]] ^^]]]]**_

* * *

 _ **Tiempo despues...**_

* * *

Zoro entró en casa y escuchó carcajadas. Nami y Robin reían por algo. Atrás quedaban los malos rollos. Las dos habían retomado su antigua amistad y no era raro el día en el que Zoro las encontrara juntas.

—¿Ya lo han arreglado? —preguntó Noah, saliendo de su dormitorio. Lo miraba, expectante—. ¿Cuándo podremos navegar en el Iratxo?

—Sí. Ya está reparado, grumete. —Le revolvió el pelo—. Esta tarde lo botaremos. Ha quedado precioso.

—¿Puedo ir, puedo ir? —Saltaba como un muelle.

—Pues claro. Seguro que tu madre tampoco se lo quiere perder.

—¡Bieennn! —El niño regresó a su cuarto, canturreando feliz.

Él también estaba contento, Kuina le acababa de contar que la noche anterior Marco había regresado a casa; había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Los de la asociación de ayuda al jugador compulsivo le habían informado que eso ayudaría en el tratamiento de su marido y, pese a que aún se la notaba dolida por la falta de confianza, les había hecho caso. Esperaba que con el tiempo lograran solucionar sus diferencias y que Marco, poco a poco, pudiera controlar el deseo de jugar . Sabía que era un proceso lento, inseguro y nada fácil, pero los primeros pasos, aceptar el problema y la ayuda, ya estaban dados. Tenía puestas todas las esperanzas en esos grupos de apoyo.

—¡Hola! —saludó Zoro al entrar en el salón.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Robin, acercándose para besarlo en los labios. Luego se quedó junto a él, como si tampoco pudiera mantenerse separada durante mucho tiempo—. ¿Qué tal el velero?

—Hola, Zoro . —Nami sonrió, cordial. Poco a poco empezaba a aceptarlo como novio de su amiga—. ¿Ya lo han arreglado?

—Esta tarde lo botaremos. —Le pasó a Robin el brazo por la cintura—. Estás invitada, Nami.

—Iré. No he visto nunca algo así —declaró ella—. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya. No quiero estorbar.

—No estorbas, tonta —le aseguró Robin—. ¿No te quedas a comer?

—No, gracias. Tengo que preparar el presupuesto para un viaje que he tenido pensado realizar —Los besó en las mejillas antes de coger su bolso—. No hace falta que me acompañéis a la puerta. Nos vemos en el embarcadero.

—Te estaremos esperando —dijo Robin, mientras la veían marchar—. Bésame, amor.

Zoro la besó como se moría de ganas de hacer . Lenta y profundamente. Saboreándola por entero. Le encantaba el modo en que sus ojos se oscurecían de pasión y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Le gustaba el tacto suave y voluptuoso de sus labios. El sabor de sus besos. Cada vez estaba más enamorado y ella, cada vez más hermosa y deseable. El beso se hizo más exigente. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos.

—Zoro, espera —murmuró Robin, separándose un poco. Podía verse reflejado en su mirada, como en un espejo—. Hay algo que debo decirte.

—Si es que lo has pensado mejor y no quieres que pasemos quince días en el mar , te va a resultar muy difícil convencer a Noah para que renuncie a ello. —La besó en la punta de la nariz.

—No es eso. Yo también quiero vivir esa experiencia —aseguró ella, sujetándolo por los hombros.

—¿Entonces? Deja que adivine. —Lo pensó un instante, sin dejar de besar la comisura de sus labios—. ¿No me digas que tu madre ha vuelto a encontrar una excusa para que el domingo no vayamos a comer con ellos?

—No. Esta vez, parece que accede. No me ha dicho nada en contra. Creo que en el fondo le gustas.

—Bueno, aún está a tiempo de cambiar de idea. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Pues no sé. — Volvió a mirarla, intrigado—. Tu ex no habrá insistido con el tema de la custodia, ¿no? Ya sabe que no tiene nada que hacer con eso. Su propio abogado se lo habrá dicho ya.

—No. No es eso. Le quedó muy claro, la última vez que hablamos del tema.

—Chico listo —masculló, besándola en la comisura.

—Será mejor que te sientes, cariño —sugirió Robin—. Esto es un poco...

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó, nervioso, sentándose en el sofá. No podía imaginar que le pasara algo malo. Tiró de ella para sentarla en el regazo—. ¿Te ha dicho algo el médico sobre esas bajadas de tensión? Dijiste que ibas a consultarlo. —Le acarició la mano.

—Sí, he llamado después de que te fueras esta mañana y me ha dado hora enseguida. Una persona había anulado la cita.

—¿Y? ¡Joder, Robin! Me está matando la incertidumbre —protestó, frenético.

—No es nada malo, tranquilo. Bueno, al menos para mí no lo es...

—Si no me lo dices pronto, te juro que...

—A final de año seremos uno más —le cortó ella. Una sonrisa tímida iluminaba su cara.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó, estupefacto.

—Estoy de once semanas —aclaró.

—¿No tomaste la píldora del día después? —No habían vuelto a hablar de aquello y él dio por sentado que la había tomado.

—Sí. Lo hice, pero evidentemente no ha servido de nada. —Se puso la mano en el vientre, aún plano—. A final de año seremos padres.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó, confuso. _«¡Robin está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Joder, voy a tener un hijo!»_

—Yo tampoco; y eso que debería haberlo sospechado cuando se me retrasó el periodo. Pero con las correcciones de los exámenes finales, pensaba que era por el estrés. —Calló un momento—. No voy a abortar —comentó, muy seria.

—¡Ni yo quiero que lo hagas! —Se levantó del sofá de un salto, arrastrándola con él—. ¿Cómo puedes creer siquiera que lo haya pensado? —La sujetó por los brazos. La mirada, fiera—. Yo también quiero a este bebé. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sus mechones brillaron como el oro—. ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Voy a ser padre!

—Entonces ¿no te ha sentado mal? —indagó ella. Visiblemente aliviada, volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, profe mía? No veo la hora de que empieces a engordar y pueda sentir sus patadas. Un bebé... —musitó, arrobado.

—Estaré gorda y torpe —vaticinó ella, con una mueca.

—Estarás preciosa, radiante y llena de vida. —Se arrodilló ante ella para apoyar la cara contra su regazo. Estuvo un minuto allí, meditando, con los ojos cerrados. Luego se incorporó, dispuesto—. Robin, creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Pensaba pedírtelo dentro de mes y medio, durante los fuegos artificiales de la Semana Grande, pero dadas las circunstancias, bien puedo adelantarlo...

 _ **¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Prometo ser el mejor padre para nuestro bebé y el mejor amigo y compañero para Noah. Prometo ser el mejor marido que pudieras desear**_ . —La miró con todo el amor del que era capaz—. **_Te quiero, Robin. Di que sí._ **

—¿Te has propuesto hacer de mí una mujer honrada? —bromeó ella.

—Claro, profe. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejemos de vivir en pecado? — Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se extendía por su cara—. Hay que joderse, cariño. Ahora habrá que ir pensando cómo se lo contamos a tu madre. Definitivamente, me odiará de por vida.

 ** _FIN..._**

 ** _:) ;)_**

* * *

PUes... al final las cosas terminaron bien para cada quien... en especial para nuestra pareja principal de esta historia...QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, SIN DUDA FUE MAS LARGA DE LO QUE PENSE, JEJE... EN FIN, AHORA SOLO FALTAN DOS FICS MAS, Y LUEGO DE ELLO COMENZAR EL NUEVO AÑO CON MUCHAS HISTORIA... LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS USTEDEESSS...

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


End file.
